


Hearts of Rust (M/M Fantasy)

by LostinMovement



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Disfigurement, Elemental Magic, Emotional Sex, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Healing Sex, High Fantasy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mages, Magical Tattoos, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Marks, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Nobility, Original Character(s), Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Past Abuse, Personal Growth, Political Alliances, Princes & Princesses, Psychological Trauma, Rebellion, Reincarnation, Revenge, Royalty, Scars, Scheming, Slavery, Slow Burn, Spirit Animals, Swords & Sorcery, Throne Sex, Time Travel, Treason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinMovement/pseuds/LostinMovement
Summary: Abused and murdered by the hands of his princely bonded, Yuer of the Ayaseen clan is given the chance to go back in time and exact revenge on the very man who tormented him. Join Yuer in his journey of vendetta, self-rediscovery, emotional-healing and eventually ,true love.Warning : This story is set in an alternative fictional universe where non-heterosexuality is the norm. This story has high elements of world-building including foreign terms. A glossary is included.
Relationships: Yuer/Ivaak
Comments: 67
Kudos: 48





	1. [Author Announcement]

Dear my beloved readers,

I apologize for the lack of updates. I haven't been feeling well lately. The truth is, life hasn't been kind to me this past month. I lost the internship I recently got due the corona-virus epidemic which in turn, resulted in my mental health regressing. I have been struggling with both insomnia and anemia. I have no appetite for food, I can't sleep properly and I'm constantly feeling lethargic. I can't seem to write and my motivation for anything is pretty much nonexistent . I know it is no excuse but I don't want to dish out half-assed chapters when I know I could do better. 

The capital arc only has two more chapters left in it, 23 and 24. After that, we will be on to the second arc of the story, the Kersa arc. So, please give me some time to get my shit together. Once I'm better, I will end the arc properly and move on with the plot.

Once again, I'm truly sorry.

Stay safe and healthy everyone. 

Yours truly,

LostinMovement


	2. Worldbuilding Glossary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new reader ! I know the glossary might overwhelm you with all these foreign terms but I do hope you will give the story a chance. All I hope for is for you to enjoy your read :)

**Alhari** : refers to the mythical kingdom of Alhara. This fantastical kingdom is found in the legends and folktales of the Semani people.

 **Alikana Mark** : The mark of those who are 'twice-blessed' by the Echo. They are the rarest of the blessed and yield more than one attribute of the Echo.

 **Bonded** : equivalent to mate or spouse. Gender neutral term.

 **Bonded-to-be** : equivalent to betrothed. 

**Bonding** : equivalent to marriage. A bonding is considered sacred and lifelong, unless there are special circumstances that would necessitate its annulment. Without the direct and explicit permission of the Zaradate Temple, no bonding could be legally broken.

 **Ayaseen** : A reputable middle-tier noble clan/house in the capital of the Semani Empire.

 **Dasi** : a noble title, equivalent to lord, governor or clan-head.

 **Dasiri** : a noble title conferred to the official consort of a _Dasi_ , can be male or female.

 **Dasra** : the noble social class of the Semani Empire.

 **Dasrari** : an adjective that pertains to things related to the Dasra.

 **Dawaha :** The equivalent of the Devil. The very entity that corrupted the Echo and birthed the forbidden attribute, otherwise known as the the Void attribute.

 **Concubine:** means acknowledged lover or companion. Can be male or female. Concubines are different from consorts. They're a rank below. A _Dasi_ can only have one consort, his _Dasiri_ , but there is no official limit to the number of concubines he can have.

 **Echo:** a mysterious divine power that grants 'attributes' to those it 'marks 'from birth. Equivalent to magic or mana.

 **Helisari :** The sacred warrior order of the Zaradate Temple, equivalent to the Templar or Paladin order.

 **Katra :** The continent within which the Semani Empire is located. There are three other continents within the Realm. Two known and one uncharted. 

**Kersa:** The northernmost and biggest province of the Semani Empire, colloquially known as the land of the Frozen Plains. It falls under the jurisdiction of the second Reznal, Ivak of Kersa.

 **Kumatani** : The order of priests and priestesses who follow the faith of the Mahatir.

 **Listener(s)** : refers to those who are born with the gift of the mark. Listeners are individuals capable of yielding no more than one attribute granted to them by the Mahatir. Otherwise known as the once-blessed.

 **Mahatir** : Also known as the _'Holy Mother'_. The matron deity of the majority of the Semani people.

 **Malhada** : equivalent to crown prince.

 **Mash'kanta** : The legalized coalition of merchants in the Semani Empire, equivalent to Trade Union or Merchant Guild. 

**Mesra :** A tribal nation located on the western border of Sema. On the year 1505 _Solis_ , Mesra was annexed into the territories of the Empire.

 **Mesrin :** an adjective pertaining to all things originating from Mesra, including its people. The Mesrin folk are known for their genetic features : red hair and mostly amber-colored eyes. There are exceptions like in the cases of interracial bondings. 

**Na'bian** : refers to Na'bia. The sole desert within the Katra continent.

 **Nak'e** : equivalent to Abyss Dragon. A legendary beast of Semani mythology. It is often used as a cultural allusion to the Dawaha. 

**Nightling Hound** : A unique hunting beast exclusive to the use of the Reznali.

 **Nrai** : equivalent of hell, or the netherworld.

 **Rahadi** : refers to the order of mages/Listeners who work for the Rezas.

 **Rezas** : Emperor in the Semani tongue.

 **Rezna** : the official title of the Rezas's consort, whether male or female. Equivalent to the Empress title. 

**Reznal** : Prince in Semani tongue.

 **Reznama :** Princess in Semani tongue.

 **Reznali** : means imperial. Also functions as the official name of the ruling clan.

 **Rihuri Kingdom** : An allied kingdom of the Semani Empire, located at its central Eastern border. The Rihuri Kingdom does not adhere to Clan Law and is instead an absolute hereditary monarchy.

 **Sacred Records :** The recorded writings of the Mahatir's Prophetess, Zaradate.

 **Sema :** The official name of the Semani Empire.

 **Semani :** an adjective that pertains to all things related to Sema.

 **Shakoura :** The underground criminal order that rules the Undercity within Thurul, Sema's capital. 

**Shefrin** : means 'nameless'. Refers to the slave caste.

 **Echo Attributes** : Equivalent to magic attributes. There are seven known attributes and one forbidden attribute in the realm of Katra : Light, Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Time and Dark attributes. The forbidden attributes refers to the Void attribute which was born out of the Dawaha's corruption of the Echo.

 **Tewekaga** : The head of the Mahatir faith. Also known as the _Sacred Eye_.

 **Thurul** : The capital city of the Semani Empire.

 **Valquar Island :** A volcanic island located within Grief Ocean, south to Sema. It is famous for its natural resources, most famously its pure black obsidian. In the year 1498 _Solis_ , the island was conquered by the Rihuri Kingdom.

 **Valquari :** an adjective that pertains to all things related to the Valquar Island and also its people. Similarly to the Mesrin, the Valquari are known for their racial-specific features, white hair and black eyes. In the cases of interracial bondings, a child could inherit one of the two genetic features of their Valquari blood.

 **Ukurl:** The faceless coachmen who is believed to guide souls into the Nrai in his carriage. There are several mentions of him in the _Sacred Records_.

 **Undercity :** The hidden underground city within the Semani capital, Thurul.

 **Zaradate Temple:** Also refered to as The Temple, the official and central focus of the Mahatir faith. 

**Zaradate :** The known name of the Mahatir's Prophetess, who was the first mortal to receive the mark of the Divine Echo. 


	3. Prologue : The Land of Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prologue to the actual story. Yuer dies and travels to the Afterlife, or so he thinks.

Every ten winters, when the world was plunged into the abyss, people would whisper of the Dawaha, the origin of all evil. Some spoke of him as a black serpent with the head of a Na'bian dog. Others thought him to be an Alhari giant of old, with indigo skin and red eyes. The scholars of the Reznali court claimed that the Dawaha was the Nak'e from the book of the Ancient Carnage; the winged black-scaled lizard who devoured the old gods and burnt down the heavens. The Kumatani of the Zaradate Temple preached that the Dawaha had no tangible form because they believed original evil to be a shapeless thing. But Yuer had met the Dawaha. He had neither indigo skin, nor red eyes. He had neither scales nor wings.

He was, in fact, a man, one with a face unlike any other. He had eyes with the most enchanting shade of blue. He had hair that seemed to be woven out of the threads of the sun itself. He had the clearest skin and the most gentle of smiles. But above all, he had a name. His name was Jarak Reznali. The pride of his clan and the Malhada of the Semani Empire. He was also a heinous creature with the most rotten of hearts. A thing far worse than a beast. He was the monstrosity that trampled all over Yuer’s life and the lives of many others. He was his tormentor, his jailer and ultimately his murderer.

Yuer Ayaseen was a naive little thing. For most of his life, he was often told how blessed he was, a child born with the _Alikana_ mark. He was a rare and a precious creature or so the Kumatani had him believe. Itched into his skin was the favor of the Mahatir, the _All Mother_. He was to be the bearer of small miracles and the bringer of fortune. The man whose earring he would wear would soar above all others. Thus, Yuer could only belong to Reznali blood. If not to the Rezas himself, then to one of his children. It was his destiny, his duty, they said.

His sire's consort, Akra, would often speak to Yuer of the many young men and women who would gladly give away their souls to the Dawaha, just to be able to bond into the Reznali. She would often speak of the riches, the dignity and the renown the Ayaseen clan would gain once he came of age and had his bonding ceremony. She would mention and re-mention to him that the Tewekaga of the Zaradate Temple had decreed his 'freedom' of choice and that no one had the right to coerce him to choose a Reznali over another. Then, she would harp on about his 'choices', coloring her words with the bias and smug prejudice of the pompous Dasra. The fourth Reznal; the fickle, harebrained drunkard. The third Reznal; the dull, weak-willed child of his concubine mother. The second Reznal; the disfigured and defective son of a _Shefrin_ concubine. And then the first Reznal, Jarak the Malhada; the pride of his sire. The rising sun of the empire. That was what the Rezas nicknamed this golden eldest child of his.

Akra made it quite plain to him whom he must 'choose'. She had the strongest conviction in the assured bliss that awaited Yuer after bonding with the Malhada. But of course, she would think so. Once the current Rezas died, the Malhada would become the newly appointed Rezas and Yuer would no longer be a mere child of a Dasra household. Instead, he would become the official Rezna of the entire Semani Empire. That was, after all, all what his sire's _Dasiri_ and the whole Ayaseen clan sought. He was to be the footstool upon which everyone else of his so-called blood would rise. More gold, more prestige, what else but these matters would be of value?

And like the ignorant child he was, he heeded her and spent the following seasons grooming himself for the Reznali harem Selection. Akra chose the Red Dawn for him to dance on the awaited day. She said it would be the most fitting dance to perform for the man designated as the rising sun of the land. And so for the Malhada, sixteen-summers old Yuer wasted days and nights, practicing every turn, every move and every spin. He danced on swollen and blistered feet; he danced until blood broke through the skin of his tender and swollen toes. He danced like the sacrificial lamb he was, on the altar of the one who would slaughter it.

The day eventually came and he danced for the golden beast. He laid his sash under his dais and kowtowed to him. That day, the doors to the Nrai, the hell of the living and the dead alike, opened up for the pitiful boy. What would follow would be a decade of humiliation, abuse and terror. Underneath the golden Malhada's gentle smile laid fangs and a hollow world of pain. And Yuer was not alone in it.

The rest of the beast's harem and him suffered the brunt of the Malhada’s sadism and sickness on a day-by-day basis. And being the stellar performer that he was, he made sure the charade of his generous character would not be unearthed. After entertaining himself on their expense, he would always remember to ask for the Rahadi to come and 'tend' to them with the healing power of their Light Echo. He also had the Dark Listeners he planted within the Rahadi make sure they couldn't speak of a thing, or in the case of some of them, remember a thing at all.

The beast’s favorite games involved blood-soaked kisses, red-hot daggers and hunting nightling hounds. He rejoiced in seeing his ‘lambs’ crumble beneath him, like paper dolls cut from their strings. He had it the worst for Yuer, because the boy was the best at playing ‘special’. After all, that was what the one thing the Ayaseen house had taught to be. In this regard, he found the process of breaking Yuer to be the most enjoyable of sports. And break him, did he try. When he had enough of Yuer, he would offer him to his personal guards. At that point, Yuer receded so far into himself that nothing was able to touch him anymore.

Yuer couldn't clearly remember who was the first. Maybe, it was Kanja. The servants found her soaked in her own blood in the harem's bathhouse. The palace declared it an accident. She fell on her head while bathing and the hit killed her. Then it was Ran’e the male tribute concubine from Kersa. He hung himself they said. He was too jealous and his greed for the newly crowned Rezas's affection drove him mad. Little by little, faces came and faces went until the time for Yuer’s 'accident' befell him. The beast told the servants to dress him up in the finest garments they could find in the Reznali treasury. It had to be something befitting of the newly established Rezna, he said. Yuer was also gifted the most prized steed in the palace stables. The beast wanted it to be just two of them. It was a special occasion, he declared. So, they went hunting.

The monster thought it poetic to celebrate the end of his and Yuer’s ‘journey’ together with the very first game they 'played' together. The beast let loose his nightling hounds and Yuer run. The few last moments of his life were spent being feasted upon by the gnawing jaws of his murder’s pets. It didn't take long for Yuer to fade. He wanted to fade. He had wanted it for a long time. At last, he did fade. Only to wake up and find himself _there_.

He was as naked as the day his concubine mother bore me. Beneath his bare feet, a wasteland stretched endlessly. The earth had the color of charred wood, black and scorched. The sky above him was died crimson. There was neither moon nor stars. The only thing he could glimpse in that barren land of nothing was one twisted, tormented tree. He walked toward it. The earth shifted beneath him with every step he took, like a living breathing thing. Once he drew close, he noticed how shriveled and dry the bark of the tree was. It was as withered as the rest of that place was; still dying despite being already dead. From within the sapless, wilting branches emerged a blood-red serpent. its long, supple body coiled around the trunk of the dying tree, choking it. It had empty sockets for eyes and some of its scales were missing. It bore its empty and sightless gaze into him.

"Is this the road to the Nrai?" He asked it, thinking that since this is the afterlife, anything, including a talking serpent, was within the realm of possibility.

"sssss--Not quite, young one.” The serpent spoke, confirming what he suspected.

"Then, where am I? I died, didn't I?”

The serpent slithered across the branches, drawing closer to Yuer’s face. "This is the land of nothing, child. In here, you are neither dead nor alive."

He furrowed his brows, "I don't understand. The Kumatani of the Mahatir never spoke of a serpent greeting the departed. Where is Ukurl, the coachman? Isn’t he supposed to be the one to guide the souls into the afterlife?”

The serpent laughed in response to the young man’s musings. It did genuinely laugh and Yuer did hear the echo of its laughter in his head. How bizarre, he thought.

“Is that what they tell you, child ? A faceless man with a steed as black as night dragging a carriage made of sand. He asks you to ride it and you follow him to wherever he leads you.” Yuer understood that the serpent was able to project its thoughts into his head so he could hear them. The distinct tint of sarcasm in its words did not escape his notice.

“So… the Kumatani were wrong? Then…what about the Mahatir? Does she even exist?”

“The Mahatir…” The serpent pondered “I suppose she does exist in a way, a version of something that exists in many others versions. A different face of the many faces of the Great Void.”

“The Great Void?” Yuer wondered, outloud. In his many years of Dasrari schooling and later, Reznali tutelage, he had never come across such a concept.

The serpent crawled down the tree, slithered across the blackened dirt and traveled up his scrawny naked body until it reached his neck. It coiled its cold, smooth body around his vulnerable throat and nape. The greeting touch of its forked tongue tingled against the skin of his cheek.

“Yes, child. If there is anything that would fulfill your image of what a god is, it would be the Great Void.” and so it answered.

“I have never heard of it.” Yuer lamented.

“It does not matter if you know of it or not. It had, has and will always be the source from which everything springs and to which everything returns. The Echo that your people speak of, its attributes, its marks, its blessings and the power that resides within them. All of that is of the Great Void.” The serpentd added, “Do you see those empty eyes of mine? They are, in a way, a fragment of the Great Void and now you shall look deep into them”. The tone of the serpent's speech took an imposing inflection. And Yuer, as if hypnotized, found himself obeying its wishes, unable to tear his gaze away from its hollow eyes.

“Now child, you shall open your mouth and swallow me whole. The Great Void shall decide its verdict.”

He felt it keenly, the moment he lost control of this ghost body of his. His mouth pried itself open, without his consent. The red serpent didn't wait a moment longer and burrowed its head into the opening and continued to slide down Yuer’s throat. He thought he would choke and die but then he realized he was already dead.

The moment that thought occurred to him, the sense of panic and fear Yuer had been repressing so far dissipated as if they were made of mist. A strange, foreign sense of calm blanketed his entire being. He could no longer feel the serpent wriggling its way down his insides. Just as Yuer had braced himself to be greeted into the true Nrai, a voice spoke to him in his head, the echo of its words resounding across his mind like ripples across water, “The verdict has been decided and you shall accept it. Mortal child of the Great Void, do not waste what shan't be given to you again.”

The resonance of the serpent's voice had not yet dispersed before Yuer was mentally assaulted by images. They played before his eyes like fragments of an open-air drama performance. He saw the second Reznal, Ivak of Kersa, stumbling upon his dead body in the hunting grounds some days later. The blacked-haired Reznal didn't appear to know to whom those remains belonged and yet he still took them and rode his steed into the edge of the capital, carrying them along. He laid them gently on a piece of a ceremonial cloth. He lit them afire and prayed for their owner in silence. Once the remains turned into ash, he gathered it within the cloth and scattered it into the open, warm air of the Sun Plains.

The images shifted and Yuer saw the third Reznal, Mayir, wailing like a wretched widow, as he drove a dagger into his own heart. He saw the fourth Reznal, Sinrad, painted in filth and blood. His emaciated body nailed in chains to a dungeon wall. Yuer saw a crying infant being ducked into water in the dark of the night. He saw the ghost of the late Rezas, pacing across the Festivity Hall.

And then Yuer saw him again, Ivak of Kersa. A cloud of dark, inky mist clang to him like an extension of his body. The dark miasma so thick that it drained the life out of everything it touched. So many bodies were laid underneath his feet. Piles upon piles of blackened and shriveled corpses. Madness took hold in his now blood-colored eyes. The twisted and burnt skin of his face swiveled and pulsed. Strange black markings quivered against his damaged skin in strange, eerie hues. In his hand, he held the severed head of his brother; the current Rezas, the golden beast, Yuer’s murderer.

Then he saw the entire Empire of Sema, bathed in flame and black mist. Tendons of darkness slowly crept across the land and eventually eclipsed the whole Katra continent, plunging it into endless night, just like the day the world birthed the Dawaha.

It seemed like the end of time and the beginning of the perpetual nothing. Yuer glimpsed Ivak of Kersa one last time. The latter appeared as a distant, lone and mad figure roaming a nightmare, eating away the world like a gate of an infinite abyss. Although the dead Yuer knew he was nothing but a spirit, his tired heart still ached at the sorry scene. It ached for himself, for the lost man before his eyes.

Moments or maybe ages later, the barrage of images stopped and everything simply went black.


	4. Chapter One : Back in Time and Several Other Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuer wakes in....the past.

A little female servant, probably no older than fifteen summers, stood quietly next to Yuer's bed. She had been in this position for what might have been an hour or so on a candle clock. Despite that, her skinny back remained straight. Her small hands continued to be neatly folded across her belly. Not a single word came out of her mouth since he woke up and found her there. Yuer threw a glance at her sweet-looking face and beyond a slight lowering of her chin, she displayed no reaction.

He dragged his gaze away from her and stared down at his own hands. They were slender, dainty-looking things. The skin on them was young, flawless and clean. There was no signs of abrasions, callouses or burn marks. He had the strangest impulse to touch them, so he began to trace his fingers across the palm of his other hand. The surface of the skin felt soft and smooth; the way a palm of a young, pampered Dasrari master ought to feel.

"Sakina." The familiar name rolled off his tongue.

The once motionless little servant swiftly moved. Before he could look her way, she was already on her knees before him. Her lithe figure suspended in a perfect bowing posture.

"Yes, esteemed young master."

Yuer let his gaze roam over her for a bit before softly asking, "What year is it?"

"It is the year 1552 on the _Solis_ calendar. Today is the twenty ninth day of the ninth month." As Sakina answered, there was not a single hint of hesitation or fluctuation in her tone.

"How old am I this year?" He blurted out.

"My esteemed young master is sixteen summers old as of last month."

"Sakina, bring me my mirror. You know which one." His line of thoughts was leading him toward the craziest of conclusions but he needed to make sure.

"Right away, young master." Sakina nimbly jumped to her feet and briskly walked out of the inner chamber. She reappeared a moment later with a small red-colored box. She offered the object to him with a bowed head. Yuer took it from her hands and settled it across his knees. He took his time caressing the exquisitely carved initials on its smooth-looking surface. Sakina remained quiet and steady next to him. She probably noticed how his hands slightly trembled against the redwood. She might have also noticed his strange mood. However, she didn't speak out of turn and she didn't ask any questions.

Yuer took a long and deep breath before he pushed the lid open. A transparent orb, the size of a pinkie finger, lay within the box. He took the orb and gently placed it on the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes and channeled the Light Echo that resided within him toward it. The familiar, warm sensation of the Divine Echo coursing through him made his blood sing. For a brief moment, his very soul was soaked in the feelings of joy, nostalgia and relief. However as soon as it came, the momentary elation disappeared. The orb lost its initial shape and had morphed into a flat, circular frame with the length of an adult's arm. The frame stood suspended in the air, facing him.

Inside this frame, his countenance was reflected back at him in the most glaring clarity ; A full head of lustrous brown hair. A healthy, slanted pair of blue eyes. A complete, snub-shaped nose. Fine, downward-turned lips. Unmarred peach-colored skin. Overall, it was quite the pleasant-looking, youthful face. A chuckle escaped his mouth. Then, it was followed by another. Soon enough, the boy was bawling with laughter.

For the first time since she was bought into the Ayaseen residence, Sakina breached her self-imposed code of propriety and approached Yuer without a prior order. She kneeled at his feet and cautiously placed her hand next to his, "Esteemed young master…"

Yuer's gaze sought hers and it was then that he realized how blurred and hazy the world suddenly looked. For some reason, the laughter died in his throat. In his mind, the hazy outline of Sakina's face began to overlap with another. A rotten and bloated face. His guts suddenly churned and bile crowded his burning throat. Next thing he knew, he was a wrecked mess on the floor, dry heaving. At this conjecture, the trickles of heat began to freely stream down his face, scalding his skin in the wake of their fall.

Sakina bolted to his side, "Esteemed young master, I will go and fetch the clan healer right away."

She moved to stand but Yuer managed to catch the hem of her robes. She looked back; her usually composed face etched in concern. He shook his head at her and her jaws clenched in response. She hesitated for a bit before running to the outer chamber instead of the courtyard.

The heaving lessened after a moment. Yuer crawled closer to the bed and laid the sweat-drenched skin of his forehead against the cool floor. He didn't know how much time passed before Sakina reappeared next to him. Her deft hands worked quickly as she touched a wet piece of cloth to his face, wiping away sweat, tears and saliva. She repeated the same routine a couple of times before handing him a steaming cup of what smelled like _Hufi_ roots.

"To rinse the mouth." She clarified, "It's also good for getting rid of nausea."

The trembling had subsided so Yuer was able to hold on to the cup. He took a moment before throwing its content down his throat. He handed the cup back to Sakina before leaning his head against her shoulder. Sakina stiffened. The young _shefrin_ servant was well-aware of the consequences of touching one's master without an invitation. It was especially true for her master, who was a twice-blessed person. She decided to remain still until her master commanded her otherwise. If he wished to use her as a recliner, she would voice no objections. Yuer, on his part, could barely open his eyes. Weariness started to cling to his limbs like heavy chains of black-iron and along the weariness, came the chills.

"Sakina, help me up. I wish to lay down for a bit."

The young servant nodded. She stood up and with a bowed head, offered her hand to him. Yuer took it. He staggered for bit before steadying himself. Together, he and his servant walked to the bed. Sakina let him lay down before arranging the covering. The boy's eyelids grew far too heavy for him to keep them open. His awareness started to slowly fade but he could still hear the rustling of Sakina's robes against the floor as she moved about the place. He must have muttered her name because she was right next to him in an instant. Yuer felt his way around for her hand. Once he found it, he squeezed it with his own.

"I'm sorry, Sakina. So sorry." He murmured, "I'm so happy I could see you again. This time…" His tongue started to grew leaden, "This time I swear…I will…" Sleep claimed Yuer before he could finish what he wished to say.

Sakina stood there for a long time. Her deep, brown gaze fixated on the gentle, sleeping face of her young master. His mumbled words were still ringing inside her ears and her state of mind had long shifted from confusion to concern to determination. She was clearer than anyone on the tender nature of her young master. She was also well-aware of his true predicament. On the surface, he was a twice-blessed person, an _Alikana_ -marked, who had the support of the holy Tewekaga, however the reality of things was otherwise. The Ayaseen clan's elders couldn't wait to sell him off to the Reznali and the latter couldn't wait to use him as leverage against the Zaradate Temple. Each party wished to push her young master into the jaws of the storm. No one truly cared for what he felt or thought. Least of all, his own sire.

Sakina might be an unlearned and lowly _shefrin_ servant, but she was not without ears. She did hear of the palace, of the type of place it was. The harems of the Rezas and his sons were no place for her softhearted master. He would be torn alive in that nest of vipers. She must protect him. She must shield him at all costs. She owed him her life the day he took her off of the plague-ridden and damned streets of the Under-city. This eternal debt, she would never forget.

Sakina took a step back from the bed, bent her knees and kowtowed to her sleeping master. Not once but three times. In her heart, she vowed to him a lifelong vow. _Be it hailstorms, fire rain or freezing gales, I, your humble servant, shall accompany you until the end._

Then she turned, closed the doors to the inner chamber and left.

When Yuer woke up for the second time, he had the strangest sense of lucidity. It was as if the cobwebs that had long dangled across the corners of his memories were suddenly swept off. He wondered if it was because of the previous shock he had or because of the invocation of his Light Echo, which had healing and soothing properties. Or was it, perhaps, a combination of both? Regardless of the reason, he was faced with the startling realization that he was well and truly back from the dead, or more correctly, he was back in…time.

He had no recollections of what happened after he died but he could clearly remember how he died, what led to his demise and the entirety of his previous lifetime. A certain smiling face flashed across his mind and Yuer's blood halted in his veins. Rage, so cold it could freeze a nation, coursed through his very bones. A savage, feral smile broke out on his otherwise expressionless face. If Sakina was to see him right now, she would run screaming to the closet Kumatani she could find and plead him to cajole out whatever evil spirit that had possessed her gentle, tender master.

Yuer unhurriedly carded a hand through the back of his hair, as if feeling for something. Whatever it was that he was looking for, he didn't find it. He looked neither surprised nor disappointed at the outcome. So instead, he retrieved his hand and arranged his countenance back into a smooth, gentle expression. The vicious smile on his face dropped as if it never appeared. He rose from the bed and leisurely strolled around his inner chamber as if he had the whole time in the world. His fingers meticulously brushed against every piece of furniture and every wall of the building. After a while, he strode toward the open window and patiently watched the dawn as it broke across the horizon. The red glow of the sunrise reflected across his impassive face and for a moment, his glittering blue eyes looked as if they were bathed in flames.

"Sakina."

The female servant appeared behind the sliding doors of his inner chamber.

"Yes, esteemed young master."

"Will the _Dasi_ and the _Dasiri_ be home today?"

The young master had never called his sire and his sire's consort with their official titles before. In the past, he had always addressed the clan head as sire and the _Dasiri_ as consort mother. Despite being startled at the sudden difference in her master's tone, Sakina didn't permit any change to her expression.

"No, esteemed young master. Esteemed _Dasi_ will be attending court this early morning. He won't be home until late afternoon. Esteemed _Dasiri_ had expressed her desire to stroll the _Shefrin_ market today. She wishes to acquire new servants for the residence. She will likely depart after breakfast."

Yuer smiled. "Good. You and I have some trips to make today."

Sakina felt puzzled. Young master never left the residence unless he absolutely had to. He enjoyed quiet and peace the most. Any errands he wished to run, she would naturally do it for him. Her young master felt somewhat...odd today. Truth to be told, he felt odd since yesterday's afternoon when he cried and vomited out of nowhere. And those strange words he whispered to her before falling asleep. Every time, she remembered the state of her young master back then, she would feel like hitting herself. However, instead of voicing out any of her concerns, she inquired, "And breakfast? Does your esteemed self wish to take it as you usually do, in the family dining hall? "

Her master glanced back at her and for a moment, Sakina was visibly taken aback by the unusually serene look on his face. Under the breaking dawn, his blue eyes shimmered like bottomless, sleeping water. For the first time in her life, Sakina could neither read his eyes nor feel his mood. When she was but six summers old, the _shefrin_ merchants loaded her and her mother into a commercial ship from the Reniqia Isles all the way to the capital. At that time, she spent most of her days on the deck, squeezed between hundreds of other _Shefrin_ children as she gazed into Grief Ocean. For many nights, the ship continued to slowly sail across that ocean's dark, deep waters. As her master's gaze remained fixed upon her, Sakina was once more reminded of that feeling of staring into blue, unfathomable depths.

"Tell them that I wish to sleep in today and will not join the _Dasi_ and the _Dasiri_ for breakfast." Yuer had no desire to see those faces. "Once they are both gone, we will leave."

Sakina regained her composure and nodded. She was about to take her leave when she remembered to ask, "And what if the other servants report the matter to esteemed _Dasiri_?" The meaning in her tone wasn't by any means concealed.

"They won't because we will leave through the backdoor once it's deserted. We will return before either of their masters does. I will wear a hooded cloak and so will you. All you need to do is to arrange for a discreet, inconspicuous carriage, one without a crest or a sigil. Have it wait at the backdoor of the residence as soon the _Dasi_ and the _Dasiri_ depart."

Yuer walked to one of the few chests in his inner chamber. He fished out a small pouch and beckoned Sakina over with his hand. He placed several silver coins in her palm and said, "That should be enough for the driver and for any servants you might need to buy off." He, then, turned to another one of his chests and pulled out a pair of heavy and dark autumn cloaks. Yuer handed Sakina one of the two cloaks, "Put this on. Also, don't hesitate to use the silver if you have to. You don't need to hold on to it." The servant nodded, slipping the coins into the inner pocket-sleeve of her robes.

"Good, now run along and get us a carriage." Yuer pulled the cloak's big hood over Sakina's head, "Make sure no one recognizes you."

"Yes, esteemed young master. I won't take long." Sakina shot to the doors.

After his servant left, Yuer strode toward his clothing cabinet. He took several pieces of clothing and slipped behind the dressing screen. He was about to take off his upper undergarments when he felt a slight sensation of heat pulsing off of the back of his neck. The back of his neck was where the _Alikana_ mark was engraved into his skin by the Mahatir. He touched the skin and noticed no abnormalities. The skin had no abrasions or callouses. When he pulled back his hand, it was clean, no smeared blood in sight, so no wounds. He stared into space. His mind working through his memories for any similar occurrences. He found none. The mark had never reacted this way before. He wondered if it was related to the unclear matter of his reincarnation. He decided to ignore it for now. However, as he was about put on his new tunic, the heat coming off the mark began to suddenly intensify.

Yuer started to think that he might not afford to ignore this one matter. So, he closed his eyes and began a simple routine of breath regulation. After ensuring his mental stability, he directed the currents of the Light Echo within him toward his mark. Then, he visualized a replica of his mark appearing on the back of his right hand. The momentary euphoria that was associated with the drawing of the Divine Echo coursed through him. Soon enough, the ecstatic feeling passed. A temporary, identical depiction of his true mark emerged across the skin of his hand.

Yuer froze. The many, fine little hairs on the back of his neck rose up. His _Alikana_ mark had always contained two rings; the inner one was white for Light Echo, the outer one was green for Earth Echo. There had never been a third ring and certainly not an utterly black one. The Kumatani had always taught that marks are the Mahatir's blessing to her chosen children. According to the Scared Records, those marks would never disappear, not even in death. They also would never change. Whichever blessing one was born with, it would forever remain the same.

Yuer stood rooted to his spot behind the dressing screen. The wheels of his mind turned over and over. At this conjecture, he was faced with two gigantic issues of preposterous consequences. Firstly, there had never been a black Echo mark in the recorded history of the Semanian Empire. Of this matter, he was certain. After all, during his past life's early days in the palace, he was further educated by the best Reznali scholars. He was even taught Echo-Control by the Rahadi themselves. He knew that even Dark Echo marks were never black. They manifested in a dark tone of purple and they were fairly easy to identify. The pitch black color of this additional outer ring was something that no one had ever attested to seeing before in any public written record. This meant two things, either this type of Echo truly never existed before or that it did but someone, either the Reznali clan or the Zaradate Temple, did not want the world to know of it.

However, what truly worried Yuer the most in all of this was the fact that he had an unknown attribute of the Divine Echo coursing through him at this very moment. For a once-blessed person, meaning a Listener, or a twice-blessed one, meaning an _Alikana_ -marked, not being able to exercise their Echo regularly is a disaster waiting to happen. Unexercised Echo was dangerous because it accumulated. If it continued to remain suppressed within a blessed's soul, eventually, it would erupt in the most violent and destructive of ways. Yuer was faced with a suppressed attribute of the Divine Echo that he had no knowledge of conjuring, exercising or controlling. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that soon enough, he would be living on numbered days.

Yuer let out a sharp, harsh laugh. The ugly sound resonated viciously inside the silent walls of the inner chamber. He lifted his face, boring his unkind gaze into the ceiling, "So this is your game? Give the pitiful mortal hope so that you can take it back the moment he believes it? You wish to toy with me? Is that it?"

He unconsciously slipped his hand into the back of his hair and began to claw at his own scalp. "No, you don't get to do this. I will not die just yet. You will not get rid of me just yet." The back of his scalp began to turn numb from the pain but Yuer was relentless. He kept scratching and scratching until blood started to ooze down his fingers, "I have many scores to settle and even if this whole thing turns out to be but a dream, I will still end it the way I wish to end it."

He froze for a moment then stared down, unseeingly, at his own bloodied hand. His usually soft-spoken voice took a chillingly dangerous tone, the kind which could grow thorns and daggers, "This Empire needs to collapse on its axis. Jarak Reznali, his father, his mother, his palace, his people, Naer Ayaseen, his _Dasiri_ , his rotten blood…each and every one of them must burn first; they must burn and pay back what they owe me. I must be repaid. Yes. I must be repaid!"

Hot, angry tears flooded Yuer's vision. The lump which had formed within his throat since the moment he woke up to this new lifetime grew larger and larger. His chest ached as if it had jagged glass shards for ribs.

Anger…he was angry. He had forgotten what this felt like. He had forgotten what being alive felt like. Back then, even the feeling of suffering became this empty, blank drag of a thing. The more the world hurt him, the quieter he became. He became so quiet that even his very own being dissipated into silence. He had become a ghost; a husk of a dead, mute thing. But now, he could feel it all once again; the sting, the heat, the agony and the wailing of his once worn-out soul. The heat within the pain boiled and raged. Pain birthed anger and anger made his blood sing and dance within his veins. Anger, this armor of his, he would hold on to it until the debt that the world owed him was settled. By then, staying or leaving, none of that would matter anymore.

Yuer wiped his tears and the blood on his hand with his discarded old undergarments. He, then, put on a collar-long, black tunic with long, tight closed sleeves. The tunic stopped slightly past his knees, hiding underneath it a portion of matching tight-fitting pants. He offset the dark tones of his outfit with a slim golden sash. Lastly, Yuer slipped his feet into dark, knee-length leather boots and walked toward the copper basin of fresh water on his bedside table. He splashed his face with the shockingly cool water and dipped a small towel in the basin. He started to slowly clean away the blood around his wounded scalp. He did every wipe meticulously and with infinite patience as if the disturbing outburst he had just had never took place at all.

After making sure that the wound was clean, Yuer invoked his Light Echo and applied a small heal to the gush. Lastly, he washed his hands one more time before wiping it dry with another towel.

Afterwards, Yuer walked to the bed and undid the covering. He rolled it several times until it began to resemble what might seem as a laying human form. He put the rolled covering on the bed and pulled several other coverings over it. He walked back several steps and stared at his handiwork. From his angle, it did look like someone, albeit a bit too skinny, might be sleeping on the bed. Good thing he had always had a scrawny and lanky stature so as long as no one drew close enough, they might be fooled. Next, he run to the chest from which he previously pulled the money pouch. He stuffed the small pouch into the pocket of his pants. After that, he went and made sure to shut the two windows within the room. Shutting the windows wasn't enough so he pulled at the dark silk curtains, draping them over both windows. He threw the dark cloak over his shoulders and surveyed the inner chamber one last time before quietly closing the doors behind him.

He touched the hood of his cloak closer to his face and took brisk, quick steps toward the backdoor of the residence. The backdoor was usually exclusive to the use of servants and at early morning, most servants were already busy in the western kitchen and scattered about the different courtyards. No one paid specific attention to who came and went through this door. Soon enough, Yuer reached his destination without any accidents. He immediately noticed that the assigned guard was nowhere to be seen and thought that Sakina might have something to do with his convenient absence. He glanced to his left and then to his right before swiftly slipping away through the ajar backdoor.

The moment he stepped a foot outside the Ayaseen residence, Yuer felt that he could breath easier. He squinted his eyes at the open, clear autumn sky and smiled.

_Yes, Esteemed Malhada. You just sit tight in your golden seat of honor and wait. Flesh for blood. A face for an eye. In this lifetime, I shall sink your sun to where it can never rise again and the days to come shall bear witness to that._

Yuer walked some distance away from the outer walls of the residence and waited.


	5. Chapter Two : Ugafir Flowers and the Zaradate Temple

Yuer wasn’t certain for how long he had been waiting but eventually, a simple, unmarked darkwood carriage trotted its way toward the backside of the residence. He didn’t wait for it to stop and instead, went and intercepted it. The driver was a middle-aged man with the most forgotable of faces. Yuer remarked that the man would make quite the formidable spy with such a naturally plain countenance. The driver threw him a brief glance and said nothing. Instead, he tipped his chin in the direction of Sakina, who was seated inside. Under the heavy tail of his cloak, Yuer invoked his Earth Echo. Several little stones rose from the ground and he used them to hop on the carriage. After settling within his seat. Yuer willed the little stones to crumple and be swallowed back into the earth. The carriage moved on.

Sakina saluted him with a bowed head then proceeded to whisper, “I took a little detour with the driver before coming here. I wanted to take a look at the main entrance doors. As expected, they were crowded with servants and guards. The residence’s official carriage was waiting, along with the side carriage. It looks like esteemed _Dasi_ and esteemed _Dasiri_ are departing together.”

Yuer nodded, “Good.” A strong tap interrupted their conversation. Yuer shot Sakina a look and instructed, “To the Zaradate Temple.” Sakina’s brows furrowed in askance before she curtly nodded. She pulled the carriage’s curtain aside, relayed their destination to the driver before quietly settling back into her seat. 

Silence blanketed the inside of the rocking carriage before Yuer decided to break it, “You can ask, you know. I won’t admonish you for it.”

Sakina instantly retorted, “I wouldn't dare.”

“Sakina.” Yuer sighed.

“Yes, master?” The young girl bowed her head slightly as she answered. Her conduct was that of a perfectly subservient and unruffled servant.

“I’m giving you permission right now to ask me any number of questions. So, ask away.” She opened her mouth but Yuer cut her off, “You are not allowed to weasel your way out of this. I ordered you to ask me questions so that is what you will do.”

Sakina hesitated for a while. Her lips wordlessly mulled over the many questions she truly wanted to ask her young master. Yuer let her take her time. He knew well enough how difficult it was for Sakina to open up about her personal thoughts and feelings. She was raised in a way that made her hard-pressed to strip away all things that would distinguish her as a person of her own right. The _Shefrin_ , in particular, were dogmatised into senseless deference the moment they learned to walk. Language that was spoken to them in tones other than orders and commands unsettled them. This injustice to their very dignity as living people was no fault of theirs.

Even the Zaradate Temple, for all their benevolent and flowery language, did not allow the _shefrin_ into the ranks of their Kumatani. They also refused them conscription into the Helisari order. The entirety of the Semanian Empire was build upon this notion of lessers and betters. It wouldn’t change now and it wouldn't change for many years to come. Yuer decided to change his line of thoughts and threw a glance at Sakina, only to find her brown gaze already fixed on him.

It was impossibly rare for Sakina to meet his gaze head on and not look away. The first true, genuine smile to ever paint his lips since he woke up to this new lifetime broke across Yuer’s face.

Seemingly encouraged by his good mood, Sakina mustered up her tenacity before asking, “Why the Zaradate Temple? Esteemed young master must know how strict esteemed _Dasi_ is about your visits to the Temple. Aside from religious ceremonies and certain festivities, esteemed young master is prohibited from setting foot into the Temple.”

“True. But have you ever wondered why?” Yuer pressed.

Sakina seemed to think her own answer over before replying, “I believe esteemed _Dasi_ is particular about your visits because he doesn’t wish for the Kumatani or the Helisari to influence your thoughts on certain matters.”

Yuer’s smile stretched into a satisfied smirk. He had always known how intelligent of a person Sakina was, even at such a young age. Truthfully, she was far more intelligent than he ever was. Of that, there had never been any questions. Her only fault was her strong attachment to the notion of loyalty. Had she abandoned him to his fate back then, she could have saved herself instead of dying in a pool of murky waters for the sake of a useless person such as himself. Yuer did not know to fix this fatal flaw of hers this time around and, truth to be told, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“And what certain matters would they be?” He looked at her, his stare testing how far she would allow him to take this line of conversation.

Sakina bit down her lip, hard. Her eyes were growing nervous.

Yuer supported his elbow on the carriage’s window and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He slowly began to tap his fingers against his cheek, “Whatever you are thinking, you can say it. It is only you and I in here. The driver is an unblessed person so he cannot hear our conversation unless we want him to hear it.”

“Esteemed _Dasi_ doesn’t wish for esteemed young master to visit the Temple because he…” She paused a bit before continuing, “Because he fears the retaliation of his imperial majesty, the Rezas.” 

“So you knew.” Yuer chuckled, self-deprecation dripping off of his tone, “but then, you had always known. The idiot had always been me.”

“Esteemed young master has never been an idiot!” Sakina snapped, her previously nervous eyes burned with unprecedented indignation, “Your esteemed self has chosen to trust in the man who is your sire. Esteemed master is good-natured and kind. He doesn’t understand the murky, unclean waters of politics.”

Yuer blinked few times, taken aback by the intensity of Sakina’s unwarranted temper. He had always known that Sakina held great affection for him, mostly born out of gratitude and a sense of indebtedness. After all, he did save her life back in the day. She had been crawling through the streets of the Under-city, starved and on the verge of death. He took her in a whim and in the end; she did repay his impulsive kindness with her life.

Yuer looked at this ruffled wisp of a young girl and fondness spread its warmth through his worn-out heart. He had to remind himself that this Sakina before him was but a fourteen summers old little girl. She had yet to grow up, she had yet to blossom into the incredible woman he once knew. He and Sakina were a fated pair who had been through a lifetime of bitterness together.

Amidst the many smirking vipers in the Malhada’s palace, she had been his sole true support. Her ingenuity toward him, her honest care for him, those were the most precious of things he ever held. Back then, she had never been a mere servant to him. She had been a friend and she had been family. The day he lost her in the damned lair of that cursed golden beast, nothing had been the same again. He had yet to make that monster pay for this one debt he awed him, among many, many others.

Yuer, however, didn’t know what to do with this pleasant, warm feeling that rose from the dredges of his heart due to Sakina’s uncharacteristic outburst. He thought he would no longer be able to feel such things but looking at his old friend being so indignant on his behalf, he decided to hold on into this feeling a little longer. Thus, he played the fool and didn’t comment on what seemed as atypical sensitivity on Sakina’s part. Instead, he decided to press on with their earlier talk.

“I’m sure you are also aware that the clan head is planning to sell me off to the Malhada during this upcoming harem Selection.” Yuer tilted his head to the right, dredging up recollections from the unpleasant corners of his past life. Earlier when he was putting on his boots, he did notice the bruises of varying shades on both of his feet. Some of the fingers were uncomfortably swollen and the skin of their toes looked tender and irritated. Naturally, he had his beloved consort mother to thank for them. She had him practice the _Red Dawn_ Dance for the whole of the ninth month, every three candle-hours of the day.

Back in his past life, Yuer heeded her instructions wholeheartedly because he believed her sternness toward him to stem out of genuine concern. He used to look up to her. He had envied her assertiveness, her decisiveness and commanding bearing. People tended to yearn for what they lacked most, so in a way he did unwittingly put her on a pedestal.

He still remembered the day she sent off to the palace of the Malhada in startling clarity. At the doors of the Ayaseen residence, she wiped off his tears, squeezed him in her embrace and told him to be happy.

She dared to say that to him, right to his face when she knew, when she had always known the kind of man Jarak Reznali was underneath his polished face. And yet, she still sent him off to that monster and even told him to be… _happy_. Later, when Jarak ascended the throne, Yuer’s mental health had deteriorated so badly that he could neither eat nor sleep. All the letters he risked life and limb to send to her seemed to somehow never reach her servants. It was at that stage he realized how a big of a fool he had been his entire life.

The _Ugafir_ flowers of the palace’s inner gardens had always held a special place in Yuer’s memories. _Why?_ Because they never failed to remind him of this particular woman. Those white, lovely- looking flowers had toxic stems hidden underneath the soil in which they grow. Unseeingly, the _Ugafir_ would insert its poisonous stems into nearby plants, steadily cutting off their ability to absorb nutrients. Once the plants began to crumple and die, The _Ugafir_ would start to feast upon their dying bodies from the inside. Those callous, cannibalistic flowers were the most fitting analogy for the esteemed _Dasiri_ of his clan head. Nonetheless, Yuer was most grateful to her for the many lessons she had taught him. Her insidious and ruthless ways would benefit him a great deal in the days to come.

According to Sakina, today was the twenty ninth day of the ninth month. The harem Selection Banquet took place on the first day of the sixth month in his previous lifetime. So if things were to remain unchanged. Yuer had precisely today and tomorrow to take certain measures.

“Does esteemed young master oppose the idea?” Sakina spoke, “I know the Law of the First decrees that an _Alikana_ -marked cannot be bonded outside of Reznali blood. His imperial majesty, the Rezas, is far too old for your esteemed self; he is also an already bonded man. However, the Malhada is a distinguished and illustrious person. According to what I have heard from the residence servants, he has the gentlest temper out of all his brothers. People on the market streets say he is pleasant-looking and kind.” She pensively fingered the hems of her robes before adding, “I think since esteemed young master can’t escape this one fate, then wouldn’t the Malhada be the most fitting choice? His mild temperament and esteemed young master’s thoughtful disposition would be well suited.”

Her young master froze for a bit before he tilted his head her way. His face was strangely devoid of any emotions and his eyes were so chillingly flat that they might as well be dead. Then, as if she had imagined it all, a smile so brilliant it nearly blinded her senses broke across her master’s face, “Yes, indeed. He and I are most suited.”

Sakina’s heart thumped madly against her chest. She didn’t know what it was exactly but for a moment there, her master scared her. Since he woke up yesterday and asked her for his esteemed concubine mother’s mirror, her master had been behaving somewhat...odd. She had been by his side since he was eight summers old. She knew all his moods, quirks and habits. It wouldn’t be wrong to say that she knew him better than anyone else in the entire Ayaseen residence. But lately, she had been having this strange and nagging feeling as if something had happened to her master. She was too scared to even think it out but sometimes her master felt like he wasn’t himself. He didn’t behave his age. Other times when he talked or when he was thinking, it felt to her like his mind was somewhere else, somewhere that wasn’t... _here_.

Sakina shook her head, as if trying to dispel those bizarre thoughts. Maybe she shouldn’t have stepped out of bounds and spoke her mind? But then, her master ordered her that as long as they were in this carriage, she was to talk to him freely.

“What about the fourth Reznal? Don’t you think he would make a suitable choice as well?” Yuer asked.

Sakina thought her young master must be jesting but when a moment passed and he offered neither a chuckle nor a smile; she realized that his question was in all seriousness.

“I know esteemed young master doesn’t like to leave the residence often so you might have not heard of this but his highness, the fourth Reznal, is…hmm…” Sakina struggled for a bit, trying to find the suitable words which wouldn’t offend her master’s ears, “he enjoys drinking… a lot. He also has a notorious reputation for preferring the company of…what one would call men and women of pleasure.”

“Is it that so?” her master lifted his fine, dark eyebrows in askance. “But don’t half the Dasra also enjoy the company of what one would call men and women of pleasure? I’m sure our esteemed _Dasi_ had sampled some of them here and there.”

Sakina nearly choked on her own breath at her master’s words. She stared, wide-eyed, at him as if he had grown an additional head. 

Yuer countered her unbelieving stare with a small, sly smile. “What? Can’t I speak of such things? Or maybe you are thinking, how can, my esteemed master, a twice-blessed person, sully his tongue with such crude talk?”

Sakina was dumbfounded, “Esteemed young master, this is…..”

“Sakina. It’s alright.” Yuer shrugged, “I may be an _Alikana-_ marked but I am also a man. I can’t have lived to this age and not have known some of these matters. I am to be bonded in matters of days. Sexual intimacy and bonding come hand in hand, don’t they?” 

Sakina didn’t know how to refute her master when he spoke so reasonably but she couldn’t let go of the matter just yet, “Esteemed young master. This matter, it will be taught to you by the Kumatani on the day prior to your bonding ceremony. Your esteemed self is an _Alikana_ -marked person. This means that everything pertaining to your sacred personage must to be sanctioned by the holy Tewekaga himself, specially the matter of your bonding. In this sense, you are bound to the laws and the customs of the Zaradate Temple.”

The young girl’s tone grew more serious as she added, “The Law of the First does restrict your esteemed self’s bonding choices to the Reznali but as long as the Temple stands, not even the Rezas himself can force esteemed master’s hand on whom to choose. So, your esteemed self must choose wisely. The fourth Reznal, although jovial and lighthearted, might not be the best choice. Bonding is a lifelong vow, esteemed master must choose the man who can make him happy, and who would keep him so for many years to come.”

Yuer stared at Sakina for a while. He wished he could her that the fourth Reznal, she had found so ill-suited for him, was the smartest young man in the entire Reznali clan. He wished he could tell her that Temple would stand for no more than few years before it would collapse to the ground. He wished he could tell her that the Malhada she believed to be mild, kind and gentle was but a beast in human’s skin. He also wished he could tell her that no man in this entire world could make him happy or keep him so. He wished he could tell her that broken glass, even if glued back together, can never be what it was again. Alas, he could not tell her any of those things so instead he said, “I understand. I promise to think on what you said.”

Sakina nodded, seemingly pleased with herself for deterring her young master’s from unwise choices.

At this conjecture, the carriage halted. Sakina parted the carriage room’s curtains and stuck her head out. Her brown gaze met the driver’s as the latter placed a portable set of darkwood stairs against the door. She turned back to Yuer and announced, “Esteemed young master, we have arrived.”

Yuer lowered his hood before getting off the carriage. Sakina followed closely behind him. Yuer turned back to the driver and said, “Wait here.” The middle-aged nodded, leaned his body against the carriage and folded his hands.

The pair briskly walked toward a gigantic, gold-marbled plaza upon which three triangular towers sat. The towers were painted in startling white. Their heaven-piercing peaks were encircled in suspended, gold-colored rings constructed of Light Echo. Beside each tower’s entrance, there was a pair of colossal white pillars. Huge, gold-colored banners were hanged down the structures. The sound of the wind beating against their fabric could be heard from afar. The banners bore the crest of the Zaradate Temple, a single circle of pure white. This circle was meant to symbolize the moon. The Sacred Records spoke that the day the Mahatir ascended to the realm of mortals; she pulled down the sun from the heavens and had the moon rise in its stead. It was not a mere coincidence that the Reznali had long chosen the sun as their official crest. It had always been in their blood, the desire to challenge and provoke even the gods. 

Men and women in long, white robes scattered about the place. Some held books and scrolls tightly to their chests as they hurried along to wherever they wanted to be. Others stood in circles as they practice Light Echo control and chanted some passage or another from the Scared Records. Those were the Kumatani, the backbone of the Zaradate Temple. Amidst the sea of white robes, there would be the occasional glint of silver. Men and women armored in plated-argent would stride across the plaza, the clanking of their heavy armor audible even among all the hustle and bustle. Their golden cloaks fluttered behind them as they walked, trembling against the wind like wings. The white of the moon sown into the fabric of their capes was easy to glimpse amidst the gold. Those were the Helisari order, the shield of the Temple.

Sakina and Yuer reached the middle tower and stopped at its entrance. A stoic-looking Helisari warrior marched toward them. She scrutinized their hooded figures with her dark, deep eyes before she stretched an armored hand out, “Token.”

The middle tower was not a public building because it was where the Tewekaga resided. Therefore, without an entrance token, no one would be allowed inside. Those tokens could be only obtained through senior Kumatani or Helisari commanders.

Yuer fished out the token that the Tewekaga had gifted him during his coming of age ceremony. He handed it to the Helisari woman to inspect. 

She was startled by whatever she saw engraved on the token and rushed to bow on one knee. Yuer held her hand to stop her. She looked up at him, her dark eyes brimming with reverence and veneration.

“No. Don’t alert the others. No one must know I came here.”

She nodded, rising to her feet. Instead, she greeted him with a hand against her heart. She patted her chest twice before dipping a chin in a shallow curtsy.

Yuer acknowledged her greeting with a curt nod and followed her into the tower. Sakina tagged wordlessly behind them.

The Helisari warrior led them to an expansive, marbled hall. Banners of the Temple hang from the white walls. Golden orbs of Light Echo floated underneath the ceiling, like hanging lanterns. White stairs, slim, elegant and bereft of any form of railing, curved their way into the floor above them. 

Yuer had been to the Temple once in his past life. It was after his bonding and because the Tewekaga personally requested his visit. The Tewekaga, then, led him to a secret structure underneath the middle tower, where the surveillance of the Rezas could not follow.

Yuer turned to the Helisari warrior and said in a low voice, “I will wait for his Holiness here.”

She nodded her understanding. Before leaving, she offered, “Then please, take a seat while you wait. I will inform his Holiness.”

Yuer and Sakina walked to a corner of the hall where a table and several chairs were arranged. They seated themselves and waited.

Yuer used the opportunity to lean his head against the chair and think. This year was year 1552 of the _Solis_ calendar. Jarak ascended the throne in 1559. In the seven years in-between, he built an intricate network of capable subordinates, mostly young men and women of common blood as well as Dasrari and _Shefrin_. He established an alliance with the _Aknar_ , a shadow order of Echo Listeners. Naer Ayaseen had all the credit for facilitating this association. The _Aknar_ and Naer went on to help Jarak achieve many things including the framing of both of his brothers, Sinrad and Ivak. The former he framed for treason and the latter for rebellion.

He also turned his third brother, Mayir, and his strong maternal clan, the Feimari, against each other. The conflict ended with the death of Mayir’s concubine mother and her clan’s extermination. At that stage, Mayir went mad. So, Jarak had him sent off to the Reniqia Isles for ‘recuperation’. In the summer of the year 1558, he started to feed his father slow-acting poison. The old Rezas died five months later.

As for the collapse of the Zaradate Temple, Jarak had the Tewekaga send to the Nrai, meaning the netherworld, by the hand of his most favored disciple, Tamine Nakari. Jarak had recruited the young man long before he entered the Temple. He had him infiltrate the middle tower and steadily win over the trust of the Tewekaga so that he could know his every move. At that point, the Temple was barely hanging on to its authority. The Helisari were the least in numbers they had ever been and they couldn’t afford a direct military confrontation with the much more numerous Reznali arms.

However, once an already weakened eagle lost its head, the talons and the wings would naturally follow. Chaos entered the ranks of the Kumatani and many of them defected to the Malhada out of desire for survival. The Helisari held on until the end but most of them were ultimately slaughtered by Reznali arms during the civil clash that took place in the winter of 1558. By the time the new year of 1559 rolled in, Jarak was officially crowned the new Rezas of the Semani Empire. A month later, Yuer died on the hunting gardens of the palace. Prior to his death by few days, Sinrad and Ivak were still jailed. Mayir was a banished madman. The Tewekaga was long dead. Naer Ayaseen was appointed the new _Kejan_ and the Ayaseen clan rose from a middle-tier Dasrari clan to a high one.

Yuer was lost in his thoughts when a gentle clearing of a throat brought him back to his current reality. The Tewekaga stood a few paces away from him. The elderly man wore heavy white robes that dwarfed his aging and thin figure. The hems and the cuffs were trimmed in intricate, gold-colored threads. A golden sash was wrapped around his meager waist, keeping the robes from falling apart. A moon-shaped headdress, the color of gold, sat atop his white-grey hair. His failing, kind-looking eyes creased at the corners in genuine delight as he stared at Yuer.

Yuer looked at this elderly man and one thought kept bouncing within the walls of his mind.

_Old man, you cannot die yet. This time around, you and I have a pact yet to sign._


	6. Chapter Three : Lakar Spiders and Ivak of Kersa

Yuer rose from his seat and returned the Tewekaga’s welcoming smile with a generous lift of his lips. He then offered the elderly man a respectful bow. Sakina, who remained at Yuer’s side like a shadow, fell to her knees and performed a kowtow.

The Tewekaga struggled to gather his robes as he took rushed steps toward Yuer. The joy on his wrinkled face seemed unabashed and genuine.

“How could it be? For the Mahatir’s twice-blessed child to bow down to a mere, old and feeble Listener?”

The elderly man then proceeded to get down to one knee. Yuer stopped him by taking his thin hands into his own and pulling him up.

The boy gently shook his head and said, “How can one ever refer to your sacred self as simple and feeble? Your Holiness is the most enlightened and learned man in the entire Empire. Even if I were to live through several lifetimes, I wouldn’t amount to half the person you are.”

The Tewekaga let out a strained and self-conscious laugh.

“Yes, I might be somewhat knowledgeable for I lived for many years. However, no amount of knowledge could ever measure up to the holy All Mother’s favor. She had chosen you out of so many to bear her rarest of blessings. How can I ever rival such fortune?”

Yuer looked into the elderly man’s tired-looking green eyes and struggled not to burst into laughter like some unhinged maniac. _A fortune? Yes, indeed it is. A true treasure in the same way a noose of gold around a hanged man’s neck is. Ignorance is truly blissful, old man._

Yuer painted a genial smile across his lips and softly patted the elderly man’s hand, “there is blessing in unblessedness, your Holiness. It is always in our nature as mortal beings to yearn for what we do not have and it is also in our nature to overlook the blessing in what we do have. The holy All Mother takes as much she gives.”

The Tewekaga looked pleasantly surprised at Yuer’s words. His previously tired eyes glinted with a hint of admiration, “so young and yet so wise. It is truly the good fortune of Naer Ayaseen to have gifted the Empire with such an outstanding young man.”

A spontaneous chuckle actually escaped Yuer’s mouth at the Tewekaga’s words and the latter’s face beamed in pleasure. _Old man, you truly do tell the best of jokes._

“I came to your Holiness to inquire after your health. After all, we haven’t seen each other since my coming of age ceremony some months ago. I also wish to converse a bit with your esteemed self.”

“Of course, of course. We can send for some refreshments to--”

Yuer leaned closer to the elderly man and slightly squeezed his hands, which were still in his own, “I meant privately, your Holiness.”

The Tewekaga must have seen something in Yuer’s eyes because the open delight on his face morphed into a quieter and more restrained version of itself, “I see. Then, let us head to a quieter and less intimidating place, my twice-blessed child.”

Yuer nodded, “lead the way, your Holiness.”

The Tewekaga turned to the Helisari woman in the hall and said, “Mardenia, take the rest of the Helisari and stand guard at the entrance of the tower. I wish to speak to our blessed guest undisturbed.”

“As you command, your Holiness.”

The elderly man looked back at Yuer, his gaze stopped meaningfully at Sakina. The boy didn’t think twice before precisely stating, “Wherever I go, she follows.”

The Tewekaga nodded, “Please, follow me then.”

The head of the Mahatir’s faith led Yuer and Sakina to a corner underneath the curved stairs which would naturally lead to the second floor of the tower. He brushed his hand across the wall as if sensing for something. Then, he leaned closer. He muttered something under his breath and a slit appeared along the wall. He pushed into it with his hand and the wall parted. Another set of stairs appeared, only that this particular set would lead below ground instead of upward. Orbs of Light Echo floated close to the grey-colored walls. Their shadows flickered across the stone like a night puppet show.

The three descended down the stairs cautiously. At the bottom of the stairs, there was another door. The Tewekaga took off his headdress and aligned the moon sigil engraved on it against the door’s key hole. Instantly, the door creaked open.

A dimly lit, medium-sized study room came into Yuer’s focus. He was no stranger to this room; he had been in it before. Only, that one time he was invited here by this very elderly man himself.

The Tewekaga waited until both Yuer and Sakina stepped into the room before closing the door, “Let’s take a seat.” He gestured to the one Black-wood table and several chairs within the study.

“This room is insulated in an invisible Water Echo barrier conjured by the previous Tewekaga himself. The Echo is embedded in the walls.”

He gingerly settled into one of the chairs, “So fear not. No one should be able to hear anything said within the bounds of this room.”

“How curious. The previous Tewekaga wasn’t a Light Listener?” Yuer probed as he sat down. Sakina remained standing, a step behind his chair.

“Well, traditionally a Tewekaga is supposed to be a Light Listener. After all, Light Echo was the Echo attribute that the Holy Prophetess, Zaradate, yielded herself. However, Light Listeners are not that abundant and the Tewekaga is an elected position. There are far more criteria to look for besides which Echo they yield.”

Yuer leaned further into his chair, “I take it your Holiness is not one either? Being able to part walls and whatnot.”

The Tewekaga chuckled, “No, I am not a Light Listener. The Mahatir, bless her glory, saw it fit to gift me with Earth Echo. I personally believe all attributes of the Divine Echo are equal. After all, a blessing by the holy All Mother is something to be cherished and not be selective about.”

Yuer nodded. A brief lull settled over the room before Yuer chose to cut through it with a knife, “How many of the Helisari do you have left?”

The elderly man chuckled bitterly. He rested his forehead against the palm of his slightly trembling palm. “I see. There wasn’t much point in beating around the bush anyhow.” He gazed at Yuer. His eyes appeared a shade darker under the dim lighting. “I’m actually quite astonished that you came to visit me of your own volition today and that you are breaching this very dangerous topic with me right now. Does your sire know? Does he tail you? I’m sure he does or else the Rezas wouldn’t have much need for him in his court.”

Yuer smirked, “I sneaked out. And he has no idea I’m here and he probably will never do. I am after all a tender, timid and sheltered Dasrari young master who has a certain aversion to the outside world.”

The Tewekaga laughed. A dark edge clang to the otherwise jovial sound. “Yuer Ayaseen, you sure had the whole world fooled. You sure did have me fooled. Looking at you right now and remembering you back at your coming of age ceremony where you wouldn’t even meet my eyes. One would think those are two completely different people.”

_Yes, you are quite right, old man. That little naive thing you had met and the me you are meeting right are indeed two completely different people._

“Have you ever heard of the venomous Lakar spider, your Holiness?”

The Tewekaga sat up in his chair. His gray eyebrows lifted in blatant interest. After all, he was a renowned man of knowledge and when men of knowledge came across something they didn’t previously know, they would become obsessively curious about it. “Surprisingly, I haven’t. Where do they live?”

“They live in an arid desert caller Lakar on the old continent of Ersa. They have an additional pair of appendages that normal spiders do not have. They use them to imitate the shape of a spiky-looking flora species, called the Yazor flower. And so, days and nights pass and the venom-filled Lakar spider is but a quiet, harmless and innocent flower to the eyes of its prey and predator alike.” Yuer bore his gaze meaningfully into the Tewekaga’s, “I admire this particular species of spiders very much, your Holiness.”

The Tewekaga grinned purposely, “Indeed. This particular spider’s survival instinct is quite admirable.”

“Indeed it is. Therefore, sometimes, there is great virtue to be found in being a Lakar spider.” Yuer didn’t hesitate to bring the conversation back to where he wanted it, “So, how many Helisari left, your Holiness?”

The elderly man noted how the boy’s tone brooked no further aversion. He sighed, “Little, far too little to keep the Temple standing. A thousand at most. Each year, the numbers dwindle more and more. Since the recent revolt that took place along the Masqafa Range, we lost around three to five hundred Helisari, both seasoned and young.” He paused for bit; his figure sagged against his chair as if he had aged an additional twenty summers.

“I wish I could have refused the Rezas’s decree but there was no getting out of that needle-hole. The revolt happened in Masqafa and Masqafa is a recent heathen tributary state. Its people continue to ignorantly deny the holy All Mother. I have lost count of the number of Kumatani I have sent there to spread Zaradate’s words. Not a single one of them sent back word, neither had the precious few Helisari guards we sent with them. We were hard-pressed to send armed forces of our own. Otherwise, the Reznali court would incite the people against us.”

 _That’s what you should have expected when you don’t enlist Shefrin and limit your troops to Echo blessed people_. Yuer thought it but didn’t express it. Instead he said, “This whole Masqafa affair was precisely engineered by the Rezas to strategically cripple the Helisari. The Zaradate Temple without the Helisari is an eagle without its wings. In this sense, it becomes no different from a chicken, sitting quietly waiting for the cook’s chopper. What is the Rezas’s cause for withholding Reznali reinforcement?”

“His imperial majesty insists that there are no Reznali arms to spare. The majority of them are stationed at the Empire’s four borders, guarding against invaders, raiders and rebels alike. Half of the rest are kept at Thurul to safeguard the capital’s safety while the other half are still waging suppression war against the revolting principality of Mevada. He also deems the revolt of Masqafa a holy matter because of the deep-seated disdain the Masqafi hold toward the Mahatir and her Prophetess. I cannot say that he is entirely wrong but the timing of this particular issue is far from coincidental.”

Yuer affirmed, “It isn’t. Even if the revolt didn’t take place is Masqafa, it would have taken place somewhere else. This whole ordeal will keep happening until the Temple is bled dry of its forces.”

Yuer touched a stray lock of his red-brown hair. He played with the fine, dark amber strand for a bit before releasing it. “I am going to say several things and you might not like them, your Holiness. In fact, some of them might offend your sensibilities. Nonetheless, I shall say them.”

Yuer tapped his hand against the arm of his chair, “Your management of the Helisari is inefficient but this is no fault of yours. The blame lies on the very first Tewekaga who saw it fit to agree on a treaty that would allow his own direct armed force but not joined rule. The Empire’s rulership should have been an official and legalized coalition of both the Reznali clan and the Temple.”

Yuer snorted, “The first Tewekaga was truly a shortsighted man. When two different factions of one empire are given their own independent arms, it would only be a matter of time before they tear each other’s throat. This is common sense, how did it escape him? He should have understood that not every Semani that walks the earth is an incarnation of Zaradate. We are mortals; we can’t all be selfless, pacifistic and genial. The Reznali clan, which was but one single ambitious tribe, managed to conquer its neighboring tribes then states and later kingdoms all thanks to the followers of the first Tewekaga, who were the most powerful Echo Listeners the world had ever seen. Instead of putting down his foot and securing what he had scarified his fellow companions to achieve, he let the Reznali take all the glory, rising up a lizard to be a Nak’e, which would only swallow what he built whole some generations later. What an utter idiot.”

The Tewekaga stared blankly at Yuer for a while before conveniently coughing, “I cannot disagree with that.”

“Good. You mustn’t be another idiot, Your Holiness. To someone who is drowning, the end would always justify any of the means. You must grapple at anything that could lift your head a little higher above the water. Because if you don’t, you will simply sink and die. That precious breathe you must cling to is the Helisari and to keep the Helisari around, you must look for pillars on which you can lean if worse comes to worst.”

Yuer pointed a finger at himself, “I can be that pillar for you; a pillar which can bring other pillars against which you and the entire Zaradate Temple can safely lean. I’m soon to bond into the Reznali clan. If my chosen Reznal happens to become the next Rezas and I happen to become the next Rezna. I can assure you in all faith that you shall never have to worry about the safety of the Temple again.” Yuer paused a bit before cracking a smile, “You must think it is a bit too presumptuous of a sixteen-summers old little boy, isn’t it?”

The Tewekaga didn’t respond for a while. He kept looking at Yuer. Yuer met his deep and searching green gaze unflinchingly. Few moments passed before the elderly man broke his silence, “My advanced age must be afflicting my senses because I find myself genuinely believing that you might be truly capable of all what you mentioned. You are no mere, simple boy, Yuer Ayaseen. So, what is your condition?”

Yuer brushed his finger against the ends of his sash before saying, “complete control of the Temple, and by that I mean utmost authority. No one needs to know of that however. You will maintain your position as the public head of the faith but every decision you take must pass through me first.”

The Tewekaga’s eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of displeasure and veiled anger.

Yuer pressed on before the elderly man could say anything, “Do not ask me how I know of this but by the Solis year of 1558, the Zaradate Temple will be no more. By then, your Holiness would be long dead and the Helisari order would be as if it never existed.”

The Tewekaga’s eyes snapped toward Yuer. “How did you…? Is it her holy glory, the Mahatir? Did she come to you in your dreams? Did she talk to you?”

Yuer thought for a bit before nodding, “You can think of it as so. But, it doesn’t need a divine vision to see that with the way things stand at the moment, there is no other conclusion for the Temple. Your Holiness has no support apart from the Helisari and the common people. The former is already on the road to annihilation, and the latter is quite easy to manipulate by the Reznali. You have no allies among the Dasra. Apart from ceremonial fares, they avoid the Temple like the plague. After all, the Dasra have long allied themselves with the Rezas. On the other hand, I am a twice-blessed child of the Mahatir herself. I hold no attachment to the Reznali and my first loyalty shall always rest with her holy glory, the all Mother.” Yuer’s voice took an indignant and scornful tone as he added, “So, how can I standby and allow those red-eyed ingrates to destroy her last standing pillar in this land?!”

The displeasure that appeared on the Tewekaga’s face melted away at Yuer’s strong display of feverous and blatant piety.

The elderly man lowered his head and proceeded to take his time thinking over what he would say. He didn’t notice Yuer’s face as it abruptly smoothed itself back at an impassive and cold expression. Sakina noticed but kept it to herself.

“Will you allow me to think it over for a while? I shall send you my reply as soon as I come to a decision.”

Yuer nodded and stood, “I understand that this is not an easy decision to make but you must remember your Holiness. The sand of the hourglass is trickling. You mustn’t waste time.”

The Tewekaga nodded and moved to accompany Yuer and Sakina back to the hall. He turned to Yuer, “I will keep it mind. We shall meet again some other day.”

Yuer smiled, “of course, your Holiness. Please, don’t forget to take good care of your health. No amount of Light Echo healing could measure up to a good night rest, well-balanced diet and sufficient exercise. I bid you farewell.”

Yuer offered one last bow before walking out of the middle tower with his servant. Sakina hesitated a bit before whispering, “What do you truly think of his Holiness, esteemed young master?”

Yuer glanced back at her. His blue eyes appeared especially deep under the shadow of his heavy hood, “just a dying tree to gather some shade for us until the sizzling hot summer passes.”

Sakina gazed at her young master for a while and wondered to herself, since when did her honest and openhearted master become such a stellar actor?

Half way across the busy plaza, another hooded figure, albeit taller and much broader, strode its way into the Temple. They bypassed Yuer and the thick fabric of their heavy dark cloak brushed against his. The next thing Yuer knew, the skin of his Alikana-mark blazed as if put on fire. The nerves throbbed madly almost as they were trying to claw their way out of his flesh. Yuer involuntarily hissed in pain. The noise attracted whoever was underneath the cloak. They looked down at the same time Yuer coincidentally looked up.

Although the hood was bulky, Yuer was shorter so he was able to glimpse one silver eye and a patch of tortured skin. The other party’s expressionlessly held his gaze for mere instances before continuing on their way. The further they walked, the quicker the fire burning across Yuer’s mark died. Yuer didn’t move. Sakina move closer to his side, wondering what it was that made her young master stop so abruptly.

A storm raged inside Yuer’s mind. That was the second Reznal, Ivak of Kersa. Yuer had met him before in his previous lifetime during the harem Selection Banquet. His visage stuck with Yuer for a while because of how shocking it was to the then sheltered and dainty him. The entirety of the older boy’s right face was etched in rough, dark and tormented skin. The burn marks looked twisted and angry, raised in some spots and depressed in others.

Due to his rare public appearance, he became an open subject of gossip for the Dasra. Such gossips claimed that his scars stretched far beyond his face and covered the entire right side of his body, including some parts of his neck, his arm and his torso. Yuer didn't care for any of that. What cared about was what was Ivak of Kersa doing in the Zaradate Temple? Why was he in disguise ? If he wanted to pray, he didn't need to conceal his presence. Did that mean he come to meet the Tewekaga? Did they have some sort of connection that Yuer had overlooked in his past life? This unforeseeable incident unsettled him. It had the potential to spoil all of his plans to make use of the Temple.

He couldn't be left in the dark. He couldn't afford to be in the dark. No, not this time around.


	7. Chapter Four : Unstable Mark and Tamine Nakari

Yuer stood in the middle of the Temple’s plaza, uncomfortable and confused. His mark had reacted strangely, more so than it did earlier. The intensity of the heat was stronger and the pain around his skin almost made him want to tear off his own flesh.

_But, why now?_

Not enough time had passed for it to act up. The undefined third Echo within him shouldn’t accumulate this fast, certainly not according to the rules of the Divine Echo and not according to his previous lifetime’s experience with the two other attributes.

The only logical thing he could link to the timing of this flare-up was encountering…Ivak of Kersa? But why would his mark react? That didn’t make sense. This second son of the Rezas had neither Echo nor a blessing mark to speak of. In fact, he was the only Reznal to be born unblessed since the founding of the Reznali dynasty.

Ivak of Kersa was nicknamed ‘ _Black Scales’_ among his kin for a reason. The nickname was a dual jab at Ivak’s unblessed and disfigured state. A connotation to the Dawaha’s bestial form, the scaled black _Nak’e_ , and to the young man’s burnt and blackened face. According to the Scared Records, anything touched by the Dawaha is corrupted and abnegated the blessing of the holy _All Mother_. It was no coincidence that he was often referred as the ‘cursed’ and the ‘defective’ one among the Reznali.

So why would Yuer’s mark react to an unblessed person of all people? This issue was something that Yuer could have never foreseen. He had met Ivak in his past life, on the day of the harem Selection, he even greeted him and his mark never responded in any way.

_Am I wrong? Could there be another reason for the mark’s sudden reaction? But what if it is what I think it and Ivak of Kersa’s presence has a hand in this? What to do then?_

If one was faced with an unforeseeable problem, one had to validate the most suspected origin of the problem. Yuer had to simply arrange a situation where he could meet or maintain physical proximity to the second Reznal. If the same thing was to happen again, then the cause of the problem would naturally be ascertained.

Yuer’s calculated the cons and the pros of one decision against another. He could go back to the Middle Tower and barge in under the pretense of forgetting something. In this manner, he could hit two birds with one stone, ascertaining the cause of his mark’s flare-up and confronting the Tewekaga about the nature of his relationship with the second Reznal. The Tewekaga was in no position to aggravate his one and only potential ally. So, the old man would have no choice but to fess up.

The second decision was to pretend that Yuer knew nothing of this and slowly bide his time so that he could use this knowledge to later on pressure both the Tewekaga and Ivak. The current old Rezas hated nothing more than for his sons to mingle with the Temple. If he ever found out about Ivak’s secret dealings with the head of the Temple, life for the second Reznal would only become harder which would make controlling him much easier for Yuer.

The third option, which was the riskiest, was to confront Ivak of Kersa directly. Yuer initially wanted to remain low-key for the time being. He didn’t wish for anyone to be privy to his motives. He thought to maintain the helpless image of a naive, innocent and sheltered young master for more time to come. In his past life, he was indeed as such so holding up the act would raise no suspicions. However, he didn’t have the luxury of time now. His mark had become unstable and the continuous accumulation of undefined Echo could ensue his demise in a matter of a month or two, he can no longer afford to dally. In fact, he had only today and tomorrow and then the Reznali harem Selection would be upon him. Therefore, he had to act and fast.

Yuer previously thought to bond himself to the fourth Reznal, Sinrad. In exchange for Sinrad’s outward protection, he would make sure to not let the young man fall prey to his eldest brother’s mechanizations. A give and take sort of a deal. However, now with the knowledge that Ivak of Kersa had possible connection to both his future ally and to his mark’s instability, the second Reznal might be the more logical choice overall.

From his past life’s memories, Yuer was privy to the knowledge that, out of all the Reznals, Ivak had the worst relationship with the current Rezas and subsequently his eldest brother. This one point was something which would work quite well in Yuer’s favor.

The father and son couldn’t see eye to eye and as a result, Ivak was generally disregarded by most of the Reznali clan. The black-haired Reznal was unfavoured and powerless. His birth mother was a _Sherfin_ woman of unknown origins, a fact which only served to garner disdain from his relatives and the Dasra alike. In this sense, Ivak of Kersa had no strong maternal support to lean on, unlike his third brother Mayir. This youth’s position among his clan only worsened with his state of unblessedness. His lack of an Echo mark, on top of the low-born origin of his mother, only helped to further the familial gap between him and his brothers.

In truth, the reason why Yuer subconsciously disregarded this very Reznal was because he reminded Yuer too well of his past self. Both too weak and too pitiful with a short lifetime that ended due to the whim of another.

In the case of Ivak, f it wasn’t for his paternal uncle, the old Rezas’ deceased youngest brother, the youth wouldn’t even have a fief to rule or reside within. The late fifth Grand Reznal had no offspring of his own so he passed down his landed title, the northern province of Kersa, to his nephew.

After all, Ivak’s _Shefrin_ mother was a servant who belonged to his uncle. The Rezas met her at his youngest brother’s manor where she served. He was momentary besotted by her exotic silky black hair and dark crimson eyes. From what Yuer knew of the Rezas and from his experience with his golden eldest child, he had his doubts on whether Ivak’s mother had been willing to bed the man.

The fact that she remained a _shefrin_ and the Rezas didn’t even bother to elevate her status or receive her into his Inner Palace told him that much. He probably had forgotten her existence until someone of his brother’s manor came and told him she was pregnant. The fire that took place right after her labor had the Rezna’s, Jarak’s birth mother, hand written all over it. Good thing, it didn’t kill the infant, only disfigured him. Not the same could be said of his mother, however.

The one thing that Yuer knew very well about the current old Rezas was how obsessed the old man was with bloodline and legacy. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t stand his son. It didn’t matter that he held no affection or favor for him. It didn’t matter that he let his son grow up parentless in the frozen land of the Semani north, six weeks away from the Palace. The only thing that mattered was that the boy was a Reznali. So, even if he didn’t like him and even if the boy was born unblessed, he was still his blood. For a man so narcissistic, the pretense of shared bloodline was all that mattered.

This was where the old Rezas and Jarak, the Malhada, differed. Although the former favored one son so blatantly and neglected the rest, he still would never kill off his own children, therefore the fire that claimed Ivak’s mother could have never been his work. The Malhada, on the other hand, believed otherwise. In this world, only Jarak could stand at the summit of the mountain. There could be no other tigers.

The old Rezas and his Rezna had an unwitting hand in this. They both raised Jarak upon the notion of utmost superiority. They conditioned him to believe that he was unparalleled and that no matter what he wished to do or to achieve, the consequences didn’t matter. They gave birth to a small boy and made him into a monster.

This boy only grew to be a psychopathic beast in human’s skin, purging his own entire clan in the process. In the year that followed his coronation during Yuer’s past lifetime, No one was spared the executioner’s cleaver, not his brothers, not his uncles, not their consorts and not even his own one-summer old nephew, Mayir’s only child. His birth mother, the Rezna Dowager, grew terrified of her own son and after realizing that he was the one who pushed his father to his grave with slow-acting poison, she secluded herself in her maiden home until she died some months later.

Jarak loved to share his thoughts on his relatives with Yuer, especially after several bouts of ‘lovemaking’ when Yuer no longer felt a thing. Jarak would talk to him often of his clan, of the things he hated, of the things he loved while he caressed the gashes and the bruises he carved into his ‘beloved’ Rezna’s skin.

He would whisper to Yuer of this hole inside him that no matter what he stuffed into it, it would never close. He talked to Yuer about the perpetual itch underneath his skin that would only ease a bit once he hurt something or anything. He talked to Yuer about the black wolves that would lay in wait for him every time he fell asleep. He would murmur to Yuer old lullabies, lullabies his old nanny used to sing to him. One night, he gently laid a kiss on Yuer’s temple and whispered lovingly to him, “How sweet it would be to die by your hand one day, you whom I hurt the most.”

Out of the nightmare that was his past lifetime with Jarak, Yuer came to the truth that the first Reznal was simply an empty man. An empty, albeit mad man, who would commit any form of atrocity to ease that emptiness a little bit. The innocent and the not so innocent paid the price for his sickness and eventually the entire Semani Empire also paid its toll to him in full.

Yuer would not disappoint Jarak this time around. His carelessly whispered wish shall be fulfilled to the letter. If he had to use Ivak as an additional sword to brandish against Jarak, he wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of him.

_Fret not, ‘my dearest bonded’. I shall free you from the emptiness soon enough._

“Let’s go.” Yuer curtly ordered as he strode his way out of the marbled plaza.

Sakina followed suit in brisk, hurried footsteps. “Is esteemed young master going back to the residence?”

“No, Sakina. We’re not finished here. We have yet to cut some wings.”

The girl’s dark brows furrowed in confusion. _Cut some wings? What wings?_

After Yuer crossed the Temple’s gates to the main street, he turned to Sakina and fixed her with a chilly stare. “Let us head to the Undercity.”

The servant girl nearly stumbled on her own feet. “The Undercity?!”

Yuer chuckled, “What? Scared?”

“Esteemed young master, you have been to the Undercity before when you acquired my humble self. You surely know what sort of place the city of Night is. There are no Ayaseen guards to accompany us there.”

Yuer lifted his hood a fraction and flashed his servant a confident smirk. “There is no need. I’m a twice-blessed person or did you forget? I’m more than capable of protecting us.”

He then turned around and walked to the waiting carriage across the street. Sakina run after him, concerned and slightly dazed by her master’s uncharacteristic audacity. Before today, he never liked to flaunt his abilities and Sakina knew that deep down, the youth harbored hatred for his own _Alikana_ -mark. He was also never properly taught Echo-Control during his schooling at the residence. Most of his education revolved around scholarly matters like faith, literature and history and he was rarely if ever lectured on the Divine Echo.

Apart from the hired Echo tutor who came once a week to help her master exercise his Echo with little tasks like using the Light Echo Mirror or raising some pebbles, no one paid his training any actual serious thought. And as her master was forbidden from having any contact with the Temple and its Kumatani, he had no one to properly teach him how raise the rank of his Echo attributes. At his best, her young master was even less than a beginner-level Echo user.

Sakina suspected that the _Dasiri_ had a deliberate hand in wanting to keep her young master ignorant and defenseless but she never dared to express her suspicion outloud seeing how her master heeded his consort mother so sincerely. 

The servant girl shook her head, attempting to ward off that dangerous train of thoughts. Instead, she dashed after her master. She waited by the carriage’s door as the youth went and whispered something to the middle-aged driver. A moment later, the pair hopped into the carriage and settled into opposite seats. The carriage took off.

Yuer removed his hood and threw a glance at Sakina. He found her slightly perplexed gaze already on him. The moment she noticed his eyes returning her gaze, she quickly looked away.

Yuer wasn’t oblivious to Sakina’s unspoken bafflement. He knew that he must have shocked her today with his uncharacteristic demeanor and mysterious actions. He allowed her into the underground room where he met with the Tewekaga for a reason. He needed her trust but he also wanted to let her see that he wasn’t what she thought to be. He promised himself that he wouldn’t let her live in vain again. So, he must protect her in any way he could.

“I will clear up everything for you once we get back to the residence.” Yuer started, “For now, just trust me.”

Sakina nodded vehemently. She didn’t even think to add another word.

Yuer smiled softly. Trust, the hardest currency in this world and Sakina gifted it to him so genuinely, so carelessly. Regret, the bitterest of things, seeped into his heart. He regretted many things but he also knew that in this new lifetime, he must make sure there wouldn’t be any more regrets to pile upon his old ones. That past life was gone but this one was still here to be lived.

And Yuer needed to start with this one small thing, locating Tamine Nakari. This man, or rather this boy, should be around fifteen-summers old at this time. He should be a small scribe and an occasional errand boy for one of the many sub-chiefs of the _Shakoura_ , the organized criminal order that ruled the Undercity.

The thing about Tamine was that he was, in layman terms, a natural genius. Although born unblessed, he was maniacally fascinated by the Divine Echo and its phenomena. He was taught to read and write by the sub-chief himself in order to cultivate him into an engineer. However, no one would have expected this little common-born orphan to shake the very foundation of the scholarly world by successfully engineering a device that would negate the Divine Echo just two years later from his fifteen’s birthday. This device would later be manufactured under the guise of many things, including jewelry.

Back then, Yuer remembered how Jarak used to treat him differently until two years after their bonding, when he told Yuer; he wished to gift him a precious amaranthine earring to hang next to his bonding one. At that time, Yuer’s heart overflowed with joy, thinking how fortune he was to have such a kind and thoughtful bonded. He had no idea that he had sealed his own doom right at that moment. The altered amaranthine sucked up all the residual Echo within him. No matter what he tried, Light Echo healing, pills, elixirs, mediation, nothing seemed to ever work. Yuer had no idea his bonded’s precious gift was the cause of his predicament.

Losing his Echo was the very first brick that cause the entire roof to collapse over his head. Due to that dazzlingly beautiful earring, he was rendered a defenseless, powerless thing and Jarak no longer had a reason to put up with his benevolent charade. Instead, he revealed his monstrous nature to Yuer in the most blunt and candid of ways.

Jarak discovered Tamine when he reached his sixteenth summer, mainly through the secret intelligence of the _Aknar,_ who, at this moment, should be an unknown and hidden order operating at the fringes of the Undercity; an elusive fox hiding within the sleeping tiger’s den.

In the beginning, Jarak reached out to the _Shakoura_ with an arrangement, hoping to acquire Tamine directly. However, the _Shakoura_ refused him. This refusal only served to fan the flame of the Malhada’s rage. One wouldn’t tell ‘no’ to someone who was never used to been told ‘no’. In the end, Jarak had his personal agents, some of which were high-level Dark Listeners invade the Undercity under the cover of the night, massacring an entire faction of the _Shakoura_. He then kidnapped Tamine and persuaded him to work for him by promising the boy to get him into the Zaradate Temple where he could read, experiment and learn to his heart’s content.

Tamine’s peculiar personality and his maniacal thirst for knowledge would serve to endear him to the aged Tewekaga, who ended up offering discipleship to the boy, despite his unblessed state. This one move of the old man would later seal his own demise and lend a hand in the subsequent fall of the Temple.

Yuer had to either acquire Tamine before Jarak did or to wipe this kid off of the face of the living world. He didn’t care how cold-blooded and evil this line of thoughts would make him seem to Sakina, but he couldn’t allow this one wild variant to roam free. Tamine must not learn to engineer the Echo-negating device. Better yet, he must never meet Jarak.

The sub-chief that should be employing Tamine at this moment was called Lone Eye. He was placed somewhere at the lower end of the _Shakoura_ ’s food-chain. At this point of time, it should have been close to three months since he recruited the boy. Yuer needed to meet the man. Until now, Lone Eye should have not discovered Tamine’s genius so he might be willing to part with the kid for the right price.

After some time, the driver halted the horses and hopped down. He placed a small wooden stool under the ride’s door and knocked. The pair quickly got off of the carriage. The driver then looked at Yuer with his perpetually bored eyes and curtly said, “I can’t drive you any closer. You follow on foot. I will wait.”

Yuer nodded, not sparing the older man any further attention. He quickly made his way across the street, Sakina followed along without much fanfare. The pair walked for a while, bypassing decrepit stacked houses, depressingly bare shops and countless guarded eyes. They eventually reached a certain alleyway of Indigo District.

The alleyway was dark and musty, littered with stale, unclean water pools. At the end of the alleyway, an unremarkable rusty door stood. Painted across its rust-crusted surface was a drawing of a gigantic ten-legged black spider. The design on the bottom pulpous part of its body evoked the image of a wailing skull. This was a depiction of a _Scythe_ Spider or commonly known as _Death_ Spider. They were no ordinary arachnid species but an Echo Beast that roamed within the Razura Forest, far north of the Semani Empire.

Sakina held back the shudder that fought to break through her slight frame at the mere presence of that symbol. She knew better than anyone what that insignia meant. The _Shakoura_ ; the reigning kings of the Undercity. In this city that never knew the sun, there was but one law and that law was the _Shakoura_. In her time spent here, she had never glimpsed a single Reznali trooper or a Helisari warrior. Even the mighty Rezas and the famous Zaradate Temple wouldn’t want their people to set foot in this violent world of darkness. One simply wouldn’t step on the _Scythe_ Spider’s web if they cherished their lives.

Yuer noticed Sakina’s alarmingly pale face. He moved closer to her, freeing her hand from its death grip on the heavy cloak. Instead, he took her skinny, slender hand into his own, squeezing it gently. In a low and smooth voice, he reassured, “Don’t be afraid. It’s all in the past now. This place is no longer where you are. It’s just a pile of rust, old stone and dirt. It can’t hurt you anymore.”

Yuer’s previously smooth voiced developed a dagger-sharp edge, “And if anyone in there dares to breathe your way, I will make them regret the very thought of it.”

Sakina shut her eyes for a bit, her eyelids quivering. She took a deep and long breath before she looked back at Yuer. Her brown eyes brimmed with trust and determination. “Let us be on our way, esteemed master.”

Yuer nodded, a proud smile clinging to the edges of his lips. “Let us, then.”


	8. Chapter Five : The City of Night and The Shakoura Order

The pair pushed the door open and walked in. Instantly, they were greeted by the sight of a long, spiral-shaped and dimly lit staircase that led downward, into the ground. The master and the servant followed the staircase cautiously until they reached the bottom. Leaks of man-made sources of light hinted at human presence behind another door. 

They opened the second door and found themselves surrounded by several pairs of sharp and unkind eyes. 

One of the owners of these hostile eyes approached Yuer like a predator attempting to close in on his prey.

“Who are you? What’s your business here?” he demanded in a raspy, deep voice.

“I’m here on personal business with Lone Eye.” Yuer answered, his tone was even and unruffled.

The man looked slightly started for a moment. Then as if he had never been affected to begin with, the _Shakoura_ guard pinned his deep, knife-like gaze into Yuer’s. His eyes seemed as if they wished to cut through the very skin and flesh of Yuer’s hooded face to see what’s underneath.

The code names of the _Shakoura_ ’s sub-chiefs were never made public to people outside of the Undercity. So, unless Yuer had already met and closed a deal with Lone Eye, that would be no other possible way for him to know that code name. Yuer had Jarak’s running mouth to thank for this.

After a brief moment of hesitation, the guard turned around and threw Yuer a careless “follow me.”

Yuer glanced back at Sakina, who nodded back at him. The pair then trailed after the guard, who led them deeper into the Undercity. After crossing the foyer of the second doorway, Yuer was met with the bustling main underground street of the city of Night. Massive torches hanged from every wall, paper lanterns of all sizes and shapes dangled from every crook and cranny of the street. Merchants with all sorts of wares and artisans of varying crafts stood behind their makeshift stands, angling to hook in customers. People of differing castes and races walked down the street, some talked, some marched as if they had somewhere to be, and others pursued the merchandise laid before them. Beggars and homeless _Shefrin_ stuck to the walls. Their bony and gaunt figures looked as they were attempting to fuse into the very hardened soil of the walls. Among the people, the occasional _Shakoura_ member could be glimpsed. Their peculiar black attire and forehead _Scythe_ Spider tattoos made them stand out, even to the most air-headed of people.

However what caught Yuer’s eye the most was this city’s most prized possession, its ‘sun’. In the middle of an open plaza, a gigantic orb of Echo Light floated above the people’s heads. This orb was the strongest and most precious source of light for the city of Night. A great chunk of the _Shakoura_ ’s illegal earnings went into the maintenance and the upkeep of this ‘sun’. The way they did it was that they hired Light Listeners and had them set in timed rotation around the clock. Each Light Listener would feed his Echo into the orb, so that it would never run out. This idea seemed to be the work of the first head of _Shakoura_ and because the Divine Echo was the closest imitation possible of the natural elements, this Light Echo orb had held off the outburst of skin diseases and eye sight ailments by the virtue of its presence for more than half a century. This ‘sun’ meant more to the people of the Undercity than the Mahatir, Zaradate and the Rezas combined.

The Undercity was for all intents and purposes a fully functioning body of its own right. Its expanse stretched as far Indigo District and some believed that it stretched even further, with certain hidden tunnels that could even lead into the outer courtyard of the Imperial Palace. No one knew how old the Undercity was or when it started. What everyone knew was this city had existed for as long as the capital itself had; A juxtaposed, hidden and less pleasant-looking twin.

The guard stopped in front of one of the many stacked and narrow buildings of the Undercity and loudly knocked on its door. The door opened and whoever behind seemed to exchange few words with the guard before beckoning Yuer and Sakina in.

The pair stepped into the building and Yuer’s attention was suddenly snatched by the state of the man who greeted them. He was so thin that Yuer feared a gust of wind could snap him in half. His bald head and hairless eyebrows gave him the man an eerie and off-putting air about him. However what was most ghastly about this lackey was his mouth, which was sewed shut with some form of metallic thread. His beady eyes looked dead, as if they had long forgotten how to register their owner’s own being.

The mute husk of man paid Yuer no attention; instead he guided them toward a certain door and knocked. A “come in” resounded through the wood. The servant’s morbidly expressionless face titled towards the door, wordlessly gesturing to the pair to enter.

Yuer took a step into the ‘office’ and found himself faced with a familiar yet abhorrent scene.

An emaciated, bony little boy lay motionless within the clutches of several burly-looking men. His eyes were hazy and unseeing. His stark, white hair was messy and matted with blood. His rags were strewn across the floor; varying shades of purple and blue were littered across his abraded skin. Streaks of startling red run from between his dangerously thin thighs. A dark-haired man was seated on a darkwood armchair; his one-eyed face remained expressionless as he leaned it atop his upturned palm, indifferently watching the scene unfolding before him.

Suddenly, Yuer wasn’t there anymore. He was somewhere else, somewhere big, gaudy and familiar. The man on the chair grew larger, his facial features shifted and his physique morphed. He became some else, some else whom Yuer knew far too well. The men around the boy contorted into long, faceless shadowy figures that had neither eyes nor noses. They only had scythe-shaped smiles the color of blood painted across their featureless faces. The white-haired boy’s dead-looking black eyes became blue. Then, Yuer found himself looking at his own image. Another him with the very same, empty, quiet, dead eyes.

Yuer couldn’t breathe. The air grew too thin and no matter how much of it he gulped into his lungs, it still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough!

The walls of the room shifted. They grew too thick and too high all of a sudden, rushing towards him, drawing too close, boxing him in, suffocating him.

Yuer panted, his saliva pooled like a flood within his mouth, overflowing down his lips. Rivers of cold, chilling sweat traveled down his back, soaking the fabric of his tunic. The frenzied thumping of his heartbeat rang deafening inside his ears. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move.

Suddenly, an eerie moment of silence settled over his mind. And then he heard it, the crisp, sharp sound of something snapping.

_Click, click._

The world before Yuer’s eyes became black, then red, then black and red. He couldn’t tell where one color began and the other ended. They danced, twirled and glided together, all in perfect, beautiful harmony. Only there was no music to be heard. The world had become blissfully quiet now.

“Mas—”

_What was that? Why did it feel like there’s water in my ears?_

“Mast---”

_Who is that? Who’s calling me?_

“Master!”

_Why are they calling me?_

“Master! Please!”

Yuer jolted. The film of blissful quiet lifted. He found himself looking into a familiar yet pale and tear-streaked face.

_Sakina._

Her slight, nimble hands trembled as they cupped his cheeks. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and misted. Within their warm pools, grief and shock warred in equal measures.

Yuer stared into those familiar eyes, confounded. Before he could open his mouth to speak, an overwhelming, metallic stench furiously assaulted his nose. The smell was so thick and heavy that it nearly caused him to choke on his own breath. Yuer held a hand over his mouth and reflexively gagged.

Sakina drew him close to her. Her slender, still trembling hands circled around his shoulders, embracing him. She squeezed him gently in her arms. Yuer buried his nose into her skinny shoulder, wisps of his brown hair plastering themselves against the skin of his face, sticky with sweat. A light, sweet scent unique to Sakina traveled into his nostrils, driving away the stench that nearly numbed his sense of smell.

Sakina murmured. “It’s alright. Master is here now. Master is back. Hush. My sweet, sweet master. ”

Yuer closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of Sakina’s embrace, engraving into his mind the pleasant timber of her young voice. He hoped for her to drive away the chill for a bit, this chill that clang to him like a second skin. 

A moment passed and he opened his eyes. His gaze swept across the office and stopped at the blood-covered child in the middle of it. The boy looked back at Yuer, his dead obsidian eyes wide open. Around him, corpses scattered about the blood-soaked floor. ‘Corpses’ was too a generous word for them for they were but mere torsos, limbless and headless. Spatters of fresh blood painted the walls of the room crimson. Yuer slowly shifted his gaze to the man on the chair, except there was no ‘man’ there, just a collection of bloodied intestines and gore. No corpse to speak of.

Yuer slowly pushed himself out of Sakina’s hold. “Did I do that?”

Sakina fought the tremors that quaked throughout her body. Instead of answering, she snatched Yuer’s hand and tried to haul him up. “Master, we must leave. If the rest of the _Shakoura_ find out about this, they will flood the entire Undercity and we won’t be able to escape. They are likely to have high-level Echo Listeners among them.” 

“Did I do that?” Yuer asked once more, refusing to move.

Sakina then understood that in order to make her master move, she had to placate him. “I will tell my esteemed master everything once we get out of here. The driver is still waiting for us outside. Master, please, we must hurry.”

Yuer was quiet for a bit before he stood up, “Alright.”

The pair dashed to the door when Yuer suddenly halted in his steps. He turned around and looked at the white-haired boy, still kneeling within the stench-filled room. The boy’s fathomless eyes still locked into him.

“Do you know how we can get out of here without going through the entrance door?” Yuer asked.

The boy titled his face, as if trying to process Yuer’s words. He then lifted one bloodied, thin hand and pointed to the southern wall of the room.

Yuer run to the wall. He touched the cold stone and enveloped its bloodied surface in a layer of Earth Echo. His Echo responded, affirming the existence of a lock mechanism. Yuer pressed into the wall with his Echo and the wall shifted slightly. It then parted, revealing an underground staircase of hardened soil.

“Get in.” He ordered.

Sakina rushed down the stairs. Yuer swept his gaze across the room one last time before marching toward the white-haired boy. Without uttering a single word, Yuer hauled up the child into his arms and followed Sakina into the secret passage. He made sure to return the wall to its previous position before descending down the stairs.

The passage was dank and dark so Yuer activated his Light Echo, forming a little orb within his palm then sending it up into the air. The orb floated above their heads, following the trio as they moved, illumining the path ahead.

Soon enough, the trio met another set of stairs, except this one led upward instead of downward. They ascended the stairs hurriedly and once they reached the end of them, they found themselves facing a bolted door. Sakina rushed to unlock the door but found the metal bolt across the door too hard to even rattle.

Her heart started to thump wildly against her chest. Yielding metal was within the capacities of Earth Listeners. However, no beginner-level Earth Listener could control metal. They needed to be at least middle-level or above to able to shapeshift metallic essence. She was aware of such things thanks to the many books her master would read outloud to her in his courtyard’s garden during hot, long summer days.

Sakina glanced at Yuer. Her master was supposed to be less than a beginner-level Echo user, on both of his attributes. However, she was promptly reminded of the horror he personally induced within the _Shakoura_ subordinate’s office. That ghastly and gory scene was still very fresh in her mind. Those black, sinister, inky things pouring out of her master at that time, she had never seen anything quite like it, not in Thurul and definitely not anywhere else.

She had no idea what sort of Echo that foul-looking substance is supposed to be, she was even doubtful if it was an attribute of the Divine Echo to begin with. The Divine Echo was supposed to a blessing of the Mahatir thus holy and sacred in nature. That black ink looked the furthest thing from holy in her eyes. Instead, it brought up another image in her mind, an image she glimpsed once in one of the books her master showed her. An image of a massive, pitch black _Nak’e_ coiled around itself: The _Dawaha._

The thick, black ink that harbingered death looked far more fitting of the originator of all evil than the Holy _All Mother_.

Sakina shook her head, attempting to drive away the treacherous thoughts trying to crowd her mind. Instead, she reminded herself of her eternal vow to her young master. No matter what kind of power he had or whatever kind of man he became, she would follow him to the ends of the known world. This one secret of his, she would take to her grave.

Yuer noticed his servant’s distress. He walked toward her and handed her child. “Hold him for a bit. I will take care of this.”

Sakina didn’t say a single word. She simply took the little boy and took several steps away from the door. She decided she would no longer question her master on his abilities anymore. It looked like she had been ignorant of many things regarding the youth, despite spending every single day of her life by his side. 

Yuer placed his hand atop the metal bolt and closed his eyes. He gathered up the Earth Echo residing within his soul and directed it toward the lock. He willed the iron to shift and morph. It only took a moment for the lock to break apart. A thud sounded as the broken iron met the ground, stirring up a small amount of dust in the way of its fall.

A horrible pain suddenly exploded across Yuer’s temples.  
His slender, thin figure staggered for a bit from the force of the agony.

_Nrai and Damnation! I overused my Echo. I should’ve expected this._

Sakina rushed to him, offering a free hand to steady him. Yuer shook his head slightly, afraid to aggravate the headache any further. “I’m alright. Let’s leave now.”

A quarter of a candle-hour later, a pale skinned long-haired young man in black garbs stood in front of the blasted door. A small group of similarly dressed people crowded around him. The black outline of spider tattoos was starkly visible against the skin of their foreheads.

The young man with the glaringly white long hair held the broken metal bolt in his hand. He inspected it several times before throwing it at someone among the group.

That someone turned out to be a young woman. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she clasped the lock in her hand. She opened her eyes and a glint of green flashed in their depth before disappearing. 

“Earth Echo. Above middle-level.” She stated in an even, cold voice.

“The work in Lone Eye’s office?” The long-haired man asked.

The woman shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t think it’s their work. There wasn’t any Echo presence in that room, except around the secret passage. I sensed Earth Echo and Light Echo but that’s about it. That level of killing… it’s likely a master assassin’s work. A subordinated of this person, probably. At least three people should be involved from what I summed up. ”

The young man nodded. He swept his black gaze across the dank place and said to the woman, “Round up all the _Shakoura_ men assigned to guard duty today. Question every single one of them. Whoever let these people through, kill them.”

The young woman beat her hand against her chest and barked, “Yes, Sir!”

She turned and briskly marched out of the dim passage, the rest followed behind her.

The white-haired young man remained alone in front of the door. A sinister red glint flashed within the obsidian depths of his sharp eyes, “How brave, walking into the _Nak’e’s_ lair and stepping on its tail in your way out.”

Bright orange flame burst out of the youth’s hands, illuminating the dark cavern. The fire grew darker and darker in shade until it turned into a mesmerizing deep crimson. The blasted iron door couldn’t stand the heat as it started to melt and bubble. The young man dashed out of the underground passage. His sudden and sharp movement caused his long white tress to slash through the musty air like a snow-colored whip.

A moment later, the passage became utterly devoid of human presence, it remained silent and dark except for the sound of bubbling metal that continued into the night. 


	9. Chapter Six : The Shefrin Market and The Red Star of Mesra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This chapter depicts several scenes of violence and cruelty.

The carriage rocked and swayed like an untethered boat as it rushed toward the Ayaseen residence. The force of its speed had its passengers holding on tightly to the edges of their seats.

Sakina’s anxious gaze subconsciously centered on the little boy tucked against her master’s side. She slowly took in his unusually snow-colored hair, curious pale skin and impossibly black eyes.

 _A Valquari_ , she thought. Since their tiny little island was swallowed by the Ziruhi Kingdom, they had begun to flee to the Semani Empire, flooding the Undercity and the _Shefrin_ markets with their kind.

“Is this boy the reason why my esteemed master went to the Undercity?” asked Sakina, breaking the otherwise tense silence.

Yuer shook his head, “No. He saw my face back then, I couldn’t leave him behind or else he would’ve led the _Shakoura_ right to our doorstep.”

Although her master’s tone was sterile and chilly, the hand clasped tightly around the boy’s twig-like shoulders betrayed his semblance of nonchalance. Her master probably had his own reasons for saving this child and Sakina made up her mind to not pry any further.

Yuer fixed his gaze at some unidentified point on the carriage’s wooden wall and tentatively inquired, “What…happened back then? How did I…kill those men?”

Sakina’s expression darkened. She visibly gulped several times before answering, “Esteemed master killed those man with…what looked like an attribute of the Divine Echo, except it was neither Light nor Earth Echo.”

Yuer’s jaws clenched, “Describe it to me.”

“It was pitch black, the closest thing I could visually associate with its appearance is…ink. It seeped out of esteemed master’s body and then it…” Sakina faltered, “It somehow solidified itself into countless black swords, cutting cleanly into the four men around the boy.”

“And the other man?” pressed Yuer.

“He was…thoroughly squashed.” Sakina replied, “He conjured his own Echo but master’s power seemed to have…swallowed it up. The man was dead before he could even retaliate.”

Yuer’s eyes sharply shifted, boring their inquisitive gaze into his servant’s, “You say…it looked like my Echo swallowed up his own?”

Sakina grimly nodded, “Yes. That was how it looked like to your humble servant.”

Yuer bit down his lower lip, lost in thought. _What kind of Divine Echo swallows up another? Unknown, erratic and cannibalistic in nature; what in the Mahatir’s holy glory was this Echo?_

The youth was disquieted by this new discovery. He was worried enough as it was with having an unidentified, suppressed Echo and now it turned out to be unpredictable and dangerously uncontrollable. What would become of Yuer if this Echo erupted in public or targeted the wrong person? It had already ruined his plan. His trip to the Undercity was all in vain now due to it. He got to neither negotiate with Lone Eye nor meet Tamine Nakari.

_What a waste of precious time. I need to do something about this Echo before it ruins everything. I must somehow learn to control it._

Yuer glanced at Sakina, “In that room, was there a dark haired youth of fifteen summers or so?”

Sakina’s youthful features creased in concentration. She consulted her memory several times and yet she couldn’t remember seeing this one youth her master was asking about.

“No, esteemed master. There were only the four lackeys and that seated man.” She tipped her chin in the white-haired child’s direction, “Besides this Valquari child, there was no other boy.”

Yuer fell silent, slipping one free hand into his longish dark brown hair. His slender fingers twisted and tagged at the strands as he thought.

_So, Tamine wasn’t there. Then, I didn’t unwittingly kill him which means he is still alive and kicking somewhere in the Undercity, probably in the process of running an errand for the now deceased Lone Eye. Now with the Shakoura looking everyone for me, I can’t risk another trip into their territory. What to do?_

Yuer’s mind turned for some time before a sudden thought occurred to him. He swiftly turned to Sakina, “The subjugation war with the Mesra Tribes. Did it come to an end at the twenty third of this month? ”

Sakina took a moment to respond, “When I went out to buy more paper for esteemed master last week, I think I remember hearing the common folk speak of it. I remember them chattering about an upcoming public execution of some Mesrin barbarians. The streets were abuzz with such news that day.”

A glint of determination flashed across Yuer’s blue eyes. His hands sought the little slit window between his seat and the driver’s. He opened it and called out to the man, “A change of destination, to the _Shefrin_ market.” 

He might not be able to get Tamine out of the Undercity himself but that didn’t mean he couldn’t acquire someone who could.

* * *

Yuer stood in his hooded cloak among the _Shefrin_ market’s crowd of potential buyers and gauging spectators. He had decided to come out on his own, leaving Sakina in the carriage with the Valquari child. Neither of them needed to see this and be reminded of unpleasant things.

His gaze swept across the rows of shackled men, women and children atop the display stands. His eyes honed in on the heavily chained figure at the far right of the wooden platform. Their frame was too emaciated and filth-ridden for Yuer to distinguish their gender. However, their distinctive flaming red hair and amber glare screamed their Mesrin origin like little else could.

The Mesra folk were a collection of hunting tribes that occupied the far western border of the Empire. They were most known for three things; their unique dwellings which they carved into the Revat Range itself, their ferociously combative nature and lastly, their Earth Listeners. In fact, one of the most powerful companions of the very first Tewekaga who established the Empire with the Reznali hailed from Mesra. Reasonable people generally would not want to piss off a Mesrin. However, with their continuous raiding of the Empire’s western border villages in recent years, the Rezas had chosen to subjugate them once and for all as a form of final retaliation.

Due to the blessed nature of some of the war prisoners, the Semani law had adopted a certain way of dealing with this particular matter. Au lieu of sending them off to the guillotine like their unblessed brethren, the Echo Listeners would be, instead, sold off to the _Shefrin_ merchants who, in turn, would sell them off to the public. By the time the blessed captives were to be put in display before buyers, they would be far too starved and sleep-denied to conjure up any residual Echo. Their physical state would be exactly like this very half-dying redheaded figure before Yuer.

The open bidding wars had already started and the crowds were quite spirited and eager to contribute. This particular patch of _Shefrin_ was mostly composed of blessed otherwise death penalty war criminals. This disagreeable fact made them drop quite lower than the typical _Shefrin_ in terms of purchase value. Yuer kept watching, biding his time until the merchant reached the Mesrin.

The aged merchant looked down at the wood tablet in his hands before glancing back at the Mesrin ‘merchandise’. His narrow gaze held glaring disgust, “Esteemed clients, this thing I present before you is a vile, dangerous she-beast that hails from the filthy, barbarian land of Mesra. This mad Mesrin bitch had singlehandedly slaughtered half a company of our Reznali arms. In fact, if it wasn’t for its Earth Echo mark, its head would’ve rolled down the guillotine today.”

The merchant gestured to the mercenary guard with a dipped chin. The burly man strode toward the woman and harshly pulled at the end of her chains, dragging her starved form forward.

“For those of you who have a taste for the wilder and deadlier things in life, the bidding will start at ten silver pieces.” bellowed the old merchant.

The guard tagged harder at the chains once more, hoping to give the crowd an even closer look of the woman. She, however, fought against him, refusing to be led any further. In response, he kicked her in the guts then clenched his brutish hands around her hair, violently pulling at her scalp. The woman gritted her teeth, refusing to give her tormentor the satisfaction of her scream. The guard, however, grew impatient and uncoiled his iron-tipped whip from his belt. He wacked it across the woman’s face with considerable force, opening several gashes on her skin. The woman hissed in agony before glaring back at the guard. Her bloodied lips hooked in a derisive and challenging snarl.

The crowd hooted and jeered at the display of violence, itching for more of the gory entertainment. The guard’s chest rose and fell in a rapid, furious rhythm. His thunderous gaze zeroed in on the Mesrin woman, promising a world of torment for her defiance. 

The aged merchant clicked his tongue, “Enough already, if it dies, you will have to compensate me with a month-worth of labor.”

The guard vehemently spat at the woman’s face before retreating to his initial spot, by the merchant’s side.

Yuer didn’t care to watch any longer. He trod through the antsy and excited crowd, coming to stand right before the willowy, saggy-skinned merchant. He pinned him with an icy stare and uttered one thing, “one hundred silvers.”

The old rat’s eyes widened. He knew that even if he was to spend half the day bidding on this rabid Mesrin bitch, the highest price wouldn’t even amount to thirty silvers. And here, he was, pleasantly presented with a fool who would pay a tenth of a gold piece for a crazy she-beast. So, how could he still call himself a man of profit and refuse?

A self-satisfied smile surfaced upon the wrinkled face of the merchant, exposing yellow and crooked teeth, “Esteemed client, the Mesrin thing is yours as of this very moment.”

He turned to the still huffing guard and barked, “Bring it!”

The guard’s eyes glinted sadistically as he was about to advance toward the still snarling woman.

Yuer halted the towering man with one chilling gaze, “No need. You stay where you are.”

The youth walked to the woman himself. He slowly crouched down; bringing his face at an equal eye level with hers. He leaned forward and the woman hissed at him, warning him to not draw any closer.

However, Yuer didn’t pull back. Instead, he whispered to her, in low, heavily-accented Mesrin, “Do you wish to be free? Do you wish to leave this land and never step a foot in it again?”

The woman jerked visibly, not expecting to be talked to in her mother tongue. Her proud and angry amber gaze locked into Yuer’s for some time, as if seeking something. She clenched and unclenched her jaws several times before responding with a small, brusque nod.

“There is one thing I want you to do for me.” Yuer went on to promise, “If you accomplish it, I will board you, myself, on any ship you choose. I also won’t let this rat brand you. So, no one will ever know you were once _Shefrin_.”

The woman remained on the ground for a while. Yuer didn’t urge her. Instead, he patiently watched her as she repeatedly struggled to wipe the blood running down her face on the sleeves of her flea-ridden rags. After a few moments, she shifted her gaze back to Yuer, staring him firmly in the eyes. She then said in harsh and broken Semani, “You, me… I do…you let me leave...so we go… go now.”

Yuer nodded then went to offer her his hand to help her to her feet. The redhead didn’t take it however. Instead, she hauled herself up with her own effort, coughing up some blood and dirt in the process. The blue-eyed youth smiled, finding her blunt and discourteous nature very much to his likening. People like this Mesrin woman were the easiest to deal with. They knew neither to lie nor to hide daggers in their smiles. With them, what you would see was what you would naturally get.

_How rare and refreshing…_

Yuer turned around and walked back to the merchant. He stuffed a gold piece in his wrinkled hand and demanded, “Give me the key.”

The old man seemed to have fallen into dazed stupor at the sight of the gold coin. Yuer didn’t have the patience for him so he gestured to the redhead, who walked toward the rodent-looking handler with heavy chains and all. Once she reached him, she sneered at the guard before she stomped the weight of her heavily-shackled foot down the old man’s. Instantly, a high-pitched yelp akin to that of a wounded, old dog pierced the air.

The redhead looked at the merchant and said dryly, “Key.”

The old man hopped from one foot to another as if his soles were on fire. Mist gathered at the corners of his narrow eyes from the pain. He was about to curse the woman when he remembered the gold piece, still clasped in his hand. His pain was forgotten in an instance. A watery smile stretched across his thin lips as he pulled a key from the many hoops around his leather belt.

He bowed his head as he presented the key to Yuer and spoke reverently, “Esteemed young master, here is your key. After you are done, please follow me to my humble office to receive your change.”

Yuer took his time, unlocking the redhead’s many shackles. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the old merchant’s thin-rail figure quivered with glee like an excited pup. The youth held back the derisive snort that fought to escape him.

Once the redhead was freed from her bindings, Yuer walked back to the old man, bypassing the guard. He directed his hand at the ground beneath the burly mercenary’s boots and stealthily applied the tiniest bit of his Earth Echo, hoping not to trigger another Echo-burnout headache. The guard stumbled all of a sudden and Yuer used that very moment to swiftly pull the iron-studded whip out from the brute’s belt. Using all the strength in his slender body, Yuer raised the whip and slashed it across the unsteady guard’s face, hitting him at the same spot where he hit the previously defenseless Mesrin woman.

The screaming guard tumbled down to the ground, holding his bleeding face between his already blood-soaked hands. The stone-faced youth kicked him in the stomach before letting go of the whip, letting it fall between the still groaning brute’s feet. Yuer pinned the whimpering form with an inhumanely cold stare, “For my servant. I’m sure mercenaries understand the eye for an eye principle.” 

He then glanced back at the redhead and urged, “Let’s go.”

The Mesrin woman stared at Yuer’s departing back, her amber eyes glinted with something akin to approval. She looked down at the fallen mercenary, spat at his bleeding face and followed after the youth. 

Yuer and the redhead left the merchant’s office as soon as the youth got his change. The old rat insisted on providing the ‘branding’ service for free but Yuer firmly denied him, stating that he preferred collars for his servants. After escaping the wrinkled clutches of the old handler, the pair headed toward the waiting carriage.

In their way, Yuer remembered to ask something, “I still don’t know your name. What is it?”

The Mesrin woman snorted, “Master now…You name. No?”

Yuer chuckled, “I don’t think I care that much. Whatever name your parents gave you, you keep it.”

The redhead fell silent for a bit before answering, “Hasha.” She pointed at sky, “Star…sky…red.”

“Means red star?” Yuer mused, “The unborn child of the old Mesrin goddess, Bahita. She knew she couldn’t keep him because he would die in her womb due to his part-mortal blood, so instead, she made him into a red star and sent him to the sky.” Yuer glanced back at Hasha and gave her a rare, gentle smile, “beautiful name.”

Hasha stopped dead in her tracks, taken aback by Yuer’s words. She slipped into her mother tongue as she asked, “You know our language, our old gods and our stories. Where did you learn them? How do you know them? Did you travel to Mesra before?”

Yuer shook his head, “No, I have never been to Mesra. All that I know about your home was what books have told me.”

During his first two years of ignorant bliss in the palace, Yuer was tutored upon the presumption that he would be the next Rezna of the Empire. Hence, he was obliged to learn diplomatic relations, the continent’s history and the foreign languages and customs of the many annexed territories of Sema, among of which was Mesra.

He stared at Hasha and softly asked, “You miss it, don’t you? Your home and your people.”

Hasha snorted, “What land? And what people? You mean the land your Rezas burned to the ground or the people he slaughtered in the thousands? Or do you mean our temples that his army toppled to nothing not leaving behind a single stone?” The Mesrin redhead lifted her head up, her slightly misted eyes boring into the sky, “Mesra is no more.”

“What a pity,” muttered Yuer.

Hasha wiped at the corners of her eyes. Tears and blood smeared equally on her thin threadbare sleeves. She composed herself before returning the same question, “What about you? What’s your name?”

“Yuer.”

“Does it mean anything?”

A thin smile with a hint of self-deprecation painted itself across Yuer’s lips, “Does it have to mean something? But then, even it did. It wouldn’t dream of being as beautiful and as meaningful as yours.”

Hasha frowned, “Does that mean it has no meaning? How can names have no meaning? Do the Semani care so little for their children’s names?” 

Yuer chuckled bitterly, “I suppose it matters not, whether my name has meaning or not. A mere name is of so very little consequence in the grand scheme of things.”

Hasha knitted her fiery-red eyebrows, “You are weird…Yuer.”

The youth laughed, and it was a genuine, open cackle. A first for him in this lifetime, “I suppose I am. A weird man.”

The redhead grumbled, “Man? What man? Some of my cousins’ arms are bigger than your entire body. Scrawny kid says he is a man. So weird.”

Yuer fought to hold in another bout of laughter that wanted to burst out of his mouth. “Alright. You do have a point there and what about you, how old are you, oh strong and mighty Mesrin warrior woman?”

Hasha mused, “My coming of age was two winters ago, so I think seventeen winters old?”

Yuer raised an eyebrow, “So you are basically a little girl still. I wouldn’t have guessed it with you being caked under all that filth and dirt.”

“What little girl? I am no little girl!” huffed the redhead. “I have yet to have my Trials. I mean…” Hasha faltered as it dawned on her with her home being destroyed and gone, she would never get to experience what many of her fellow Mesrin did.

Yuer noticed her change of mood and understand the reason behind it. After all, Hasha was but a girl who had yet to come to grips with the loss of her homeland, her family and everything she had long known. So instead of letting her wallow up in the ensuing abject misery, he pulled her mind out of such thoughts by pointing at the familiar carriage parked next to a corner on the side street of the Merchant District, “That’s our ride. Come on.”

Yuer and Hasha jogged towards their mode of transport. The pair used the stool the driver laid for them to hop on the carriage and each went to settle into different seats. Sakina saluted Yuer with a bowed head. She then swept her gaze over the stranger’s bloodied face, filthy rags and smelly, matted red hair. Every fiber of her neatness-appreciative body internally cringed at the overwhelming stench exuding from this person.

Sakina started to unconsciously calculate the amount of water buckets she would need to heat in order to scrub this person back into a human being. She glanced at the little silent Valquari boy, and thought, _yes this one needs a bath too. So does young master and …so do I._

Sakina sighed as she realized she would probably spend the rest of the day heating water.

Yuer looked at the play of various expressions on Sakina’s face, bemused by where her thoughts likely went. He then slid open the little window and said to the driver, “Final stop, Ayaseen residence.”

He was about to turn in his seat when he felt something tagging at his cloak. He looked down and found himself staring into deep, unfathomable pools of black.

“You want to come up?” Yuer asked the little boy.

The boy nodded. The youth helped the child up and seated him next to him. The white-haired child, however, didn’t seem satisfied. He used his bony little arms and knees to crawl across the space between him and Yuer, finally tucking himself inside the older youth’s heavy autumn cloak. Yuer smiled gently at the boy, and softly caressed his snow-colored mop. He then leaned over and whispered to the child, “You can close your eyes and rest a bit. You are safe now.” 

The little Valquari boy clenched his small hand around Yuer’s long black tunic and slowly drifted into seamless sleep for the very first time since the day his mother sold him to that scary and big one-eyed man with the very rough and cold hands.


	10. Chapter Seven : Two Missions and a Blood-red Serpent

It had been nearly half a candle-hour since Yuer arrived back at the Ayaseen residence. He had Sakina take Hasha into her personal quarters where the Mesrin young woman could wash herself and sate her hunger.

The little Valquari boy, on the other hand, glued himself to Yuer and refused to leave. Sakina had attempted to coax him out of her master’s inner chamber using several methods, including seducing him with candied fruits and savory snacks. However, her efforts proved futile as the boy’s only response to her cajoling was to hide his face deeper into Yuer’s tunic. At some point, she just gave up and walked out of the inner chamber with Hasha on tow.

Yuer glanced down at the white head trying to bury itself into his clothing. A small smile surfaced upon his lips. He gently lifted up the bony boy’s chin and softly suggested, “How about you take a bath here? I can help you wash up. What do you think?”

The boy pursed his lips, seeming to be giving Yuer’s suggestion some thought. A moment later, he nodded his head wordlessly.

“Good. Come with me.” Yuer extended a hand toward the child and after a brief pause, the latter took it.

The Dasrari young master guided his small guest deeper into his inner chamber where a small side room with a sliding door was located. Yuer opened the door and led the boy to the already steaming redwood bathtub. Sakina had made sure to prepare his bathwater before leaving. 

Yuer gently helped the boy out of what was left of his filthy tatters. He then seated the child slowly into the tub. The youth lathered a bar of mint-scented soap into a soft towel before running it gently across the little boy’s bruised and discolored skin. He didn’t talk and instead focused his gaze on the child’s face, watching for signs of discomfort. The little child, however, neither grimaced nor winced. His face was surprisingly expressionless as he silently stared right ahead, his gaze seemed somewhat empty.

Yuer was only too familiar with that gaze. He himself had such an empty and lost look about him for many years. The boy’s current state of mind was likely no different from his own at that time. The youth had firsthand knowledge that no amount of words, no matter how warm and sweet, could erase or lessen the horror of what was done to him.

Thus, Yuer remained silent as he worked to delicately clean every patch of skin he could reach. Once finished, he lathed the soap once more and slipped his soaked hands into the little boy’s matted and dirty white hair. He gently washed the strands, paying heed not to accidentally press into the several new and old gashes littered across the child’s scalp. As Yuer poured the hot water over the boy’s hair in order to rinse it, he noticed the dead lice falling off of it into the now pinkish bathwater.

 _He needs a haircut,_ thought Yuer.

The youth stood up and walked to the redwood cupboard placed on the opposite wall of the room. He took out several dry towels, a wooden comb, silver scissors and a clean razor. He returned to the boy and wrapped a small towel around his skinny neck. He then began to mindfully comb through the white strands, straightening out knotted hair. After making sure the boy’s hair was neatly combed, Yuer began to methodically cut at the longish white mop.

Yuer got lost in his task, forgetting the passage of time. This feeling of immersing oneself in menial, small chores wasn’t an unfamiliar experience to the youth. During the last month of his previous life, he spent his final days confined to his own Rezna quarters, under house arrest. He wasn’t allowed any servants for fear they might collude with the remnants of the Zaradate Temple and smuggle him out. So instead, he had to do his own everyday routines by himself, this included bathing himself, trimming his own hair with the butter knife, cleaning up his own room and washing his own clothes. At that time, the only remaining grip Yuer had on his sanity was maintained through these mindless, mundane tasks. While he did them, his head no longer buzzed, his body no longer hurt and the world made sense.

Yuer had wanted to kill himself several times but Jarak left him with nothing sharp enough to dig into skin or long enough to hang oneself with. In fact, Yuer did try to smash his head against the wall once but that didn’t achieve much other than a larger, more competent company of Light Echo healers stationed at his door. 

Denied the merciful embrace of death, Yuer had no choice but to spend his remaining days numbing himself with little, simple things as he slowly descended into muffled, hushed insanity.

A sardonic, pale imitation of a smile emerged upon Yuer’s face. No matter whether he wanted to think about such memories or not, his mind would always take it upon itself to remind him of these bleak, dark corners of his consciousness. It was almost as it was reminding him that he couldn’t forget them, that he mustn’t forget them, those dismal and grim days.

A tentative touch on the skin of his hand brought Yuer back to his current reality. He looked down and found the obsidian-colored and strangely knowing eyes of the boy boring into his own. The latter gently squeezed his hand before turning around. Yuer realized he must have been staring into space for a while because he noticed he had long finished cutting the kid’s hair.

The youth sighed before taking the silver razorblade into his hand and smoothly passing it through the boy’s already cut hair. Some time passed before all that remained of the boy’s previously wild mop was a fuzz of white, cropped tightly to his scalp. No sign of any wiggling, unwelcome insects anywhere to be found.

Eventually, Yuer helped the small boy out of the tub and into a warm, big towel. He then led him back to his inner chamber where he clothed the Valquari child in a long white tunic of his own. The top came down to the boy’s feet, dragging on the floor behind him. Yuer realized that a shopping trip to the Merchant District was a must-do at this point. 

After feeding the little boy and eating himself, Yuer coaxed the child to sleep. He then walked out of his outer chamber and took a right turn to Sakina’s quarters.

He knocked once before pushing the door. Hasha was sitting on the bed, happily crunching on an apple while Sakina was sitting at the lunch table, eating. The Mesrin redhead noticed him first. She acknowledged his presence with a little, careless wave. Sakina, on the other hand, shot to her feet, offering him a deep bow, “Esteemed young master.”

Yuer smiled, patting Sakina on the shoulder, “No need for formalities, just go back to your lunch.”   
Sakina nodded then went back to her seat at the table.

Yuer seated himself on a chair opposite Sakina’s while Hasha remained on the bed, lazily leaning back on its headboard.

Without further ado, he started, “I have two missions for the both of you. The first is for Sakina. This afternoon, you will go and snoop around the Dasrari District. I need you to get me the whereabouts of the second Reznal, Ivak of Kersa.”

Sakina chewed her food carefully before asking, “Esteemed young master, isn’t the second Reznal staying at the Palace?”

Yuer shook his head, “No, he is not on good terms with the old Rezas. He will certainly be residing elsewhere for the time being. Find it out for me.”

“As you wish, esteemed master.”

Yuer took a sip from the water cup Sakina had put on the table before continuing in Mesrin, “The second mission is for Hasha, I want you to sneak your way into the Undercity and bring out a certain Tamine Nakari for me. The boy is around fifteen summers; he is lanky for his age, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I will draw you a portrait of his countenance before you leave. Once you have successfully achieved this mission, I will help you secure a boarding chip out of the Empire.”

Hasha inquired, head slightly titled to the side, “This Tamine Nakari?”

Yuer clarified, “An errand boy of a _Shakoura_ sub-chief I killed. His code name was Lone Eye. The boy’s parents are both long dead so he should be roaming about the Undercity at this moment. You need to sniff him out.”

Hasha froze for a bit, her gaze settling upon Yuer. Her amber eyes held a combination of disbelief and awe. A moment later, she shifted her eyes away, “And if the boy refuses?”

Yuer tucked a stray brown strand behind his ear, “If you offer him the right price, he won’t. All you need to tell him is that someone is willing to cultivate him and he will come along.”

“You said he belongs to the _Shakoura_. What if they make a fuss and refuse to hand him over?”

Yuer’s gaze fell upon Hasha, stayed there for a period. In a neutral tone, he responded, “You fight them and bring him out. If worse comes to worst and you are outnumbered just make sure to kill the boy before you flee.”

The spoon, that Sakina was about to dip into her soup, clattered against the wooden surface of the table. The lone sound rang harshly against the sudden silence that blanketed the room. Sakina’s eyes slowly sought out her young master. The latter looked back at her, gaze impassive and unreadable.

Hasha conveniently cleared her thought, cutting through the awkward air, “When do you want it done?”

Yuer diverted his attention away from Sakina’s frowning face, “Tonight. Right now, the sun is sitting at the middle of the sky which means it’s around noon. You will rest until nightfall to replenish your Echo, shortly after you will set out.”

Hasha nodded, “Alright, we have a deal then.”

She, then, slipped under the covering of the bed and turned around, nonchalantly giving her back to the two other people in the room. She muttered, “Tired, need to sleep now. Wake me up when the sun sets.”

Yuer stood up from his chair, walked to Sakina. He caressed the skin of her cheek with his hand and softly said, “There will be times when you will doubt and scorn me, and this might be one of those times.”

Sakina trembled slightly; her jaw clenched so tight it hurt. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Yuer sighed; the sound so soft one could barely hear it, “I am no longer the gentle and tender boy you once knew. In reality, I am neither an honorable nor a kind person, Sakina. But I can promise you this one truth: Whatever acts I commit, I will always have my reasons for doing them. Sometimes those acts won’t make sense to you, other times they might seem heartless and cruel in your eyes but know this; I will never do them in recklessness. I won’t harm others out of malice; what I desire is to protect myself and to protect you, the one person who means the world to me.”

Sakina jolted as if struck by lightning. She, then, dipped her chin. Yuer studied her lowered face, noting the mist of tears which began to collect at the edges of her downcast eyes. He gently wiped at her gathering teardrops with his bare hand. He then turned and walked to the door. Shortly before leaving, he threw one last glance at his servant and said, “Good work today. You must be tired so rest for now.”

After her young master left, Sakina remained motionless on the chair, an invisible fist clenching around her torn heart. She didn’t know whether to be elated that her master considered her humble self such an important person to him or to be sorrowful at the loss of his tender innocence. The young girl stayed like that for a long while, confused and forlorn. Hasha, who was pretending to be asleep, opened her eyes and grunted in broken Semani, “Bed, now… Come rest.”

Her unintentionally harsh tone seemed to snap Sakina out of her somber daze. The latter nodded and stood up. She cleaned away the leftover of her half-uneaten lunch before settling on the additional bed in her quarters. She lay silently upon the bedding, hoping for sleep to claim her so that the clamorous thoughts crowding her mind would quiet down for bit.

* * *

After a brief stroll through his courtyard’s little garden, Yuer returned back to his inner chamber. He brought out paper and ink and started on Tamine’s portrait, which he promised Hasha. After finishing the task, he rose from his desk and peered at the Valquari child sleeping on his bed. The little boy breathed softly, his sleep appeared deep and dreamless. A soft smile graced Yuer’s lips at the sight. He took off his clothes and slipped into the large bed, next to the child. His gaze fixed unseeingly on the roof of the ceiling. So many thoughts and memories tried to violently crowd his mind. He needed to sleep so that he could heal the little boy’s wounds and Hasha’s bruises. Thus, he pretended the fierce storm raging within his head didn’t exist and tried to submit himself to the soothing embrace of temporary oblivion. 

When Yuer opened his eyes again, he wasn’t in his room. He was somewhere dark, cold and strange. The empty sky, which was dyed in the color of blood, hanged far too low to a shifting, black ground. He stood in the middle of this edge-less wasteland, naked as the day he was born. He felt neither cold nor hot. Then he suddenly felt it, the scorched and blackened dirt shifting underneath him. It started to twist and tremble. As if it was a living being, the dirt morphed into the shape of countless, thin hands. Those earthen hands clasped around his ankles, their grip tight and unshakable. They violently pulled at him, wanting to bring him down, wanting to sink him into the depth of their burnt, tortured earth.

Yuer started to struggle. He tried to free his feet from those hands but it was to no avail. His strength wasn’t enough to ward them off. He called upon his Echo but neither attributes responded to his call. By now, he was already knee deep into the earth. He clawed at his own throat, screaming his distress over and over. The hands, however, turned a deaf ear to his anguished wails, pulling him deeper and deeper.

_No, no, no!_

Yuer’s now hoarse throat began to close on him. Breathing became an arduous chore. The world around him started to grow hazy and blurred.

_No, no, no! This can’t be! I can’t die! No, I can’t die! Not now! Not yet! No please…please… help…help me!_

Right after he voiced his pleas, Yuer felt it, a sudden shift. Something moved and contorted from within his body like an ancient, dormant entity. It then swiftly traveled its way upward to his throat. Something fathomless compelled Yuer to open his mouth and he did. A long, sinuous form as wide as three of his slender fingers jetted out of his mouth. The form coiled itself around his struggling body, its scaled surface felt cool against his bare skin. It then extended itself, growing bigger and longer. Soon enough, the figure became gigantic with Yuer ending up less than tenth of its body mass. Black ink oozed out of the form and cloaked Yuer in its protective mist-like substance. The figure then hissed at the earthen hands and lashed at them with its powerful tail. The earthen hands dissipated upon impact, like broken pieces of a mirage.

The form shifted its head toward Yuer and the latter struggled against the sudden, overwhelming sense of unsettling familiarity. The gigantic figure appeared to be a serpent with deep red scales and hollow, bottomless eyes. Some of its scales were missing and through those gaps, that familiar black miasma generously seeped out of them, clinging around the serpent like a second skin.

The towering, red serpent slithered closer to Yuer, resting a portion its head against his forehead. It flicked its long, black tongue against his cheek, its empty and eerie gaze bore into his own. In a dissonant and reverberating voice, it said, “Your plea was heard. The mark was drawn. The pact is now signed and you shall call upon me again.”

It gently coiled its strong, long and supple body around Yuer. The black ink seeping out of its missing scales shifted and danced in the air, pooling around the youth like a clueless and overly attached child. The serpent said, “Go back to where you belong, mortal child. Don’t ever come to this place again.”

Yuer looked at the serpent, still dazed. In a hoarse voice, he brokenly asked, “Who…who are you?”

The serpent replied enigmatically, “Soon enough, you shall know.” A dangerous red glint suddenly flashed across the hollow depth of its dead eyes. It then bellowed, “Now, leave!”

Suddenly, Yuer was jolted awake. For a bit, he struggled to catch his breath. His undergarments clang uncomfortably to his sweat-drenched back. His heart continued to thump wildly against his chest. A small hand touched his wet back and Yuer was startled. He turned around to look at its owner and found the supposedly sleeping Valquari child staring at him. Yuer heaved a deep sigh and patted the child gently on his now, short and closely cropped hair.

The little boy stared down at the hand with which he touched Yuer’s back before holding out to him. Red, damp smears coated the small palm. Yuer frowned at the sight of what seemed to be blood. He gingerly stood up and headed toward a shelf on the wall, bringing out his concubine mother’s Light Echo mirror box.

He placed the orb on the wall and poured his Light Echo into it, making it expand across the four walls of the room like a second coat of paint. The walls reflected Yuer’s image back to him from various angles. He carefully took off his upper undergarment and hissed slightly at the sting of pulling away wet fabric from wounded skin. He looked at the reflection of his back on one of the walls and found himself taken aback at what he saw.

From the lowest point of his spine up to the highest point right under his Echo mark, a vivid tattoo of a deep red serpent span across his back. The many details of its coiling figure, its seeping black ink, its missing scales and its strangely hollows eyes were all depicted so realistically that one wouldn’t be surprised if the image suddenly sprang to life.

Realization dawned on Yuer. This serpent was the one he had met in his dream, the one who saved him from those earth-shaped hands trying to bury him alive. He frowned, his thoughts wandering everywhere and nowhere. At last, he was about to shift his gaze away from his reflection when he suddenly noticed them, strange little black flecks glittering eerily within the blue pools of his eyes. Yuer walked closer to the wall-mirror, his gaze fixated upon his own face. He stared at those unfamiliar and bizarre flecks for while before he decided to close his eyes. He mentally wished those strange dots away and then opened his eyes once again. Suddenly the flecks disappeared as if they had never appeared in the first place.

Yuer touched the wall and willed the mirror to morph back to its original form. He then took the orb and placed back in the box. He returned the box to the shelf and dragged his slightly trembling feet to the bed.

He put his head in his hands, and kept silent. The little boy crawled across the bed and came to tuck himself against Yuer’s hunched figure. He wordlessly patted the older youth on the hand, almost as if he was trying to reassure him. Yuer smiled slightly and lifted his head; he glanced at the child and softly whispered, “What in the Mahatir’s holy glory is happening to me, little one?”


	11. Chapter Eight : The Ayaseen Clan's Dasiri and Hidden Daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuer meets Akra Ayaseen, his sire's consort, for the first time after his reincarnation.

After discovering the mysterious tattoo that spontaneously appeared upon his back, Yuer couldn’t go back to sleep. So instead, He decided to heal the little Valquari boy’s many wounds and bruises with his Light Echo. Once Yuer was satisfied with his treatment, He went ahead redirecting his Light Echo into his own bruised skin. It didn’t take long for the sting of pain to disappear and for the bleeding to stop. He had the child wipe off the remaining bloody smears of his back before donning fresh undergarments.

Just as Yuer slipped behind the dressing screen, Sakina walked into his inner chamber. She stopped in front of the wooden partition and offered him a deep bow. She then informed him in a low and measured tone, “The sun has passed the heart of the sky. Esteemed _Dasiri_ is back. She requests esteemed young master’s presence in her courtyard.”

Yuer’s hands which were about to slip into the wide sleeves of his new robes froze for a moment. A glint of something unfathomable passed through the depth of his blue eyes before fading away in an instance. At last, he uttered, “Help me dress up.”

Sakina nodded, joining her young master behind the screen. She smoothed the little wrinkles on the eggshell-white brocade with her hands, helped him close the several delicate clasps of his high collar and lastly tightened his dark blue sash. She then opened the top drawer of the dressing table and brought out a piece of jewelry. She kneeled before Yuer and pinned a sapphire sliver pendant to his sash. Afterwards, she guided her young master to the dressing table to comb his shoulder-length hair. She styled the brown strands into a loose, looped half-updo, held together by a simple, leaf-shaped silver hairpin. Once finished, she surveyed his appearance one final time before retreating. 

Yuer rose from his chair and turned to his servant, “I will meet her on my own. It’s time for you to leave for the Dasrari District. The Second Reznal has no friends in the capital so he should be staying at one of the better inns in the area. Keep your eyes and your ears open.”

“Yes, esteemed young master.”

Yuer pulled out two silver pieces from a box on his dressing table and put them in his servant’s hand, “In case you need them.”

He then walked to his desk and took out a piece of paper. He folded it twice and gave it to his servant, “Once you find out where the Second Reznal is staying, find a way to slip this note into his room.”

Sakina nodded and immediately rushed to the doors. Yuer watched her leave before glancing back at the little boy, quietly sitting on the bed. The child had his thin arms clasped around his bony knees, staring intently at Yuer. The older youth walked toward the child and gently caressed the white fuzz on his head. He then softly reassured, “I will be back soon. Rest some more, or if you like, there are still some snacks on the table. Eat as much as you want.”

The child didn’t say anything and instead tightened his fist around Yuer’s robes. The youth glanced down at the small, trembling fist clenching pitifully around the fabric of his clothes. A melancholic smile tagged at his lips, “You are safe here and I’m only leaving for a little while. I promised you I will be back soon, didn’t I?”

Yuer clasped his hand around the skinny fist; squeezed it once before slowly removing it from his robes. He then headed to the doors. 

The little boy remained motionless on the bed, silently watching Yuer’s figure as it disappeared behind the doors. His obsidian eyes flashed red for an instance before returning to their usual, bottomless black.

* * *

Once Yuer reached the Ayaseen _Dasiri_ ’s quarters, an old acquaintance came out to receive him. It was Walan, the _Dasiri_ ’s oldest and most trusted servant. He bowed to him then went ahead to greet him in a tone which somehow sounded respectful and disdainful at the same time, “Good afternoon, esteemed young master. Esteemed _Dasiri_ is waiting for you inside.”

Yuer didn’t rush inside. Instead, he remained rooted to his spot; his gaze boring into the back of Walan’s bowed head.

Yuer recalled the last time he saw this man. He came to him bearing the words of his mistress, few days prior to the decree of his house arrest. He could clearly remember the condescending tone of this servant’s nasal voice as he commemorated him for being an obedient, outstanding scapegoat. A surge of something bitter and violent churned within the pit of Yuer’s gut.

The bowing servant must have felt the youth’s keen eyes on him because he instinctively looked up. The chilling iciness the servant glimpsed in Yuer’s eyes made the little hairs on his covered nape stand up. He had the strangest impression, as if he was being pierced by the glare of a poisonous, wrathful snake. Suddenly, he found himself struggling to press down the impulsive urge to flee.

As if it had all been but a mirage of a muddled mind, the young master’s face smoothed itself into a familiar, tender smile. The youth said in his usual, soft-spoken voice, “I trust you have been well, Walan.”

Still somewhat unsettled and disturbed, Walan rushed to reply, “Yes, yes. I have been…very well, esteemed young master. This humble servant thanks you for your concern.”

“And your two sisters and nephew back home? Are they well?”

Walan was about to reply when the words suddenly died in his mouth. He never remembered talking to the young master about his family. He certainly never asked about them before. So, how did he know that Walan had two sisters and a nephew? Was it esteemed _Dasiri_ that told him in passing?

The frown that appeared on Walan’s anxious face was all too visible to Yuer, who turned away from him to continue his way into the _Dasiri'_ s quarters. However, right before he entered, he threw few words at the confused servant, “Make sure you take good care of them. No one knows what tomorrow might bring.” 

The cryptic warning resounded through Walan’s puzzled mind even as he followed the young master into his mistress’s outer chamber. An unexplainable sense of disquiet took hold of him.

When Yuer stepped into the room, he was confronted with the familiar image of his clan’s _Dasiri_ , gracefully leaning back on her cushioned recliner. Every inch of her posture evoked the imagery of an imperious female ruler unbothered by her dominion. Her dark hair, tasteful accessories and elegant robes were as impeccable as he had always remembered them. That dignified, slightly haughty and uncaring air about her was exactly as he had always known it. He stood silent for a moment, letting his gaze take in this poisonous, cannibalistic _Ugafir_ flower in the shape of a woman. He swallowed down the rage and the hate that warred to burn his throat at the sight of her.

“Good afternoon, consort mother.” greeted Yuer with a slight bow. The once familiar and intimate address slipped out of his mouth seamlessly.

Akra looked up; her almond-shaped dark eyes openly studying her bonded’s second son. She then acknowledged his greeting with small, casual nod, “Come sit. I have something to show you.”

She clapped her hands once and a slew of servants shuffled into the room from the side hall. Each servant held a darkwood tray in their hands, displaying several matching items of a single clothing set. Yuer glanced at the deep, dark red brocade on one of the trays and held back the unsightly, absurd smile that wanted to break across his face.

Akra glanced back at him, a smile tagging at her lightly rouged lips. “This is your set of ceremonial robes for the harem Selection. I had it ordered during your coming of age ceremony. It took the tailors nearly four months to finish it. Take a look.”

Yuer didn’t. He chose to remain in his seat as he put on a well-maintained mask of agreeability, “I trust consort mother. In matters of taste, I cannot compare to your esteemed self.”

Akra sighed, “Well, if you don’t wish to see it. I won’t force you.” She threw Walan a meaningful glance and the latter jumped to dismiss the servants.

She then turned back to Yuer and said, “I trust your dance training has been completed.”

The image of his once swollen and blistered toes flashed in the youth’s mind before he softly replied, “Yes, consort mother. I have already memorized the entire routine.”

“Good, good. We will go through it one last time tomorrow.” She took a sip from her tea cup and stated, “There isn’t much time left and there are some things that I have yet to talk to you about.”

Yuer produced an impeccably clueless expression as he asked, “What things might they be?”

“As you are already aware, The Malhada has established his own harem years ago. At the moment, he has four concubines from Dasrari lineage in his palace. One of which is the illegitimate daughter of the Reznali court’s War Chief. She, Lashia of the Mavali clan, had already bore his highness his first-born son. You must adopt that child and raise him under your name. It doesn’t matter if she agrees to it or not, you will be the Malhada’s official and only consort, what you wish to happen, happens. Your authority is only second to that of his highness; you must never let the harem forget this one fact.”

Yuer nodded gravely, pretending to mull over Akra’s imparted ‘wisdom’ to him. In the back of his mind, he wondered what sort of face this woman would pull if she realized he had no intentions or whatsoever to bond this Malhada of hers.

Akra, on her part, seemed to be satisfied with his silent acknowledgement and went ahead to broach another topic, “Your elder brother is still occupied with his task of overseeing our fiefdom so he might not make it to the harem Selection. Do not hold it against him.”

Yuer nearly snorted but made it in time, hiding his derision behind a convenient cough. This elder brother of his was Akra’s biological son and the heir of the Ayaseen clan. The clan’s fiefdom was located to the east of the capital where the province of the same namesake as their clan sat bordered by the _Sarine_ River. The Ayaseen residence in the capital wasn’t the official clan residence, but rather a secondary one. Naer Ayaseen relocated his immediate family to the capital some years ago because the Rezas had promoted him to the position of Agriculture Chief Assistant in his court. Naer’s eldest son and undisputed heir, Kharis, stayed behind to fill the shoes of his absent sire.

In his past life, Yuer might have been ignorant of many things but there was one thing that had always been made apparent to him. His _Alikana_ -mark notwithstanding, his existence would never amount to that of his half-brother. Kharis was the sun that rose and fell in both of his parents’ eyes. Stalwart, intelligent and blessed with a Water Echo mark, Kharis was indispensable to the Ayaseen clan. To Akra and Naer, Kharis was the priceless treasure that one wouldn’t dare to part with while Yuer was the gold-coated ornament that one would barter away once the need called.

As Yuer thought back on it, he failed to dredge up any feelings of jealousy toward Kharis or grief toward Naer’s lackluster treatment of him. He realized at this moment how utterly detached he felt from his sire, from his brother and from the entire Ayaseen clan. They could all burn in the hottest pits of fire right in front of him and Yuer wouldn’t raise a finger. 

Relieved and somewhat reassured by his total lack of empathy toward these people, Yuer smiled as he spoke, “Of course. Elder brother’s task is paramount. Your and sire’s presence will be more than enough to ease my nerves.” He then went ahead to plea, “Consort mother, I wish to stroll through the Merchant District tomorrow morning. This will be the last time I would walk about freely as an unbounded youth. There is a certain bookstore I would love to visit. Please grant your son this one wish.”

Akra smiled, albeit lightly, “Sure. Don’t forget to take your servant with you. I grant you permission to use my side carriage so don’t hesitate to take it.”

Yuer’s face lit up. He rose to his feet and offered Akra a grateful bow, “I thank consort mother for her magnanimity.”

She let out a flustered chuckle, feigning humility, “This child. Others would think I gifted you the world.”

She then slipped her hand into the inner pocket of her sash and beckoned Walan with the tip of her fine, shapely chin. The servant dashed to his mistress, receiving a small pouch into his hands. He walked to Yuer and offered it to him with a bowed head.

Akra encouraged, “Take it. It is for your books. Buy as many as you wish.”

Shortly after, she dismissed Yuer with a wave of her slender, well-manicured hands, “You can go back now.”

Yuer took the money pouch and bowed once more to Akra, assuming his act of unabashed gratitude, “Many thanks to consort mother.” He then turned around and walked out of her quarters.

After Yuer left, Akra stared unseeingly at her tea cup for a while. At last, she spoke, “This tea has grown cold and tasteless. Get me a fresh pot.”

As Walan rushed to obey, his mistress halted him in his steps with another order, “Tell Zarat to tail the boy once he leaves tomorrow.”

“Of course, esteemed _Dasiri_.”

* * *

Once he returned to his own quarters, Yuer sat at his desk and dipped his brush into the small ink urn. He glanced briefly at the empty bed before returning to his task. He used his memory of his visit to the Undercity to draw an outline of its main street. He marked the building which used to serve as Lone Eye’s office with a dot. He let the paper rest and looked at the bed, “Would you like to come out now?”

A moment of silence greeted him before bony, little arms crawled from underneath the bed. Soon enough, the Valquari child stood, his hands nervously twisting around his over-sized tunic.

Yuer beckoned him over, “Come.” The little boy waddled his way to the older youth. Once he reached him, Yuer hoisted the child up, settling his gaunt figure upon his lap.

He pushed put away the still drying map and spread another clean sheet of paper. He took the brush and placed it between the child’s fingers, “Would you like to learn how to write?”

The child looked up at Yuer, confused. The latter let out a small chuckle before closing his hand over the boy’s and guiding the strokes of his brush. A moment later, smeared and uneven characters appeared against the stark white of the paper.

Yuer explained, “This is my name, Yuer. These characters are as follows Y-u-e-r. What is yours?”

The child stared at the wet ink for a while; his eyes held a mixture of awe and what looked like apprehension. At last, he vehemently shook his little head. 

Yuer patiently probed, “You don’t have a name? Or is it that you don’t want to learn to write?”

The child kept shaking his head. Yuer tried again, rewording his question, “Did someone tell you that you can’t learn to write?”

The little boy suddenly stopped shaking his head; his hand which was still clasped within Yuer’s trembled slightly. The older youth realized he must have guessed correctly, “Was it your mother, perhaps?”

The child replied with a weak, shaky nod.

“Did she abandon you to that man?” asked Yuer, referring to Lone Eye.

The boy, as if suddenly drenched in icy water, started to violently tremble. The sound of his teeth clattering against one other grew more and more frantic.

Yuer recognized this behavior so he didn’t hesitate to hold the little boy to his chest. He run his hands across the little boy’s back, trying to soothe him. At the same time, he didn’t stop whispering the same words over and over again, “It’s alright. That man is gone. He can never touch you again. You are safe.”

Yuer didn’t know for how long he sat there, holding the child but he did noticed that the boy no longer trembled as furiously as he did before. Instead, little hiccups came out of him. The older youth could feel the hot, teardrops as they gathered on the exposed skin of his neck. He didn’t say anything and kept patting the boy’s back, letting him cry out his fear, pain and sorrow. 

A while later, the child lifted his head up, peering at Yuer. The latter met his tearful gaze with a warm, gentle smile, “Now that you have finished crying, let us go back to our lesson. I will teach you to read and write so that one day you can write your own name for me, would you like that?”

The child wiped his face with the long sleeves of his tunic and slowly nodded.

Yuer chuckled, “Good. You will stay with me for now. Tomorrow, I will buy you a soft collar so that the city guards won’t pry into your identity. You can pretend to be my servant until you are old enough to decide what you wish to do.” 

The little boy responded by tentatively taking the brush back into his hand and offering Yuer the tiniest, most precious smile.

Yuer’s frigid heart melted a little at the sight of that brave, sweet little smile. He caressed the child’s tear-stained cheek and said, “You are strongest little boy I have ever met.”

The older youth then went back to guiding the child through the Semani characters. The pair lost sense of time, engrossed their task until their little writing session was interrupted by a shuffling, yawning Hasha.

She didn’t bother to bow to Yuer and dropped herself unceremoniously on his bed.

“It’s almost sunset, couldn’t sleep anymore.” said the Mesrin youth as a way of greeting.

Yuer glanced at his window, noticing the streaks of orange that painted the late afternoon sky. He gently put the child down and rummaged through the mess of papers on his desk. He eventually brought out three sheets, rolled them up and tightened them with several strings of thin fabric.

He then strode toward Hasha and instructed her to stay still. He summoned his Light Echo and enveloped the redhead’s body in a white haze. Some moments later, Yuer recalled back his Echo and threw the now patched-up redhead the scrolls he was holding.

She swiftly caught them in her hand and asked in Mesrin, “The portrait?”

“Yes and a map. The map is an outline of the main street. I only sketched what I could remember so it is incomplete. I marked down the office of Lone Eye for you. You should check around it first. Tamine might be loitering around that area. The third paper is a list of instructions. They are written in simple Mesrin. You must learn them by heart before you leave. Burn the paper once you are done memorizing its content.”

“Duly noted.” acknowledged Hasha.

Yuer reminded her, “To get in, simply pretend that you are a commissioned mercenary that came to close a deal with Lone Eye. Pretend that you don’t know he is dead. Just drop his code name at the door and the guards are likely to let you in. Be careful. The _Shakoura_ should be investigating his death and they might let you in just because they are suspicious of you, so up your acting skills. If that doesn’t work, find some other way.”

Hasha nodded and lazily rose to her feet, “I can’t just go in like this. I need new clothes and weapons in case I exhaust my Echo.”

Yuer responded by walking to his dressing table and pulling out three silver pieces. He handed the coins to Hasha, who, for some reason, felt compelled to bite on them.

The youth fixed her with a blank stare and the latter huffed, feeling aggrieved, “What? I had to check if it’s real silver.”

Yuer sighed, “Get going.”

The Mesrin girl dragged her feet to the doors. Before she was about to leave, she glanced back at the little Valquari child standing next to Yuer, “I saw this kid in the carriage before. Is he your long lost child or something? Who would have guessed that Valquari girls were your thing. You certainly don’t look like it.”

Yuer walked to the redhead, pushed her out of the room and closed the sliding doors in her face.


	12. Chapter Nine: A Pledge and a New Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuer meets Tamine.  
> Warning : This chapter contains some strong language.

Less than a candle-hour later, Sakina returned. She brought along with her the news that Ivak of Kersa was currently staying at an inn called ‘The Song of Solace’. The inn targeted well-off Dasrari masters and mistresses and was famous for its expansive, inner garden where clandestine meetings could take place. It was located at the heart of the Dasrari District, facing the central plaza where the status of the first Rezas stood.

Yuer turned to Sakina, “Did you manage to slip the note I gave you?”

The girl nodded in response, “Yes, esteemed young master. I bribed one of the servants responsible for cleaning. They agreed to slip the note into the Second Reznal’s room.”

Yuer clarified, “Tomorrow the _Dasiri_ will definitely send someone to tail us. So, we won’t be meeting the Second Reznal at the inn, but at an inconspicuous bookstore in the area.”

“It’s good to be cautious, esteemed young master. Did Hasha leave?” asked Sakina.

“Yes, a candle-hour or less before you returned.” Yuer stared at the starry night sky and whispered to himself, “I hope she won’t disappoint me.”

* * *

Hasha’s chest rose and fell as she struggled to catch her breath. Several splatters of fresh blood stained her black cloak and clang to her once clean and new leather boots. She staggered toward one of the still bleeding bodies strewn on the ground and retrieved her dagger from a corpse’s chest. That corpse belonged to the last of the _Shakoura_ underlings. There were twenty of them in total. There had been several Echo Listeners among them, including three Dark Listeners and one Earth Listener. Despite her harrowing triumph, Hasha wasn’t pleased in the least. She felt like she had truly miscalculated the situation. How could she have known that this insignificant wimpy boy, whom she had found after much difficulty, was tailed by a slew of _Shakoura_ scum? The fuckers had ruined her new boots; the once shiny leather on them had dulled beyond recognition.

 _What a mess_ , she thought.

She wiped her dagger clean with one of the dead men’s cloaks and then removed it from the body. She walked back to the boy cowering at a corner in the alleyway. She lightly kicked his feet with her stained boot and grunted, “I should really kill you by now. You’re more trouble than you’re worth, little fucker. Good thing, he wanted you alive more than dead.”

The redhead then used both her hands and roughly hauled Tamine up. She draped the cloak she took off from the dead man over the terrified boy’s shoulders and gruffly ordered in harsh Semani, “Move. Or you die.”

Tamine who was too scared to utter a single word, simply nodded and rushed to guide the older youth toward one of the less known exits of the Undercity. 

Hasha followed a step behind the boy as he led her into a musty, dim tunnel several alleyways away from where she killed the _Shakoura_ men.

The Mesrin’s keen senses remained on high alert as they trod through the muddy floor of the underground passage. In her previous fights, she had mostly relied on her physical, combative abilities, trying to reserve as much of her Echo as she could. Despite her best efforts however, she could still feel the shadow of Echo-burnout as it slowly crept upon her body. She worried about possible unpleasant encounters.

Shortly after reaching the end of the tunnel, Hasha’s foreboding prediction came true. A lone, willowy figure stood at the exit, looking back in her direction. They seemed to be waiting for her, as if they had prior knowledge she would pass through this very route. Hasha glanced suspiciously at Tamine, her hand slowly moving toward her dagger. In an instance, she conjured her Earth Echo, willing the wet ground to reshape itself into a solid wall of rock. She then swiftly pulled Tamine to her side and directed the dagger to his throat, about to stab him dead. 

Before she could pierce the boy’s skin however, her wall of rock melted down in less than an instance. An intense wave of unbearable heat wafted in her direction and the next thing she knew, she was violently flung into the air, dropping to the ground some considerable distance back into the tunnel.

Hasha spat a mouthful of blood as she gingerly rose back to her feet. The stench of scorched wool assaulted her nose. She looked down at her cloak, or rather at the burnt tatters that were left of it.

The Mesrin youth sighed, _A Fire Listener. This night just keeps getting better and better._

Her white-haired opponent didn’t waste a moment and dashed to her, his fists glowing in bright orange. Hasha stomped her feet on the ground, rising up several boulders. She willed the muddy boulders to reshape them into jagged, solid earthen spears. She sent them hurling toward the Fire Listener, hoping to slow him down a bit.

The bright orange enveloping the Valquari’s fists suddenly darkened in hue, becoming a deep crimson. The red flame extended to the rest of his body, engulfing his entire form in a layer of crimson blaze. Without hesitation, he met Hasha’s spears head on. 

The earthen spears, unable to withstand the heat of his Fire Echo, melted upon impact. Hasha’s amber eyes widened in genuine surprise. At this moment, it dawned on her that she was in true, deep trouble. Only a high-level Listener could change the aura of his Echo at will and with such practiced ease.

The Mesrin redhead was well aware of her own capabilities, her Earth Echo was at best somewhere between middle-level and high-level. She could take on several middle-level Echo Listeners. However, she could not take on several middle-level Echo Listeners _and_ a high-level Listener without assistance.

The agony ringing through her head was all she needed to know that her Earth Echo was exhausted. If she was to persist any further and force her Echo to materialize, she could easily lose consciousness or in worst case possible, lose her own life. She understood at this conjecture she couldn’t win against this young man. Therefore, she had to either kill Tamine here or to negotiate with the Valquari Listener so that he would let her leave with the boy.

She chose to try her luck with the latter option first. Thus, she started in Mesrin, “I have no quarrel with the _Shakoura_. All I want is to bring this boy out with me. You can name whatever price you wish.”

The long-haired Valquari fixed Hasha with an impassive gaze. He retorted in surprisingly fluent Mesrin, “And the many of my men you killed a while ago?”

Hasha was slightly taken aback by the Valquari’s casual handling of her mother tongue. Yuer had instructed her in the note to speak in Mesrin and she had thought him foolish for assuming violent, criminal scum would bother learning foreign tongues. Now, it looked like she was the one who had no understanding of the _Shakoura_ and how they trained their people.

She collected herself and replied in a careless tone, “Your men wouldn’t listen. I tried to get through to them but the moment they showed up, they immediately attacked me. I had to defend myself.”

The young man titled his head. His black eyes scrutinized every inch of Hasha as he commented, “In truth, I am quite impressed. A mere middle-level Earth Listener who has yet to break through to high-level managed to slay twenty of my men. Four among those incompetent fools were Echo Listeners. To be precise, three middle-level Dark Listeners and one beginner-level Earth Listener. Yet, somehow you annihilated them all. How capable, indeed.” He then sharply demanded, “So tell me Mesrin girl, where is he?”

The redhead frowned, “He?”

“Your master. Also, where are the rest of you? The Light Listener and the expert assassin. It should be three or four of you.”

Hasha feigned confusion, “I don’t know any Light Listeners or expert assassins. Also, I have no master, just a client who commissioned me to bring him this boy.”

Promptly, the Mesrin recalled the written instructions Yuer gave her. One of the sentences cited that if she ever found herself in a position where she had to negotiate, he could always say this one thing: “I could arrange a meeting for you with my client if that’s what you want.”

The Valquari Fire Listener seemed to seriously consider her offer. After a brief pause, he dryly inquired, “Why does your client want the boy? He is unblessed. Why all this fuzz for a mere Undercity orphan?”

Hasha continued with the tale that Yuer weaved for her to say, “It isn’t about the boy. It’s about his dead father. There is unsettled debt between my client and the boy’s father. My client is of the uppity sort so he can’t come down to the Undercity himself. He hired me to do it for me.”

Just as the redhead expected, the _Shakoura_ subordinate pinned her with an icy stare full of mistrust and suspicion. She mentally cursed her luck, thinking to herself: _this ashy fucker just has to be a high-level listener and a sharp bastard._

Hence, Hasha didn’t wait for him to reply and quickly offered, “My client has sensitive and important information that the _Shakoura_ would definitely want. He is more than willing to trade it for the boy.”

The Fire Listener lifted a fine white brow. A hint of curiosity broke through his perpetually impassive face. “And pray tell, what is this information?” 

Hasha answered, “He told me to relay this to you: The tiger sleeps, unaware of the fox deep in its den.” She then added, “If you wish to know more, you have to let me take the boy. I will then arrange for a meeting where my client will explain things further to you. I’m willing to serve as the go-in-between. What say you?”

The _Shakoura_ subordinate fell silent. His mind seemed to be mulling over Hasha’s offer. He mostly distrusted her but he also appeared to be interested in her ‘client’. So, Hasha kept quiet. Her amber gaze instead honed in on the still cowering Tamine, who hid behind the Fire Listener. The boy must have felt her murderous intent because he protectively pulled his cloak closer to his body, overlooking the blood and the stench clinging to the wool.

The _Shakoura_ subordinate also seemed to notice her unkind gaze. He promptly intervened, “No need to kill the boy just yet. You can have him but first, I must be sure I’m not being played.”

Hasha laughed, “Who in the world plays the _Shakoura_ and lives? My client still has his senses about him.” She continued, “But if you’re still doubtful, he is willing to impart you with this one name as a token of good faith: Zolni the Silent Dagger. I’m sure you recognize the name of a fellow _Shakoura_ member.”

The Fire Listener’s figure visibly stiffened at the mention of that name, his tone became dangerously grave as he asked, “And what about her?”

Hasha clicked her tongue, “What about her? She is a fucking traitor to the _Shakoura_ , and she had been one since two summers ago.”

The young man’s deep, black eyes turned a raging, fiery crimson. Hasha said, “If you are unwilling to believe my client, just have a look at the underground vault beneath her personal quarters. Now, can I take the boy and leave?”

The Valquari uttered at last, “I hope you know what you are saying. I will allow you to take him but know this, if what you have just told me proves to be a lie, I will find you myself and boil you alive with my Fire Echo. You have to understand, I’m not the sort who makes idle threats.”

Hasha resisted the urge to openly sigh in relief, “I will be here again tomorrow night. We will know by then if what I’m telling is truth or lie.”

After a brief moment of deliberation, the young man finally nodded. He pulled the quivering Tamine from behind him and pushed the boy forward, “As of this day forward, you no longer belong to the _Shakoura_. Serve your new master well and let’s hope he doesn’t wish to kill you.”

Hasha couldn’t wait to leave this place. She strode toward the boy, dragging him behind her as she dashed to the end of the tunnel.

As the redhead disappeared into the exit along with Tamine Nakari, she hadn’t the faintest idea of the many fates she changed that night. By merely doing as she was told, the Mesrin girl had unwittingly saved the elderly Tewekaga’s life, delayed the decline of the _Shakoura_ indefinitely, cut a future indispensable wing of the Semani Malhada, and subsequently shifted the many subtle dynamics of the Reznali court.

However, what Yuer himself didn’t calculate at that moment was how this one little favor he did the _Shakoura_ would one day gain him the staunch backing of the Undercity’s formidable kings.

* * *

Yuer sat in his favorite chair. The tea cup in his hands had long grown cold. In front of him, a familiar figure he hadn’t seen in a lifetime kneeled pitifully at his feet.

Tamine Nakari, the one person who had inadvertently ruined Yuer, was now a quivering mess awaiting his mercy. The fates were probably having quite the laugh at this turn of events. Yuer however, didn’t feel particularly inclined to join them in. In fact, he felt neither satisfaction nor gratification at the sight of the helpless boy before him.

In the back of his mind, Yuer wondered why he felt so disappointingly apathetic about this long-awaited scene. He ought to gloat. He ought to feel joy and sweet vindication but all he could muster up was indifference. Looking at Tamine was like looking at a task he now could safely tick off from his to-do-list. This boy was but another acquired pawn that had its place to occupy in Yuer’s chessboard; nothing more, nothing less.

At this conjecture, Yuer realized nothing short of gouging Jarak’s eyes out with his own fingers would bring him any true sense of fulfillment. 

Yuer glanced at the fifteen-summers old Tamine. The boy hadn’t said a word since Hasha brought him into the room. Instead, he shook in silence, just like a lamb in line for the butcher’s knife. It knew it could not escape no matter how loud it bleated.

Yuer broke the silence with an unlikely question, “Tamine Nakari. What is it that you dream of the most? What is it that you crave beyond anything and everything else?”

The trembling Tamine froze for bit, confused by this unexpected line of inquiry. For a fleeting moment, he looked up. His eyes were drawn to the composed and impassive face of his new ‘handler’. The youth didn’t look that much older than him however Tamine somehow couldn’t help but feel humbled and reduced in front of his deep, unfathomable eyes and poised bearing. The sash around the youth’s white robes declared to Tamine what he already suspected: the unreachable gap between their social castes.

The Undercity boy’s hands clenched into fists as he mustered the courage to answer, “I--I want to make my departed mother proud. I wan-t to be somebody someday.” Tamine’s shaky voice grew steadier the further he spoke, “I want people to know my name. I don’t want to die a little, nothing orphan among the countless many hidden beneath the capital.”

Yuer took a sip from his cold tea, “And how would you go about achieving such a thing?”

Tamine instantly answered, his tone becoming more heated, “I want to know more, to learn more, and to make things. I want to be given a chance. Why must I remain illiterate and ignorant just because I was born in the Undercity? Why must the Dasrari have everything? Why can’t I enroll into the Academy? Mother saved up every last copper for me to have enough for the admission fee and yet they kicked me out before I even stepped a foot into the door. They told me they had no room for Undercity scum. But why? What harm would it do to let me? Why must the world be such an unfair and blind place? Why?”

By the end of his speech, Tamine’s tears were openly streaming down his cheeks. Yuer stoically watched the teardrops for a while as they traveled down the boy’s chin and eventually tumbled into the floor. He now understood how Jarak was able to manipulate this boy so skillfully. Nothing was quite like having an open, bleeding wound around a hungry wolf.

Yuer put his tea cup back on the table. He said in a measured voice, “I cannot get you into the Academy.”

Tamine visibly sagged.

Yuer continued, “However, I can guarantee you admission into a place far better. Tamine Nakari, how do you feel about becoming a Kumatani?”

Tamine’s lowered gaze snapped to Yuer’s, disbelief apparent in their hazel, tearful depths, “A Kum-atani? But I’m an unblessed?!”

Yuer shook his head lightly, “It doesn’t matter. I can recommend you to the Tewekaga personally. He won’t mind bending the rules this once for my sake.”

Tamine’s eyes widened, “For your sake? Are you a Reznali?”

Yuer chuckled, “I know most Undercity folk grow up unaware of the politics of the surface but if you are to enter the Temple, you must educate yourself on the current political situation of the capital. The Tewekaga would hate nothing more than the Rezas and his clansmen.” The older youth paused before asking, “What do you know of the _Alikana_ -marked?”

Fascination and awe suddenly sparked in Tamine’s eyes, “They are the rarest of the blessed. The _Sacred Records_ deems them as the holy Mahatir’s favorite children. They carry not one but two marks of the Divine Echo. The Zaradate Temple reveres them. The common-born hail them as the heralds of peace and prosperity. The last _Alikana_ -marked of the Empire died around a hundred summers ago. People say another _Alikana_ -marked was born in the capital in the recent twenty summers but no one has ever seen them. Most of the Undercity folk believe it to be a lie.”

Yuer smiled faintly, “Well, I am that person; the most recent _Alikana_ -marked to be born in the Semani Empire.”

Tamine’s jaws nearly dropped to the floor. He started to tremble, not in fear this time but in veneration. His head knocked against the carpet as he rushed to kowtow to Yuer, “Oh Exalted One, this humble common-born greets your most honorable self.”

“Let us dispense with the formalities. I can make you a Kumatani where you can have unlimited access to the Temple’s records and archives. I’m willing to be your patron. I will fund any worthwhile research you wish to undertake. But, you have to abide by my terms first.”

Tamine rushed to nod, “whatever terms they are, I’m willing to abide by them.”

Yuer leaned further into his chair. “First term, stick close to the Tewekaga. I want you to simultaneously protect and shadow him. You must report back to me every little thing he does, every person he meets and every thought he thinks outloud. Second term, you must avoid all contact with the Reznali, specially the Malhada. You mustn’t forge any ties with him. Third term, any experiment that proves successful must remain a secret. Outside of you and me, no one must be made aware of the fruits of your research.”

Yuer rose. He slowly walked to the still kneeling Tamine and fixed him with a frosty stare, “if you breach any of these terms or think for a moment of betraying my trust, I will make being common-born the least of your regrets in this lifetime. You have to remember one thing; I could always give you a fate worse than death.”

Tamine slammed both of his hands on the floor and vehemently pledged, “Exalted One has given me a chance when no one else would. I will never forget your benevolence. I don’t know what relationship my dead father had with your honorable self but on his behalf, I thank you for sparing myself and not holding a grudge against me for whatever sin he committed.”

Yuer nodded, “Good. Tomorrow I will send you to the Temple with my token and a letter signed by my name. Give them to the Helisari and request an audience with his Holiness. He will arrange things for you. For tonight, you can sleep in the servant quarters. Sakina will provide you with clothing and dinner.”

Sakina dipped her head in acknowledgment and left the inner chamber with Tamine on tow. The latter offered Yuer one last bow before hurrying after the servant.

Shortly after Tamine left, Hasha shuffled into the room. Yuer went to his desk and sat down. He pulled one of the drawers open and brought out a small money pouch. He threw it to the Mesrin, “Well done. You performed your task nicely. That pouch contains ten silver pieces. It’s the first installment of your commission fee. The second will be finalized tomorrow after I book you a boarding chip of your choosing. So what is your desired destination?”

The exhausted and freshly bathed redhead looked at the pouch in her hands, her amber gaze pensive. She candidly replied, “I don’t know yet.” Scratching at her wet hair, she added, “Would it be a bother if I stay here for a bit longer?”

Yuer lifted his head from the letter he had just begun to write to the Tewekaga. He surveyed the weary Mesrin for a moment and then answered, “I’m afraid I won’t be around here for much longer. The harem Selection is the day after tomorrow. Shortly after that day, I will have to relocate to my bonded’s residence.” Yuer paused before suggesting, “However, if you wish to tag along, you are more than welcome. You see, I’m in need of a personal guard and you happen to fit the bill.”

Hasha stopped staring at the pouch and pointedly inquired, “And the collar?”

Yuer smiled, resuming his writing. “No need, Hasha. You are a free person and you will always be one for as long as you work for me. However if you agree, you have to give me back that pouch.”

Hasha muttered under her breath, “stingy bastard.”

Yuer chuckled, “I heard that and no, I’m not being stingy. Those ten silvers would be your pay for the next month. You do remember that I paid one hundred silvers to get you off from that old rat’s hands? By the law of trade and equal profit, you should be the one compensating me with ten months of free labor.”

The redhead sprang to her feet and strode to the desk. She slammed the pouch against the redwood surface and huffed, “Fine, fine. Here you go. Give it back to me in a month’s time.”

She stomped her way to the doors but halted at the last moment. She looked back at Yuer and asked, “By the way, where would your bonded’s residence be?”

Yuer rested his chin on his clasped slender hands and smiled enigmatically at the Mesrin girl, “With the leftover silver I gave you last time, go to the Merchant District tomorrow and buy as many winter cloaks as you can afford. You will be needing them quite soon.”

Hasha’s brows knitted in confusion, “Winter cloaks? But it’s still early fall.” Her amber eyes widened in sudden realization, “Unless you mean…we’re going north?”

Yuer neither denied nor confirmed her assumption. Instead he said, “Go eat something and rest. Tomorrow is going to be another long day.”


	13. Chapter Ten : A Mourning Set, a Broken Zither and Rusted Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the shortest one so far in the novel. It's mostly world-building and a prelude to the chapter after it. Enjoy.

As soon as the sun rose the next day, Yuer had one of the residence’s servants send his apologizes to the clan head and his _Dasiri_ for not being able to join them for breakfast. He used the excuse of being too eager to visit the bookstore as a front for his unwillingness to meet Naer Ayaseen. The last thing he wanted to see early morning was the face of the man who had no qualms about ‘selling’ his own child. Time was precious and he had no desire to waste it on the unworthy.

Hence, Yuer loaded the little Valquari child and Hasha into his clan’s side carriage along with Sakina and took off before either masters of the residence woke up.

As soon as the coach driver reached the Merchant District, cacophony abounded outside the carriage. This particular district of the capital was the locality that never slept. During the daytime, it was day market and during nighttime, the night market took over. An endless cycle of trade and profit continued seamlessly from one day to the next since the very founding of Thurul, the capital of Sema.

The Merchant District was divided into many sub-streets. Each street catered to a certain clientele with specific goods. There was the Silk Street, the Food Street, the _Shefrin_ Street, the Jewelry Street and so on and so forth. Merchants from all corners of the Empire and even those from foreign lands traded for a living in here. The merchants of this district had their own organization which represented them in the Reznali court, the _Mash’kanta_ Coalition. 

Today Yuer wanted to drop by the Silk Street first. This particular street was coined after the nationally-produced fabric of Sema, Semani silk. However, the name had evolved to encompass all produced clothing and tailoring craftsmanship. Thus in this street, anything that could be worn, no matter the fabric or the season, one would find it here.

Yuer decided to split his party into two pairs. He told Sakina to take Hasha and help her find what she needed. He also reminded the two girls to stock on winter clothes. Sakina threw Yuer a meaningful glance at that but didn’t press any further. The male youth designated the Merchant District’s central plaza as their rendezvous point. He stood for a while, watching his faithful servant and his personal guard as they disappeared into the crowd.

He then took the little boy’s hand into his own and sat off toward his decided destination. Yuer didn’t fail to notice the figure in the shadows, tailing him from behind alleyways. He smiled, somewhat amused at how predicable the Ayaseen _Dasiri_ had become now that he _truly_ knew her.

Soon enough, Yuer reached his desired shop. It was the very shop that made his harem Selection set in his past lifetime and also in this one. They were famous for their expansive collection of fabric, their meticulous designs and superb craftsmanship. They also did custom orders which made them quite popular among the Dasrari.

The clerk at the reception desk noticed him right away. The young man rushed to greet him. He briefly glanced at Yuer’s sash before performing a waist-deep bow to the youth. He started in an amicable, gentle voice, “Welcome to Zaradate’s Shawl, esteemed client.”

Yuer nodded in acknowledgment, “Thank you. I’m looking for a collar for my newly acquired servant.”

The young clerk looked down at the little Valquari boy before candidly stating, “Esteemed client, I hate to be rude but our shop specializes in tailor craftsmanship and not _Shefrin_ ornaments. The _Shefrin_ Street has specific shops that carter to what your esteemed self needs.”

Yuer lightly snorted. It seemed to him that the shop owner was as haughty and prideful as she had always been. No other shop in the entire Merchant District would dare to turn away a Dasrari young master. Had he been the typical, self-important Dasrari, he would have thrown quite the tantrum at the clerk’s words. Yuer, however, didn’t respond in the manner which the teller might have expected. Instead, he took his time smoothing his hand over the Valquari child’s nearly bald head. The little boy must have loved the gentle caresses because his black eyes became half-lidded in pleasure just like a baby kitten. A rare, warm smile danced on the older youth’s lips at the sweet and endearing sight.

“I want the collar to be padded with silk and the _Shefrin_ shops are not allowed to own silk. I’m also going to order several sets of clothing for myself. Would you still want me to go somewhere else?” retorted Yuer in an unruffled, measured voice.

The young clerk rushed to rectify his previous words, “Of course not, esteemed client. You are more than welcome here. The quality of our craft cannot be found anywhere else so we will take on your request for the collar as an additional service. Please follow me.”

Yuer offered the clerk a sarcastic upturn of his lips and silently followed after him. He surveyed the displayed complete sets within the shop’s first floor and picked a piece here and there for himself. The clerk then took him to the second floor where children’s clothing was stocked. He picked several casual sets for the little boy, along with five winter cloaks and many undergarments. At last, Yuer was guided toward the leather workshop on the third floor. He had the craftsman take the child’s neck measurement and then took a seat in one of the offered chairs. The youth patiently waited as the artisan worked through the leather. The monotonous sound of the leather grinding wheel nearly lulled Yuer to sleep.

A candle-hour later, the simple collar was finished. The clerk offered the finished product for Yuer to inspect. The youth smoothed his fingers over the polished black leather. He afforded his engraved initials a brief glance before examining the cushioned deep purple silk. In the end, he beckoned the little boy and gently fixed the collar around his bony, skinny neck. After clasping the collar shut, Yuer softly asked, “How is it? Does it hurt anywhere?”

The Valquari child touched the collar, somewhat fascinated by it and shook his head.

Yuer smiled, “If it chafes your skin or causes you any discomfort, tell me right away, alright?”

The little boy looked up. His black eyes, somewhat gleaming. He then nodded, slipping his small hand back into Yuer’s.

The older youth bent over, bringing his mouth next to the child’s ear, “You will only have to wear this when we are around other people. When we are in private, you can take it off.”

The little boy responded by tightening his grip around Yuer’s hands. The latter patted him on the shoulder and straightened his back. He turned to the clerk and said, “I want to place a custom request. How long would it take for it to be delivered?”

The clerk, seeing an opportunity to amass more profit for the shop rushed to inform, “It depends on esteemed client’s request. What kind of clothing does your esteemed self wish to order?”

Yuer stared into a space for a moment before replying, “Mourning set. It needs to be simple, long and black. I don’t want any added thread or embroidery. The fabric must be the plainest of silk. The collar must be especially tight and as high as the neck would go. The back of the robes must be left exposed below the nape.”

Paper was an expensive commodity so the clerk took out one of the several wood tablets hanging on his belt and rushed to jot down Yuer’s requirements. He then guided the youth to a dressing room on the second floor where an apprentice took his measurements. Once everything was settled, Yuer paid the shop and left.

The clerk was about to go back to his reception counter when he noticed the frown on the apprentice’s face. He asked, “What’s wrong with you?”

The apprentice lifted her head and answered, “I swear I have heard of this design before. I just can’t remember exactly where.”

The clerk sighed, “What does it matter if you know of it or not? Just take the measurement back to the workshop.”

He then walked off. The apprentice dragged her feet to the second floor when it suddenly dawned on her where she had seen this design before.

Back in ancient times before the rise of the Semani Empire, its current northernmost province, Kersa, was an independent state of its own. They had their own gods and chieftains. They also had an ancient mourning ritual where the deceased’s closest kin would wear black and dance barefoot upon snow. They would dance for three days and nights until their feet blistered and bled. Once the blood mixed with the snow, it was then believed that the departed soul will never forget its way back home in its next life. This ritual was long dead even in today’s Kersa. So, from where did a Thurulian Dasrari youth stumble upon such an old and forgotten thing?

The apprentice pursued her lips. She only knew about such an obscure thing only because their eccentric owner routinely educated newcomers on the history of the Empire’s clothing. Deciding it had nothing to do with her; the apprentice shook her head and simply went back to her work.

* * *

Yuer continued his journey through the Merchant District. He picked up a twin pair of obsidian swords eaten by rust and time. Much to the bewilderment of the blacksmith, he paid for them exactly as they are, refusing to have them repaired or sharpened.

He then dropped by the Artisan Street and brought a broken, out of tune Mevadi zither. In fear of losing his reputation, the artisan begged Yuer to let him replace the frayed and missing strings but Yuer declined. The old man refused to take any coin but Yuer threw him three coppers for the damaged instrument and wordlessly left. Even the little Valquari boy was confused as to why the older youth was buying unwanted things that were beyond repair. Yuer sensed the child’s bafflement and only answered his unspoken inquiry with a small, serene smile.

Afterwards, Yuer and the child walked to the Merchant District’s central plaza where they reunited with Sakina and Hasha. Yuer also found his clan’s side carriage waiting for him there, parked among the many other carriages. Sakina jumped to greet him. He looked at her and said, “Sakina, take Hasha and the child and wait for me in the carriage. I will go to the bookstore on my own.”

The servant girl nodded and gently cajoled the child into following her to the carriage. The little boy spared Yuer a final glance before walking away. Hasha however, didn’t leave. She remained behind, folding her hands across her chest as she spoke in Mesrin, “I’m your personal guard now. Shouldn’t I follow you wherever you go or something like that?”

Yuer chuckled, “No, there will no need. This one thing I want to do alone. I need you to keep an eye on Sakina and the child. Keep them safe for me. Robbery in daylight is commonplace around the Merchant District.”

Hasha retorted, “And how about you then? What if someone tries to rob you?”

The older youth smirked, his eyes flashing green for an instance. Hasha’s amber eyes suddenly grew as wide as teacup saucers. She whispered in an unsteady voice, “Wait…Aren’t you a Light Listener, how could you be an Earth Listener too? This just doesn’t make any sen---”

Whatever words Hasha was going to say next died in her throat. Utter disbelief was visibly painted across her Mesrin features. “You can’t be…I mean, that’s just impossible…there is no way you are…Are you?”

Light laughter tumbled out of Yuer’s lips as he walked away.

The Mesrin girl stood frozen to her spot, even long after Yuer left. Sakina eventually came to urge her to join her and the child in the carriage. Hasha heedlessly followed after her. One single thought kept insistently resonating through her mind. _He is an Alikana-marked; the boy is **the** Alikana-marked of Sema. Why is it that no one bothered to tell me?_

She suddenly recalled something. Back at the _Shefrin_ market, when she was being beaten by that mercenary brute, didn’t Yuer avenge her? She had always wondered how a slender young Dasrari thing would make a seasoned fighter who towered over him by heads suddenly lose balance and stumble. Back then, she was too tired and hungry to pay attention but now, the answer hit her right on the face.

_Earth Echo! He used Earth Echo and he also used Light Echo when he healed me. Bahita, preserve me! He is truly the Alikana-marked of the Empire. What were the chances she, who was but a mere Untrialed warrior of a branch Mesra tribe, would meet and be employed by the Alikana-marked of this age?_

She had thought Sakina’s fawning over the youth was but the fawning of a favored servant over her master. Now, it looks she was the one who missed the entire point. The Mesrin cursed to herself, _Damnation! Now, I have to go about calling the boy Exalted this and that. What a pain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome :)  
> The next chapter is finished but is yet to be edited. It will be uploaded on the 20th as scheduled.


	14. Chapter Eleven : The Second Reznal and Dead Oaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little behind schedule, I'm sorry T_T  
> I caught a cold and had to go to the doctor. Actually, I can barely feel my throat right now.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

Once Yuer reached the bookstore, he greeted the clerk and took the stairs to the third floor. According to the youth’s memories, this floor was usually the quietest and most deserted during morning candle-hours. In the note Sakina had slipped into Ivak’s room, Yuer had specifically instructed the Second Reznal to meet him here.

Yuer surveyed the tall, packed rows of darkwood shelves, his blue eyes seeking a certain figure. He had yet to glimpse them when his _Alikana_ mark began to instantaneously throb against his skin. This familiar reaction ascertained his prior doubts. Ivak of Kersa _was_ the reason for his mark’s previous flare-up. Yuer was curious as to why his mark would react to the older youth in this lifetime and for how long the reaction would last. Whatever it was, it had something to do with his newly acquired Echo and he needed get to the bottom of this.

He strode toward the last row of shelves on the far right of the room. The closer he drew to that area, the hotter his mark burned. Soon enough, Yuer could see the Second Reznal. His tall and dark-clad figure was slightly hunched over a book. His short black hair was combed backwards, leaving the damaged side of his face in full view. His thick dark eyebrows sat low over his silver eyes, giving people the impression that he was frowning even when he was not. His long, slightly crooked nose and downward-turned lips added to his stern countenance. The lack of facial hair however, lessened the natural solemnity of his features to some degree.

He seemed to have noticed Yuer’s presence because he looked up. His unique, silver gaze locked into the younger youth’s face.

Suddenly, reality shifted before Yuer’s very eyes. Black sand started to pour out from beneath Ivak, crowding his feet. The shelves behind the Reznal morphed into black silhouettes. The eerie shadows swayed and danced, hovering over the older youth. Ink, as black as night, seeped out of their hazy contours. It glided through the air and flew to the Reznal’s face, sinking into the twisted and ravaged edges of his ruined skin. The ink swirled and twitched across tortured flesh, imitating the shape of some long forgotten symbols. Black flecks, appeared one after another within Ivak’s silver eyes. They pulsated like living things, making Yuer’s skin crawl.

Countless dissonant voices began to frantically whisper over one another in Yuer’s head. They hissed and muttered the same thing over and over:

_((Ours! This one is ours))_

_((Give him back to us!))_

_((Ours! This one is ours!))_

Yuer clutched his madly thumping heart with a shaky hand. Pain exploded across every corner of his soul. The voices, mercilessly crowding his mind, tore at his consciousness. He gasped for breath but air seemed to elude his lungs. In the back of his mind, Yuer wondered if he was about to die for a second time.

A strong hand grabbed his arm and a low voice spoke to his ears, “Are you alright?”

At that hand’s touch, a sense of aching familiarity screamed through Yuer’s very bones. Something deep within him suddenly clicked into place. The voices immediately quieted down. Reality rearranged itself back to sanity and the nightmarish visions dissipated as if they had never taken place at all. Finally, he could breathe again.

Once he came back to himself, Yuer pushed away the hand on his arm and staggered backwards, instantly putting some distance between him and the Reznal. He struggled to catch his breath; his very being was still jarred by what had transpired. He could neither understand nor explain what he had just experienced. What was most unsettling to Yuer was this unfathomable feeling of brief yet bone-deep familiarity; as if he had seen this before, as if some part of him had intimately known Ivak of Kersa before. It simply did not make sense. The younger youth wondered if his third Echo was trying to eat away at his sanity.

Yuer took several deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. He swept his gaze across the room and found everything to be as it was before. No shadows, no black sand and mercifully, no voices. Eventually, he glanced at the Reznal. The latter looked perfectly normal. No black flecks swimming in his eyes and no swirling ink across his face. Somewhat reassured, Yuer at last found his voice, “T-thank you. I’m alright. I just had a sudden case of dizziness.”

Although what Ivak witnessed didn’t resemble a mere case of dizziness, the older youth chose not to pry. Instead, he retreated backwards until his back touched the shelves behind him. In a husky voice, he unassumingly inquired, “Are you looking for a book?”

For a moment, Yuer busied himself with rearranging his indigo robes. Once he felt that he was control of himself again, he answered, “No, I’m not here for books. I am the one who wrote you the note.”

Ivak’s previously unguarded demeanor suddenly shifted to wariness. The Reznal folded his arms across his chest and pinned his exotic gaze upon Yuer, “So, it is you.”

Yuer tucked a stray brown strand behind his ear and met Ivak’s gaze unwaveringly, “Not what you expected, I believe.”

Ivak responded, “No. I definitely did not expect a youth younger than myself to threaten me with knowledge of my meeting with the Tewekaga.”

Yuer chuckled lightly, looking to dispel his discomfort at losing control earlier, “Don’t take it to heart, your highness. My means are limited. You mingle with neither the Dasrari nor the common-born. How else could I make you meet me?”

At the mention of the Dasrari, Ivak’s eyes traveled down Yuer’s figure and paused momentarily at the sight of his sash, “From which Dasrari clan do you hail? I don’t believe we are acquainted.”

“No, we are not.” _Not in this lifetime_ , Yuer wished to say. “I am Yuer Ayaseen, second born son of Naer Ayaseen, your sire’s Agriculture Chief Assistant.”

The Reznal’s gaze shifted slightly to the right, seemingly lost in thought. It didn’t take him long to realize who he was conversing with, “The _Alikana_ -marked whom some still debate his existence?”

Light laughter tumbled out of Yuer’s lips, “Yes, that one specifically.”

A smile so faint it was barely visible painted itself across Ivak’s lips, “And to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting the Empire’s _Exalted One_? Political threats notwithstanding, of course.”

“I think it’s about time I explain myself, no?”

Ivak titled his head to the side, “I’m all ears, _Exalted One_.”

The younger youth disregarded the faint sarcasm in the Reznal’s voice and calmly elaborated, “As you know the harem Selection for you and your brothers’ official consorts is tomorrow. But since I am who I am the Law of the First disallows me of bonding anyone outside of your kin. My sire, being far too eager to sell me off, arranged it so that I am one of the candidates for this annual selection. The _Alikana_ -marked are born once in every hundred summers which affords me the freedom of choosing my bonded instead of being chosen.”

Ivak tapped his calloused fingers on his folded arms, “And this concerns me because…?”

“Well, depending on how tomorrow’s banquet ends up, this might very well concern you.”

“How so?”

“I intend to choose you.”

Ivak’s fingers stilled. After a moment or two of dead silence, low laughter began to spill out of the Reznal’s mouth. He laughed for a while until he had to cover his quivering lips with a hand. His silver eyes which gleamed with mirth, betrayed his attempt at restraining himself.

Eventually, he managed to bite down the cackle that still wanted to break through his lips. He gave Yuer a slight dip of his head as he said, “My apologizes, _Exalted One_. It’s just that I never had the pleasure of hearing such an excellent joke.”

Yuer smirked, a crooked little smirk. “It’s nice to see you laugh, your highness. Alas, I hate to dampen your mirth. My ‘joke’ is no a joke at all.”

Ivak raised his brows in blatantly feigned perplexity, “Not a joke? Well, that explains why Jarak wouldn’t it find it funny in any way.”

The smaller youth insisted dryly, “No, he certainly wouldn’t. I have no desire to bond him and to tell you the truth; I have every intention of destroying him in every sense of the word.”

The sarcastic air about Ivak suddenly dissipated. The contours of his tall and firm body stiffened. His eyes which were once mirthful became narrowed, rigid and cold. “I’m not interested in whatever game you wish to play, _Exalted One_. You should look for a more suitable player elsewhere. I apologize but I have to leave you now.”

Ivak didn’t care to hear Yuer’s answer as he briskly brushed him by in his way out of the room, his dark cloak dragging behind him.

Yuer lifted up his chin as he spoke to Ivak’s retreating back, “Run away, your highness. Hurry and run away like you have done your entire life. Or better yet, just stand there and do nothing. Be the fool who stays put as he waits for the axe to fall upon his head.”

Ivak swung around with a jerk; nailing the younger youth with a stare so sharp it could cut through steel.

The younger youth glared right back, “What? Was I wrong? Or did that hit too close to home? Should I apologize now that I offended your little sensibilities? Maybe I should go ahead and mention your mother while I am at it.”

Before Yuer could blink, he found himself face to face with a seething Ivak, a mere hair width’s distance between their noses. The Reznal’s eyes were so close that Yuer could see the golden flecks swimming within them.

Despite Ivak’s intimidating frame, the younger youth held his ground, unyielding in his stance as he harshly whispered, “Should I pour more salt into your wounds, your highness? Would it then sting enough for you to wake up to your reality?”

Ivak hissed through painfully clenched jaws, “What do you want from me?”

Yuer retorted with a tone so pointed it jabbed the thin air between them with every utterance, “What do I want from you? I want you to live. I want you to survive so I can take advantage of you, so you can take advantage of me.”

Ivak chuckled but his chuckle was too hoarse and jagged to be merry, “What? Have I died and haven’t known it? And why would it matter to you what becomes of me?”

Yuer replied as if his jaws were sewn shut, “I can do this without you, I know I can. In actuality, I don’t need you. I could make use of Mayir’s impressionable nature and maternal clan. I could rely on Sinrad’s wit and diplomatic allies. It doesn’t have to be you. I can leave you to your own devices and not bat an eyelash at your eventual demise. I could do all and any of that.”

Ivak gruffly pressed, “So why don’t you?”

“Because I know in my heart, neither Mayir nor Sinrad would do. This life and death game in which I intend to take part cannot afford halfhearted players. I have to fight for my own survival and you---” Yuer thudded his fist against Ivak’s hard chest, “---have to fight for your people’s survival. Neither of us has a choice but to fight because if we don’t, I will lose my life and you will lose everything you cherish.”

The Reznal snorted, “And how would _you_ know what I cherish? How would _you_ know who my enemies are?”

“I know because your enemies are _my_ enemies. The Rezna owes you a blood debt. The Malhada owes me a blood debt. Your brother wishes to make me his personal living paper-doll. Your sire’s consort wishes to strip you of your claim to Kersa. You’ve always known this, haven’t you? You already know her son has been scheming against you since you both came of age. I want you to understand that it won’t stop at this. He very much intends to deny you of everything; your fiefdom, your people and even the very Reznali blood that runs through your veins. As long as this pair of mother and son exists, neither you nor I could ever be safe.”

A moment passed then another followed. Dead silence blanketed the space between the Reznal and the Dasrari youth. What Ivak’s lips didn’t say, his burning gaze said in their stead. His pointed stare looked as if it yearned to pull the smaller youth apart and piece him back together.

Whatever those silver eyes intently sought to unravel, they must have found it because Ivak eventually retreated, pulling some distance between him and Yuer. The latter didn’t realize how tense he felt until a sigh he couldn’t hold back escaped his lips.

At last, Ivak broke the silence with a question, “And how do you propose we ‘fight’?”

“What do Mesrin warriors do when they are surrounded by beasts during their Trials?” demanded Yuer.

“They fight them to the death. Either they kill them or they are killed by them.”

Yuer’s blue eyes glinted with a hint of frost, “Exactly, only that in our case, we will be the ones doing the killing. We won’t do it with a dagger or a sword. That’s far too honorable for this pair of _Nak’e_ and hatchling. We will do it one step at time. We will do it the dishonorable way; with unseen slow-acting poison.”

“It’s terrifying how such a sweet face like yours can hide such a vicious heart.” chuckled Ivak, something between derision and adulation clang to the sound.

Yuer slipped a hand through the loose strands of his hair, “Would you rather I was a vicious face with a sweet heart?”

Ivak laughed in genuine amusement, “And what would I do with a sweet heart? Will it help me avenge my mother or keep my land? I would rather have you as you are, lovely-looking with a touch of venom, just the perfect combination for our game of life and death as you previously said, or isn’t it so?”

Yuer bit down his lip, hesitating for a bit before admitting, “You are exactly as I expected you to be and yet not.”

Ivak raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And how did you expect me to be?”

Yuer pondered over what he was going to say, “Broody, solemn and silent.”

“And how do you find me now?”

“Well, the same minus the silent part with a dash of sarcasm and bitterness instead. Still, you are as stubborn and infuriating as any typical Kersasi. In this way, you are as exactly as I remember you.”

Ivak was about to speak when the words died in his mouth. His gaze snapped toward the youth who looked as if his mind was somewhere else, “Remember me? Have we met before?”

Yuer smiled; his smile a touch melancholic, “Yes we have, it was very brief and we didn’t talk so you don’t remember it.”

What Yuer was referring to was the day Ivak was dragged to the capital from Kersa after his title was revoked by Jarak’s decree. He was supposed to stand trial for the capital offense of initiating rebellion but Jarak had the Reznali arms parade him through the streets. Despite being hit, beaten and spat at through the entire journey from the capital’s gates to the palace, Ivak kept his head up and didn’t give any sign of weakness or pain. By the time he was brought to the dungeons; he was bleeding from his head to his toes, caked in filth and grime. It was difficult back then for Yuer to watch an innocent and proud young man be reduced to such a state.

As he glanced back at the Reznal before him, for an instance, the image of his then stoic and bleeding face overlapped with his current, younger one. Past and Present, present and future. The lines blurred for a moment in Yuer’s mind.

Refusing to wallow up in this pitfall of emotions, the smaller youth shook his head slightly hoping to ward off the melancholy. He didn’t notice Ivak’s eyes on him. The older youth watched every little display of emotion on Yuer’s face like he couldn’t afford to look elsewhere. He couldn’t help but feel intrigued by this Dasrari youth whom he would have never thought to meet.

The Reznal leaned back on the darkwood shelves as he broached, “There are some matters you have to clarify for me before I agree to bond you. You said that Jarak wishes to make you a paper-doll but how did you find out about his true nature? Most of Sema are so blinded by his genteel mask that no one would guess the narcissistic, self-serving scum he truly is. So, who told you? Also you said he owes you a blood debt, when did that happen? He might be mad but he is not stupid. Why would he offend the _Alikana_ -marked?”

Yuer held Ivak’s gaze as he walked toward him. When he was about to collide into the Reznal, he bypassed him. He then began to slowly and meticulously brush his fingers across the many books on the darkwood shelves. Ivak’s eyes followed him.

“The Mahatir, bless her holy glory, came to me in a dream and warned me. In my dream, I was being eaten alive by a giant golden beast. He had eyes the color of ice. His thick and lustrous mane shimmered as if it was woven from the sun itself. He gorged on my flesh for what felt like summers and that’s how I knew; I can never bond the Malhada.”

Ivak turned his leaning head to Yuer, “And the blood debt?”

Yuer didn’t reply immediately. Instead, he took a book out and flipped through its many pages. Eventually he said, “Maybe one day after we bond, I will tell you.”

The Reznal straightened his frame and shuffled closer to Yuer, his eyes fixed upon the cover of the book in the smaller youth’s hand, “I haven’t said I will bond you yet.”

Yuer closed the book he was holding and placed in Ivak’s hand who took it readily. He offhandedly explained, “It is poetry, Sianqi poetry from the eastern regions of the Empire. It depicts some of the most well-known scenes in the _Ancient Carnage_.” 

Ivak flipped few pages, “Interesting.”

Yuer turned to him, “And Ivak?”

“Hmm?” said the Reznal, eyes still on the Sianqi verses.

“Yes, you will.”

Ivak looked up, somewhat lost, “Yes, I will what?”

Yuer smiled; his smile a hint challenging, “Yes, you will bond me.”

Sianqi poetry long forgotten, Ivak demanded in a low and husky voice. “And why would I do that?”

“Because I will pledge myself to you right here, the Kersasi way.” declared Yuer.

He then touched a hand to his hair, pulling out the silver hairpin that kept his half-updo together. The freed, brown strands tumbled down his shoulders. He didn’t care to arrange them and went ahead to stab his palm with the sharp, dagger-like end of the pin. Instantly, blood started to ooze out of his self-inflected wound.

He extended his bleeding hand toward Ivak. In a solemn and grave voice, he vowed, “By the slumbering Rul and dead Kaana, by snow and by blood, I, Yuer Ayaseen, pledge myself to Ivak of Kersa. I shall never betray him. I shall never draw steel against him. If the day I break my oath shall come, may the three Evil Sisters: hunger, cold and death, claim my life.”

Ivak stared at the open, bleeding palm in front of him. Astonishment broke across his stern features. Those words the younger youth had just spurted kept ringing in his ears. That was a Kersasi vow, an ancient dead one that originated from a time before the rise of the Empire and even before the coming of Zaradate. Only very few Kersasi elderly remembered the wording of this lost oath. Ivak knew of it because he grew up on those old folks’ tales.

How did this Dasrari youth of the capital knew of it? Moreover, he didn’t say it carelessly. In fact, he seemed to realize the weight of this oath. This was an eternal pledge, typically sworn by ancient Kersasi warriors in the name of their newly appointed chieftains.

At the beginning Ivak thought Jarak had sent Yuer to him as some sort of sadistic joke but Jarak would’ve never known of this oath. This was closely guarded Kersasi heritage. His people wouldn’t make such a thing known to outsiders. This meant the youth went out of his way to unearth this dead promise just so he could express how sincere he was. Coupled with his actions and words so far, it didn’t look like he was here because of any third parties.

Unbeknownst to Ivak, not only was Yuer taught by the best Reznali scholars during his past life as a future Rezna, he also knew a Kersasi. It was Ran’e, the tribute Kersasi concubine whom Ivak himself was coerced to send off to the capital under his sire’s decree. The free and bright youth couldn’t stand the stifling palace of the Malhada. He was often homesick and he took solace in talking to Yuer about Kersa. He regularly spoke to him of many things; like old rites, forgotten songs and dead gods. The Kersasi found a kindred spirit in Yuer who loved nothing more than to listen to those ancient and faraway tales. It was through Ran’e’s stories that Yuer knew of this Kersasi oath buried within the vestiges of time.

However this knowledge, which Yuer had once thought of as inconsequential, proved itself to be quite useful.

Shortly after Yuer said the oath, the dark-haired Reznal unsheathed a dagger from his sash and applied a cut to his palm. He rested his bleeding palm against Yuer’s, mixing their bloods together. He gazed deeply into Yuer’s eyes as he recited the rest of the oath, “By the slumbering Rul and dead Kaana, by snow and by blood, I, Ivak of Kersa, accept Yuer Ayaseen’s pledge. I shall never betray him. I shall never draw steel against him. If the day I break my oath shall come, may the three Evil Sisters: hunger, cold and death, claim my life.”

Ivak clenched his larger hand around Yuer’s before letting go. He then ripped a piece from his dark tunic and offered it to the younger youth to stanch his bleeding. Yuer glanced down at the offered rag, then back at the Reznal. He bit down the smile that wanted to blossom upon his lips. He couldn’t help but find this display of typical Kersasi ardor amusing.

Ivak studied Yuer for a while, intrigued by that small, little smile fighting to break through his pleasant-looking face. A smirk surfaced upon the Reznal’s half-burnt face. He pushed the cloth closer to the younger youth and said, “Go ahead, and use it. We made an oath and bled together. By the rites of old Kersa, you and I are now stuck together. I’m not quite sure how long it would take you to regret this but this sort of thing cannot be undone. Now, you mustn’t say I haven’t told you.” 

Yuer chuckled despite himself as he took the rag from the taller youth. He twisted it several times around his hand and then tore a piece of his own indigo-colored robes and gifted it to the Reznal. Ivak raised a thick, black eyebrow at the gesture but didn’t offer any cheeky commentary. Instead he took the piece of clothing that was offered and bandaged his own bleeding hand with it.

Yuer arranged his shoulder-length hair into a makeshift updo and used his silver hairpin to fix it into place. Ivak found himself watching every movement without realizing it.

Yuer said first, “There is yet another step to finalizing this alliance.”

Ivak raised a brow, “What? Do I have to dive into Grief Ocean and bring you a black pearl? Or do I have to roam Na’bia for the elusive _Fa’jar_ flower? Or maybe I have to----”

Yuer cut him off not so apologetically, “Tomorrow morning at the harem Selection, we will meet again. I will ask you one question and all you have to do is answer with a yes.”

Ivak inquired, “And that would be it?”

Yuer nodded, “Yes. That would be all you need to do.”

Ivak shifted his gaze downwards, looking at Yuer’s bandaged hand. “What will you dance for me?”

The younger youth’s lips lifted upward. His one dimple crinkled. “Tomorrow, you will know.”

Yuer gathered his cloak around himself then turned around and walked to the stairs. Before he left, he threw Ivak a final glance and said, “Have a good day, your highness. Stay safe.”

Ivak leaned back on the shelves and stayed there for a while, even long after Yuer left. He gazed in silence at his cloth-wrapped hand; his thoughts wandering everywhere and nowhere. The one image that remained imprinted in his mind was those blue eyes that shimmered like the surface of bottomless ocean water.


	15. Chapter Twelve: A Game of Waiting and Asaf Herbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in the updating schedule. I had some family issues I needed to take care of. Enjoy.

Yuer tapped his slender fingers against the darkwood arms of his chair, calmly considering the puzzled middle-aged man in front of him. This man was the current senior overseer within _Mash’kanta_ headquarters. He was the person responsible for contracted trade deals that exceeded the threshold of ‘moderate’ profit. Yuer was led to his office shortly after he entered the building; a half candle-hour or so after concluding his meeting with Ivak. In fact, the youth had been sitting in his chair for a while now and the overseer had yet to say a word in regards to Yuer’s proposal.

Yuer could see the confusion which visibly creased the man’s dark-skinned face, making him look much older than he probably was. He appeared both baffled and uneasy. Yuer couldn’t blame him. After all, it wasn’t every day that a seasoned merchant would meet a Dasrari young master who was willing to sink five hundred silvers into buying off every single _Asaf_ seed stocked within every _Mash’kanta_ warehouse across the capital.

The man was likely perplexed as for what a youth like Yuer would need an entire residence’s worth of a common Masqafi herb’s seeds. Not only was the _Asaf_ herb one of the cheapest and most common herbs in the capital, it also had little medicinal value. If it wasn’t for its slight ability to aid in indigestion, no one would even bother to gather them in the first place.

Yuer imagined the senior overseer probably believed him to be the type of pampered young Dasrari who was so well-off that he developed a sharp decrease in his mental capabilities. Yuer would have thought the same of himself if he didn’t have an actual reason for doing what he was doing.

Eventually the man cleared his throat conveniently before starting in a pronounced tone, “Esteemed client, I apologize beforehand if my words sound deterring but it’s my duty as an overseer here to do my utmost in advising any respective clients on whatever deal they wish to finalize with our organization. The order your esteemed self wish to conclude with our office might need further consideration. While, it will be grossly profitably for us and our associates, meaning the herbalists and gardeners who are registered to us, it will be a significant loss for our esteemed client. A single _Asaf_ seed costs a measly tenth of a copper coin. Five hundred silvers equals a five thousand copper coins. You wish to buy half a gold piece worth of _Asaf_ seeds which would equal around fifty thousand seeds. If we are to allocate each thousand seeds to a single sack, the final calculation would come to a total of fifty sacks. Dealing in this particular herb, which has never known a rise in its value since its discovery, is not a profitable venue. In the _Mash’kanta_ , we value profit like every good merchant does however we also honor integrity. Therefore, I’m offering your esteemed self council and a period of time to reconsider your order.”

Yuer leaned his cheek against his clasped right hand and took a moment to meditate upon the man’s long-winded _‘thanks but we would rather you do not’_ speech. The overseer had more than enough reason to be reluctant about accepting his order. He was likely worried about the ramifications of indulging of a young Dasrari master who probably acting without the knowledge of his clan’s head. Yuer understood that the _Mash’kanta_ wouldn’t want any possible friction with any Dasrari clan. The merchants’ coalition already walked on a thin line with the Dasrari.

For the recent ten summers or so, the _Mash’kanta_ had been steadily and increasingly amassing wealth and influence within the Semani Empire. This development put the Dasrari on edge. Since its establishment as a nation, bloodlines and castes were everything in Sema. The Dasrari had banked the stability of their power upon this very principle but due to the strengthening of the _Mash’kanta_ ’s influence, the former had started to grow uneasy as it dawned on them how powerful money could be, even in the face of bloodline.

The merchants of the _Mash’kanta_ were slowly beginning to become to the Dasrari what the Zaradate Temple had always been to the Reznali; a social and political ‘enemy’. However, despite this apprehension, neither party could do without the other for the _Mash’kanta_ benefited from the Dasrari and the Dasrari benefited from services only the _Mash’kanta_ could provide for them. Ultimately, it became a classic case of ‘ _I abhor you but I cannot do without you’._

Hence, the senior overseer’s willingness to decline a five hundred silvers offer of profit. Yuer however, knew exactly what he was doing and he had no desire to neither change his mind nor waste any more of his time.

“I appreciate your honesty and honorable character but the five hundred silvers, which I’m paying you with in exchange for the seeds, are _not_ included in the Ayaseen clan’s assets. They are, in fact, my personal inheritance.” explained Yuer.

The overseer argued still, “Even if it is so esteemed client, the _Asaf_ herb isn--” 

Yuer cut the man off, voice firm and even, “I am well aware of the meager monetary value of the _Asaf_ herbs. However, I don’t plan to change my mind. If the deal was to fall through, I shall bear full responsibility for my own choices. The _Mash’kanta_ won’t be held accountable for anything.”

The overseer sighed, looking defeated. “Alright, I will meddle no further, esteemed client.”

He then took out a sheet of paper and a brush and began to write down the terms of their exchange. After agreeing on the date of delivery being a three days later and its place being Ivak’s temporary residence in the capital which the Reznal refused to stay in, Yuer signed the contract, took a second ascribed copy of it and left the _Mash’kanta_ headquarters.

It didn’t take him long to reach the central plaza where he left his companions. The shadowy figure that followed in his tracks since he left the Ayaseen residence never let up their pursuit. Yuer pretended he was none the wiser as he parted the carriage’s curtains and hopped on it.

He was greeted by three familiar pairs of eyes. Sakina offered him a bow, Hasha acknowledged him with a dip of a chin while the little boy dashed to him, the force of his enthusiasm nearly knocking Yuer into his seat. The Dasrari youth chuckled and patted the child’s head. He pulled out three wrapped candied apples he bought in his way here and gave one to the boy who, in return, gifted Yuer one of those small and rare smiles of his. The youth offered the two remaining apples to Sakina who took it with a little shy look in her face and Hasha who didn’t waste time munching on the sugary snack.

Through a sugar and apple stuffed mouth, Hasha asked in her native tongue, “Are we going back to the residence or are you going to mee---”

The Mesrin girl hadn’t managed to finish her question before Yuer cut her off with a shake of his head and a pointed look at the driver’s seat. The redhead appeared to instantly understand his unspoken warning.

In this ride back to the Ayaseen residence, Yuer didn’t wish for unwanted ears to eavesdrop upon his conversations, even if they happened to be in foreign tongues. As Yuer instructed the driver to take them back ‘home’, not a single word was exchanged throughout the ride.

* * *

As soon as Yuer returned to his personal quarters, he found Akra sitting in _his_ favorite chair, gracefully seeping tea from _his_ favorite teacup, utterly unbothered by the fact that she was encroaching upon a space that was _not_ hers.

But then, she had always owned every corner within the Ayaseen residence. It didn’t matter that his things littered this courtyard, it didn’t matter that he slept and ate within these walls. After all, these walls themselves and the very breathing air between them also belonged to the woman in front of him. In her own way, she never made him forget this one fact: He was here because she _allowed_ him to be here. He would leave the day she decided he needed to leave and only to the man she would allow him to ‘choose’.

Yuer didn’t know whether to cry or to laugh at how utterly idiotic his past self was to not have seen through her. He had believed her controlling ways to be ‘caring’. In what manner was cutting him off from the outside world and monitoring his every single move ‘caring’? In what manner was raising him to be soft, weak and stupid ‘caring’?

As Yuer looked at Akra’s mouth on that teacup, he swallowed down the urge to bury her alive with his Earth Echo. Despite the strongly violent impulse that seized him, Yuer didn’t allow any of his true feelings to surface upon his face and instead plastered a perfectly gentle smile on his lips. He walked to her and properly bowed, just like the good ‘child’ he was supposed to be, “Greetings to consort mother.”

Akra didn’t response right away. For a moment, she busied herself with steering her tea which Yuer suspected of having no actual need to be steered. This was her ‘thing’. She would occasionally behave as such making him wait when there needn’t be any reason to do so. She would often cut him off while he spoke with a mere snap of her fingers, a pointed glance or a turn of her face, little things that remind him where he stood in this residence, little things that reminded him he was stupid and of no significance beyond his _Alikana_ -marked identity.

Half of his lifetime was spent under this very woman’s thumb. Her compulsion toward control and belittlement was ingrained in the very bones of her long, lean body. Akra wasn’t Akra when she didn’t at least attempt to make him feel less than he was.

Another moment passed before Akra put the teacup on the table and looked up. Her eyes were as deep as they had always been, not a hint of feeling could be glimpsed in them, “I see that you are back. Did you buy the books you wanted?”

“Yes, consort mother. You had been very kind to allow me this last wish of mine. I shall never forget your benevolence, not only in indulging me throughout my life but also in raising me so wholeheartedly.”

Yuer complemented his show of fliality to his clan’s ‘mother’ by dropping to his knees and kowtowing to her. Akra let him bow for a moment longer than necessary before allowing him up. She casually remarked, “A good child, indeed.”

She then beckoned him forward so that he could take a seat in his own outer chamber. Yuer maintained his tender smile as he took a seat next to her.

She turned to him, her tone although impassive sounded especially keen to Yuer’s ears, “I wasn’t aware you brought new servants into the residence.”

_Yes, here we are. The real reason you bothered to come to this courtyard._

“I am to leave the residence in matter of days so I wished to acquire few servants I can take with me into my new abode. Sakina, although hardworking and loyal, isn’t enough to meet all the needs of a Reznal’s residence.” explained Yuer.

“His highness, the Malhada, has more than enough servants to operate his palace. You can always pick some of them to serve you. There was no need for you to waste your money.”

There it was; the jab Yuer expected. What Akra meant to convey to him was that there shouldn’t have been any need for him to waste ‘clan money’ on such superfluous ‘whims’.

Yuer’s voice developed a remorseful tone, “I sincerely apologize to consort mother. I should have consulted with you first but I didn’t wish to bother you with such trivial things. I merely passed on few words to Sakina and had her visit the _Shefrin_ market during her errand for ink and paper yesterday.”

“How can the addition of new _Shefrin_ servants into the Ayaseen residence of which I am the _Dasiri_ not concern me?” retaliated Akra.

“I’m sor--”

Before Yuer could fully convey his apology, she cut him off, “The Mesrin?”

“I wanted someone with a robust and strong body who can defend his highness and me against thieves or anyone who might wish to harm us during public outings. Yesterday, Sakina told me she overheard the common-born speaking of newly Mesrin _Shefrin_ who would be put on sale and I thought I should acquire one since they are well-known for being great warriors.”

Akra fell silent for a moment before pointedly inquiring, “Blessed?”

“Unblessed.” answered Yuer seamlessly.

At his answer, a sharp derisive laugh spilled from Akra’s twitching lips, “Oh, tender simple child. Do you think his highness, the Malhada, would need some unblessed barbaric mountain she-beast to guard him? He is already surrounded by the best personal guards money can buy. Not only are they blessed but they are also experts in combative arts. Ah, what do to with you?” Having managed to suppress her mirth at last, Akra added, “Well, she is already paid for so it would be inconvenient to send her back to the handler. I believe I will just have to indulge you once again.”

Yuer dipped his head as he thanked her for ‘indulging’ him, “Many thanks to consort mother.”

Akra however didn’t seem to be quite done with her interrogation, “And what of the Valquari child? And the other one that Walan had just found in your servants quarters?”

Yuer pretended to hesitate for a bit before timidly replying, “I told Sakina that if she found any young children on the display stand that day to spare them by buying them. The other boy was also on there and the handler said he could read and write. I previously told Sakina to buy those who are literate because I believe it to be cruel to waste their abilities on becoming manual laborers or potential pleasure _Shefrin_.”

Akra remained silent for moment. Her frigid gaze fixed upon him as she commented in a tone slightly icier than her usual, “You have always been like this; tender-hearted. You wish to save all the unfortunate in the world. Does it make you feel good? Helping those who cannot help themselves? Does it warm your heart? Does it make you feel important?” With each question, her intense gaze grew a little harder, a little more hateful. At last, she contained herself by turning her face away, “This habit of picking up strays needs to stop at a certain point. I allowed it before with that servant girl of yours and I will allow it this one time since you are leaving the residence but you have to think of his highness, the Malhada. In the future, you should refrain from such inconvenient sentimentalities.”

Yuer stared at the profile of Akra’s turned face. A vicious little smirk painted itself across his lips. He apologized to her in a voice that didn’t match his expression, “I understand, consort mother. I shall heed your words.”

Akra gracefully rose to her feet, her dark red robes flowing behind her as she sashayed out of the room. When she was but one step away from leaving, she turned back to Yuer, her gold bonding earring jingled in the wake of her movement, “Since you have expressed your need for a personal guard, you might as well take Zarat along with you.”

Yuer’s face broke into a smile; a big, blinding smile. He bowed waist-deep to Akra and vehemently bellowed, “Many thanks to consort mother for gifting her humble son with one of her most treasured personal guards! Your magnanimity is boundless.”

The Ayaseen _Dasiri_ acknowledged her adopted son’s show of gratitude with a flutter of her kohled eyelashes and left.

Yuer remained where he was. His blue eyes followed Aka’s disappearing figure before shifting themselves to _his_ favorite cup, sitting atop the table. The imprint of Akra’s rouge stood starkly against the white porcelain, appearing offensive and filthy to Yuer’s eyes. This cup was once his birth mother’s, a part of her dowry. Akra knew how much he cherished it and yet she drank from it in front of him, tainting it with her spit, with her _Ugafir_ poison. 

He shuffled toward the table and lifted the cup. His slender fingers brushed against its smooth and cold rim in slow, measured touches. He then strengthened his hand with a layer of Earth Echo and coldly watched his own hand as it crushed the precious cup into tiny million pieces. The jagged edges of the porcelain bit into his skin and blood oozed out of his fingers. The red droplets tumbled down to the floor, joining the many fallen and broken pieces of yet another lost memento of his dead mother.

Something swelled within him, something dark, violent and terrifying. It resounded with his rage, his hatred and his blood-thirst. Tendrils of black, ominous ink seeped out of his oozing blood, pooling around him, dancing around him. The swirling, pulsating ink relentlessly whispered to him in what had become a familiar, dissonant mimicry of a human voice:

_((Die! She shall die!))_

_((With her blood, we shall quench our thirst))_

_((With her flesh, we shall sate our hunger))_

_((Die, she shall die!))_

_((She who had hurt us))_

_((She who had betrayed us))_

_((Her soul, we shall have!))_

For the first time since he had acquired his new Echo, Yuer remained fully conscious of himself as it conjured itself. Instead of growing anxious and terrified of those grating voices, Yuer felt a strong sense of kinship in them. They _felt_ him, they _knew_ him. They _understood_ him. With them, he didn’t have to pretend, he didn’t have to hide. With them, he could hate and rage and they wouldn’t judge him or tell him to be any other way.

Yuer lifted his bleeding hand and closely watched the streaks of pitch blackness seeping out from his many open, little cuts. He caressed them with his fingers and they curled around his hand, quivering and pulsating around his skin in what appeared to be uncontainable joy. The youth brought them closer to his lips and whispered to them, “Yes, her soul we shall have. Don’t you worry. ”

The voices laughed, their cackles sounded like the shrilling of nightmares:

_((Yes ! Our heart!))_

_((Yes! Our blood!))_

_((For you, we shall cleanse the world!))_

* * *

Shortly after the sunset, Yuer called Hasha and Tamine to his inner chamber. The youth used his Earth Echo to temporarily coat the walls of his room, insulating it from the rest of the residence.

He first beckoned Hasha over, handing her a sealed letter that held neither sigil nor address. He clarified to her in Mesrin, “This is the letter you are to give to the _Shakoura_ tonight.”

He walked back to his deck, pulled something out of one of its drawers and gestured for Sakina, who hadn’t left his side in candle-hours, to come closer. He showed the two items to her and explained, “This is my Temple token and this is my letter to the Tewekaga. You will sneak out of the residence with Hasha. You will take Tamine with you and escort him to the Temple.”

Sakina took the letter and the token with a bowed head, “Yes, esteemed young master.”

Yuer turned to Tamine, “Sakina will escort you to the Temple plaza’s gate but you will have to continue on your own. Once you are inside, give the Helisari on guard duty this token and tell them that you have to meet the Tewekaga on behalf of the token’s owner. The Helisari will understand. Once you meet his Holiness, hand him my letter and he will admit you into the Kumatani. You will be assigned to the Kumatani living quarters at the left tower. You remember what we have agreed upon, don’t you?”

Tamine vehemently nodded, “Yes, _Exalted One_. I need not reminding.”

Yuer smiled, liking how agreeable the Undercity boy had become. It was nice to see a pawn that understood where he stood on the chessboard. Things would continue to be fine as long as the pawn remembered where his loyalties lay.

Yuer said to Hasha, “Use your Earth Echo to sneak them out with you.”

Hasha expressed her compliance with a curt and brief nod.

Yuer strode to the open window and stared at the rapidly darkening sky, “Before you leave, Make sure you eat your fill. Also, Tamine?”

The hazel-eyed boy turned to Yuer, “Yes, _Exalted One_?”

“On my desk, there is another letter. One that is for you, it contains guidelines to nudge you in the right direction with your research. There is also a commissioned request of mine; I have given you the timeline of a one summer cycle to achieve it. So, work hard. We will continue to communicate through correspondence. Take advantage of your errands outside of the Temple to send me any updates. Make sure the Tewekaga doesn’t know it. I will have someone deliver you your monthly pay when I am no longer in the capital. They will also bring you any instructions I might send you.”

Tamine bowed, a grateful smile broke across his otherwise serious face, “Yes, _Exalted one_ , I appreciate everything that you have done for me and I promise I shall do my very best to meet your expectations.”

Yuer smiled, “Good, good.”

The youth then walked to Sakina, “The _Dasi_ is out?”

The servant girl affirmed, “Yes, esteemed young master. Esteemed _Dasi_ has left the residence since morning and he is likely to spend the night at the Agriculture Chief’s residence. Winter will be here in two months time and the Agriculture Department is especially busier than most with the storing of food and revision of resources. This is the busiest time for its officials, including esteemed _Dasi_.”

“I see,” said Yuer who was more than happy not to see that man. However the youth also knew he had to face him tomorrow before the harem Selection. There were certain things that one could not escape.

* * *

Just as Sakina expected, Naer didn’t return to the residence and Yuer had to endure a long dinner with Akra that refused to end. Both of them remained silent for most of it but that didn’t account for the wealth of unsaid words that hang between them in the thick, stifling air of the Ayaseen dining hall.

Yuer managed to excuse himself by pretending to be sleepy and waning to read a bit in his bed before escaping the clutches of that hall and its occupant. He requested Sakina to light three one-hour candles, and waited for each of them to melt all the way down, one after the other. Once the last candle melted into nothing, he asked Sakina to quickly survey the courtyard under the guise of bringing water. Once he was reassured that the residence was asleep, he took Sakina and walked to the servants’ quarters where he met Hasha and Tamine, both of whom were draped in long, grey cloaks similar to the one Sakina had donned on herself.

He guided them to his courtyard’s garden which was at the corner of the residence where its northern and eastern walls met.

He nodded to Hasha who stepped forward. She arranged Sakina, Tamine and herself in a neat close line and conjured her Earth Echo. She erected the flat ground beneath their feet shaping it into a rising plateau which eventually matched the height of the northern outer wall of the residence. As soon as each one of them jumped from the plateau to the thick residence wall with the width of two arms, the plateau crumbled down the ground, swallowed once more by the flat ground.

Yuer watched the three disappear from above the wall, turned around and returned to his inner chamber. The little boy had long fallen asleep on Yuer’s bed after several writing lessons. The older youth didn’t wish to disrupt his sound sleep so he moved to his outer chamber where he busied himself with practicing the steps to his great and long awaited ‘dance’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome. The second chapter will be updated tomorrow the earliest.


	16. Chapter Thirteen : “To the Shakoura and to the future Rezna, long may he reign.”

Yuer danced for what might have been a candle-hour or maybe three; he danced until he couldn’t feel the soles of his feet anymore. He danced until an Echo-reading ability, which he never remembered attaining in his previous lifetime, signaled to him the conjuring of Divine Echo nearby.

Yuer didn’t react for while. Echo-reading was the rarest and most elusive skill that a Listener could ever hope to obtain in their lifetime. It was different from Echo-control for the latter only required vigorous and faithful exercise to rank up. The more advanced a Listener’s Echo-control was, the higher the level of their Echo became. Echo-reading was unique because it required natural affinity to the Divine Echo itself and inherently different training methods. It also increased in rank the longer one trained for it.

The highest level of Echo-reading would manifest in the ability to read not only nearby Echo but to also determine the attribute and the level of said Echo. Yuer never recalled having this ability before and he didn’t think he ever trained specifically to attain it. Where did it come from? And all of a sudden like this? The only occurrence he could logically link to this was his third Echo. Today, he managed to control it and stay conscious, the next thing he knew; he could Echo-read? But what kind of Echo could allow such rapid growth? How did this even make sense?

The youth eventually snapped out of his stupor and decided not to think about what was happening for now. Instead, he rushed to the garden where he found two hooded figures standing atop the outer northern wall. One of them touched the wall, calling forth several sturdy-looking spikes to protrude across its surface. They then used them to slowly hike down the wall. The other figure followed behind. Once they reached the ground, they took over their cloaks’ hoods, revealing a composed Sakina and a smirking Hasha.

The Mesrin redhead lifted her hand in the air, creating a fist and the spikes were swallowed back into the wall as if they had never existed before. Yuer admired her Echo-control. She then turned to him and said, “The _Shakoura_ sends its regards, esteemed ‘client’.” She winked at the last bit, handing Yuer a sealed letter.

Yuer took it and turned to Sakina who dipped her head in his direction as a greeting, “It is done, esteemed young master. The boy is now within the Temple. I received back the token and was also given a letter addressed to your esteemed self, written by the hand of his Holiness.”

The Dasrari youth took yet another letter; he glanced at the wax seal which bore the moon, the crest of the Temple. The one Hasha gave him bore the seal of the _Scythe_ Spider which meant it was written by the hand of a _Shakoura_ executive chief rather than a subordinate.

Yuer patted both girls on the shoulders and praised them with a genuine smile, “Well done. You two have performed your tasks beautifully. I’m proud of both of you. Let us get to the servants quarters before anyone notices us.”

The girls followed Yuer to the servants’ quarters where he used the water pitcher to fill both of their cups. He addressed Hasha in Mesrin as he handed her a water cup, “Whom did you meet? And what did they say?”

Hasha gulped down her water, took off her cloak and made herself comfortable on one of the three beds, “A Valquari high-level Fire Listener. He is a chief enforcer within the _Shakoura_. He told me to address him as Cahail. I doubt it’s his real name or real code-name for that matter. The _Shakoura_ guard their code-names furiously from what I have heard. Anyhow, he looked into the code-name you gave me before, Silent Dagger, and turns out you were right about her. Cahail found several letters in her underground vault which leaked sensitive information about the _Shakoura_ to an unknown group of people. From what he said, it seems that finding the rest of the traitors isn’t as easy as the _Shakoura_ thought. Cahail requested for aid from your ‘network’ in order to dig up at least one more code-name. He said he is willing to pay whatever price you name. There is more about his request and what he wished to say on the letter.”

Yuer chuckled at Hasha pronounced way of mentioning his nonexistent ‘network’ but didn’t comment on it. Instead he said, “Good, seems all is going according to plans.”

Hasha however didn’t hold back her curiosity, “I don’t know whether to admire you or to be terrified of you. It’s almost unreal that a sixteen-winters old soft Dasrari boy is able to know the inner workings of the most dangerous criminal order in Sema. Not to mention even knowing of the murky water that runs right beneath their feet. Are you like one of those ancient Alhari seers my grandmother used to tell me and my cousins tales about?”

Yuer bit down his smile and fixed Hasha with a somewhat serious look, “Would you like to know?”

Hasha straightened her previously lazy posture, “There is no way you are a seer. Is there?”

As Yuer looked into Hasha’s gleaming eyes, the left side of his faintly red lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk upon his otherwise soft-looking face, “I have sold my soul to the Dawaha. That’s how I know.”

Hasha’s amber eyes stared back at him, wide-eyed, as if they had forgotten how to blink. In a disbelieving yet hushed voice, she sought confirmation, “You are jesting, right?”

Yuer neither confirmed nor denied her question and instead headed back his personal quarters while his light laughter rang behind his departing figure.

* * *

As soon Yuer got to his inner chamber, he rushed to his deck and commenced with unsealing the letters. He summoned an orb of light with his Light Echo and had it illuminate his room. The orb hovered over his head as he read. The Tewekaga’s letter mentioned several things including his willingness to take Tamine under his wing and the current state of the Helisari. He also mentioned the armed conflict in the Masqafi land and how the Rezas was already pressuring him to send even more of the Temple’s arms into the region. He also spoke of Ivak, saying that the Second Reznal was the only Reznali who bothered to visit for reasons other than threatening him. He said they had a civil relationship and that he held great respect for the Kersasi heir.

After reading the first letter, Yuer rested his chin on his clasped hands and closed his eyes for a moment. Several thoughts raced across his mind but he didn’t commit to any of them. Eventually, he opened his eyes and resumed with the opening of the second letter.

This letter mentioned what Hasha spoke of, a greeting and a request for further assistance in regards to the _Shakoura_ traitors’ matter. Overall, the letter had a respectful overtone as if the writer was speaking to someone they did not wish to make an enemy of.

Yuer wasn’t interested in the _Shakoura’_ s gold, what he really wanted was their eyes and ears. Little happened in the capital, even in the palace, without the knowledge of the _Shakoura_. The only reason the _Aknar_ order escaped their scrutiny during Yuer’s past life was because of their appointed head, a rare high-level Dark Listener who could manipulate memory and who was himself an executive chief within the _Shakoura_ , the very blood brother of its head. Later on, they enjoyed Jarak’s direct protection. In fact, Jarak had extracted the _Aknar_ from the Undercity and concealed them within his inner circle before the _Shakoura_ could effectively eradicate them.

Equipped with sensitive information about the _Shakoura_ , the _Aknar_ used what they had to slowly destroy the _Shakoura_ from within, plunging them into a state of paranoid and chaos by targeting the head of the _Shakoura_ himself. Through deliberate schemes and a healthy dosage of long-term brainwashing, the _Aknar_ ’s head managed to paint his own brother as the ‘true traitor’ to the code of _Scythe_ Spiders. The _Shakoura_ head paid dearly for not keeping his guard up against his own blood. Shortly after he ‘lost’ his sanity and was declared senile, the _Aknar_ swallowed up the remnant of the _Shakoura_ and became the new king of the Undercity, all while being under the patronage and support of the Malhada. They later used the same tactics to frame Ivak and Sinrad. It was quite befitting for a man to rise to power over the life of his own blood and for Jarak to use this particular man to achieve the very same thing. Birds of feather flocked together and so did kin-slayers. As the ancients had once said one attracted what one was.

As Yuer was debating what to write back and whether he should expose the _Shakoura_ head’s brother when his newly acquired Echo-reading ability mentally screamed to him the existence of not one but several Echo Listeners nearby.

Yuer jumped from his seat and dashed outside. He went to the garden first but there was no one there. He paced the northern wall of the residence for a moment until he felt it, the signal from his Echo-reading. Eleven Echo Listeners were just behind the wall. Yuer didn’t react instantly, instead he thought for a moment.

Could they be Kumatani? No, they wouldn’t risk coming to the Dasrari District, not even under the cover of the night. If the Tewekaga wanted to communicate something to him, he would never do it in such a dangerously open manner. At this conjuncture, Yuer realized it could only the other party: the _Shakoura_.

They must have tailed Hasha. While Yuer thought on it, it dawned to him that he should have expected this. The _Shakoura_ wouldn’t let him remain hidden for long. He debated going out and meeting them. Logically, they wouldn’t hurt him. After all, he was their only chance in digging up the rest of their traitors and their letter didn’t sound particularly aggressive in anyway. It was, in fact, the opposite which meant they wanted to meet him face to face.

Yuer debated whether he should call for Hasha but then thought against it. Even if the _Shakoura_ wished to truly harm him, having Hasha back him up would still be useless against their eleven Listeners. Steeling his heart, Yuer used the same Earth Echo method Hasha had previously used to climb up the wall. Once he reached the top of the thick wide outer wall, he saw them. Eleven dark-cloaked figures. They also noticed him because their hooded faces tipped up in his direction. Yuer didn’t waste time and descended from the wall using his Earth Echo. The moment he reached the graveled-ground of the street, the eleven figures surrounded him like a pack of Kersasi wolves.

He stood amidst them in his white indoor robes, back straight and slender frame unyielding. One of the figures jumped at him, aiming a gust of Wind-Echo as sharp as the edge of a scythe his way. Yuer’s new Echo-reading ability picked up the attack before it could manifest and he prepared for it by stomping one of his feet against the ground, sinking the earth beneath his opponent’s feet trapping them and disrupting their momentum. He then dashed to the trapped figure, removing their hood and pulling a jagged stone dagger he conjured in an instance right at their exposed and vulnerable neck.

A moment of silence passed, followed by another then the crisp and ringing sound of a clap broke through the tense hushed air. Yuer released the trapped figure and turned toward the one who was clapping. He studied them sharply, taking in their tall yet lean hooded frame. Strands of white hair spilled out of the hood and the youth understood who this very man was: Cahail.

Yuer was still surveying the man when the latter abruptly and suddenly dashed his way. The Dasrari youth’s echo-reading ability instantly went wild, urgently crying out its alarm. It screamed to him that if this man’s attack managed to connect with his body, it would kill him. Yuer however wasn’t able to act fast enough. The oppressive aura of his opponent’s Echo threatened to suffocate him and his speed defied anything Yuer had ever seen before. An overwhelming instinct for survival seized Yuer and the next he knew, his third Echo manifested itself unconsciously.

Pitch black tendrils seeped out his body, somehow managing to make the deep night even darker. They crowded around Yuer at a speed so abnormal that the youth could sense a slight rip in time and reality. They consolidated themselves into the shape of something familiar, something Yuer had seen before: a massive hollow-eyed serpent. The serpent’s grating furious voice scraped against the very air, making it tremble and shudder:

_((Who dares harm our heart?!))_

_((Who dares harm our blood?!))_

_((Who dares?! Who dares?!)))_

In its rage, the black serpent viciously hissed at Cahail who was just about to hit Yuer with his Fire Echo layered fist. More black ink seeped out of its fangs in something that most resembled venom. The released ink enveloped Cahail’s incoming fist, piercing through his Fire Echo and right in front of Yuer’s and the other figures’ astonished eyes, it ripped the fist from its socket: flesh, bone and all.

Cahail wailed. His wail was so sharp and painful it punctured the very night. However Yuer’s third Echo seemed to not be done with him, the seeped ink relentlessly pursued the fallen man, swearing to Yuer than they would rip the man apart piece by piece and feast upon his blood:

_((Insolent fool!))_

_((We shall wine upon your blood))_

_((We shall feast upon your flesh))_

_((Yes! We shall! Yes! We shall))_

The serpent coiled its body around Yuer protectively, refusing to leave his side, while the inky shadows began to snake around the wounded Cahail, a mere instance from ripping him apart. Just as they were about to do so, Yuer tried something he had never done before which was to speak to one of his Echoes directly.

“Leave him be.”

As soon as he voiced out that thought, the ink tendrils and the serpent dissolved into a pitch black haze which traveled back to him, sinking into his body.

The silence that dominated the air after the disappearance of the nightmarish Echo was so deafening it felt almost surreal to Yuer. The figures, who were encircling him a moment ago like a pack of predators, backed away one after another as if they were physically hit by a wave of something invisible. None of them dared to approach Cahail, who was now silently writhing on the ground. He bit into the fabric of his large hood to muffle his screams. He held his now severed hand with his remaining one, looking to stanch the excessive bleeding with the hem of his long cloak. Sweat pooled against his forehead, making his wet white strands stick uncomfortably to his face.

His black eyes bored into Yuer and for the first time in his past life and in this current one, Yuer was seeing genuine fear in the eyes of someone as they looked at him. He didn’t know what to feel about it. While, it did give him an undeniable rush of power, it also made him uneasy.

Yuer shook his head slightly, wandering off unnecessary thoughts. What was important right now was to save this man’s life. Yuer stepped closer to Cahail who struggled to crawl away from him. The remaining figures retreated even further. The Dasrari didn’t pay them any attention and instead called forth his Light Echo. He grabbed the bucking Cahail’s arm and injected his healing Echo into his flesh. His severed hand stopped bleeding at a visible rate. The torn flesh and bone slowly mended themselves and the cut closed gradually leaving behind a healed yet slightly swollen stump.

A gasp broke through the silence from one of the hooded figures.

Cahail dropped the part of his hood he used to stuff his mouth and stared, wide-eyed at Yuer. A combination of disbelief and awe was visibly etched across his pale and sweat-soaked face. In a hoarse and slightly pained voice, he whispered, “Three Echoes…What in the Dawaha are you?”

Yuer rose to his feet and fixed Cahail with a scathing look, “I know the _Shakoura_ has a challenge ritual which they reserve for initiated members and possible allies. However, you went too far this time. Had your high-level Fire Echo touched me, I wouldn’t be alive right now. You should learn to be smarter than this. Being a high-level Listener does not mean you are indestructible.”

The youth then offered a hand to the man. The Valquari looked at it for a moment before accepting it. Yuer helped him hauled himself up.

Cahail didn’t allow his gaze to stray away from Yuer even for a moment; something akin to admiration swam in their bottomless black depths. He thudded a fist against his chest, and bowed waist-deep to the younger youth. The _Shakoura_ only acknowledged the strong and such salutes were usually reserved for their superiors as an unabashed show of respect. Cahail here was telling Yuer that he was acknowledging himself as someone inferior and that he respected the youth’s strength. Like a chain effect, the remaining ten figures beat their fists against their chest in one seamless movement and dropped to their knees, heads bowed even lower than Cahail’s.

With a hand, Yuer beckoned them to their feet. He then turned to Cahail and couldn’t help but glance at the man’s now severed hand. The _Shakoura_ executive noticed his glance and lifted what was now but a stump of flesh. He didn’t look sad in the slightest about using one of his hands. Instead he expressed, “I deserved this. I had grown far too arrogant. You put me in my place. I thank you for the lesson. You spared me when you didn’t have to. I shall remember your mercy.”

“Always assume there is someone stronger than you out there. Never let yourself get too comfortable, that’s how you die. An opponent, no matter how frail they might seem, must never be underestimated.” explained Yuer, falling into the role of a stern and yet magnanimous superior, knowing that what the _Shakoura’_ s head respected even more than brute strength was the combination of strength and wisdom.

His words seemed to have the intended effect as Cahail offered him yet another respectful bow and said, “I shall take your wise words to heart.”

Yuer didn’t wish to dwell on this matter any further so he broached, “You wished to meet. Here we are, what is it that you wish to talk about?”

Cahail swept his black eyes across their deserted surroundings and turned to Yuer, “May I step closer?”

The younger youth nodded. The Valquari walked closer to him and lowered his head; bringing his mouth a mere breath away from Yuer’s ear. He whispered, “We raided the secret vault which you informed us about. Except for several letters that were addressed to different unknown aliases, nothing else was found. Even our most experienced and prided Hawks are still unable to track her down. Silent Dagger vanished as if she had never existed which is not right.” 

Yuer shifted his face slightly in Cahail’s direction. His blue eyes bored into the older youth’s. He whispered in a tone that brooked no argument, “You won’t find her no matter how hard you try.”

Cahail frowned, “Why?”

“Because she had already been disposed of by her own people.” answered Yuer.

Cahail demanded through clenched jaws, visibly unsettled, “Who are they?”

“Have you ever heard of the _Lakar_ story of the Black-tipped snake which unknowingly raised a _Nak’e_ hatchling?” asked Yuer, staring meaningfully at the grim-looking Cahail.

Cahail fell silent, appearing to be pondering something.

Yuer added, hoping to nudge the man’s thoughts in the right direction, “Now imagine if the story wasn’t about a _Nak’e_ hatching but about two Black-tipped snake hatchlings: a pair of blood siblings. Instead of the _Nak’e_ youngling, it’s the younger hatchling which ends up swallowing its own blood and later on, the entire nest.”

Cahail’s eyes were wide, looking right at Yuer, but not really. Their black depths grew too glossy almost as they were glazing over.

Yuer nodded, holding the older youth’s gaze, “Yes, Cahail. It is exactly what you are thinking. You can refuse to believe me but your head cannot afford to wait a moment longer. If you don’t act, he won’t be around for much longer and he won’t even see it, the dagger that would stab him in the back, cutting right through to his heart.”

Cahail closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to struggle with the realization of what might be truly happening. He visibly gulped a couple of times, as if he was looking to swallow down the bitterness of betrayal. He opened them eventually and stared once more at Yuer, “Five gold pieces. Would that be enough?”

Yuer shook his head, “Money is not what I seek.”

Cahail raised a white brow, “What form of payment would satisfy you?”

“The cooperation of your elite scouting unit, the Hawks. I want their eyes and their ears on the palace but specifically on the Malhada. There is also much for the _Shakoura_ to gain in assisting me in shadowing him.”

“Why would there be?”

Yuer pointedly replied, “Because he is the tree which the younger Black-tipped hatching we spoke of will seek for shade the moment it is startled out of its nest.”

Cahail visibly froze for a moment as if grappled by something he could have never foreseen. Once he jerked himself out from yet another shock, he asked, “You are the youngest Ayaseen son, aren’t you? The _Alikana_ -marked of this age?”

Yuer saw no point in hiding his identity any further as the man already seemed to know who he was, “Yes, I am and I have no plans to bond the Malhada. In fact, I seek to topple him from his golden seat of honor and you might wish to do the same if you desire the survival of the _Scythe_ Spiders. Rather than each of us acting independently, how about we simply join hands?”

Cahail clenched his remaining hand into a tight fist, “They wish to make the _Shakoura_ theirs, don’t they?”

Yuer understood that the man was referring to both his head’s younger brother and Jarak. He nodded, “Yes. The younger hatchling no longer wishes to be a subordinate and the Malhada wants his claim to the Semani throne undisputed and for that to happen, he needs support from outside of the Dasrari. He seeks to wipe out his competitors one by one but he cannot afford to directly sally his own hands. Instead, he will have his new efficient yet docile hounds do it for him.”

Cahail let out a bitter and hate-filled laugh. His previously glazed eyes grew sharper, darker and meaner, “We will see about that.” He then turned to Yuer and asked, “Who will you bond?”

Yuer didn’t hide it, “Ivak of Kersa, the Second Reznal.”

Cahail appeared surprised for a moment but quickly smoothed back his features, “What will he say to an alliance with the _Shakoura_? If the throne is what he seeks, we will give it him as long as he hands us over the head of his older brother.”

“Come fire rain or hailstorms, _I_ will be the next Rezna.” said Yuer instead, blue eyes burning with an unprecedented fire.

Cahail smirked, appearing to like what he saw, “Yes that you will and you will have the _Scythe_ Spiders who will help you make sure you do.”

The Valquari extended his remaining hand toward Yuer and the latter took it in a firm handshake that betrayed his slight and slender figure.

Cahail said through a sinister smirk, “To the _Shakoura_ and to the future Rezna, long may he reign.” He then added, “I will relay our conversation to our head Chief. How can I reach you tomorrow?”

“After the Selection, I will be staying at the Second Reznal’s secondary residence in the Dasrari District. The Malhada and the old Rezas will likely have their rats shadowing the place. It would be more prudent for us to meet elsewhere.”

Cahail nodded, “We have many associates outside of the Undercity, how about a private pavilion at the inner gardens of the ‘Song of Solace’? They can be insulated with Earth Echo.”

“Alright, it’s agreed then.”

Cahail bowed to Yuer one last time and swiftly disappeared into the night, his _Shakoura_ entourage did the same before following behind their superior.

Yuer turned around and headed back to the residence, deciding it's about time he got sleep for the most important candle-hour, awaiting him tomorrow at the harem Selection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the harem Selection :)


	17. Chapter Fourteen: Harem Selection (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Harem Selection was supposed to be covered in one chapter but then it got too long so I have to divide it into two. Enjoy :)

The sun had just broken across the horizon and it only took the slews of Akra’s servants less than half a candle-hour to barge into his room. They stood in two opposite straight lines within his outer chamber, heads bowed and mouths silent. Walan stood in the unoccupied space between them, back slightly bowed and eyes lowered. The youth glanced at the exquisite redwood trays those servants held in their hands. Each tray displayed either a piece of Akra’s chosen clothing set for him, a piece of jewelry or a hair accessory of some kind.

This scene was so eerily familiar that Yuer could tell what Walan was about to open his mouth to say. Like a dream on repeat, the Ayaseen head servant greeted, “Good morning, esteemed young master. We are instructed by esteemed _Dasiri_ to get you ready for the harem Selection. May we please step into your inner chamber to dress you?”

Silence met Walan’s request. It stretched for some time until Yuer broke it with an impassive voice that betrayed none of his true feelings, “You can bring the trays inside. However, only my personal servant is allowed into my inner chamber. She will dress me.”

Walan looked like he might have wanted to protest but he apparently thought better of it for he voiced nothing. Instead, he beckoned the army of servants on either of his sides into the inner chamber with a swift flick of his long sleeve. The twenty servants shuffled into the room one after another like highly efficient ants; never brushing shoulders, never jolting each other. Eventually, they came out, empty-handed this time, and resumed their previous positions behind Walan.

Walan bowed to Yuer and announced, “We will wait for esteemed young master at the entrance of the courtyard.”

He then retreated backward, the rest of the servants following in his wake. Soon enough, Yuer’s outer chamber was quiet once again.

“Esteemed young master.” called Sakina from the inner chamber.

Yuer turned around and walked into his personal room. He found Sakina standing in the middle of it, surrounded by trays of expensive crimson brocade and gem-crusted accessories. Her dark brown gaze was especially deep as she stared at those items. She said in a low, almost hushed voice, “The red is too vulgar and conspicuous. It does not suit my esteemed young master.”

Whenever Sakina spoke in such a tone, Yuer would know she was fighting to contain something within herself, in this case, her anger toward Akra and the latter’s petty attempts at publicly humiliating him.

Sakina continued, “She wishes for esteemed young master to appear cheap and tasteless. She brought a tassel crown when she should know only officially bonded Reznali consorts can wear them. Your esteemed self has yet to bond any Reznal and she is already making esteemed young master look like some shameless status seeker, panting after the Rezas’s sons.”

Yuer walked toward one of the trays. He brushed his slim fingers against the embroidered, glaringly red silk. Such vivid color was usually reserved for pleasure workers who looked to seduce their patrons in hope of being brought in as concubines. It had an obscene connotation in the capital. Back then, he had no idea and wore it so readily, so happily. He thought himself lucky to have such a caring consort mother who was willing to spend a fortune on his selection’s clothing. Little did he know the extent of Akra’s games. Because of these very robes and this very tassel crown, he remained a laughingstock of the Dasrari and the Reznali for quite some time.

It looked nothing has truly changed. _What else did I expect from her?_

Yuer sighed and turned to Sakina, “Let’s put it on.”

Sakina frowned, visibly conflicted. Yuer smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. He leaned over and whispered to her ear, “Don’t worry. If there is someone to be humiliated today, it won’t be me.”

Sakina looked at him for a moment, curiosity and concern warred in equal measures within her gaze. Yuer reassured her with a confident and especially sharp smirk, “There will come a day when she will pay for this. Don’t fret, my friend.”

He brushed his hand against Sakina’s cheek in an affectionate caress. His sweet gesture contrasted keenly with the vicious expression on his face.

Eventually the girl nodded and Yuer smiled, dropping his hand from her face. He slipped behind the dressing screen and called out to Sakina, “Let us not waste another moment, Sakina. It’s about time this show starts.”

Sakina smiled a little crooked smile and eagerly heeded her young master.

* * *

Another half-candle hour or so, Yuer walked out of his outer chamber, accompanied by Sakina. He took small, steady steps to the courtyard where he was met by Walan, his team of servants and a waiting Akra.

He gave a slight bow in her direction; the four long silk tassels clinging to his gold headpiece followed the wake of his movement. He then straightened his back and effortlessly plastered a bright smile upon his faintly red lips, “Greeting consort mother.”

Akra’s deep gaze swept over his slender figure, appearing to take him in from the top of his polished tassel crown, to his elaborate updo, to his gold sash and lastly, to his hidden flats tacked underneath a wealth of flowing, gold-trimmed red silk. After satisfying herself with scrutinizing every inch of him, Akra acknowledged his greeting. Her rouged lips slightly twitched as she smiled at him, likely holding in the urge to openly cackle at him.

Yuer pretended he was none the wiser and played up the cluelessly happy act, “Shall we leave, consort mother?”

Akra contradicted in a casual voice, “No, not yet. I need to see you practice the _Red Dawn_ one last time before we leave.”

Yuer smiled, indulging Akra. He walked to the middle of his courtyard and commenced his dance. He twirled, swayed and span, sometimes at the right points and sometimes slightly off. He made sure to keep his movements marginally stiff in some places, giving Akra the illusion of his ‘ineptitude’.

Once he was done, he was met with the collective sound of Akra’s and her servants’ forced claps, none of them bothered to correct any of his obvious mistakes. Yuer could see Sakina practically seething from the corner of his eye.

He bowed to Akra, face slightly flushed, “Many thanks to consort mother.”

She smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Akra rarely if ever touched him. Yuer figured she must be so pleased with herself that she momentarily shed her closely guarded sense of propriety. She then turned, giving Yuer her back and said, “The carriages are waiting for us outside. Your sire will meet us at the palace. Let us go.”

Yuer followed behind her. Once he was sure she couldn’t see him, he turned around and gave Sakina a meaningful look. The girl caught his gaze and grimly nodded. She then disappeared back into the residence.

There were two carriages at the residence’s entrance gate, both bearing the crest of the Ayaseen clan and its blue banners. Yuer and Akra were supposed to ride separate carriages as per tradition. Yuer used the stool the coach driver provided him and settled into his seat, waiting for Akra’s carriage to take off first.

When the youth’s carriage was about to set off, Sakina returned accompanied by a grumpy-looking Hasha. Sakina struggled to hop on the carriage with the weight of the darkwood chest in her arms. Hasha gently shoved her aside, taking the weight off of the younger girl’s hands. The redhead placed the chest between the two opposite seats and settled into her own. Sakina sat next her. The Mesrin laid her head against the girl’s shoulders unceremoniously and closed her eyelids, resuming her morning sleep.

Yuer asked Sakina, “The boy?”

“He is asleep in my quarters. I woke him up earlier and told him you had somewhere to go today and can’t bring him along. I gave him the writing assignments you arranged for him. He looked a bit sad but he didn’t voice any objections. He seemed interested in the homework.”

Yuer genuinely smiled, recalling big innocent black eyes. “That’s good. He will work on them until I get back to take him.”

Sakina nodded, saying nothing. She probably wanted to ask why Yuer cared so much for the little boy but thought better of it.

Shortly after their brief exchange, the carriage started to rock, signaling the beginning of their ride to the Reznali Palace.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the carriages to travel from the Dasrari District to the Palace. The distance was rather short and usually the Dasrari would walk on foot if they wished to reach the Palace. Today however, was all about prestige, face and rank. From his carriage’s window, Yuer could glimpse other carriages in front of Palace’s gates. They all bore different clan crests and banners. The youth recognized some of them; those of the great four clans were rather hard to miss. Their crests were more elaborate, their carriages bigger and fancier.

It was only natural that the four most prominent clans after the Reznali would be invested in this harem Selection. Selections for concubines mattered little. Selection for official consorts however was of the utmost importance to these ancient and old-blood families. More so because those selections only happened once. Unless a consort passed away young, by the Law of the First a Reznal couldn’t take another as his official bonded. Hence so, bonding alliances with the ruling clan was how the four great clans maintained their influence and power. It also gave them an entryway into court politics.

Yuer recalled that in his past life there were six other candidates for the consort positions aside from him. Four of them belonged to each respective great clan. Most of the Reznals were still young and none of them had an official consort yet. In fact, only Mayir and Jarak had established harems with over three concubines, Jarak being the only one with a son. Sinrad didn’t appear to care enough to bring his famed many lovers into his residence and Ivak seemed to have no desire for either lovers or harems.

If Yuer’s memory didn’t fail him, Ivak had been the only Reznal who didn’t choose a bonded in this Selection, meaning he didn’t select any of the candidates. Back then, Yuer felt sorry for him, thinking that Ivak must have felt humiliated due to his inability to choose. Even the naive and tender him of gone days knew of the tactful agreement between the Dasrari clans to not allow their sons and daughters to be bonded to the black sheep of the Reznali clan. The shame alone for being so bluntly unsought would have probably made the Kersasi young man want to bury his head in the ground. However, much to Yuer’s surprise back then, Ivak didn’t appear to be affected by it in the least. In fact, he seemed utterly disinterested and desensitized by the whole fanfare. Now that Yuer’s eyes were open to the many truths of this world, he more than empathized with the Second Reznal’s nonchalance.

Yuer’s thoughts didn’t get to stray for much longer before the driver parted the carriage’s curtain and offered a hand to the heavily-dressed youth. Yuer didn’t take it and instead, descended down the carriage’s stool on his own. Once his feet touched the ground, he could already hear the murmuring and the whispering around him. Yuer could clearly tell what the surrounding Dasrari were gasping about: it might have been the vivid vulgar red of his robes, or it might have been his audacious tassel crown or perhaps his gaudy and tasteless jewelry. Yuer didn’t care enough to guess so they might as well choose their pick.

The youth breezed by the crowd, striding into the outer Palace’s courtyard. Sakina and Hasha flanked him on each side. The further away he walked, the louder the cackling of the Dasrari folk behind him became. His past self might have burst into tears of humiliation right there and then but the new Yuer couldn’t care less what any of those pompous self-important court jesters thought of him. His skin had grown far too thick for such minuscule, childish jabs.

Akra followed closely behind him, fighting to hide her twitching lips. She must have thought Yuer’s brisk departure was him storming away due to his shame and humiliation. How wrong she was. Once Yuer and Akra reached the inner Palace’s gardens, they were greeted by a company of dark blue-clad bald men with silver nose piercings. The youth recognized them at once: Reznali Eunuchs. Their head guided the youth and the _Dasiri_ of his birth clan to the Reception Hall where the harem Selection was designed to take place.

Yuer walked into the hall, his blue gaze sweeping across the familiar grandiose building. The hall had dark and beautifully variegated marbled floor, grand ornate pillars that supported a frescoed dome ceiling and sliding moon windows with flowing silk curtains the color of gold. The hall’s walls were tall and plated with engraved bronze, showcasing verses of Semani poetry composed by past rulers.

The hall was mainly divided into four partitions. The first being the Rezas’s throne and the daises reserved for his sons right underneath his platform. The second being the parallel rows of low seats and redwood tables meant to accommodate the candidates’ clan members on one side and the Kumatani on the other. The third was far to the south of the hall. It was meant for the musicians. Comfortable and exquisitely made cushions were arranged in an orderly fashion upon thick fur carpets. A moon window was left open to provide the players with a fresh autumn breeze. 

With a bowed head and lowered eyes, the leading Eunuch guided Yuer to the last partition, the one tacked at the far east of the hall, away from viewing eyes. The partition was separated from the rest of the hall by elegant white gauze curtains, probably in an attempt to offer the candidates some decorum of ‘modesty’. In the same fashion as his past life, Yuer was granted a cushion somewhat different from the others. His spot had a screen divider that blocked the rest of the candidates from seeing him. Yuer understood it was all but a show the Palace had to orchestrate due to his _Alikana_ -marked identity and the Temple’s ties to his personage. They had to at least maintain the image of respect, even if they held no actual respect toward him.

Once Yuer seated himself on the cushion, the lead Eunuch bowed to him saying in a soft and raspy voice, “I hope _Exacted One_ is comfortable with his seating arrangement.”

The youth nodded, offering the willowy eunuch a small smile, “Yes, I am. I thank you.”

“It is my utmost pleasure to be of service to the _Exalted One_.” The eunuch then went ahead to explain, “The selection will start as soon as His Majesty graces the hall. Their highnesses will soon follow and then the performances will begin according to the prearranged order of oldest to youngest. Each candidate is expected to perform a dance of their choosing. After a performance is concluded, the candidate is then allowed to proceed to greet His Majesty and their highnesses. The final step is waiting to be chosen by one of the honored Reznals. In the case of _Exalted One_ , he is to lay his sash under the dais of his chosen bonded.”

Yuer didn’t ask for an explanation but he also didn’t wish to appear rude. Thus, he pretended to ponder over the eunuch’s words before nodding, “I see.”

The eunuch offered him another deep bow before retreating. Yuer closed his eyes as he waited, his mind divided between present and past. He had yet to get used to the surreal sense of replayed timelines. He didn’t mean to lose sense of his surroundings but apparently he did for he was abruptly jolted back to reality by the sound of music.

The first and oldest candidate was already performing which meant everyone who needed to be here was present. Yuer glanced at the northern end of the hall. Although the gauze curtains obstructed his vision, he could still recognize that very silhouette, that very shape anywhere and anytime.

_Jarak Reznali._

He was seated right under his sire’s throne. His hair was as golden as ever, his figure as straight as ever. Yuer could almost picture it, that gentle, soft smile on his impeccably handsome face. Yuer could almost see them, those light blue eyes that would crease at the edges whenever their owner laughed. Yes, those chips of ice that would turn even icier when he sunk his hand into Yuer’s hair and yanked and yanked. Oh yes those big, yet elegant hands too, those claws that bruised and maimed and that delectable mouth that bit and gnawed.

Yuer didn’t realize he was trembling until a hand rested against his. For a moment, he involuntarily flinched, his mind unsettled by the memories of another time, another place. He jerked his head and took a deep breath, warding off unwanted feelings. He looked up and found Sakina’s concerned brown eyes on him. Yuer didn’t want to worry her so he squeezed her hand, hoping to reassure her and maybe himself as well. He asked, “Did you bring them?”

Sakina whispered, “Yes.”

She handed him something wrapped in cloth and Yuer silently took it. She then informed him, “I gave the zither and the musical piece to one of the musicians. He looked quite confused about the broken state of the instrument but I insisted he play it as it is.”

Yuer nodded, “Good.”

As Yuer and Sakina continued to converse in hushed tones, a voice bellowed from across the hall, “Yuer Ayaseen! The _Exalted One,_ the _Alikana_ -marked of the Seventh Age and youngest son to Naer Ayaseen, head of the middle-tier Ayaseen clan and Chief Agriculture Assistant. May esteemed Yuer Ayaseen proceed to the performance stage.”

Yuer rose to his feet. He unwrapped the cloth in his hands, revealing a twin pair of rusted swords. He invoked his Earth Echo, sharpening one of the swords to the point where it was no longer blunt and dulled. With it, he started to tear at his red robes piece by piece uncovering the plain black silk underneath it.

He touched one of his hands to his hair pulling away at the tassel crown, at the dozen gold hairpins and at the countless accessories. Some of them tangled with his brown strands but Yuer didn’t care and strongly tagged at them until they were removed. The force stung his scalp but Yuer barely registered the pain. He released his hair from its elaborate updo, kicked off his flats and parted the gauze curtains. He walked barefoot toward the stage, leaving behind a mess of torn silk and discarded gold.

The stage was right in the middle of the hall, facing the Rezas and the Reznals and bordered by the Kumatani and the Tewekaga on the right side and the Dasrari on the left.

Everyone’s eyes were fixated upon Yuer as he strode closer toward the stage, his mourning black robes dragging behind him. A hush fell upon the crowd; the audience likely stunned to silence. The style of his robes’ collar challenged anything a Semani has ever seen before. It was so high it somewhat crept on the edges of his chin in a peculiar unprecedented fashion, serving to cover his _Alikana_ -mark. His back, in contrast to his neck, was designed to be exposed from below the nape, following the shape of ‘∧’ symbol. His vivid serpent tattoo caught the light, causing it to shimmer and stretch along his naked skin almost menacingly. Yuer held the twin swords, one for each hand. His bare feet were especially visible underneath his robes as he walked the very final steps in his way to the stage.

Once he reached the performance area, Yuer barely registered how he greeted the Rezas, his sons and the Tewekaga. His intense, chilling gaze bore into Jarak’s, refusing to budge from that face. The latter cocked his head slightly, appearing confused at what warranted Yuer’s hostility. He returned the thinly veiled animosity with a gentle uplifting of his lips and Yuer was instantly hit by a wave of disgusting familiarity. There it was; Jarak’s standard smile. It was the kind of smile that transformed him into something almost human; a pair of squinting eyes, slightly flushed cheeks and white straight teeth. It was nothing less than perfect: a flawless, polished facade for a man-beast with the blackest of hearts. 

The longer Yuer stared at that familiar mockery of a human smile, the icier his blood turned his veins. Yuer smiled back at Jarak, albeit his smile cared not to play at being either gentle or human. It was bluntly feral and vicious, brutally raw in a way Jarak’s can never be. Fearing he might lose control and tear Jarak apart with his third Echo, Yuer eventually had to shift gaze away. His eyes instead sought another familiar face on the far left end of the platform.

Ivak noticed his gaze. He took a sip from his wine cup, his eyes still locked into Yuer’s. He then tipped the cup slightly in the younger youth’s direction, as if toasting to him. A crooked, careless smirk surfaced upon his half-damaged face, making him simultaneously charming and intimidating. His face was a total contrast to Jarak’s. While the latter’s was flawless and perfect, the former’s was scarred and flawed. However what Jarak’s impeccable face lacked in character and humanity, Ivak’s more than made up for it. The Second Reznal’s face was like the rest of him; raw yet strong, damaged yet true. Yuer smiled back at him; his smile considerably softer than the one he gave the Malhada. 

He then turned to the musicians and gestured to the one on the far right. The young man rushed to check the broken zither, as if it needed any checking and began to play the musical piece Sakina handed him.

The melody was that of the widely known _Red Dawn_ but because of the zither’s half missing and frayed strings, the tune sounded alien, jagged and dissonant. Although looking visibly pained, the musician continued to play, the sound woven by his fingers chillingly resonated through the hushed air of the grand hall, eerie and unsettling. It grated on the nerves as if there was something inherently wrong about it; as if it was a copy of something beautiful and right that ended up becoming a discordant, jarring monstrosity.

Yuer began to sing, his voice surprisingly husky and broken, overflowing with a storm of emotions he had to bottle up for so long: pain, fear, grief, anger and hate. His body followed suit, falling easily into a familiar sword-dance:

_Jaws gnaw upon my flesh_

_And the earth soaks my blood_

_Oh sire!_

_How could you sell me to the beast?_

_Worms carve my bones_

_And the earth wears my skin_

_Oh sire!_

_How could you sell me to the beast?_

Right in the middle of his dance when the tune stilted for a mere instance, Yuer twirled around, his twin swords swiftly cutting through the air. He looked at the visibly riled Naer as he continued to sing:

_Oh sire!_

_What was I to you?_

_The dirt on your soles?_

_The filth on the hems of your robes?_

_Oh sire!_

_What was I to you?_

Yuer stomped on the ground; causing the marble to break and splutter beneath the force of his Earth Echo. He danced and danced upon the broken marble pieces until their jagged edges bit into his the soles of his feet. Blood flowed out from them and glaring red smeared the once pristine floor:

_Oh sire!_

_You of no heart_

_You who sold his blood_

_I shall not cry again_

_I shall not grieve again_

_There will come day_

_And we shall meet again_

_This rusted heart of mine_

_This rusted sword of mine_

_I shall plunge it into your chest_

_And let the debt be repaired!_

_Oh sire!_

_You of no heart!_

As jarringly as it started, the song ended. There was no closure to the melody, not satisfying ending tune. It disappeared in abruptness just it had begun, leaving behind nothing but the ghost of its harsh and hauntingly broken sound. This was not a merry song. This was not a victory song. This was a song of a broken soul mourning itself, the unfair and far too early loss of its life. It grieved, raged and hated and it wanted vengeance. It was an achingly human soul; Yuer’s soul.

Yuer stood upon the performance stage, soles bloodied and all alone. He felt strangely weary, not in body but in soul as if his very being was exhausted. The youth didn’t get to breathe out before Naer’s enraged voice exploded across the room, sounding beyond thunderous, “Yuer Ayaseen!!”


	18. Chapter Fifteen: Harem Selection (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the second part of the harem Selection scene. The third and last part will be the next chapter.  
> Enjoy :)

At the sound of his sire’s ireful bellow, a strange sense of calm descended upon Yuer’s once weary soul. Like a blanket of frost, it enveloped him in icy composure, revitalizing his determination.

The youth ignored his red-eyed sire and turned a blind eye to the glare the Rezas sent his way. He walked on bloodied soles, swords still in hand, to the Reznals’ daises. He ascended the short stairs one firm step at a time, back unwaveringly and hands steady. The audience remained awfully quiet, almost as they were enraptured by the exclusive drama performance unfolding directly before them.

With bated breaths, they collectively followed Yuer as he bypassed Mayir, the latter whose face couldn’t hide its obvious disappointment. The Dasrari youth continued in his path, walking by Jarak who looked up at him with that disgustingly familiar smile of his. Yuer didn’t even spare him a single glance as he left him behind.

Someone gasped. The Rezas coughed and Jarak’s hand which held his wine cup tightened to the point of pain.

At this point, everyone’s eyes were fixed upon the clearly inebriated Sinrad, thinking that this was it: The _Alikana_ -marked of the Seventh Age was going to choose the Fourth Reznal: the good-for-nothing philanderer of the Reznali clan. Much to their surprise and bewilderment however, Yuer didn’t stop at Sinrad’s dais and instead continued on steadily to the last dais on the far left of the platform. Only when he reached the Second Reznal did he stop. He turned around, facing the older youth.

The wine cup clasped tightly in Jarak’s hand tumbled to the ground, spilling its content all over his meticulously made robes.

Ivak rested a cheek upon an upturned palm as he gazed at Yuer. Something bright and warm flickered across his silver eyes. He then spoke in his standard husky and slightly hoarse voice, “I must confess you dance rather beautifully.”

Yuer kept his blue eyes locked into Ivak’s silver ones as he began to untie his black sash, “I do? Well, I’m pleased you enjoyed the show.”

Ivak smirked, “Beautiful song, too.”

Yuer chuckled, “You are probably the only person in this entire hall who would think so.”

Ivak spoke, “Lovely tattoo as well. Albeit it seems a bit extreme. It looks like the kind of needlework you would expect on a _Shakoura_ member not on a soft Dasrari youth. You are full of surprises. Aren’t you, Yuer Ayaseen?”

Yuer raised a fine brow, “Am I? Nobody is what they seem, Your Highness. Not even you and everybody in this hall for that matter.”

Ivak mused, “Quite the interesting way of thinking. I admit I do quite like it.”

“It’s the way of thinking that makes sure one doesn’t die young.”

Ivak laughed, “I can see the truth in that.”

As the two youths conversed casually among themselves, Naer struggled to unclench his painfully tense jaws. Akra, who stood next to him, looked as if she had swallowed a mouthful of poison. Eventually, Naer lost his battle against the anger brewing in the pit of his stomach and dashed to the short stairs. However before he could even reach the first step, his path was blocked by none other than the Tewekaga.

The elderly man pinned Naer with a warning glare, “He has the right to choose. Both the Law of the First and the holy Mahatir dictate it so. No one, not even His Majesty has the right to interfere. Whatever happens today, he will be no longer of your clan. So go back to your seat, Naer Ayaseen.”

Naer’s hands balled themselves into tightly clenched fists, the veins on them visible even from a distance; a testimony to how enraged he was.

The Rezas, who had yet to say a word, watched them from afar. He then shifted his gaze to his eldest son. The blond youth’s face didn’t look as serene as it did moments ago. Something dark, sharp and ugly took over his refined features, twisting them into something slightly less human. Someone had actually dared to humiliate his favorite son. Rage shimmered and boiled within the Rezas. He looked at the culprit from above his throne. His face turned a hint vicious before it reverted back to an expression of impassiveness.

Mayir kept glancing at Jarak; the Third Reznal’s blond brows furrowed making him look visibly uncomfortable. He probably worried about the humiliation his eldest brother, the gloried Malhada, had to suffer today at the hands of the _Alikana_ -marked. Jarak, after all, had never known such a public humiliation before. Unlike Mayir and everyone else in the hall, Sinrad appeared infinitely unbothered by what was going on. He was already on his fifth wine cup and he could barely keep his eyes open. All he probably wanted to do was go home.

Back at the dais, Yuer had already finished untying his sash. He took a step closer to Ivak’s seat and kneeled right before it. The Dasrari youth cared not for the gasps and whispers that exploded across the hall. He cared not for his fuming sire and he definitely cared not for his disapproving monarch.

He commenced to kowtow as per ceremony.

He kowtowed once.

He kowtowed twice.

He kowtowed thrice.

He then looked up, his blue eyes boring right into Ivak’s. He spoke in a clear and especially loud voice, “Today I, Yuer Ayaseen the _Alikana_ -marked of the Seventh Age, make my heart known to all that is under her holy glory’s gaze. I seek this man before me, second-born Reznal of Sema and heir to Kersa, to be my bonded by blood and by law, for this lifetime and the one beyond.”

Yuer then lifted his arms, raising his sash in the air. With a lowered head, he besought, “Will you accept my oath, you to whom I wish to promise myself?”

Ivak rose from his seat and walked toward the kneeling Yuer. He bent his tall and broad frame and gently cupped Yuer’s slim chin. He lifted it, letting his eyes roamed across the youth youth’s face for a moment. He softly whispered, “Are you sure about this?”

Yuer whispered back, fixing Ivak with an unflattering and firm look, “Yes, I am.”

Ivak held Yuer’s gaze for a while, almost as if he was seeking to ascertain something. He must have confirmed whatever he was seeking in those blue depths because he eventually released Yuer’s chin and moved to take the black sash from his hands.

The black-haired Reznal then rose to his full height and stated in a strong, grave voice bereft of any humorous or sarcastic inflections. “I, Ivak of Kersa and second-born Reznal to Sema, shall take Yuer Ayaseen as my bonded by law and by blood, for this lifetime and the one beyond.”

He leaned over the still kneeling Yuer and offered him a hand, “You should get up. The floor must be killing your knees.”

Yuer rolled his eyes and took the offered hand. The much taller and broader youth hauled him up with little to no effort. Ivak took off his own dark gray sash and tied it around Yuer’s slender waist au lieu of his own. The action brought his firm body closer to the younger youth’s. Ivak’s crisp and oddly fresh scent teased Yuer’s nose, strangely reminding him of lighting storms and open winter plains.

Ivak let his fingers gently slip through the ends of the sash one last time before he eventually retreated. He held Yuer’s black sash in his hands and in a totally unnecessarily manner, laid a kiss on its fabric before wearing it around his waist.

Yuer kept his mouth shut, his lips tightly pursed to keep himself from smiling.

Ivak quirked a thick black brow, “What?”

Yuer replied, letting a bit of his smile come through his voice, “Looks like I truly did it.”

Ivak chuckled, voice low and sounding weirdly comforting to Yuer. He leaned closer and whispered, “Did what exactly? Giving the vain Malhada his first taste of public humiliation? Causing your sire to nearly drop dead from anger? Or making the Rezas swallow the bitter taste of defeat? You might have to specify, _Exalted One_.”

Yuer didn’t give in to the older youth’s teasing tone and instead smirked ruefully at him, “I made you bond me. Didn’t I say I will back at the bookstore? And here we are.”

Ivak laughed. Although his laugh was nowhere near loud, it still seemed to fill the air between them with something warm and pleasant. “Yes, that you. That you did.”

The Chief Eunuch standing by the Rezas belatedly stepped forward and announced to the whole of the Reception Hall in a booming voice, “The _Exalted One_ has chosen. From this day forward, he is to be the bonded of Ivak Reznali, Second Reznal of Sema and acting heir of the Kersasi province. As per the Law of the First, the official bonding ceremony of the _Alikana_ -marked and His Second Highness will be held tonight at the Zaradate Temple. His Holiness will preside over the joining. After the bonding is completed, the bonded pair will be relocated to His Second Highness’s temporary residence in the capital. Four days from now, they both shall leave for Kersa as per rites.”

The audience’s previously heated whispers exploded into full-blown clamor. However Ivak appeared to pay them no mind as he instead, gestured to Yuer with an open arm, “After you, my dear bonded-to-be.”

Yuer threw the older youth a glance before he took his invitation to walk ahead of him. In no time, the newly bonded-to-be pair reached the throne. They kneeled before the old blond Rezas as per tradition. The Rezas offered them something that was somewhat of a smile but not entirely so. His deep green eyes swept across Yuer, there was something barbed and guarded about his gaze. Yuer ignored it and chose to focus his mind on the fact that the man paid no attention to his own second son few paces away from him.

After a brief and obligatory lecture about what it meant to be bonded, the Rezas gruffly congratulated them, “Congratulations. You are to be bonded now.” He then addressed Yuer pointedly, “I hope you are happy about your choice. In youth, we often take decisions that we might lament later on in life but since you seem quite set on my second son, I hope there won’t come a day when you will regret making such a choice. ”

The thinly-veiled threat in the Rezas’s words was all too clear to Yuer. The old man was angry he ‘humiliated’ his golden child and the underlying message was that he would eventually make him pay for it. Yuer wanted to openly cackle just so he could irk the old man some more. He thought to himself, _I wonder if you would still feel the same if you knew your golden child poisoned you to an early grave. But then if I tell you, this show wouldn’t be nearly as entertaining._

In the end, Yuer neither said nor showed a thing, realizing it was far too early to antagonize this dying man. He lowered his eyes and glanced at Ivak only to find the older youth’s silver eyes already on him, staring.

Yuer lifted a brown brow in askance but Ivak didn’t elaborate. Instead, he cocked his head to the side slightly as he continued to stare at Yuer with that strong silver gaze of his. Again.

The old Rezas noticed it too and appeared to have had quite enough of them. He dismissed them with few clipped words veiled in magnanimity. “I must have grown too old, keeping a couple of newly bonded-to-be from each other. Go now and receive your congratulations.” As if suddenly remembering he had a second son and this son was right in front of him, he added, “Ivak, Naer Ayaseen is a good man and he has served me faithfully for many years. He likely disapproves of your union but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t show him respect. Be mindful of how you speak to him.”

Ivak finally wretched his gaze away from Yuer, seeming totally unbothered by his sire’s dry and rather dismissive treatment of him. He curtly and impassively answered, “Yes, I shall do as you say Your Majesty.”

Reznals typically called the Rezas, ‘imperial sire’ but at that moment, Ivak addressed his sire in a manner befitting of a subject rather than a son. Yuer wasn’t surprised in the least. It was an open secret in the Semani Empire that this particular pair of son and sire barely tolerated each other. Ivak’s resentment toward his sire run deep, of that Yuer had always been aware.

Eventually he and Ivak were blissfully able to escape the old Rezas’s clutches. As they walked along the second platform, a highly intoxicated Sinrad intercepted their path. The Fourth Reznal was barely able to keep himself upright, his body swaying from side to side. He held a wine cup in his hand and pushed in Ivak’s direction, nearly splashing its content all over his older brother. In a slurred and barely intelligible voice, he said, “T—to the Second Rezn—al and his new—wly bonded-to-be!”

Ivak took the cup from his fourth brother and gulped it down his throat in one move. He then patted Sinrad on the shoulder and said, “Many thanks, youngest brother.” He turned to one of the servant girls kneeling by Sinrad’s seat and commanded, “Your master had enough wine for today. Go get a Reznali guard to take him to a side courtyard. He needs to rest and freshen up.”

The servant nodded and rushed to comply.

The barely sober Sinrad leaned his head against Ivak’s shoulder and said to him in a voice that was loud enough for Yuer to hear, “Some men fast for ages on—only to break their fa—fast on a raw onion. Yo—you however managed to break yo—our fast on the most expensive fe—east there ever is! Good for you dear brother, good for you! Hahahaha!”

Ivak pretended he heard nothing and helped his giggling and barely conscious brother back to his seat. He then joined Yuer once again as they continued to walk toward the stairs. From the corner of his eyes, Yuer could see that Ivak wanted to say something to him. The Second Reznal likely wanted to apologize to him on behalf of his youngest brother for his tasteless words but before he could voice anything, they were untimely met by a smiling and gracious-looking Jarak. He spoke to them in a tone so sickly warm and sweet it reminded Yuer of stale honey, “Congratulations second brother. Congratulations _Exalted One._ You do indeed look well suited. I wish the two of you many happy summers and a long healthy union.”

Jarak’s light blue eyes fell on Yuer and for the briefest of moments, something wicked and sinister flickered in their icy depths. Yuer was all too familiar with that look; a chilling look which would promise the past him a world of hurt and punishment whenever he dared to ‘overstep’ or ‘misbehave’. Although Yuer rationally knew that his past life didn’t exist in this currently reality, he still couldn’t stop the instinctive shiver that coursed through his body. For many summers, he was conditioned to dread that very look, to shrink from it and now that he was finally able to look Jarak in the eye for the very time in forever, a vestige of primal fear still lingered behind, somewhere in the recesses of his consciousness.

Ivak appeared to notice the slight trembling of Yuer’s body. Without a second thought, he stepped forward blocking the younger youth from Jarak’s unkind eyes. His cold gaze fell upon his eldest brother and stayed there for a period. He then addressed Jarak in a neutral tone, “Many thanks, esteemed Malhada.”

He then laid a hand atop his eldest brother’s shoulder, patting it. Ivak leaned closer to the blonde’s ear and fiercely hissed, “That is my bonded you are trying to scare, esteemed Malhada. I advise you to keep your threatening stares and ugly looks to yourself. If you ever look at him that way again, I will gouge your eyes out.” Ivak’s hand, which was supposed to ‘amicably’ pat Jarak, dag viciously into the blonde’s flesh nearly drawing blood, “I hope I was clear enough for you, Your Highness.”

Stormy silver eyes bore into icy blue ones. The tension in the thin air between the two brothers was so palpable that Yuer could feel it physically pressing down his chest, making the act of breathing a little harder. Thankfully, the standoff didn’t last long and Ivak dropped his hand, bypassing Jarak not so gently. Before following his bonded-to-be, Yuer threw one last glance at the grim-looking Jarak. The latter glowered at him, a sign of his infamous temper getting the better of him. The Malhada snarled through tightly clenched jaws, “Yuer Ayaseen, today you have made the worst choice of your life and you will regret it for a lifetime to come.”

Hearing those particular words from this particular man made that trace of fear lodged in the back of Yuer’s mind dissolved entirely in a mere instance, just like insubstantial fog. The Dasrari youth cackled uproariously, the sound so free and unrestrained unlike anything that had ever escaped his mouth before. His dimples generously crinkled up the skin near his lips. Jarak appeared both irritated and confounded while Ivak turned back, thick black brows raised in surprise at the sound of Yuer’s laughter.

Barely managing to contain his mirth, Yuer retorted, “Perhaps I would regret it, perhaps I would not. Regardless of the outcome, it wouldn’t change the fact that you will never be half the man your second brother is.”

Yuer’s words must have touched a sore spot because Jarak's back tensed instantly. A muscle worked in his jaw. His ice blue eyes caught the light, glinting with cold anger and something else far uglier and bitterer. This was the Jarak Reznali Yuer knew. He, in fact, couldn’t have looked more like the Jarak in Yuer’s memories even if he tried. Unlike his past self, Yuer didn’t feel the instinctive urge to cower at the mere sight of that look. In truth, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself neither scared nor intimated by the blonde’s true and tried tactics. Yuer rationalized his newfound courage in the face of this man-beast as due to the latter’s being younger and smaller, no longer as towering and terrifying as Yuer’s memories made him out to be.

In front of this Jarak, he was no longer that naive and powerless youth of gone days. He no longer needed to fear this monster. In fact, it should be him who needed to fear Yuer. The reincarnated youth could easily tear him apart with his third Echo in less an instance but no, that wouldn’t bring Yuer any satisfaction. He needed to make this man-child repay his debts first, not only for what he had done to him but for what he had done to Sakina, to Ran’e, to Kanja and for what he might do to more people in the future. No one should go through what Yuer did. No one deserved that kind of torture. At this very moment, Yuer swore yet another oath to himself to never let this psychopathic, sorry excuse of human being remain unscathed.

Equipped by his newfound fearlessness, Yuer cautioned, “What you do unto others, you eventually do unto yourself, esteemed Malhada. You ought to watch your step. You never know when you might slip and fall.” Yuer then breezed by the seething Malhada, not caring enough to spare him another glance.

Yuer rejoined Ivak, who remained some paces away waiting for him. As soon as they began to descend down the short stairs to the floor of the hall, Yuer spoke, “You didn’t need to antagonize him just yet but you did it anyway for my sake. I thank you.”

Ivak didn't say anything else, a muscle tickling in his jaw.

Yuer halted and turned to him, “You are angry.”

Ivak confessed through clenched jaws, “I don’t like the way he looked at you. I wanted to pummel his face but I know I am in no position to do so.”

Yuer stare at Ivak for a moment before asking, “Why?”

Ivak looked back at him, black brows furrowed.“Why what? Why I wanted to do that?”

Yuer nodded.

“You are my people now. Neither he nor anyone has the right to threaten you under my watch.”

Yuer blinked few times before bursting into laughter.

Ivak frowned, “What? What’s so funny?”

Yuer pressed a hand to his cheek, “Nothing.”

Ivak looked unconvinced. He opened his mouth to ask further when Yuer laid a hand on his chest, halting his words. The younger youth fixed an askew button on Ivak’s black tonic then looked up at him, “Come with me, I have something to say to His Holiness.”


	19. Chapter Sixteen : Harem Selection (Part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the main harem Selection scene. The next chapter will feature some more scenes from the hall but it will mostly be about the official bonding ceremony and later on, Yuer and Ivak's first night 'together'.

Yuer jumped down the last few steps and disappeared among the sea of white-robes Kumatani on the right side of the hall. Ivak followed behind him.

The Tewekaga’s wrinkled face broke into a big, genuine smile at the sight of Yuer. He met him halfway as he warmly congratulated him, “Congratulation to you, my twice-blessed child. This is truly a joyous occasion for you.” He turned to Ivak, who had just joined them, “Congratulation to you too, Your Highness.”

Yuer bowed slightly to the elderly man, “I thank you, Your Holiness.”

Ivak followed suit, echoing his bonded-to-be’s sentiments, “My sincere gratitude, Your Holiness.”

The Tewekaga leaned closer to Yuer as if to pat him and whispered, “My Helisari guards have successfully managed to ‘advise’ your sire and consort mother to get some fresh air at the Eastern Inner Gardens.”

Yuer nodded, “I see. I thank you again, Your Holiness. Your honored self needn’t do such things.”

The elderly man shook his head, “They needed to leave. Even the Rezas didn’t oppose my Helisari dragging them out. Otherwise, they would have disturbed the rest of the Selection and made His Majesty lose face in front of everyone here.”

Yuer broached, “How is Tamine?”

The Tewekaga chuckled, “I don’t know from where you got such a peculiar and bright child. Although unblessed, he is truly worthy of being a Kumatani. In a matter of a day, he has already read through the four Divine Echo’s theory books his seniors gave him. He gulps knowledge like he gulps air. What a promising child, indeed.”

Yuer smiled, pleased that he hadn’t miscalculated, “Keep an eye on him Your Holiness, he might be worthy of apprenticeship one day.”

“Yes, indeed. The most eager students make the best apprentices.” seconded the elderly man.

Yuer glanced at Ivak, “Now, if you will excuse me, His Highness and I need to be somewhere else.”

“Yes, of course. We will meet again.”

“Of course, Your Holiness.”

As the bonded-to-be pair walked across the hall, the eyes of every Dasrari present followed them like hawks. Few of them came down to congratulate them but the majority remained in their seats as they whispered and indiscreetly cackled among themselves. The subject of their ridicule quite evident: The apparently ‘mentally-challenged’ _Alikana_ -marked who knew nothing of the real world and got himself bonded to the most useless Reznali there ever was.

Yuer didn’t care to correct them. Instead he glanced at Ivak and was slightly taken aback at what he saw. Ivak’s shoulders were so stiff that Yuer feared they might snap. As the younger youth took in his bonded-to-be’s painfully tense body language, it dawned on him the true extent of Ivak’s discomfort at being among the Dasrari. Yuer recalled how in his past life the Dasrari often spoke ill of Ivak, stating that the Second Reznal openly disdained their ‘kind’. They regularly accused him of being haughty and self-important, thinking himself far better than them simply because he refused to mingle among them. Yuer realized it had everything with to do with Ivak’s upbringing and nothing to do with his so-called self-importance.

The black-haired was a Kersasi in every sense of the word. He grew up on simplicity, on candidness and open, frozen plains where wildness stretched for days. He didn’t know how to flatter and sugar-coat things. He was who he was, apologetically blunt, apologetically Kersasi. This one among the many reasons as to why his fate ended as tragically as it did during Yuer’s past life. The older youth didn’t know how to be suave. Diplomacy and political tact could both hit him right on the face and he would recognize neither. It was no surprise that he failed miserably at making political allies. All he apparently cared for was providing food for his people, riding, hunting and swordsmanship.

As they walked out of the hall, Yuer spoke first, “You really don’t like here in the palace, in the capital in general.”

Ivak rolled his shoulders and titled his head in Yuer’s direction, “I don’t. I don’t know why, it must be the air. It’s too stifling in Thurul.”

Yuer supplied with a smile, “Nothing quite like the Kersasi crisp open air, no? You miss it already, don’t you?”

Ivak chuckled, touching his hand to the bridge of his slightly crooked nose, seeming shy for moment. “Seems I have been found out already. I do miss home.” He then asked, his eyes on Yuer, “You wish to bond me. This means that a few days from now, you will have to leave with me for Kersa. How do you feel about that?”

Yuer stopped walking. He leaned his head back as he breathed in the air around the Palace. He shut his eyes for a moment; a barrage of memories that belonged to another life, to another time crowded his mind. He eventually answered, eyelids still shut. “I think I’m due some time away from this place. My dear ‘parents’ are less than pleased with me. I reckon I will be disowned by tonight. Most of my matters I have already settled so far. So, yes. For now, I would like it if I was somewhere else, somewhere different and far away from here. Kersa fits the bill, doesn’t it?”

Yuer opened his eyes and turned to Ivak. He was surprised and yet not when he found Ivak’s eyes already on him. Their steel-colored depths stared at him with a look Yuer didn’t know how define: observing? Searching? Or dare Yuer say it, interested?

_Why would he be?_

Feeling somewhat self-conscious, Yuer shifted his gaze away.

“You really don’t like them. Your clan I mean, especially your sire. Your eyes become especially frosty whenever you speak of him or he is mentioned in some way.”

Instead of elaborating on his familial circumstances, Yuer countered. “You don’t like yours much either.”

Ivak chuckled bitterly, “I guess it would be one more thing we have in common, failing sires who either sell their blood or pretend they don’t exist at all.”

Yuer knew what Ivak was insinuating at besides their obviously terrible sires. He was hinting at the song the younger youth chose to sing today. Yuer however didn’t want to talk about that, those wounds were still too raw and talking about what was closely tied to his past life felt too personal to share with anyone.

Ivak must have noticed his reluctance to open up to him so he changed the flow of their conversation by saying, “It doesn’t matter if the Ayaseen clan disowns you, it will be their loss and my gain. It doesn’t matter if the whole world sneers at you for choosing me, I will take care of you. Kersa will always be a home to you if you wished one day to become so. You and I are about to be bonded by tonight, we had already sworn a Kersasi oath to each other.” He took Yuer’s hand into his own and gentle squeezed. Yuer could feel the many callouses decorating Ivak’s fingers and palm. “We are together now, a united front for better or worse, for poorer or richer.”

Ivak’s other hand touched a stray brown strand of Yuer’s hair. He tenderly played with its end for a moment then let go. He smirked at the younger youth as he said in a light and teasing voice, “We, the Kersasi, take bonding quite seriously. So I am obligated to warn you. You might have to remind me to back off every now and then.”

Oddly warmed by Ivak’s earnest attitude, Yuer encouraged him by asking, “Remind you to back off every now and then as for why?”

“My folk tend to be protective, hardheaded and somewhat possessive about those we consider our own, especially our bonded. So yes, at times, you will just have to put me in my place.”

Yuer caught his lip between his teeth, fighting the laugh that wanted to break through them. Eventually, he lost the battle and a chuckle came out of his mouth, pronouncing his twin dimples. After regaining somewhat of his composure, he said. “Alright, I could do that.”

Ivak winked at Yuer, his eyes gleaming with mirth. “Quite amused, aren’t we?”

“Yes, I am. I guess there are many things about the Kersasi I will have to get used to.”

Ivak nodded with a smile, “You will have time.”

A lull fell over their conversation, occasionally broken by the surrounding chatter of palace servants and the echoing music from the hall. The three Reznals had yet to choose their consorts from the remaining three candidates. Only the Reznals who had already chosen their consorts can excuse themselves and leave the hall. Yuer glanced at Ivak, “I guess it’s time I face the music, no?”

Ivak smiled, his tone sarcastic but with neither heat nor sting, “Or we could remain here, standing here outside the Reception Hall until we grow all gray and wrinkled and people would have drag out of here so they could bury us.”

Yuer rolled his eyes at him, mildly exasperated and yet not minding it. The Dasrari youth realized he rarely if ever did this, this act of rolling his eyes at people. The only times he found himself unconsciously doing it was around this particular Kersasi bonehead. Not that he had any genuine complaints about it.

Eventually, Yuer realized he couldn’t delay this any longer and moved his feet, continuing in his way toward the Eastern Inner Gardens. Ivak followed closely at his side. His big and tall frame was not as intimidating as it ought to be, especially when it was accompanied by a naturally solemn face such as that of Ivak’s. Instead of making him uneasy, Ivak’s close proximity offered Yuer an odd sense security, as if he had someone on his side who wouldn’t hesitate to stand between him and anyone who wished to harm him. This was a new feeling for Yuer. He was often used to Sakina’s protectiveness toward him but this felt different, similar in a way yet not quite the same.

Naer and Akra were tacked at a corner further deep into the gardens. As soon as Yuer and Ivak arrived at where the Ayaseen _Dasi_ and _Dasiri_ were, Naer lunged at Yuer intending to hit him. The Dasrari youth readied his Earth Echo but before he could do anything and before Naer’s slap could even connect with his cheek, Ivak swiftly moved. He blocked the Ayaseen _Dasi_ ’s arm with a tight, painful-looking grip.

The black-haired Reznal viciously sneered at his supposed sire-in-law; his silver eyes the coldest and hardest Yuer had ever seen them since he met the older youth. Ivak fiercely hissed through clenched jaws, “What in the Nrai do you think you are doing? Who do think you are to raise a hand to my bonded? Are you tired of living, Dasrari?”

Naer, lost in his anger, roared at Ivak, “This is between and my son, stay out of it Reznali!”

Ivak’s voice dropped dangerously low as he pointed demanded, “Or what? What would you do? Hit me too? Well, go ahead then. Do your worst.”

Akra, who had yet to say a word, appeared to have suddenly realized the gravity of the situation. A Dasrari openly threatening and assaulting a Reznali could lead to all sorts of unwanted complications. Even if said Reznali happened to be unfavored by the Rezas, the justice system will always be on their side due to the pure virtue of their bloodline.

“Ivak.”

At Yuer’s call, Ivak turned his head. Yuer met his enraged silver eyes and shook his head. The Second Reznal gave Naer a warning glare before releasing him.

Yuer turned to Naer, “There is no need to disgrace yourself any further. Today, I’m going to go back to the Ayaseen residence to pack my belongings. After I leave, do what you wish with the courtyard. Also, if you wish to strike my name from the clan family records, feel free to do so. I care not.”

Naer glowered darkly at Yuer, struggling to contain his visible desire to strangle him. Before he could speak or do anything, Yuer simply turned around and began to walk away. A moment later, the youth suddenly halted and turned back as if he had forgotten to say something.

Naer huffed and puffed in his rage, ready to shred his youngest son to pieces if given the chance. He however didn’t expect the piece of hardened earth that smacked him right on his lower abdomen, making him almost vomit a mouthful of blood. His blood-shot eyes glared at Yuer. The younger youth didn’t seem to care that his Earth Echo almost costed his sire a kidney or two. Instead he met those furious eyes unwaveringly and simply said, “Next time you threaten to assault my Reznali bonded, it will be your face.”

He turned to the stunned Akra, “Your robes and your gold are in the candidates section in the Reception Hall. You ought to go get them back.” Yuer nailed her with an ice-cold gaze that no longer bothered to hide his disdain toward this woman. “I apologize about the robes. You see, I appear to have accidently torn them.” Then with an especially sharp and condescending voice, he added belatedly, “I am afraid they cannot be fixed, consort mother.”

There was nothing warm about that address and Akra seemed to have finally realized something. Yuer knew, he knew about everything: her deliberate choice of the robes, the tacky jewelry, the connotation of the tassel crown and all that unnecessary dance training.

_The boy knew. He **knew**._

Yuer however was nowhere near done with her, “Do you remember the tea cup you drank from yesterday at my outer chamber? That was my mother’s but then you already knew. Hence why you drank from it. Would like to know what I wanted to do to you at that moment, consort mother?”

Whenever Yuer looked at Akra before, her well-maintained face was always perfectly calm and composed. Her dark eyes often seemed endlessly deep to him, almost untouchable. Her frame was always firm yet graceful, just like that of a _Madin_ tree; it almost made Yuer believe nothing could ever shake this woman.

The Akra in front of him right now had her seemingly bottomless eyes open wide. Her breaths were ragged and harsh. Her hands trembled at her sides. Her legs looked frozen into place.

Yuer continued, his voice growing sharper and darker the further he spoke. “That single cup meant more to me than the entire Ayaseen clan and I broke it. I had to break it because you just had to get your filth, spit and venom all over it. I broke it into tiny million pieces and as I looked them scattered all over the floor, all I wanted to do was gather them up and stuff them in your mouth, have them bleed you dry from the inside so you can never talk again.”

Yuer stepped closer to her, Akra retreat further. She lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. She crouched into a crawl, trying to drag herself further away from him. Yuer stepped on her robes and pressed his weight upon it, keeping her in place. “You think I don’t know what you, that scum” He pointed at his sire, “and the Ayaseen elders did to my mother? You think I don’t know that all of you drove her to her death? Tricked her and stole her fortune?”

Akra clawed at the ground, her quivering lips spilled one word of denial after another, “No! It was not me! NO! I had nothing to do with that. It was all your sire’s fault! Yes, he was the one who tricked her, it wasn’t me!”

Yuer smirked sardonically. He crouched and clasped Akra’s trembling chin in an eerily gentle hold. He softly whispered to her, “I wonder what will happen to your dear Kharis once I run the Ayaseen clan to the ground. What will he inherit then? A ruined clan and his parents’ shame. It would be quite fitting, don’t you think?”

A burst of rage must have seized the Ayaseen _Dasiri_ because for a moment, she appeared to have forgotten her fear. Like a cornered mother _Nak’e_ , she hissed at him with all the venom she had, “Don’t you fucking dare touch my son!”

Naer must have heard it too because he rushed toward Yuer. With a clenched hand around his bruised abdomen, he screamed at the youth, “What do you think you are doing?! Yuer Ayaseen, have you lost your mind?! That is your consort mother you are having at your knees! Does fliality no longer mean a thing to you?”

Yuer coldly replied, “To the pair of you. No, it doesn’t. I’m sure my mother whom you killed would be of the same mind if she was here.”

Naer turned as white as snow. His eyes and his mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned astonishment, and although he was staring straight at Yuer, he appeared as if he was looking at his son for the very first time.

Yuer didn’t hold back, “Say Naer, what do you think the _Shakoura_ would do to you if they realize you who, under the suggestion of the Malhada, had been sniffing around their territory? What do you think they would do to your beloved _Dasiri_ here, to your dear Kharis and to your cherished elders if they found out you had a hand in the disappearance of one of their members?” Yuer added in a chilling tone that didn’t bother to conceal his ill-intention, “I could always tip them off in the right direction and in a matter of days, there will be no more Ayaseen clan to speak of in Sema.”

The youth let go of Akra’s chin and stepped back, “But then, you will never know when I might do it. Do you? I think you ought to stew for a little bit, just to get a feel what real terror feels like.”

Naer came out of his stumped stupor. He appeared to register the thinly-veiled meaning in Yuer’s words. He stuttered, “W—what do you want?”

Yuer smirked sharply, his sweet-looking dimples at odd contrast with his unkind expression, “Stay away from the Malhada if you wish to live longer. If one word of this gets to his ears or anyone else’s for that matter. The _Shakoura_ will have your name by today.”

Yuer then turned, about to leave. Naer, visibly shaken, rushed to shout at his retreating back, “If I do as you say, you will leave us alone, right? You will leave your brother out of this?”

Yuer neither responded nor looked back; he simply left the desolate edge of the Eastern Inner Gardens without uttering another word. Too bad Naer couldn’t see the ominous grin on his face. 

Ivak, who had remained quiet for most of the exchanges between son and ‘parents’, turned to the unsettled Naer and the still kneeling Akra. With silver eyes as sharp as steel, Ivak warned them, “You both have hurt him enough. From this moment onward, he is no longer of your blood. He is Kersasi now and you shall hurt him no more.”

The Second Reznal then turned and left, not bothering to spare the bonded pair another glance. His thick dark-fur cloak dragged behind his departing figure, making his form seem all the more towering and menacing even as it retreated.


	20. Chapter Seventeen : Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slight delay in the schedule. Yesterday was my dad's birthday and I had to spend the night at my parents. Anyways, enjoy :)
> 
> Warning : This chapter contains some gore so I don't advise you to eat while you read it.

Once Yuer exited the Eastern Inner Gardens alongside his bonded-to-be, he was greeted by the sight of two unfamiliar faces. The moment the two strangers noticed him and Ivak, they stepped forward, bending their knees before The Second Reznal. They reverently pressed their fists to their chests and said in unison, “Your warrior guards greet esteemed Chieftain.”

As Yuer studied the two young men, he noted the identical crests sewn into the chests of their leather tunics. Three black wolves: a mated pair and a pup, against a backdrop of white. That was Kersa’s crest. A sentence he once read in a history book in his past life jumped out to him: _To the Kersasi family, solidarity, perseverance and unity were the cornerstone values by which they had lived for hundreds of winters._ This crest was a rather befitting symbol of the land and its people.

In this sense, it wasn’t unexpected that unlike most Semani provinces who emulated the capital by adopting clan laws, Kersa still clung to its olden tribal laws. While the capital housed various clans and clan heads of different Dasrari bloodlines competing for power within the same sphere, Kersa had no notion of clans. To the Kersasi, only the tribe existed and their tribe was Kersa itself. Anyone born to it is a tribesman, regardless of ancestry. In this sense Kersa differed from the capital because of how united and centralized it was socially and culturally. Yuer reasoned that this was arguably the reason as to why the Kersasi readily embraced Ivak as their heir and acting chieftain despite him not being true Kersasi blood.

The crests, however, were not the only identical thing about the two young men. In fact, they were identical in all things: in stature, in countenance, in attire and even in voice. The only thing that could tell them apart to Yuer’s eyes was their slightly differing hairstyles. While one had the right side of his dark hair loose and the left braided, the other had his right braided and left loose. Other than that, there was nothing else to visibly distinguish them from each other.

Ivak let out a deep laugh that visibly rumbled through his chest, making the corners around his silver eyes crease generously. He appeared genuinely happy at seeing the twin pair. He leaned over, hauling them up. “You are finally here. Welcome, my brothers.”

He smacked them good-naturedly on the arms and turned to Yuer. A big, bright smile blossomed upon his damaged face. “These are Lemrei and Joslan. They are my childhood friends and warrior guards. I had them run an errand for me as soon as we got to the capital. It seems they have just gotten to rejoin me.” 

Yuer afforded them a small albeit pleasant smile, “Pleased to meet you.”

Ivak boastfully introduced Yuer to his warrior guards, “This is Yuer Ayaseen, my bonded-to-be and the _Alikana_ -marked of this age.”

The twins, who had just gotten to their feet, stopped within a step of Yuer and swiftly fell to one knee in front of him, “Greetings to esteemed Chieftain Consort.”

Yuer curiously noted how they didn’t refer to him by his _Alikana_ -marked identity as the _Exacted One_ and rather chose to address him as their Chieftain’s bonded. Yuer beckoned them to their feet with his hand, “Thank you and please, in the future let us disperse with such formalities.”

The twins nodded as they rose up, “As esteemed Chieftain Consort wishes.”

Ivak’s eyes settled upon him, “You are going back to the Ayaseen residence, are you not?”

“Yes, I am. I have belongings to collect and a servant to bring along.”

“Then, take Lemrei and Joslan along with you. My personal carriage is outside, ride it instead of the Ayaseen clan’s carriage.” said Ivak.

Yuer fixed him with a meaningful look as he pointed out the obvious, “Ivak, I am a twice-blessed person. I do not need protection. The twins are your warrior guards. Their appropriate place is to be at your side. Moreover, I do have a personal guard of my own. She should be waiting for me at the carriage.”

A soft smile graced Ivak’s lips as he gently spoke, “I’m well aware of how capable you are but would you humor me this one time, please?”

Yuer caught his lip between his teeth, hesitating. He ought to refuse; he had no need for anyone’s protection but Yuer couldn’t find it in his heart to deny Ivak in front of his warrior guards. It wouldn’t be a good look for a Chieftain. Eventually, he replied with a hint of reluctance, “Alright.”

A broad, victorious grin warmed Ivak’s face. “Good, I will precede you to the secondary residence. The driver should know its location; he will escort you there once you have settled your matters in the Ayaseen residence.”

Yuer nodded and set out to leave. However before he could stray far, a strong yet warm hand grabbed his arm. Yuer turned around, facing Ivak. The Second Reznal took off his own fur-collared cloak and draped it over Yuer’s slender shoulders. As he was arranging it around the younger youth’s neck, he leaned over and softly whispered to his ear, “Be careful in there and come to the secondary residence as quickly as you can.”

Ivak’s warm breath tickled the skin on Yuer’s ear, causing an indescribable shiver to course through his body, making him feel both heated and chilled all of a sudden. Unsettled by his body’s physical reaction to the older youth’s proximity, Yuer quickly slipped away from Ivak’s grip. For some unfathomable reason, he felt like he couldn’t meet the black haired Reznal’s eyes so he simply nodded as a way of acknowledgement. Too unnerved to offer a parting glance, Yuer hastily spun around and left. The youth chose to deny the rush of heat that traveled to his cheeks as he walked further away from his bonded-to-be.

The twins quietly followed in his trail. The moment Yuer stepped out of the palace; the cold autumn air of Thurul hit him on the face, cooling the heated skin of his cheeks. He strode toward the area where visiting carriages were stationed. As he walked, he was intercepted by Hasha and Sakina. The latter rushed his way as soon as she glimpsed him. Her deep brown eyes frantically swept over him from head to toe. In a voice slightly unsteady, she asked. “H-how is esteemed young master? Did esteemed _Dasi_ and _Dasiri_ harm—“

Before his most faithful companion could fully convey her words, Yuer patted her affectionately on the cheek halting her onslaught of questions. “I am alright, Sakina. Safe and sound as you can see.”

Sakina breathed out, visibly relieved. “Thank the Holy Mother.”

Yuer chuckled at her, “Why does everyone seem to forget that I am a twice-blessed person? What can two unblessed middle-aged people possibly do to me?”

Sakina countered in all seriousness, “They could have had shadow guards or hired—“

Yuer immediately pressed a finger to her furrowed brows, smoothing their twisted line. “There is no need to frown. I am fine.”

As a way of keeping her busy, Yuer handed his old friend his twin swords. He turned to Hasha and said, “Bring me the darkwood chest from the Ayaseen carriage.”

Yuer noticed how Hasha didn’t comply right away and instead let her gaze roam over the twins by his side. Her fiery red brows rose in askance as she glanced back at him.

Yuer curtly explained, “They are the Second Reznal’s warrior-guards. He granted them to me for safety reasons.”

The Mesrin opened her mouth as if to protest but Yuer cut her off, “Lets us hurry to the Ayaseen residence. There are things I have yet to do. Tonight is my bonding ceremony and time shouldn’t be wasted.”

Hasha swallowed her unspoken words and left.

Sakina appeared to have noticed his urgency because she looked at the twins and simply demanded, “Lead us to His Second Highness’s carriage.”

Lemrei and Joslan, Yuer has yet to learn to tell them apart, briskly nodded and guided him and his servant to a carriage made of polished brown-wood that was rarely seen in the capital. It bore the Kersasi crest on its side and had several Kersasi black banners draped over its roof.

As soon as Yuer climbed into the carriage, Sakina quietly slid next to him and whispered, “The harem Selection is officially over. The Third Reznal has chosen the eldest daughter of the Achedhi clan. The Fourth Reznal has lost consciousness and needed to be escorted out of the hall and thus, he was exempt from the Selection. The Malhada didn’t select any of the candidates. The Dasrari are already whispering that a second harem Selection will need to be arranged by next autumn to conceal the failure of this one.”

Yuer frowned. His questioning gaze instantly settled upon Sakina. “The Malhada didn’t choose?”

Sakina nodded her head, “He didn’t. In fact, he left shortly after you and His Second Highness did.”

By Yuer’s calculations, Jarak should have settled for the spare son of the Deygani, the greatest Dasrari clan in Thurul which was only second to the Reznali themselves. And yet he didn’t. Yuer pondered the possible reasons which might deter Jarak from such an openly advantageous bonding match. The Deygani were powerful, even more so than Mayir’s maternal clan. They had an abundance of wealth, influence and most importantly, Dasrari allies. Having them at his corner would be but another way for Jarak to secure the throne. Why would he let such opportunity go?

Yuer knew Jarak very well. He was ruthlessly self-serving, mad with the idea of being in control and proud to the point of narcissism. But despite all his flaws, Yuer also knew Jarak was capable of being highly pragmatic when he needed to be. In matters of politics, he was not the type of man who would be easily swayed by his own emotional bursts. In fact, if personal benefit was assured, Jarak would willingly swallow glass. So why didn’t he choose the Deygani son? Why did he leave empty-handed?

As Yuer was deep in thought, Hasha rejoined him and Sakina in the carriage. She placed the chest which contained the broken zither on the floor and settled on a seat opposite to his. The twins apparently didn’t follow her into the carriage because Yuer could feel the slight rocking of the carriage as they settled their weights on the driver’s bench. A moment later, the horses started to trot.

* * *

The ride back to the Ayaseen residence was brief and in less than a quarter of a candle-hour, Yuer was already in front of the entrance gates. He didn’t waste time and breezed by the guards, who greeted him respectfully. Sakina, Hasha and the Kersasi twins followed behind him.

As soon as he reached his courtyard, Yuer could hear it: a whimper. A child’s whimper. The youth’s heart stuttered and something cold and hard sank in his gut. Before he knew it, his feet had already led him to his inner garden. In there, Yuer was he met by a scene that boiled his blood and washed the world crimson before his eyes.

Two of Akra’s servants were holding down a boy, _his_ little boy as Walan continued to slash his whip across the pitiful child’s bleeding and brutally wounded skin. Yuer didn’t know how he found his voice but he could hear himself saying to Sakina, “Bar the courtyard's door.”

He walked to Walan. Each step made the many little pebbles in his garden dig into his sore soles but Yuer didn’t even feel it. Smoky black shadows were already pouring out from his back, his eyes and his bloodied bare feet. The swirling shadows enveloped him in something that most resembled a raging storm of pitch black fire. A bloodcurdling brew of violence and wrath could almost be tasted in the suddenly darkening air.

Yuer said one thing, “Come out.”

_((The heart calls!))_

_((The heart calls!))_

The skin on his back instantly broke open; a tiny black serpent emerged out of his flesh. Its scales began to rapidly soak in Yuer’s blood, turning its natural pitch black color to a crimson sheen. It slithered across his back and curled itself around his neck. It greeted Yuer with a touch of its forked tongue. The youth didn’t even bother to look at it as he ordered in a chilling voice, “I want nothing of him left. Nothing.”

_((Yes, our heart! Yes, our blood!))_

Several streaks of utter black jetted out of the serpent and encircled the unsuspecting Walan. The servants who were facing Yuer saw him first. Their eyes were as wide as those of a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf. They shook like leaves as they struggled to fall to their knees. They dug their hands in the earth, openly sobbing with lowered heads.

Walan who had his back to Yuer, didn’t understand what was happening but it was too late for him. A hair-raising scream tore out of his throat as inky shadows sank into his skin, shredding him to pieces from the inside out. Blood and felled bodily organs dropped down from Walan’s increasingly mangled body. Some parts of his flesh fell on the servants who started to hysterically scream and claw at their own faces. The overwhelming stench of his gore permuted the air, turning stomachs and churning guts. 

Yuer however, wasn’t done with him. He turned to the serpent and pronounced one word, “Nothing.”

The serpent uncoiled itself from around Yuer's neck and slithered down the ground. Its form began to extend and grew at a visible rate. In a matter of instances, it was as gigantic as ten men stacked on top of each other. It snaked its supple and sharply scaled body around the barely alive Walan. It opened its mouth as wide as it could go, revealing razor sharp fangs as long as a human hand. Black swirling venom coated the fangs and some of it managed to drip on one of Walan’s eye, searing it. The inside of the eye turned into a runny mush which spilled out of its socket like thick, murky water. 

The serpent then began to swallow Akra’s head servant alive.

Yuer didn’t stay to watch; instead he rushed to the barely conscious boy. He gently cradled him in his arms, paying heed not to aggravate his openly bleeding wounds. He lifted him up and dashed to his inner chamber. Before he left, he turned to Hasha and said, referring to the remaining servants, “Kill them.”

As soon as he reached his private quarters, Yuer rested the child on his stomach upon his bed. He let his eyes sweep over the open and awful-looking gashes scattered all over the little boy’s back. Rage, directed at himself, seized his trembling body. He thought the collar and his name would keep the boy safe. He thought Akra and her dogs wouldn’t go as far as to hound a little child. Oh, how wrong he was. The poor kid was almost dead and it was all his fault, _his_ fault. Because he didn’t think enough, he didn’t assume enough. Because for moment, he thought nothing would go wrong this time around. 

Yuer clenched his jaws so tightly his gums started to painfully throb. The palms of his hands, which were already balled into fists, were broken open by the force of his nails, freely bleeding. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Yuer raked a hand through his hair, pulling at the strands so painfully that tears started to pool on the corners of his eyes. The youth shut his eyelids for a moment, swallowed then breathed out. He walked to the bed, sat at its edge and called forth his Light Echo. He gently touched the child’s arm and began to pour his healing Echo into his skin.

Yuer didn’t know how many candle-hours had passed. The only thing that indicated the passage of time to him was his slightly darkening vision and the creeping sense of lethargy. Echo-exhaustion. He must have been continuously injecting his Light Echo into the unconscious boy for at least two candle-hours. He needed to stop and rest so he can apply another healing round. Yuer however knew he couldn’t stay in this residence. He checked on the now soundly sleeping boy and noted how most of his wounds had already closed, leaving behind puffed and slightly red marks. He sighed, relieved that he didn’t come too late or else infection could have set in and drove the boy into a fatal fever; baking him from the inside. 

As Yuer rose to his feet, he staggered and fell back on the bed. He hissed and tried once more, this time using the gauze curtains around his bed for support. He finally managed to stand and slowly paced around his inner room. One of the windows was open and sunlight filtered through it, hinting to Yuer that it was probably around noon. His eyes roamed across the chamber and his sluggish mind finally registered the bare state of the many redwood shelves, dressers and chests. It seemed Sakina had been at work while he was too engrossed in his healing to notice her. 

As if he had managed to mentally summon her, Sakina pushed open the slider doors and walked into the room. In her hands, she carried a tray which was clearly meant to be his lunch.

She bowed to Yuer, “Esteemed young master, we have finished packing everything. His Highness’s guards and Hasha had already loaded the belongings into the carriage. We can leave whenever you wish.” She paused for a moment before adding, “All which needs disposing has been disposed of as per your instructions.”

Yuer took a seat on the remaining table and sagged in his chair. Sakina laid before him an assortment of steamed vegetables, stewed beef and cheese. Yuer had no appetite. In fact, he felt like he had a lump of something heavy and disheartening lodged into his throat, making even the act of breathing tedious. However, he also knew he had to eat if he wished to replenish his Light Echo. The youth surrendered to his fate and began to nibble at his lunch.

Sakina gazed at the sleeping boy and said in a soft voice, “He looks much better already. Esteemed young master needn’t worry. The boy will be fine.”

Yuer dropped his silver spoon and laid his face in his hands. “Will he? I promised him that no one will ever harm him again and look what happened. It’s all my fault. I failed him. I failed yet another person. Who am I to promise him such a thing? When have I ever been worthy of anyone’s trust?”

Yuer didn’t understand where the tears came from but came they did. They streamed down his cheeks in hot, searing trails. He didn’t know why but he felt incredibly tired, frayed at the seams and vulnerable, like a stranded fawn, fumbling to find cover from elements and predators. 

He unconsciously tightened the fur cloak around his body, looking to hide from his own shadows within it. A whiff of something familiar and oddly comforting traveled to his nose: Ivak’s scent. Yuer closed his eyes, an image of free tundra plains, snowy mountains and a smirking half-burnt face flashed through his mind.

Gentle hands touched his shoulders and Yuer opened his eyes, looking up. With a soft smile painted on her lips, Sakina caressed his cheeks with her slight, calloused hands. She took her time, tenderly wiping away his tears . She then leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, “Oh my sweet master, you have always had a heart of gold but at times like this, you forgot that you are only human. You can’t know everything and you can’t be everywhere. There will be times where you can’t help everyone you care about. Master please, be kind to yourself.”

Yuer sighed as he leaned his face against her warm hands. He often wondered how his past life and current one could have been if his mother had lived. Would she have been here right now? Comforting him just like Sakina was doing? Would she also kiss his skin and tell him to not be hard on himself?

Yuer let out a deep albeit stuttering breath and stood up. He looked at the sleeping child as he wiped away at the rest of his tears. He walked toward him and gently gathered him in his arms. He threw Ivak’s big and well-padded cloak over the little boy and made to the doors.

He looked straight ahead as he said with a hint of grim finality in his voice, “Let us leave this accursed place.”


	21. Chapter Eighteen : Something Small, Fragile and Precious.

**(Yuer's POV)**

As soon as Yuer arrived at the Second Reznal’s secondary residence, he was greeted by several rows of kneeling servants. All of them were clad in light blue robes bereft of any adornments except for an embroidered crest of a golden sun on their backs. Yuer’s gaze stayed upon them for a period before it traveled further to the broad figure casually leaning against the door-frame of the inner hall.

_Ivak._

Sunlight from the moon windows at his back draped over him, casting his long shadow across the floor. His silver eyes glinted in the shade, appearing especially keen as they stared back at Yuer.

At that moment, Yuer understood. Those were palace servants sent to this residence under the guise of serving him and Ivak but the truth was otherwise. Those were the old Rezas’s hand-trained sparrows: His eyes and ears. It seemed the old monarch was far more anxious that Yuer estimated him to be. He must be unsettled by the possibility that his least favored son could forge an alliance with the Temple through him. Yuer didn’t know whether to sigh or to laugh.

An eunuch of the Reznali palace stepped out from among the servants. He bowed respectfully to Yuer, “Greeting to the _Exalted One_. This lowly servant was sent by His Majesty to ensure the comfort of His Second Highness and his esteemed bonded-to-be during their temporary stay at the capital. Please, order us as your honorable self wishes. We are at your service.”

Yuer stared coldly at the bald ‘half’ man. In a perfectly impassive voice, he acknowledged, “I thank His Majesty for his grace and thoughtfulness. Relay my gratitude.”

The eunuch smiled lightly, “Of course, _Exalted One_.”

Yuer continued on his path, the previously kneeling rows of servants swiftly jumped to their feet parting before him into two neatly arranged queues. The eunuch trailed behind him.

Yuer halted. Without turning around, he threw at the eunuch, “I’m slightly famished. Prepare lunch.”

Yuer wasn’t famished at all. In fact, he had just barely finished a bite of what Sakina brought him back at the Ayaseen residence. What he truly sought was to shake off this new insect that latched on into the hem of his clothing. 

The eunuch nodded as he bowed, “Right away, _Exalted One_.” He clapped once and a company of the servants broke off from the rest and followed him toward the western direction of the residence, most likely to where the kitchens were.

As soon the eunuch disappeared, Yuer glanced back at the remaining servants from the corner of his eyes, counting them to be at least around ten. Just great. Now he had to deal with being around ten additional pairs of eyes and ears at every waking moment of the upcoming three days. The old Rezas definitely lived up to his name of never doing anything half-heartedly.

Yuer peeked at Sakina, who was on his right. The girl appeared to understand him without him having to say a word. She simply opened her arms and Yuer handed the sleeping little boy over to her. He whispered, “Keep him safe and never let him out of your sight.”

Sakina nodded vehemently, “of course, esteemed young master.”

He shifted his body toward Hasha who was to his left and dipped his chin meaningfully in Sakina’s direction. The redhead’s eyes glinted as comprehension flashed across their amber depths. Wordlessly, she thudded a fist against her chest as a way of displaying her acknowledgement.

Yuer nodded lightly at her and turned to the servants, “Half of you are to go and guide my personal servants to their designated quarters.”

Five servants voluntarily stepped out and said in unison as they bowed, “As _Exalted One_ commands.”

He stood for a moment, watching his companions as they disappeared deeper into the eastern side of the residence. With the Valquari child in his confidante’s hands and under the watchful eyes of his capable Mesrin guard, Yuer’s worry lessened a bit. He turned and strode forward into the inner hall. The moment Yuer reached Ivak, the Kersasi twins who were a step behind him, detached themselves from his side and rushed to rejoin their Chieftain, “Esteemed Chieftain.” 

Ivak merely nodded at them, arms still folded across his chest.

Yuer bowed slightly to him, “Your Highness.”

Although Yuer was technically of an equal rank to any Reznal due to his _Alikana_ -marked identity, he still chose to show Ivak proper courtesy and respect. Yuer didn’t want the many watchful mice around the residence to come to the wrong conclusions.

Ivak unfolded his arms and approached him. His bulky frame appeared at odds with the way he naturally moved. Someone of his stature ought to move with an awkward, if not slightly stiff, gait. The older youth however, moved with a certain touch of fluidity, like a sinuous wild feline unbothered by the weight of its bulk. Yuer absentmindedly wondered how many candle-hours of his life had this Reznal devoted to swordsmanship. This high level of ease with one’s physical form wasn’t something one was born with, it was something honed throughout endless months and seasons. Mentally, Yuer couldn’t help but admire Ivak’s sense of commitment.

Yuer’s thoughts didn’t get to stray further because Ivak unceremoniously snaked a black-clad arm around his slender waist, bringing him right against his firm chest. The younger youth had yet to process what was happening before the Reznal leaned over and whispered into his ear in a deep voice, “Play along.”

The moment he understood Ivak’s intent, Yuer relaxed his body, making it look as if he was melting into his bonded-to-be’s embrace. Ivak’s slightly chapped lips laid small chaste kisses across the side of his face while the hand he had around his waist, rested itself upon his lower back suggestively.

As expected, the servants got the intended conclusion and swiftly lowered their heads, eyes conveniently boring into the floor at their feet. Ivak pinned Yuer with a heated gaze that darkened his usually glinting silver eyes into a smoldering gray. The younger youth knew it was but a part of his act but something about that look cause his heart to stutter for a moment. Ivak announced to the servants in an especially husky voice that openly blared his ‘desires’, “For the next two candle-hours, no one is allowed into the inner hall.”

The servants didn’t even bring their heads up as they collectively replied, “As His Highness commands.”

In one smooth move, Ivak hauled Yuer up into his arms in a carry that was most reminiscent of those mentioned in the romantic dramas Dasrari women liked to read. Yuer, fearing the loss of his balance, clasped his arms around Ivak’s neck as the latter carried him into the inner hall. With his foot, the black-haired Reznal managed to slam the sliding door shut in the faces of not only the standing servants but also of his own visibly uncomfortable warrior guards.

Inside the hall, Ivak carefully placed Yuer into the consort seat which was right next to the building’s central seat of honor. Instead of taking the central seat or any of the hall’s seats for that matter, the Reznal casually unbuttoned his black tunic’s collar and made himself comfortable at Yuer’s feet. He leaned his head against the polished legs of the consort seat and smirked at Yuer, face upside down, “That will keep them away for a moment.”

Yuer simply quirked his brows and said nothing.

Ivak chuckled, appearing to sense the exasperation that Yuer felt toward him but didn’t express. He gathered the ends of Yuer’s black robes in one hand and laid a kiss upon its fabric. A roguish smile spread across his face as he said, “Apologizes, _Exalted One_. Touching you at my own liberty might have been too forward and unseemly of me.”

Yuer merely glared back at him, albeit his glare held neither heat nor menace. A moment later, he sighed and sagged back into his seat, too tired to banter. Ivak must have noticed his weariness because he straightened his back, some of the humorous light snuffed out of his silver gaze. “What happened?”

Yuer fell silent for a moment and fixed his gaze on the black three-arm candelabrum placed atop a small table few paces from his seat. He watched the flame of one of the candles as it quivered and flickered in the still air of the hall. He suddenly thought of how achingly vulnerable that little orange spark looked to him. A gust of wind could snuff it out in a matter of a mere instance and then it would be gone, as if it had never been here before. Eventually, he softly uttered, “Nothing, Ivak. Just tired.”

Ivak appeared to have seen where the younger youth’s gaze tracked but chose not to speak. Instead, he took one of Yuer’s feet and placed on his thigh. He began to slowly and carefully knead its muscles. Yuer’s eyelids closed on their own accord, the pleasurable pressure on his aching foot was most welcome.

“Your soles, they are slightly swollen. Do they hurt?” asked Ivak.

With eyes still shut, Yuer replied with a bitter chuckle. “No, it doesn’t, not as much as those other wounds one’s eyes can’t see.”

Ivak who was about to start on Yuer’s other foot froze for a moment. He turned around and took one of the younger youth’s hands into his own. In an almost hushed voice, he said to the visibly exhausted Yuer, “Come here.”

Yuer who was somewhat struggling to keep his eyes open, frowned. “Here?”

Ivak pointed at his own chest. “Here.”

Yuer hesitated, unsure where this was going. Ivak seemed to sense his apprehension and clarified, “I promise upon my honor I won’t do a thing.”

The Dasrari youth, realizing that there was no benefit for the Reznal in antagonizing him, gingerly rose to his feet and slowly crouched down. Ivak moved first, gently gathering him into his arms. He arranged his own fur cloak, which Yuer was wearing, around the both of them, cocooning the younger youth.

Yuer suddenly found himself locked in a warm embrace surrounded by a strong pair of arms and cushioned by a firm chest. The familiar crisp scent of this particular young man drowned his sense of smell, reminding him of something he never had, of somewhere he had never been. Despite himself, he could already feel his own body softening, settling down against the warmth of Ivak’s steady heartbeat.

The black-haired Reznal slipped a hand through Yuer’s brown strands, gently playing with them. For a moment, another hand, one that was never this kind or gentle flashed before Yuer’s closed eyes, causing him to unconsciously flinch and stiffen. Ivak must have felt his reaction because he slightly tightened his hold around him and leaned over. He whispered right into Yuer’s ear, “Hush. You are safe. You are safe here and no one can hurt. If you are tired, rest right here.”

Yuer’s breath stuttered. He felt chocked by something he didn’t understand; something he could neither spit nor scream out of his throat. In a broken and eerily frail voice he heard himself call out, “I—Ivak…”

“Yes, sweetness?” Ivak patiently and endearingly answered.

“I fee—feel t—tired today, really tired... li—like I hadn’t slept in forever.”

Ivak smiled into Yuer’s brown mop of hair. “I know. I feel tired too. I feel it all the time, especially when I’m back home and I know I don’t have enough to keep my people fed until the end of winter. The weariest I had ever been was when my uncle died and I had to grow up before I knew what growing up meant. All I wanted to do back then was to sleep, to sleep for a long _long_ time. At one point, I hoped I never woke up.”

Yuer looked up, his misty and slightly red eyes swept across Ivak’s face, momentarily stopping at its damaged and twisted right side.

Ivak noticed his gaze and chuckled softly, nothing particularly fond or pleasant about the sound. “Hideous, aren’t they?”

Yuer touched his hand to the burnt and ravaged patches. They felt hard yet soft, depressed in some places and protruding in others. They felt to Yuer the way the earth would have felt like had it been made of flesh.

Ivak didn’t push his hand away and let the younger youth explore his scars at his own leisure. Yuer whispered, “You don’t hide them.”

Ivak snorted, “Oh, I used to. When I was younger, I would grow my hair past my shoulders just so that I could comb it over my face. I thought that way no one could see them, my shameful scars.”

“And now?” probed Yuer, softly.

Ivak bumped his forehead against Yuer’s playfully as he said through a grin, “And now, I just stopped caring.”

Despite himself, Yuer found himself returning that boyish smile.

“One day, my uncle took me out to the wilderness. I thought he was taking me along to hunt but instead he took me to some snowy little hill and told me to sit. We sat for candle-hours and back then, I remember thinking how numbly boring this whole thing was until several little heads started to pop out of a den I didn’t notice before. They were little new-born Kersasi pups and they were being taken care of by several adults.”

A haze of tenderness fell over Ivak’s face as he continued to recall, “At that moment, my uncle pointed out an older male wolf to me. It was missing a leg, an ear and almost half of its face was horrendously scarred. He said to me, ‘this is Mishika. He lost his leg to a poacher, his right ear to a rogue wolf and almost half of his face while defending those very little pups. Do you see him hiding them? Do you think they make him less of a wolf? Less of a family member to his pack?”

Ivak glanced back at Yuer, a sheen of glittering mist settled over his sliver eyes. “Since that day, I stopped caring.” He nonchalantly pointed at his own scars. “They are hideous, I know they are but they are my hideous insignia of survival. Someone tried to burn me alive and I lived. I lived and I bare the mark of it. Do they make me feel less of person? Less of a man? They don’t. So, do your wounds which my eyes can’t see make you less of who you are?”

Yuer stammered, not knowing how to answer that. Did what happen to him in his past life make him feel less of a person?

Ivak, who appeared to noticed the display of conflicting emotions on his face, prodded, “Do feel like you deserve them? Those wounds?”

Yuer gazed back at Ivak, his heartbeat was growing increasingly louder in his own ears.

Did he deserve those wounds? Did he deserve what Jarak did to him? Was it rightful what has been done to him? Did he call it upon himself or did the Holy Mahatir deem it his divine punishment? But for what?

Suddenly Yuer couldn’t breathe properly. The air around him had grown too thin and no matter how hard he tried to breathe it in, it didn’t seem to reach his lungs fast enough.

Did he deserve it? Did he not? Why him? Why did it happen to him? What did he do wrong? Why would the Holy Mahatir punish him so?

His vision began to grow hazy and tremors he didn’t notice at first started to quake though his body.

Why him?

_Why me?_

* * *

**(Ivak's POV)**

Ivak’s black brows were furrowed in concern. His bonded-to-be’s symptoms were similar to those of mentally traumatized Kersasi hunters who managed to escape from the outskirts of the Razura Forest. They also had episodes like this, where they trembled and struggled to breathe. Using what little knowledge he had, Ivak flipped Yuer, making his back against Ivak’s chest instead of his front. He then took those slender trembling hands into his own and leaned over, pushing Yuer to also do so.

He kept at it until the younger youth’s head was between his own knees. He squeezed Yuer’s hands and whispered to him, “Can you feel my chest, sweetness? Can you feel it as it rises and falls? Now, follow its rhythm along with me. Together we breathe in and we breathe out, alright?”

Ivak felt the slight squeeze on his hand and sighed in relief, thankful that Yuer wasn’t too far gone into his own head that he couldn’t hear him.

“Together. In. Out. In. Out. With me, Yuer. In. Out. In. Out.”

Eventually Yuer’s tremors lessened and he seemed to be able to breathe a bit easier. Ivak however didn’t stop and kept it repeating the same exercise until Yuer was able to raise his head.

At last, Yuer sagged against him as his chest rose and fell almost as if he had been running for his life. A sheen of sweat pooled around his forehead, wetting his brown strands. His face was as pale as the moon but some flush of color was already returning to it.

Ivak sighed. He didn’t realize how nervous and scared he was until he brushed a hand to his own face and noticed how shaky and sweaty it was. He swallowed and glanced down at Yuer only to find the younger youth’s eyes already on him. Their deep blue was shimmering with something small, fragile and precious: something that looked an awful lot like trust. Ivak was so used to these eyes been fathomless and unreadable that he was taken aback by how open and sweet they looked at him at that moment.

Yuer wordlessly mouthed two words to him, “Thank you.”

The next thing Ivak knew, those achingly beautiful eyes closed as their owner fell asleep in his arms.

Ivak’s heart winced in his chest and he didn’t understand why. Suddenly, he was stuck by an irrational desire unlike anything he had ever felt before: an almost instinctive urge to gather the smaller youth up in his arms and bury him underneath his very skin where nothing or no one could ever hurt him again.

Flabbergasted and unsettled by his own strong and unexplainable feelings, Ivak rested his face in his hands for a while before gently lifting Yuer into his arms and taking him into one of the many inner rooms within the hall.

* * *

**(Yuer's POV)**

When Yuer woke up, he felt groggy and disoriented. He looked around and found himself in a big and comfortable bed, surrounded by a pile of soft-looking pillows. The room was unfamiliar and definitely not the hall where he last remembered he was. Yuer yawned and brushed a hand across his face. Before he could pull the gauze curtains around his bed, the whiff of something mouthwatering made its way into his nostrils. His stomach grumbled instantly, making its demands audibly known. 

A rich male voice said from the entrance doorway. “You are awake? Good, time for you to eat something.”

Yuer dragged his body from the bed. He struggled to tighten his inner white robes which had apparently come undone in his sleep. Yuer frowned, suddenly realizing he didn’t have this clothing on him earlier when he came to the residence. He shuffled, barefoot, toward Ivak who was arranging several delicious-looking plates on a table.

The Reznal looked up and a genuine smile graced his face at the sight of Yuer. Met by those eyes and that smile, the younger youth suddenly found himself feeling anxious, nervous as if his own skin didn’t fit him. An unexplainable rush of heat traveled to his face and his heart started to thump fast and hard again his chest.

Why was he feeling like this? Before he could understand it, Yuer found himself tucking his hair behind his ear unconsciously as he struggled to meet Ivak’s eyes.

Wait, why was he tucking his hair around his ear like some untried Dasrari girl before her object of affection? Why was he looking away? What in the Holy Mahatir was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about sexual scenes. Do you prefer them explicit or implied? 
> 
> A : Implied as in vague descriptions, metaphors, imagery. No actual mention of sexual organs.  
> B : Explicit as in full-on erotic sex scenes.


	22. Chapter Nineteen : The Smaller Truths and The Bigger Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay this week. I had several job interviews piled up so I couldn't find the time to write. I'm sorry :(

** Ivak’s POV **

Ivak watched Yuer’s refined features as they creased into a multitude of emotions, ranging from confusion, bewilderment to discomfort. Eventually, his beautiful countenance smoothed itself back into a its regular calm and smooth expression. He walked toward the table and Ivak noticed how his slender hands gripped the hands of the dining chair a bit too tightly before taking a seat. Yuer had yet to meet his eyes.

Ivak didn’t wish to make him more uncomfortable that he already appeared to be. From what little interactions they had together, Ivak understood that the younger youth’s earlier vulnerability wasn’t a common occurrence and the latter probably still felt unsettled and off balance around him. The older youth had the feeling that Yuer wasn’t the type of person who liked to feel weak and emotionally bare around others. Something about his currently stiff shoulders reminded him of a young wounded Kersasi wolf biting down its canines so it wouldn’t admit to being hurt. A bit of distance, that was what Yuer needed. And so Ivak took the furthest chair from his and sat down, arms folded over his chest.

He gestured to the plates, “Meat stew, some steamed vegetables and freshly baked bread.” He smirked, “All courtesy of His Majesty of course.”

His remark had the intended effect and Yuer snorted. He took a silver spoon and started to eat. His movements were measured and methodical, no unnecessary sounds and no wasted gestures. Oddly enough, Yuer’s controlled eating posture reminded Ivak of Her Majesty, the Rezna.

Ivak pushed away the strange thought and broached, “Your personal servant, the one named Sakina, came over while you were sleeping. She meant to inform you that your Valquari servant, the little boy, has awaken and eaten already. She said he was doing well.”

A small smile, so faint Ivak could barely make it out, graced Yuer’s lips before disappearing. In an even albeit low voice, he replied. “Good.”

“I’ve seen to him while you rested. He is a slight thing, quite underdeveloped in comparison to children his age. He also bears marks of physical abuse. I take it you rescued him from somewhere. The _Shefrin_ market, probably?”

Yuer didn’t reply instantly. He took his time chewing his food before clarifying, “No.”

He then put down his spoon and rose to his feet. He walked to the walls of the room and brushed his fingers against them. A look of pure pleasure flashed momentarily across his lovely looking face. At that moment, Ivak realized the younger youth was in the middle of conjuring his Echo, or more correctly one of his Echoes. Eventually, he finished what he set out to accomplish and returned to his meal at the table. After a moment, as if he suddenly remembered Ivak’s question, he supplied. “The Undercity.”

Ivak’s eyes which were glued to Yuer’s smooth eating movements snapped to the younger youth’s face. A look of surprise on his face, “You have been to the Undercity?”

For the first time since he woke up, Yuer looked up and met Ivak’s gaze. He chuckled softly, “Yes. I also killed one of the _Shakoura_ ’s sub-chiefs.”

Ivak, who was about to fall off his seat, managed to regain his balance at the last moment, “You did what?” He couldn’t help but glance warily around the room.

Yuer must have understood the look in his eyes because he reassured him in an unbothered tone, “I have already sealed off the room with my Earth Echo. Unless there is someone whose Earth Echo is above middle-level about the residence, no one can hear us.”

Relieved, Ivak leaned his arms over the table, giving the younger youth his undivided attention. “Tell me more.”

Yuer began to explain, “Seeing as there is a blood debt between me and your eldest brother, I have to make him pay for it but for that to happen, firstly I need to cut off his wings, one by one. I had sensitive information which hinted to me the possible connection between Jarak and this particular _Shakoura_ sub-chief codenamed Lone Eye. The message stated that Lone Eye was serving as the link between Jarak and a certain faction within the _Shakoura_ order. My understanding is that there is a deal of sorts between the two parties. This faction would amass support and resources from within the _Shakoura_ in order to help Jarak achieve his ends and in exchange, he will facilitate their takeover of the order, pushing the old and core members of the _Shakoura_ for their own. So in brief, Jarak wanted hidden underlings who would do his dirty work for him and these people wanted someone powerful enough to make their goal a reality.”

Yuer stopped for a moment, letting his words sink in Ivak’s mind. He took a sip of his water cup and continued, “So, I disguised myself and slipped out of the Ayaseen residence and into the Undercity. I had prior knowledge of Lone Eye’s codename and that allowed me to slip in easily. At first, I thought to either bribe or blackmail him but when I got to his office and saw him…” He cut himself off, a muscle working in his jaw. His blue eyes caught the light, glinting with cold anger, “When I saw him seating on his chair, enjoying the show of his men as they raped and terrorized a little boy, I lost control of my Echo and killed him.”

Yuer swallowed. His cold and hard gaze snapped to Ivak. “This is the sort of scum with whom the esteemed Malhada chooses to consort. I guess it is true when they say birds of feathers do indeed flock together.”

A sense of something cold and heavy sunk itself within the bottom of Ivak’s gut. “He…”

He didn’t need to finish his question when Yuer spoke, a sharp and vicious smile painted across his faintly rosy lips. “Oh, yes. He does.”

Ivak’s mind reeled. He had always known how horrible of a person Jarak was underneath his genteel mask. He was arrogant, vain and obsessed with power. When they were children, he never spared Ivak any semblance of kinship. He bullied him often and made it appear as if Ivak was jealous of him which would earn him the scorn of their sire and the rest of the clan. The elders would look at him and Ivak could see it in their eyes, their disdain for him and the words they wouldn’t say to his face. _‘Oh look at the son of the Shefrin whore taking it out on the young Malhada because he would never amount to anything, how pitiful.’_

That was what Jarak had always been in Ivak’s eyes, a mere self-absorbed bully. But now, Yuer was telling him something he never thought his eldest brother would stoop to…forcing himself upon the unwilling. Holy Mahatir!

A jagged and especially uneven laugh came out of Yuer’s mouth, snapping him out of his stupor. Ivak looked up and found blue eyes upon him; something in their depth chilled him to the bones.

“He also had you fooled. You thought him merely a bully: a typically vain and arrogant firstborn Reznal.” Yuer shook his head, still chucking, “Oh if only that was true. Your eldest brother is a monster in human skin, Ivak. Not even his own parents who gave life to him would ever know the extent of the nightmare they brought upon this world. No one knows the real him, not even his sire and mother. Not even you who think you know him. _No one_ does.”

Ivak’s hands unconsciously tightened around the wood of the dining table. He had no idea how Yuer knew what he was talking about but something about his eyes, about his voice and his face spoke of truthfulness, of someone who had intimate knowledge of what he was describing. Some who had….lived it?

Ivak froze. A horrible thought started to take form in the back of his mind. His eyes widened then narrowed into two slits of hard steel. His tongue felt as if it was knotted in his mouth. He slowly looked up and pinned his eyes on Yuer, who still had that broken and bitter smirk hanging off the edges of his lips.

Yuer noticed his gaze. The smirk fell off his face. He swallowed and shifted his eyes away.

Something unseen yet as sharp and violent as a black steel dagger stabbed Ivak’s right through the chest, causing his breath to stutter. A gravely low and hoarse voice that Ivak could barely recognize as his own said, “Did he…to you? He wouldn’t dare. No, he wouldn’t.”

Yuer refused to meet his eyes. Instead, he let out a small and weak chuckle as he denied, “How could he? I’m the _Alikana_ -marked. Of course, he wouldn’t dare.”

A ball of something akin to the Nrai’s famed black fire exploded within Ivak’s insides. He jerked around without conscious thought and flung himself violently against the wall, banging his head against its cold surface. His open palms smacked the wall with great force causing the sound to reverberate across the entire room. A brutal storm raged within him. 

_He wouldn’t dare. You say he wouldn’t dare but you won’t look me in the eye as you say it._

Ivak’s chest rose and fell in alarmingly rapid succession. Something dark and murderous boiled underneath his skin and his body struggled to contain it. It wanted to gash out of his very flesh, to maim and to hurt, to wrap the world in a veil of blood. It wanted to cut Jarak to thousands pieces and sew him back together just so that Ivak could do it all over again.

_Your sire forced himself on my mother and your mother burned her alive and now….and now, you lay your hands on my bonded? You dare to lay them on him?! You wouldn’t dare. You wouldn’t fucking dare, Jarak Reznali! You insidious piece of shit! You wouldn’t!_

Ivak’s jaws were ringing with pain but he paid them no attention. His vision began to darken while his rage and hatred continued to boil within him, scalding him from the inside.

* * *

** Yuer’s POV **

Yuer, who was watching Ivak from afar, started to worry. His worry turned into full blown concern as his gaze fell on the veins on Ivak’s skin. They throbbed and shifted unnaturally, almost as if they had a life of their own. Their faint bluish color turned pitch black and the temperature in the room dropped significantly, almost as if it was heralding the arrival of winter. Blackness started to seep out of the ground and pool around Ivak’s feet. Like a serpent, it slithered upward, climbing his feet, sinking itself into his clothing, into his skin. The flowers within the room started to wither away one after another in a single instance.

Ripples like those upon a water surface appeared across the thin air of the room, disorienting Yuer’s sense of space. Something about them felt ominous and chilling, as if they were mouths of some invisible beast that sought to swallow this place whole. To Yuer, they felt oddly familiar as if he had seen them before. His third Echo which had been silent so far suddenly shifted within him and those eerie and grating voices started to sing and moan within his head. They hissed, cackled and laughed almost as if they were celebrating something.

_((Ours! Ours!))_

_((He is singing! He is calling))_

_((Ours! Ours))_

_((Come to us! Return to us!))_

Yuer was struck with an eerie sense of déjà-vu and he realized he heard this before. Yes, at the bookstore when he first met Ivak. His third Echo behaved just as strangely but he put it on the back of his mind, thinking it but another eccentricity of his unknown Echo.

Yuer’s heart thumped against his chest in an increasingly urgent manner. A sense of dread pooled in the pit of his stomach and some instinctive part of him told he had to act and he had to act _now_.

Yuer rushed toward the enraged Ivak who appeared to have lost his sense of time and place. Before he could reach him, something jetted out of him. Something he didn’t call out. Yuer felt something slick, cold and smooth wind itself around his neck. Its head eventually came before his eyes, making him take note of its empty and hollow sockets.

In a dissonant and yet weirdly familiar voice, the miniature serpent said, **_“Don’t listen to the voices in your head. They seek to drive out the Void in him and swallow it for themselves. He will be drained of his life force and die if they get what they want.”_**

Yuer who didn’t know whether to be confused or surprised, halted. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but Ivak’s well-being came first and he knew if he didn’t do something, an imaginable outcome could take place. “What do I do?”

The small shadowy creature answered, **_“The Void which was dormant within him has gone berserk. If it isn’t settled down, it will seek out to drain the life force everything it can reach, even himself. You are different. You also carry the Void within you and thus, you are the only one immune to his Void. Feed him your Earth or Light Echo, either Echo will do. I will keep the Harbingers at bay.”_**

Yuer didn’t need to be told twice. He threw himself at the seemingly unseeing and lost Ivak and wrapped his slender his arms around him. He slipped his hands underneath the older youth’s tunic and began to pour his Light Echo into his skin. The voices of his third Echo struggled and growled within his head as if they wanted to tear out of him. After a moment, they quieted down and the previously numbing pressure on Yuer’s mind eased. He focused his energy on ‘feeding’ Ivak’s his Light Echo and continued to do so relentlessly until the older youth sagged against him, asleep.

Ivak’s figure was too tall and heavy for Yuer to support on his own so the two of them naturally tumbled down to the floor with the unconscious Ivak cushioned by Yuer’s smaller and shorter body. Pain shot through the younger youth’s back but he chose to ignore it. He gingerly hauled his upper body up and gazed down at the sleeping Ivak who was sprawled all over his lap. His features were no longer creased in pain and rage but were rather serene. His breaths were soft and even and there was no sign of black shadowy substance around him. His veins no longer bulged and throbbed, looking natural. Relieved, Yuer sighed and couldn’t resist swiping away a black strand from the young man’s face. He took a moment, waiting for his previously furiously throbbing heart to calm down. Eventually, Yuer regained enough composure to address the elephant in the room. “What happened? And what are you?”

The small serpent which had disappeared at some point emerged once more from underneath one of Yuer’s nails. The younger youth was no longer surprised and came to the conclusion that this otherworldly creature resided somewhere on his own physical being and most likely his soul too.

It fixed its chillingly empty gaze upon Yuer and didn’t speak.

Yuer pushed, “You saved me before, from Cahail. I thought the voices in my head and you were one and the same, aren’t you?”

The creature finally spoke, **_“We are not. We are of the same source which is the Great Void but we bear different Wills.”_**

Yuer frowned and said in a low yet sharp voice, “Explain.”

**_“You and your people worship an entity called the Mahatir, do you not?”_ **

Yuer nodded; face still etched in a frown.

**_“They call you her favorite child but have you ever seen her?”_ **

Yuer bit down his lip and shook his head.

The small serpent slithered closer to his face. “ ** _That is because she doesn’t exist. None of the human gods, ancient or new, exist. Only the Great Void does. It is the womb that births everything and the tomb that buries everything. It is the core of an eternal cycle that never ends nor begins. The Great Void is a splintered entity with two Wills, two contrasting states of consciousness. The Harmonious Will which births life, peace, nature and the Destructive Will which seeks to tumble everything its counterpart builds. Since the inception of beingness, the two Wills have been locked in an endless war.”_**

The Serpent touched its forked tongue to Yuer’s cheek and the latter couldn’t stop the shiver that run up his spine. The touch was cold, far too cold to belong to a human or anything that was alive for that matter. 

The creature continued ** _, “What your people call the Divine Echo and believe to be a gift of their deity is in truth a force born out of the Harmonious Will. Things which are born of it are stable, coordinated and balanced and that is why what you call the Divine Echo has rules and attributes. The Destructive Will on the other hand, bears things which are only erratic, catastrophic, chaotic and lawless. The Void within your soul and this soul”_ **The serpent turned its long neck in Ivak’s direction, _**“is of the Destructive Will. Unlike the Harmonious Will, things born of the former are gifted with a certain degree of sentience and that is to why you can hear them.**_ _**Those voices inside your head are called Harbingers because they are a sentient manifestation of the Void which carries the Destructive Will. I, on the other hand, belong to the Harmonious Will and ought not to have sentience but because I fused myself into your soul when you died, I have subsequently become a part of you, colored by both Wills you carry which allowed me to form my own consciousness.”**_

Yuer listened intently to every word the serpent uttered. His mind raced to digest and break apart what was being explained to him. So, none of the gods were real and everything that existed good or bad hailed from this entity called the Great Void and this entity had two minds so to speak, one which was harmonious and responsible for life and order in the world and the other was destructive and responsible for calamities and chaos.

Two wills, the serpent called them and they had been fighting against each other since the beginning of existence which meant one of them inserted this Void into him and was the reason he was resurrected. But why would such a lofty and otherworldly entity concern itself with a mere mortal’s life or death? More importantly, was he going to slowly go insane because of this so-called Destructive Will which was infused into him with his newfound Echo…Void or whatever one should call it? And if that was the case, what about Ivak?

The serpent appeared to follow his gaze to the unconscious Reznal, who was peacefully resting on Yuer’s lap. It shifted its supple and sinuous body his way as it commented, **_“You are more fortunate that he is. You care both Wills. The Harmonious Will with your Divine Echo and the Destructive Will with your Void. The two manifestations will constantly repel each other, therefore your consciousness will not be affected and your sense of self will remain intact. He, on the other hand, carries only the Void within him. Eventually, it will eat him whole. But before it does that, it will eat away at the whole world.”_**

Yuer who was gazing softly at Ivak, jerked, deeply startled. In an uneven and almost hushed voice, he asked, “What do you mean?”

The serpent returned his gaze and its empty appeared especially terrifying to Yuer as it said in its grated mockery of a human voice, **_“Who do you think the Dawaha was?”_**

Yuer unconsciously flinched, a sense of foreboding loomed over him, making him feel cold all of a sudden. “Who? Don’t you mean what?”

The serpent’s eyes although hollow, appeared almost pitying as they gazed at Yuer. Their empty depths seemed to lament his blissful ignorance. Eventually, it broke its silence by saying, **_“A mythical beast of old, the originator of all evil and an escaped Nightmare of the Nrai. But no, The Dawaha was none of these things. In fact, he was only a man. A man who lost control of the dormant Void within him which eventually eradicated his sense of self and took over him, mutating him into something which is only knew one thing: the desire to destroy. This young man, here, is the new cycle’s Dawaha. For now, he has you to feed him your Divine Echo but eventually, it won’t be enough and he will descend into inevitable madness, becoming a mindless tool of the Destructive Will. Such is this young soul’s fate. It appears your world has already reached its ending days, mortal child.”_**


	23. Chapter Twenty: Not a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took longer than the usual to update but I'm currently in training for a new job so I'm trying to fit in the time to write.

**Yuer's POV**

“You said for now his situation will continue to be stable as long as I feed him my Echo. How long until that won’t be enough?” asked Yuer while gently cradling Ivak’s head in his hands.

**_“In the previous timeline, it only took seven summers. In the current one, with your help his lifespan can be prolonged to ten summers but no more than that.”_ **

Yuer’s eyes snapped to the serpent, “previous timeline…” The idea of his return to the past had always remained an unanswered mystery to him so he grasped the chance to understand the truth of it, “How was I reincarnated exactly?”

The creature began to explain, **_“Rather than you being reincarnated, time itself was manipulated. The Harmonious Will of the Great Void reversed the flow of time, causing it to travel backward. With your two Echoes, you have always carried the mark of the Harmonious Will within you, however you were never meant to be imprinted by the Destructive Will. During the moment of your death in which your consciousness was transferred to the Great Void, the Destructive Will acted of its own accord and ‘tainted’ you and that is how you ended up in this peculiar situation of carrying both, opposite Wills at the same time.”_**

Yuer fell silent for a moment, pondering the words he was hearing. Eventually, he broke the silence and inquired with furrowed brows, “If what you say is true and time was reversed. Why is it that I retain the memories of my past life? Shouldn’t I have forgotten them?”

**_“No, that would have defeated the purpose of your reincarnation. The Harmonious Will offered you another chance at life for a purpose.”_ **

Yuer bit down his lips, “Purpose? What purpose?” Urgently he added, “Also, What happened after I died? Wasn’t Ivak eventually beheaded by Jarak?”

The creature tactfully ignored his first question, **_“Three days after your death, this young soul lost control while being held in the Palace’s dungeons. The Void had already festered long enough within him. At that point, it had succeeded in annihilating his consciousness. His corruption was already set in motion. He could no longer resist the Destructive Will’s call. He went on a rampage and destroyed the palace and the entire capital. In a matter of four days, he had swallowed the entire Empire whole.”_**

Yuer frowned, his jaws already beginning to clench. “Is there any way to stop that from happening?”

The small serpent didn’t reply immediately and instead pinned him with its empty and chilling gaze. Eventually, it uttered. ** _“There is.”_**

“What is it?” Yuer’s heartbeat started to grow steadily louder in his own ears.

In a voice bereft of any semblance of emotion, the serpent said, ** _“You have to kill him and you have to do it as soon as possible. That is precisely the purpose as to why you were reincarnated.”_**

Yuer’s heart stuttered in his chest. His hands which were unconsciously tracing the sleeping Ivak’s scars froze.

The serpent didn’t seem to care for his reaction and continued on, **_“This young man is not meant to live. If he does, it will spell the doom of humanity as a whole. You are the only who is capable of stopping him and saving every living soul in this realm. If anyone else attempts to do so, the Void within him will react instinctively and tear them to pieces. You, on the other hand, already carry the same power within you, so his Void won’t lash out at you.”_**

Eyes unseeing and voice oddly impassive, Yuer asked, “Are you telling me the reason I was reincarnated was to murder an innocent man? To save the realm, you say?”

The serpent didn’t hesitate to point out what it thought to be a flawless reasoning, **_“And why not? This young man’s fate is already sealed. He was born with the Void within him and his ending will be the same whether he lives or dies. The only difference is if he dies now, he won’t drag the rest of humanity with him into the abyss.”_**

The creature paused for a moment, almost as if it was trying to let the weight of its words sink in the thin air between it and Yuer. It unhurriedly added, ** _“Moreover, You don’t need him. With your knowledge of the past and your identity as an Alikana-marked in this realm, you can easily topple the ruling clan and seize full authority of this empire. You could turn it into a religious nation and rule over it as the head mandated by the Mahatir herself. By then, no one will ever think to harm, abuse or walk over you ever again. You would have achieved your deepest desire and annihilated your sworn enemy and his entire lineage from existence.”_** The serpent cocked its head, ** _“Isn’t that what you are seeking? Isn’t this what you are already toiling so diligently for? Isn’t this what you wanted to be reincarnated for?”_**

At first, Yuer didn’t say anything. He remained where he was, motionless and stone-faced. A moment later, a laugh tumbled out of his mouth, followed by another and then another. Soon enough, the youth was bawling with laughter, his slender body almost folded itself in a half with the force of his cackles. There was no joy in the sound. It was jagged and harsh, like shards of glass grating against each other. A ring of insanity clang to the sound, and reverberated through the walls of the room.

Yuer laughed and laughed until his throat turned hoarse. He gazed down at Ivak and a surge of something warm yet bitter wallowed up in his mouth. It tasted like self-pity and like sorrow, a sorrow with a touch of loathing. At that moment, Yuer loathed himself, the fates, this serpent, the gods and everything.

Oh how he loathed it all.

He grabbed the serpent with a hand and crushed it with the force of his fist until it disintegrated into black ink and then dissipated into nothing.

In an icy, chilling voice, he spoke to the empty air, “No. I never asked to be reincarnated. It was your mentally fragmented god that decided so. Now, it wants me to be a pawn in its internal strife, a disposable blade to brandish against itself. It wishes to use and manipulate me. No. You have chosen the wrong person to play hero.”

Yuer clenched his hands around Ivak’s black tunic, voice growing sharper, “I vowed it to myself before and shall vow it to myself again. I, Yuer Ayaseen, won’t be used; I won’t be taken advantage of ever again, neither by men nor by gods. If I live, I shall forge my own path and if I die, I shall die on my own terms. Never again, **_never_**.”

Yuer’s hands unclenched from around Ivak’s clothes and slowly traveled to the Reznali youth’s face. They gently caressed the skin of his disfigured countenance before resting over his closed eyes. 

“Oh, how alike we are, you and I.” Yuer murmured softly. Back in his previous lifetime, Yuer never got the chance to know Ivak. There was neither need nor opportunity for them to form any form of connection. They were two people who were preoccupied fighting on at the front of their own personal battles. Each struggled to survive within their little corners of the world and each ended up losing everything.

When he met Ivak at the Temple in this lifetime, Yuer’s plans changed and he thought to bond him for no other reason than to use him. Bonding Ivak was akin to killing three birds with one stone. If he bonded the most powerless and nonthreatening brother out of the four Reznals, neither the Rezas nor Jarak would be suspicious of his motives. Had he bonded Mayir who already had a powerful maternal clan or Sinrad whose concubine mother was a Rihuri princess, it would have had painted a target on himself and brought him unwanted scrutiny from the Reznali clan. Secondly, Ivak had ties to the Tewekaga which made politically maneuvering the black-haired Reznal much easier. Lastly, he would have direct access to the source of his _Alikana_ -mark’s disruption which he could decode and study at leisure thanks to Tamine.

In all of his previous calculations, Yuer never bothered to take into account the kind of person Ivak was or what sort of relationship they might develop. In his head at that time, all that mattered was that he had an ‘ally’ he could use and who could use him in return. That was all they were supposed to be to one another. Yuer had no plans to trifle himself with Ivak’s life, whom he took in into his harem or how many heirs he wished to have. They were meant to be bonded in name only and nothing else. Anything outside of their political alliance wasn’t supposed to matter.

But Ivak was unexpectedly kind, and achingly so.

He had shown Yuer kindness when he needn’t to. When the world was starting to fade and his lungs felt as they were failing him, Ivak was there for him. He held him and offered him a sense of safety which Yuer had never known before. Ivak antagonized his far more powerful brother for his sake and put himself between Yuer and his abusive sire even when he knew Yuer was more than capable of defending himself. 

He was kind, honest and charming and Yuer didn’t know how to be indifferent toward him. Few people had ever shown Yuer kindness. He was so accustomed to being abused, neglected, betrayed and schemed against that cruelty became all he knew. Even as he died, he wasn’t afforded a humane death. He had to die in the most gruesome and merciless ways. He thought his heart too weary and damaged to afford sympathy for anyone else. He thought himself too worn-out by his past life to ever know true warmth again but Ivak did prove him wrong.

The little time Yuer had with the Reznal sparked a small fire in the former’s heart but it wasn’t only Ivak, Sakina and the little Valquari boy had wormed their way into his heart too. They made Yuer feel again, they made him human again and Yuer decided he would never lose a thing again in this lifetime. He wouldn’t lose any of his people and that now included Ivak.

To Yuer, Ivak became a kindred soul. As a child, the Second Reznal never knew the embrace of his birth mother. As a young preteen, he had to lose the only father figure he had ever known. As a growing young man, he had to endure as he was blatantly ostracized by own blood and treated as the laughingstock of his clan. However, despite all the hardships and the suffering he had to live through, he still had kindness in him, kindness for Yuer whom he shouldn’t even trust. The mere thought of that made Yuer’s heart wince in his chest as he gazed the sleeping young man lying in his lap.

_How did you grow up to be so honorable and kind? How is it that the blood that runs through your veins is the same as the monster’s who destroyed my life? Why would the gods sentence you to a world of pain and madness? Why do you have to pay the price for crime which you have never committed? How could the fates fail you so? How could they?_

Before Yuer could fully realize it, the skin of his face heated and his vision grew blurry. Angry tears streamed down his cheeks and pooled down his chin. Some of them disappeared down his throat and others fell down his face and gathered upon Ivak’s black tunic. In a matter of moments they got soaked by the fabric, drying in up and only leaving dark spots behind. Despite the teary eyes, Yuer’s gaze blazed with determination and strength. A fire had already begun to burn within his heart, a fire that would continue to burn for a long, long time.

In the silent room where Ivak was none the wiser, Yuer took another vow upon himself: a vow to see Ivak live, prosper and wear the Semani crown. He and Ivak will usher the Empire into a new era in which their names would resound throughout the ages to come.

For that to happen, they would have to build up their strength, surround themselves with the appropriate talents, face Jarak, rearrange the political board of Sema and stand up to a god if they had to.

The true war was yet to be waged.

* * *

After calling in the twins to help him move Ivak to the bed, Yuer reminded them to remain stationed at his door and left the room. He walked the hall with brisk, hurried steps. The moment the assigned guards of the residence noticed him, they straightened their postures and saluted him with a bow.

Yuer merely nodded in their direction and moved. Shortly before he reached his destination, his path was intercepted by the very person he was looking for, Hasha. 

She offered his a slight bow and purposefully swept her gaze around their surroundings. Yuer understood instantly that whatever matter she wished to relay to him had to be related to her secret assignment. He gestured to her with a look to follow him and she silently did so.

The two of them ended up in a secluded room of the residence, located at the end of the main hall. Yuer performed an Earth Echo sealing spell, cutting off the walls from the rest of the residence.

Hasha didn’t waste time, immediately speaking in her native tongue, “A peddler passed by the residence. I pretended to buy some fruits from him and he has a message to you.”

Yuer looked pointedly at her empty hands and raised a brow.

Hasha appeared to have understood his unspoken question because she slightly shook her head, “No written letter this time. It was an oral message. The _Shakoura_ said that they are ready to meet you at the agreed location and are waiting for you.”

Yuer pondered for a moment and lightly shook his head, “Send a message back to the peddler. Tell the _Shakoura_ the meeting needs to be delayed to tomorrow’s noon. His Highness must attend and he is not feeling well. Also, there are more eyes around us than expected.”

Hasha looked around them suspiciously, “Can you feel them?”

Yuer clarified, “Yes, my Echo-reading ability has pinpointed around ten Listeners in the vicinity. Some of them must be disguised as either servants or guards. The rest of them are lurking outside, pretending to be commoners. I can’t tell which of them are the Rezas’s people and which are the Malhada’s. ”

“It must be because it is the bonding ceremony tonight and the Kumatani will be coming to escort you to the Temple. Are they truly that afraid of you meeting them openly?” asked Hasha.

“Yes, they ought to be. What they are more anxious about however, is the Kumatani meeting Ivak and forming an alliance with him. Whether the Rezas belittles the fact or not, the Temple still has an armed force and the possibility of his least favored son having access to said armed force is causing him some worries. The same goes for the Malhada who wants no competitors to his future throne.” explained Yuer.

Hasha sneered, “Reznali scum.” She added with a creased forehead, “What I don’t understand is why is the Malhada so nervous about his Second Highness’s gaining potential power? Shouldn’t he spend his time on holding back his actual competitor the fourth Reznal, Sinrad? He is the one with the Rihuri princess as a mother and the backing of an entire nation outside of the Empire.”

Yuer frowned. Hasha’s words were right on the mark. He had always found it peculiar how obsessed Jarak was with bringing Ivak down in comparison to Sinrad, who posed an actual threat to him. Ivak was technically the least threatening Reznal out of all of his brothers but Jarak had always been hell bent on destroying him. He spared no effort in Yuer’s past life to fabricate the rebellion scheme and in cutting Kersa off from the rest of the land. He went as far as freezing their supply line of food, leaving the Kersasi to starve. He even colluded with the _Mash’kanta_ merchants to deny Ivak’s any form of trade, specially his pleas for grains.

Kersa had always been a harsh land with an infertile soil. Their winters were hard and long, lasting up to eight months. Their summers were far too short to yield any substantial harvest. Combined with the poor quality of the land itself, the Kersasi seemed to never have enough food. Their only source of actual income was the Black-iron mine. They smelted the iron and converted it to Black steel. However, because the overwhelming majority of the Kersasi were unblessed common folk, the quality of their metal crafting was below the standard which made their income far less than it could be resulting in a vicious cycle of being barely able to meet its people’s needs, specifically their need for food.

Jarak took advantage of this and had succeeded in driving Ivak to a corner multiple times before finally snaring him in the trap he designed with the help of the _Shakoura_ traitors. In this lifetime, Yuer had to solve this problem and make sure that Jarak could no longer take advantage of this particular weakness of Ivak. He had to make Kersa a strong land to be feared if he wished to seat his bonded-to-be on the throne.

Taking his silence as her cue to leave, Hasha turned but Yuer stopped her with a couple of words, “Once we reach Kersa, I will have their blacksmith design a custom-crafted armor for you. Things could get dangerous in the future and you will need every extra layer of protection you can get.”

Hasha stared back at Yuer. A toothy grin spread across her face, pronouncing her bold features. “There is always the thrill of pleasure in danger. We, the Mesrin, are born to fight and strive. I fear neither pain nor death. Whatever comes my way; let it come.”

Yuer couldn’t help the smirk that tagged at his lips as he looked into the redhead’s blazing ember eyes. He truly admired such spirit, the Mesrin raised their children like warriors and that showed. He nodded at his personal guard. She nodded back at him before walking out of the room.

Shortly after he and Hasha parted, Yuer changed his path to the western servant quarters where Sakina and the little boy were staying at the moment.

As soon as she realized he was there, Sakina rushed to him. She performed a deep bow and proceeded to say, “I woke the Valquari child up to eat and drink some water. I also applied some of esteemed young master’s personal medicine on his back as your esteemed self asked of me. After that, I cajoled him back to sleep. He has been resting approximately for less than a quarter of a candle-hour. Do you wish me to wake him up for you, esteemed young master? ”

Smiling, Yuer shook his head and walked further into the room. He stood by the little boy’s sleeping bed and simply gazed him at him. The child’s color was already much better, he appeared to be resting well. He was sleeping on his stomach so Yuer slowly and gently lifted his tunic so he could take a look at his wounds. The reddening around the closed scars had lessened significantly and apart of those faint marks, there was nothing else to hint at the fact that his back was nearly whipped to pieces. Just to be safe, Yuer led a hand against the boy’s exposed skin and poured out some of his Light Echo. The puffiness around some of the scars decreased even further before his eyes and the skin gradually turned smoother and healthier looking.

Yuer retrieved his hand and turned to Sakina. In a hushed voice, he asked, “Did the Temple send anything?”

The brown-eyed girl answered with an equally lowered voice, “Yes, a letter stating that if esteemed young master has any special request regarding the forging of his bonding earring, he is free to make them known to the Kumatani envoy.”

Yuer nodded and turned to another topic, “And when are they coming?”

Before Sakina could answer, their conversation was interrupted by a polite knock on the door.

A female servant that belonged to the Palace stood before the threshold of the open door. She didn’t cross it, remaining outside with a bowed back and a lowered head. In a gentle voice, she conveniently announced, “ _Exalted One,_ the envoys from the Temple have arrived. They came to deliver the ceremonial robes and wish to meet your most exalted self. They are waiting at the main hall.”

Yuer smiled, “Good. Offer them refreshments and tell them I shall come to meet them.”

The servant bowed even further, shuffled backward and then left.

Yuer turned to Sakina and said in a pointed tone, his gaze meaningful, “Look after his Highness. Once he wakes up, explain to him that the Kumatani envoys came and that we have to prepare for the procession. Don’t let any of the Palace servants, especially the head eunuch into his room. Check everything the kitchen sends him, whether drinks or food. It’s better yet than you cook him his meals yourself from now on.”

Sakina nodded vehemently, a glint of something sharp and hard flashed in her deep brown eyes. Yuer noticed it and understood that this kind of work was nothing new to her. During his entire stay in the Ayaseen residence, she would examine every meal sent to him and make sure it wouldn’t be his last. Back then, he didn’t realize it, the lengths this young girl had to go to in order to protect him but now, he understood. He truly owed her his life ten times over.

In that one aspect, he was truly fortunate then and he still felt truly fortunate to have her by his side. This time around however, he would lessen her load tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be updated six to seven hours from now.


	24. Chapter Twenty-One: My Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, nearly 4k words.

** Yuer's POV **

As soon Yuer stepped into the main hall, he noticed the increased number of servants as well as the presence of the Palace’s eunuch. The latter was standing below the main seat of honor, back slightly bowed but nothing was particular subservient about his demeanor.

On the guest seats, three men and one woman were dressed in the formal attire of the Temple’s Kumatani: pure white robes with gold tinted tattoos of the Mahatir’s symbol below their right eyes.

The moment they glimpsed him, they bolted to their feet and dashed his way. They collectively fell to their knees, the sound of their bones hitting the wooden flooring reverberated through the spacious main hall. They then proceeded to prostate themselves at Yuer’s feet, kowtowing to him three times. In unison, they greeted him with an almost feverish pitch to their voices, “The Kumatani greet Her Holy Glory’s favorite child. May your most exalted self shine light upon this world and prosper for a thousand-year.”

The servants on the background tactfully kneeled and echoed the same words, “May the _Exalted One_ prosper for a thousand-year.”

The eunuch belatedly repeated, “May the _Exalted One_ prosper for a thousand-year.”

Yuer glanced at him and fought the urge to smirk. It looked like some old hyena couldn’t truly hide its spots. He confidently breezed past the entire kneeling main hall and walked to the consort seat. He took a seat and issued in a firm yet impassive voice, “All rise.”

Everyone rose to their feet and the senior member within the Kumatani stepped closer. He was so thin and short that he oddly reminded Yuer of a certain song bird.

Yuer smiled warmly at him and said, “Speak freely, esteemed guest.”

The senior Kumatani breathed out and proceeded to introduce himself, “This lowly servant of Her Holy Glory is named Cian. For the affair of Exalted One’s bonding ceremony, His most Holiness has designated me as the spokesperson for Temple’s official envoy. Me, my brothers and our sister,” He gestured to the rest of the Kumatani, “have been tasked with the delivery of the ceremonial robes and the tassel crown as per tradition.”

The female Kumatani stepped forward. In her hands, she carried a tray, that wasn’t made of wood but rather pure silver. It was a rare sight. While silver was not as expensive and rare as gold, it was still a precious thing. Atop the tray, which glittered underneath the light of the candles around the hall, a folded set of robes was presented. The fabric of the set was pure white and most resembled silk and yet not. In fact, it looked glossier and smoother than typical Semani silk. Delicate gold threads trimmed the folded hems and sleeves of the robes, breaking the solemnity of the utter white.

The Senior Kumatani began to explain, “We had started the weaving and sewing process as soon as _Exalted One_ came of age four months ago. Each thread of the robes is infused with the Divine Echo of each member of our brethren within the Temple.” Cian beckoned another Kumatani who was carrying a similar silver tray over and said, “This is the tassel crown which is to be conferred to your most exalted self during the ceremony.” 

Yuer and everyone else glanced at the object atop the tray. It was a tassel crown, the kind which was exclusive to the use of the official consorts of the Reznals. However, it differed from the usual design. The headpiece itself was made of the most precious mineral in Sema, yellow gold but instead of being the standard half circular shape, it extended upward in a manner most akin to that of tree branches parting. Among the golden branches, a huge round diamond was engraved. The design resembled the natural scene of a round full moon peeking at the world from among yellow gold branches.

Where there should have been red tassels, four strips of white silk clang to the ends of the gold branches. They were folded atop the tray which meant they were considerable long, likely to reach below one’s chest if worn. As Yuer looked at his ‘tassel’ crown, the first thing that came to his mind was how the already financially strained Temple was able to craft such a thing. This was no mere crown; this was a fortune in solid weight. If one was to sell it, they could buy an entire province with it.

_The Tewekaga has truly outdone himself. It appears the Temple is that desperate._

An agreeable smile blossomed across his face as he looked at Cian, “I am truly thankful for all of the Kumatani’s hard work in the making of the robes and in his Holiness’s generosity. The Temple has outdone itself.”

Cian returned his smile with a brighter one and said, “ _Exalted One_ is the jewel of the Temple, nothing is too much for his most exalted self.” 

From the corner of his eye, Yuer caught the slight movement of the Palace eunuch who shifted in his place. The smile on the Dasrari youth grew a touch edgier, like a dagger in the process of sharpening itself.

Cian continued, “The delivery has been concluded. The sun will set in another candle-hour. At that time, His most Holiness will send the procession to take _Exalted One_ and his Second Highness into the temple. Before I leave _Exalted One_ , I wish to know if your most exalted self has any specific instruction in regard to the forging of the bonding earring.”

Typically, all bonding earrings of the Reznali were made of gold and the choice was mostly concerning the crusted gem. In his previous lifetime, the gem of his bonding earring was the accursed amaranthine which practically sealed his fate and rendered him a wingless bird. In this lifetime, Yuer had no need for precious gems. He beckoned Cian over with a hand and the senior Kumatani walked closer to the consort seat. He eventually stopped few paces away from Yuer. Yuer however beckoned him even closer and Cian whose head was bowed looked up startled, his eyes widened in bewildered uncertainty.

Unlike the Dasrari and the Reznali, who either feared the _Alikana_ -marked or maintained a facade of agreeability with him, the Kumatani sincerely revered him. Their education was deeply entrenched in religious teachings and they viewed him in some manner as the second coming of Zaradate. Therefore, they treated him with utmost respect and sacristy. In that sense, they believed that none of them should ever raise their eyes in his presence or ever attempt to touch him. They regarded themselves as too ‘tainted’ and ‘sallied’ by the physical realm and thus, they had no right to lay their hands upon him whom they believed to be the purest child of the Holy Mother.

Cian’s bewildered expression was the result of such sentiment. Yuer however was unconcerned and stood up. The remaining Kumatani fell to their knees instantly. Cian attempted to do so but Yuer stopped him. He grabbed the thin middle-aged man’s arm before he could kneel. The latter froze at first and then began to shudder at the unexpected touch. This, to him, would likely be the closest thing to a lifetime’s religious experience.

Yuer took the dazed Cian’s hand into his own and under the long sleeves of his dark purple robes; he began to trace certain characters over the older man’s palm. Cian, who still refused to meet Yuer’s eyes, came out of his stupor and furrowed his eyebrows. He appeared to be concentrating on deciphering Yuer’s secret message to him. A moment later, an expression of extreme confusion took over his features but he managed to swiftly smooth his face back into neutrality.

He gave Yuer a small, brief nod and shuffled backward.

The Palace eunuch who was standing by the honor seat, which would naturally be reserved for Ivak, frowned. Yuer glanced at him and smiled faintly.

_No one matter how long your neck is, it still won’t be to stretch this far._

Yuer walked down the main hall. The slew of servants followed in his steps like baby chicks in pursuit of their mother hen. The accurate analogy would be a slew of hunting hounds in the pursuit of a slab of meat they couldn’t eat yet. He span toward the Kumatani and offered them a gracious slight bow, just to hammer in how ‘grateful’ he was. The Temple was an essential pawn in his grand plans and he had no issues with humbling himself before them. After all, in Yuer’s eyes, pride was but a mere construct, something built out of nothing. In matters of life and death, there was no such a thing as pride. This was where he and Ivak differed and he was more than willing to fill the gaps that his bonded-to-be couldn’t. 

The Kumatani reacted as expected, clamoring to kneel even lower at his feet. He painted a warm smile across his lips and said, “Sincerely, thank you. Please relay my gratitude to His Holiness. In a candle-hour, I shall be ready.”

He continued ahead in his path and left the main hall. The Palace eunuch glued himself to his side as they walked, playing the subservient and attentive servant.

Yuer didn’t even glance at him as he asked in a neutral tone, “What is your name?”

“This lowly servant’s name is Ashiad, _Exalted One_.”

_Ashiad. It meant little man in the old Semani tongue. His original master must have had put real thought into naming him._

Yuer smiled, finding the name quite fitting somehow. “Ashiad, do you know what happens to mice that venture too far from their den?”

Ashiad coughed conveniently before answering, “Please _Exalted One,_ enlighten this ignorant servant.”

Yuer chuckled. _Ignorant servant? If only I had been as ignorant as you claim to be in my past life. I would have likely lived longer, much longer._

“They get shredded to pieces by local wandering cats and sometimes they even get eaten alive by unexpected crows and owls. In the end by the time they died, they wouldn’t have realized how and why they died. And that is why a prey should always remember that it is prey, lest the mouse grow complacent and believe itself a panther.”

Ashiad visibly froze and halted in his steps. Yuer didn’t wait for him and continued on. An icy grin broke across his face. Had Ashiad seen it, he would have run away as far as he possibly could. Alas, he couldn’t see it and at that very moment in choosing not heed Yuer’s implied warning, he made his gravest mistake.

* * *

** Ivak’s POV **

When Ivak woke up, he felt somewhat confused and disoriented. For moment, everything in his head seemed hazy and distorted. Soon enough, clarity slowly began to seep into his mind, eliminating the fog that seemed to settle over his most recent memories.

His gingerly lifted his upper body and leaned his back against the headboard of whichever bed he was laying on. He looked up and there was no one in the room except for one young girl who appeared somewhat familiar to him. She appeared to notice his gaze because he turned her slight body fully around to face him and fell down to her knees, “Greeting to his Second Highness.”

Suddenly, the name of the girl struck him. Sakina: Yuer’s only personal servant. With a face contorted in discomfort, Ivak swept his gaze across the empty room as if looking for someone and eventually asked, “Where is Yuer?”

“Esteemed young master had to leave in order to receive the Kumatani envoys at the main hall.”

He sighed, “They already came?”

Sakina nodded without rising to her feet, “Yes, Your Highness. They have already delivered the ceremonial robes and the tassel crown for esteemed young master.”

Yes, that was the tradition after all. The _Alikana_ -marked’s tassel crown and ceremonial robes for his bonding were naturally arranged and prepared by the Zaradate Temple. His own robes on the other hand should have been prepared by his maternal clan but since his mother was a _shefrin_ servant and he had no maternal clan to speak of, he simply brought with him his late uncle’s own ceremonial robes which he never wore because he never bonded. Ivak had some of the Kersasi women back home tweak the outfit so that it could fit him. Crowns were only offered by the Palace to Reznals who had landed titles and since Ivak was the named heir of Kersa, his crown would naturally be that of his late uncle’s as well. So in that aspect, he didn’t have to spend silver which he was more than grateful for because his fiefdom was in a dire situation and they need the coin far more than he did.

As his thoughts were straying in all sorts of directions, the doors opened and a slender figure walked in.

It was Yuer. Ivak didn’t know why but he unconsciously found himself straightening his posture and arranging his sleeping tunic.

The Dasrari youth patted his personal servant’s shoulder, leaned over and whispered something to her, something Ivak couldn’t hear. She nodded and tactfully dismissed herself.

Yuer moved closer to the bed and seated himself on it. He faced Ivak and gave him what appeared to be a genuinely warm smile. Ivak’s heartbeat slightly skipped. Since the first time he met this lovely-looking yet mysterious youth, he noticed that he did smile often but his smiles always had an unnatural edge to them. They were often brittle, sharp and cold. They rarely brought warmth along them. In that sense, he smiled and yet he did not and Ivak grew used to it. The smile that he was giving him at the moment felt different and Ivak almost believed it to be a true smile.

Yuer broke the silence first, “How are you feeling?”

Ivak leaned further into the bed’s headboard. He felt somewhat ashamed for getting angry the way he did, “I am better. I apologize for losing my temper and showing you an unsightly side of me.”

Yuer unexpectedly chuckled, the sound light and sweet to Ivak’s ear. “Truly, how unsightly. Was that your worst, Your Highness?”

Ivak bit down the smile that wanted to blossom across his lips after realizing that Yuer was merely teasing him. “Well in a way, it is. I have always had issues reining in my temper sometimes.” He paused for a moment before adding, “It became a little harder after my uncle’s death but it was never as bad as it was today so for that, I apologize.”

The sweet smile on Yuer’s face disappeared and Ivak couldn’t help but mourn its loss. A pondering and somewhat grave expression took over his lovely features instead, pronouncing the snub shape of his nose and the twin dimples on his soft-looking cheeks. Ivak was about to change the subject when Yuer spoke first, “So it wasn’t the first time this happened?”

Regretfully, Ivak nodded. “No, it wasn’t. It happened twice before. The first was when I was young and got lost in the Kersasi wilderness and the second time was after my uncle’s funeral. Both times, I woke up after and realized I had lost consciousness. The other times, I was able to control it and it never accelerated to what it did today.”

Yuer acknowledged his confession with a grave nod and shifted his gaze downward. Ivak watched him think. He was fascinated by his bonded-to-be’s eyes as they grew deeper and darker the longer he pondered something. Sometimes a glint of something would flash through their depths and then it would disappear. His fine brown eyebrows would descend lower over his eyes and knit themselves in concentration. A muscle continuously worked in his jaw. Ivak pressed the outrageous and unexplainable urge to kiss him.

Eventually, Yuer’s expression relaxed to a certain degree. “We cannot talk here but once we reach Kersa, there is a conversation that we must have. I might know the reason behind your unstable temper and I might know a certain solution to stabilize it.”

Ivak was pleasantly surprised. While the issue with his temper hadn’t yet to accelerate to a degree where he had to be worried, today’s incident reminded him that sometimes life could surprise you in the most unpleasant of ways. In most cases, things rarely went as one expected them so maybe it’s safer for him to resolve this issue sooner than later.

He shifted his gaze back to Yuer only to find the latter’s eyes already on him. Their blue depths tingled with an orange hue under the effect of the candlelight and to Ivak; they looked as if they had flame in them: A strange yet an incredibly beautiful pairs of eyes.

Yuer started in an eerily strong and firm voice that betrayed his slight and slender form, “Before when you asked me of what Jarak had done me. I denied it but now, I don’t wish to lie to you any longer. For you to understand the extremes that I will have to go through in the future, you have to understand where my grievances come from. He did hurt that way and in many other ways and I intend to make him pay tenfold for it but Jarak is not an easy opponent and he won’t be our only opponent. His birth mother, the Rezna and his sire, the Rezas, will stand in our way and attempt to protect him at all costs. There will be times where you and I will argue and disagree on things. There will be times when you will doubt me and believe me cruel and sinister. There will be times where I will grow frustrated with you and wish to leave you. But it doesn’t matter because we will always end up compromising. I will concede to you every now and then and you will do me the same.” He paused for a moment, his heated gaze grew softer as he took my hand into his own, “What I want the most however is your trust, Ivak. I want us to be partners, confidantes, friends who can trust and reply upon one another. Is that possible?”

Ivak swallowed. His heart thumped madly against his chest, he didn’t understand why but something about Yuer’s eyes and about this very moment that felt oddly momentous, like a start of something greater than himself. In hushed voice, he found himself answering, “Yes.” An instance later, he repeated with a firmer and louder voice, “Yes. It is possible.”

A vulnerable ring clang to Yuer’s voice as he spoke, “I want you to promise me you will always be honest with me. I want you to promise me there will be no lies between us. The bond which holds us together, whether the ugly part of it or the good, it has to always remain true. Can you promise me so?”

Ivak tightened his hand around Yuer’s and leaned over, bringing his forehead against the young youth’s. His other hand gently carded itself into Yuer’s brown strands pulling his head closer. Ivak’s lips were but a breath away from Yuer’s. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed his bonded-to-be in; taking in his soft yet rich scent into his lungs. To his nose, Yuer smelled of rain after a long, terrible drought. He smelled of a cool summer night after the unbearable heat of the day. He smelled like hope and Ivak wished he could bottle his scent up and carry it on his own body.

His own voice sounded oddly gravelly to his own ears as he heard himself say, “I promise you upon the soul of the mother I never met, upon the soul of the man who raised me, upon my honor and the souls of all the departed and the living Kersasi, I shall always remain true to you and if my promise is to ever be broken, may the three evil sisters; hunger, cold and death claim my soul.”

He opened his eyes and run his hand over Yuer’s beautiful features, caressing the skin of his face. Yuer allowed so therefore Ivak took his time, imprinting every little detail into memory. He then leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon each of the younger youth’s closed eyelids. He murmured, “My sweetness. Can I call you so?”

Yuer smiled, and Ivak could feel the uplift of his faintly rosy lips against his palm. His eyes were unconsciously drawn to them and a surge of heat coursed through his body at the sight of them. He swallowed down the desire and mentally chastised himself. It was too soon and he wouldn’t dare take what wasn’t freely and openly given to him. So instead, he planted a swift and chaste kiss on one of Yuer’s dimples and pulled back.

A layer of pink graced Yuer’s cheeks as he whispered to him, “Your sweetness? It is sickeningly sappy. Why would you choose such an embarrassing endearment?”

Ivak replied through a lopsided smirk, “I remember when I first met you at the bookstore; you told me that you were venomous and that other than your face, there was nothing sweet about you. I personally believe otherwise so yes, I would call you sweetness until one day, you might be convinced of it.”

Yuer’s eyes widened. His soft lips parted, lifted by a fragile, genuine smile, “Alright, since we have to fool others around us, I won’t mind it.”

A spontaneous laugh tumbled out of Ivak’s mouth. It was a free and genuine sound that warmed his chest, “I am truly a fortunate man.”

Yuer rose to his feet, tacking a stray strand behind his ear. His eyes wouldn’t quite meet Ivak’s but his voice remained clear and steady, “We have only one candle-hour before the Kumatani come. I will take Sakina to ready me. Have the twins help you.”

As he span to leave, Ivak replied, “Yes, as my sweetness wishes.”

Yuer froze for a moment and turned around. His nose was adorably screwed up and his eyes were narrowed. Their glare however, held neither anger nor malice. “I see where this is going.”

Ivak kept his mouth shut, his lips tightly pursed to keep him from smiling. “You allowed me to call you so? Have you not? You can’t take back a promise you already made, can you?”

Yuer’s eyes narrowed further as he said, “hmm, I see.” He snorted through slightly twitching lips which visibly struggled to contain their mirth and left. His slender figure disappeared behind the doors far too quickly for Ivak’s likening.

The Kersasi Reznal’s eyes remained on the spot where Yuer once stood. The sight of the younger’s fragile and precious smile remained in his mind while his lingering scent continued to tease Ivak’s senses even as he was dressing up for the bonding ceremony.

_What a peculiar feeling_. Ivak thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the bonding ceremony. I will upload it next week.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Two: Bonding Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and descriptive. I meant to split it into two but I wanted the bonding ceremony to be one chapter. So here you go, enjoy :)

In Yuer’s past life, Jarak had spared no expense in making his bonded-to-be’s procession to the Temple as grandiose of an affair as possible. There had been at least twenty expensively made carriages, a slew of _Shefrin_ servants gifted to Yuer’s name and even a regiment of Reznali arms who marched by his carriage with puffed chest and glorious armor. The Ayaseen clan had supplied him with a fortune of jewelry and silk while the old Rezas gifted him the very magnificent and well-bred pair of warhorses which dragged his carriage at that time. There had been marching musicians, talented singers and all sorts of festive decorations. It had been a very merry affair which the Dasrari and the common folk alike had spoken of for seasons on end.

They had whispered among themselves of how highly the Malhada valued his newly bonded, of how much he respected and cherished him. Back then, Yuer also believed it too. He remembered how happy he had been seating in that carriage which he had thought was about take him into a new journey in his life, a new path where he would learn to trust and love another. It had been a beautiful thought but the him of past could have never known how such a merry and lively procession had been but a march of a smiling lamb into its butcher’s slaughterhouse.

Often in life, the brightest of things were the coldest and the most beautiful of things were the cruelest. Hope was often a bright yet a cruel thing. Yes indeed, that beautiful hope had been but a mirage of the Na’bian desert: an unreal thing, a ghost that only had existed in his own head until the day it dissipated into nothing. 

Here he was again, seated in the head carriage being escorted to the Temple once more. Only this time, he didn’t daydream and this bonding ceremony’s procession was far quieter and subdued than the one in his memories. There were no marching Reznali arms, no singers, no slews of _Shefrin_ servants and definitely no pair of warhorses to drag his carriage to his destination.

The whole affair was meager by every Dasrari standard. The total of carriages was a dismal five. One carried him and Sakina, another carried Ivak and the twins, the third carriage had Ashiad and about five servants in it while the fourth had been reserved for the six or Kumatani who came to escort him. The fifth and last carriage held what little gifts Ivak was able to bring with him from Kersa to offer Yuer. The horses were the common kind and the carriage were made of affordable wood and apart from the Kersasi banners and some hanging paper lanterns to illuminate the path; there was no other form of decoration. In the common folk’s eyes, it must have been quite the laughable bonding ceremony’s procession.

For Yuer however, it was more than enough. He didn’t need expensive carriages, glorious warhorses or marching armor-clad forces. What he truly needed was for Ivak to be nothing else but what he truly was: an honorable, charming and honest young man. Had it been just him and Ivak on the back of a single horse, he still wouldn’t have minded it. But for the sake of rites, for the sake of Ivak’s dignity and the Kumatani that came with him, Yuer had to go through all this otherwise unneeded affair.

Soon enough, the carriages reached the Temple and crossed the plaza to the Middle Tower. This building was normally sealed from the general public because it was where the Tewekaga resided. However, as a show of faith for Yuer and Ivak, the elderly man allowed their bonding ceremony to be held in its main praying hall.

As Yuer was about to descend from the carriage, a hand extended itself to him through the parted curtains. He took it and stepped out. The cold autumn night air hit his face, cooling his skin and driving away any sense of drowsiness. 

He glanced down and found himself looking at Ivak’s smiling face. The Reznal’s features were etched in unabashed joy and despite the darkness of the night; his silver eyes glistened like two chips of a bright full moon. His appreciative gaze swept across Yuer’s entire figure before it settled back on his face. With a hushed, husky voice that sounded of awe, he mouthed, “You look gorgeous.”

The words, while rather generic from the man one was about to bond, they still managed to warm Yuer’s heart. At that moment Yuer realized that regardless of how much he had changed, it seemed when it came to the matters of the heart, he could still be appeased with the littlest of things. It was a rather surprising revelation to him but somehow, there was something reassuring about it. He offered Ivak a small, genuine smile in return and the Reznali youth took that as his cue to wrap his arms around Yuer and haul him down to the floor. He was gentle and careful with his embrace and Yuer found it quite endearing.

The moment Ivak sat him down; Yuer straightened his posture and lifted his chin a touch higher. The tassel crown which was seating atop his head was heavy, far heavier than the one in his past life so he had to take extra care with the way he moved and walked. With a firm and straight back, he took Ivak’s offered hand and together they walked toward the praying hall. Sakina, the Kersasi twins, Ashiad and his team of _Shefrin_ servants followed quietly behind them. Yuer had Hasha stay back at the residence to watch over the little Valquari boy.

As soon as Yuer and Ivak stepped into the hall, they were met with the sight of a hundred Kumatani or so. Yuer’s Echo-reading reading which had been somewhat quiet so far exploded in his mind, signaling to him the presence of countless Echo Listeners in the vicinity. The moment the Kumatani noticed Yuer’s arrival, the entire hall of white robed men and women fell to their knees, their foreheads and open hands hit the marbled floor while their back were bowed as far they could go. In unison, they greeted him. The reverence in their voices made their tone rather feverish. “Greeting to the _Holy Mother’s_ favorite child. Oh _Exalted One_ , may you prosper for a thousand years.”

They echoed themselves once more, “May the _Exalted One_ prosper for a thousand years.”

They remained frozen in their positions until Yuer beckoned them to their feet with a hand, “May all rise. Thank you for such a warm welcome, blessed brothers and blessed sisters.”

Cian, who was a familiar face to Yuer, rose to his feet and shuffled closer to him. Without raising his face, he softly uttered, “May _Exalted One_ and His Second Highness proceed to the grand altar.”

Yuer smiled lightly and nodded. He glanced at Ivak who grinned at him with twinkling eyes and together, they walked toward the grand altar.

As they walked, Yuer looked at the right side of the hall, which would usually be reserved for guests and noticed several familiar figures. Naer and Akra Ayaseen who didn’t have any choice but to come lest the world would gossip about it, Ashiad and his fellow servants who separated from him and someone he would have never expected to see, a gentle-looking middle-aged woman by the name of Iselva. She was the first concubine the current Rezas had taken into his harem back when he was still a Reznal. She was common-born and thus had no clan name but that didn’t diminish her value within the Inner Palace.

While everyone knew that the Rezas only had sons but wasn’t blessed with daughters, most had forgotten that Iselva had once given birth to the Rezas’s only daughter who died the moment she was born. The difficult pregnancy rendered Iselva incapable of ever conceiving again and that was the main reason the current Rezna, Ariath of the Tarand clan, let her breath still.

Yuer remembered her so clearly because during his most difficult days in the Palace, she had been the only one who bothered to visit him from time to time. She also had sneaked him some proper medicine on several occasions during his house arrest. She had been one of the very few people who hadn’t been tainted by the filth of the Inner Palace and had remained largely true to her gentle and motherly nature.

_She must have come here to represent the Rezas._

Whether the old Rezas liked it or not, Ivak was still a Reznali and he had to either attend his son’s bonding ceremony himself or send someone in to represent him. If he did neither, his absence or the absence of any Reznali clan member at such occasion would be deemed an inappropriate gesture which would send many tongues wagging. While concubines didn’t hold the same standing as official consorts, they were still considered indirect members of their lovers’ clans. Thus, the reason Iselva was probably here.

Yuer softly smiled at her and she bowed slightly, returning his smile with a gentle uplift of her lips. Because he was taken aback at seeing Iselva for the first time in his second life, for a moment Yuer had neglected to pay attention to the figure standing next to her.

Once he realized who it was, his body stiffened unconsciously. Ivak must have noticed the change because his eyes tracked Yuer’s gaze to the source of his sudden discomfort. The grasp he had on Yuer’s hand instantly tightened. Right next to Iselva, on the far left end of the guest area, stood Jarak. He had a perfectly serene smile on his flawless face as he returned Yuer’s gaze. His countenance was like the undisturbed surface of deep water. It hinted at nothing and gave away nothing.

Yuer shifted his gaze away from that abhorrent face and instead fixed it on Ivak. To someone else, Ivak might have appeared to be merely in a serious mood, but Yuer knew the lock of that jaw and what it meant. He stretched his height by stepping on his tiptoes and cupped Ivak’s face between his slender hands. Eyes somewhat imploring, Yuer softly whispered to him, “He must be here to represent the Reznali clan. No one else of your sire’s blood would dare to be here except for him. Let us play civil for now. For my sake, please?”

Ivak blinked once then twice. He swallowed what must have been cold rage and glanced back at him. The hard glint in his eyes softened as he looked at him and eventually, he slowly nodded.

Yuer sighed, relieved. He was afraid Ivak might lose his composure and cause the Void within him to flare up like earlier. He could hurt himself in more than one way by giving away his most pressing weakness to the Reznali clan. There was nothing those old hyenas wanted more than another bleeding wound on their already cornered prey. 

Ivak appeared to have noticed his concern because a small smile broke across his face, lessening his grim expression. He brought one of Yuer’s hands to his lips and placed a kiss upon its skin before whispering, “Let us keep going then.”

With heads held high and backs straight as rods, the bonded-to-be pair continued in their path toward the grand altar hand in hand.

The grand altar was made of smoothly cut white marble and in the wall against it, a gigantic statue of Zaradate, the Mahatir’s prophetess, stood while several rings of Light Echo rotated around her like the moon around the earth. In her outstretched left hand, she held a sizable orb of Light Echo and in her left; he held a book against her chest. Before the grand altar, two gold colored cushions were placed and Yuer as well as Ivak proceeded to sit on them, legs folded underneath their knees.

A moment later, a door behind the altar opened and the Tewekaga stepped into the praying hall. His gold moon headdress glinted due to the many Light Echo orbs floating beneath the hall’s domed ceiling while his hands clenched around his white robes, hauling up the long and heavy ends of his attire. 

Yuer and Ivak bowed slightly to him in their seated positions while the rest of the hall, except for Jarak, greeted him with waist-deep bows.

From the other end of the altar, the Tewekaga threw a radiant smile at Yuer. The later returned it with a smile of his own, albeit one less radiant and more subdued.

In a slightly raspy yet resounding voice, the elderly holy man began, “Under the grace of Her Holy Glory and under the light of Her most beloved Prophetess, tonight we have assembled in this scared hall to announce and celebrate the blessed union between His Second Highness, Ivak of Kersa and Her Holy Glory’s favorite child, the _Alikana_ -marked of the Seventh Age: Yuer of the Ayaseen clan. I shall now commence the bonding ritual.”

He clapped once and two female Kumatani stepped forward. Each one held a tray in her hands, atop them a silver wine goblet and small dagger were laid.

The Tewekaga declared _, “_ First is the exchange of blood. May the bonded-to-be proceed.”

Ivak nodded and took the small dagger from the tray. Yuer stretched his hand out for him and Ivak rested the edge of the cold steel against his open palm, slightly nicking the skin. The flesh parted and red oozed to the surface. Ivak placed the dagger on the tray and took the wine goblet. He positioned it underneath Yuer’s hand and gently titled the palm sideways. They both silently watched as Yuer’s blood dripped into the red wine and mixed with it. Ivak broke the traditional ritual by planting a soft kiss against Yuer’s wound.

A collective ‘oh’ sounded from the attending crowd but Ivak didn’t pay it any attention. He whispered to Yuer, lips still against his bleeding palm, “In our Kersasi oath, I vowed to never draw a dagger against your skin. So, for this one transgression, may my sweetness forgive me.”

Yuer chuckled softly as he lightly shook his head. He brushed the fingers of his slightly wounded hand against Ivak’s lips and whispered back, “There is nothing to forgive.”

Yuer then shifted his gaze to the tray next to him and proceeded to repeat the same routine’s as Ivak, not forgetting to return Ivak’s gesture by also kissing his wound. Eventually, they both took their wine goblets, each containing the blood of the other and held them higher. The goblets clunked against each other in a toast and in a clear voice loud enough for everyone to hear, Yuer spoke as his eyes bore into Ivak’s, “Blood of my blood.”

Ivak returned his intense gaze and echoed gravelly, “Blood of my blood.”

Then, the pair simultaneously chugged down the content of their goblets in one gulp.

The Tewekaga nodded with a benign smile, appearing visibly pleased with them. He then announced the following part of the ritual, “Second is the exchange of flesh. May the bonded-to-be proceed.”

He clapped once more and another pair of female Kumatani, different to the first two, came forth carrying another pair of trays. Each tray held a cloth covered plate.

Ivak uncovered the plate and revealed a small piece of raw animal meat. In ancient times, bonding ceremonies were more literal and a bonded-to-be pair would actually cut a small part of their flesh and feed it raw to each other. Modern Semani society deemed the act too barbaric and so that part of the ritual was substituted with raw animal meat, meaning to symbolize the exchange of the flesh.

Ivak washed his hands in a copper basin a third female Kumatani handed him and took the small piece of raw meat with his bare right hand. He moved closer to Yuer while still kneeling and placed the meat against his lips. Yuer opened his mouth and ate it. He wasn’t the sensitive sort so he chewed it carefully. Slight concern etched Ivak’s frowning features while he watched Yuer and the later understood the Reznal’s worry.

Raw meat naturally had an overpowering scent and taste and many wouldn’t be able to stomach it. Yuer however proved his bonded-to-be’s concern unwarranted as he effectively swallowed it down without any change in his expression. In a solemn tone, Yuer spoke the words of the ritual, “Flesh of my flesh.”

Ivak smiled slightly and nodded, appearing somewhat proud. He turned to the third Kumatani who handed him a clean piece of cloth and shifted back toward Yuer. He gently wiped his mouth with his own hand.

Yuer pressed down the smile that wanted to break itself across his face. _Here he goes again, breaking the ritual._

The Tewekaga conveniently coughed and Yuer moved to perform his part, repeating the same process. As he fed the black-haired Reznal his piece of raw meat, Ivak echoed Yuer’s earlier words with a deep gaze laden with untold meaning, “Flesh of my flesh.”

Yuer bit his lower lip and instead of returning Ivak’s gesture of wiping his mouth with a cloth, Yuer did it for him with the end of his ceremonial robes’ long sleeve. It might have seemed as a spontaneous gesture to some but to others, it might have appeared as quite the symbolic act. Normally, the _Alikana_ -marked’s ceremonial robes were threaded not by common silk but by the Divine Echo itself. It symbolized his exalted status and standing with the Temple and society in general. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that his robes practically signified who he was. In fact, if one was to sell it, it could easily buy them a small kingdom.

By allowing his robes to be sullied for the sake of Ivak, the gesture would have likely imprinted a certain idea in the minds of the audience. The precise idea that The _Alikana_ -marked genuinely cherished his Reznali bonded and held him in quite the high regard, even higher than his own reputation and standing.

And for that cause, the silence among the attending crowd suddenly grew a touch heavier.

The Tewekaga’s resounding voice broke the silence, “Last is the exchange of honor. May the bonded-to-be proceed.”

In a well-planned and perfect manner, the female Kumatani who were next to Yuer and Ivak shuffled backward and disappeared along with their trays while four different female Kumatani came through. Instead of trays, the first two women carried together a small rectangular table with one long red velvet cushion atop it. The objects which were laid upon the cushion glinted and gleamed in different hues underneath the Light Echo orbs. They were gems, precious expensive gems of all kinds of colors and shapes.

The second pair of women held trays in their hands but their content wasn’t identical. Atop The tray on Yuer’s side, a pair of silver needles was properly placed while on Ivak’s side, the other tray carried two fully forged silver earrings that had hollowed space in their middle, within which a precious gem was meant to be engraved.

At the sight of the identical silver earrings, Yuer’s brows knitted together in a slightly confused expression. His earring was made of silver because he requested so from Cian when he passed him the secret message. Normally, Ivak’s earring should have been forged in gold because by custom, Reznals always wore gold bonding earrings.

Gold was rare and symbolized power while silver despite being somewhat precious was still far more common and even the common-born could attain it. So, why was his earring silver instead of the customary gold? The expenses of the gold and the forging for Ivak would have naturally been funded by the Palace. Did they snub him? But, would they dare do it in such a blatant manner where the whole Temple could see it?

Yuer glanced at Ivak, expecting the latter’s expression to be less than pleased at the Palace’s imprudence. Yuer was surprised to find the opposite. Ivak’s features were relaxed, his lips stretched in a small smile while his storm-colored eyes were gleaming with something akin to mirth underneath the Light Echo orbs. He held Yuer’s gaze and the smile on his lips became bigger and more genuine by the moment.

He must have understand the askance in Yuer’s eyes because he softly explained, “Cian came to me before I boarded the carriage and asked me in what manner I wished my bonding earring to be forged. I told him I will have it anyway my bonded-to-be would have his and he sent one of the Kumatani before us to rely my request.”

“Oh.” Yuer let out. He didn’t how to respond so he simply shifted his gaze away to the gems seating on top of the small table. Deep down, he was touched by Ivak’s gesture. Bonding earrings were an integral part of Semani culture. Among those who were born to the Dasrari and the ruling clan, the Reznali, bonding earrings became a symbol of social status. The more elaborate and the more expensive they were, the more powerful their owners became in the eyes of everyone else.

For Ivak to discard all of that and silently follow Yuer’s wishes, it meant he valued Yuer’s desires far more than he valued his own social standing among the highborn. In comparison to his past life’s bonded who valued his image above everything else, Ivak’s gesture was both a sweet and a reckless thing to do. However, it didn’t mean that his thoughtfulness didn’t make Yuer’s heart stutter in his chest. In truth, his heart never felt warmer.

The Tewekaga broke the moment by speaking up, “May _Exalted One_ choose which gem he wishes to engraved within His Second Highness’s earring.”

The pair of female Kumatani which carried the low table stepped closer and placed it down before Yuer and Ivak.

Yuer’s gaze swept across the many colorful and precious gems and stopped momentarily at a certain purple gem commonly known as amaranthine before bypassing it. Ivak watched him intently from his seat.

A moment later, Yuer laid his hand on a small black piece and retreated. The remaining two Kumatani moved forward, one handed him a sliver needle while the other handed him one of the already forged silver earring.

Yuer took an empty tray from the table and placed the three items upon it, placing it between him and Ivak. Ivak who had been watching him keenly until now frowned. His eyes were fixed on the small black piece as if unsure of what it was. 

Yuer smiled tenderly at him and helpfully hinted, “It is what you think it is.”

Ivak raised a black brow, “You mean…?”

“Yes, it is a small piece of black iron.”

Shock visibly painted itself across Ivak’s naturally solemn features. His mouth opened and closed several times, as if not knowing what to say. Eventually, he uttered in a bewildered voice, “But…black iron is not a precious gem. It is a metal and it is cheap. You are the _Alikana_ -marked, there isn’t anyone else like you in the world, why would you—” As if suddenly struck with realization, Ivak abruptly cut himself off. His widened eyes were pinned unblinkingly upon Yuer’s still smiling face.

“Cheap and common as it might be, to my bonded’s people, it is the air that runs through their lungs and the blood that coursed through their veins. Without it, they don’t eat and they can’t live.” Yuer placed the small black piece on his palm and raised it closer to Ivak so he could look at it. “This tiny piece of black iron carries the lives of every Kersasi family on the harsh and unforgiving frozen plains. No gold piece can ever amount to what this means to them.”

Yuer smiled grew a touch sharper as his intent became clearer, “So, lets us make the bloodline of Kersa our symbol and let us wear it on our ears as **_our_** kind of gold.”

For a moment, Ivak continued to stare unblinkingly at Yuer before a deep rumbling laugh tumbled out of his mouth followed by another. The sound of his boisterous laughter resounded warmly in the space between him. His big frame shifted in his seat, almost as it could barely contain its excitement. He leaned over and cupped Yuer’s face in his hands, bringing it closer to his own. Then, in a manner that disregarded all sorts of rites and traditions, he planted a noisy kiss on Yuer’s forehead and whispered, “Yes, let us do so my sweetness.”

Ivak’s unabashed joy was contagious and Yuer found himself answering Ivak’s big smile with a radiant one of his own. Chuckles resounded throughout the hall intermingled with occasional expressions of exclamations. It seemed the crowd had already gotten used to this peculiar pair of bonded-to-be and found their continuous breaking of the ritual somewhat endearing.

One of the female Kumatani, who must have been an Earth Listener, stepped closer to conjure her Echo to engrave the piece but Yuer shook his head at her. In a hushed voice, he said, “Thank you, blessed sister but I wish to engrave it with my own Echo.”

The older woman bowed her head while smiling and retreated at his request.

Yuer closed his eyes and summoned his Earth Echo. The momentary feeling of euphoria coursed through his body before passing as it always did whenever any Echo Listener called forth their Divine Echo. His eyelids parted and he fixed his gaze on the small piece of black iron. The growth of his Earth Echo, probably due to his third ‘Void’ Echo, had progressed further than it did in his past life and Yuer could tell that it had already reached the peak of middle-level. He poured it into the piece and willed it to be as pure and as polished as it could possibly be.

At a rapid visible rate, the surface of the black-iron piece grew smoother and smoother until it began to shine with a pure black luster. Had anyone else seen it without knowing what it was, they might have easily mistaken it for a high-grade onyx gem.

Yuer then placed it upon the hollowed space in the silver earring and directed his Earth Echo at it once more, willing it to change its shape to fit the contours of the hole. It only took it a moment to do so and Yuer couldn’t help but brush his fingers over the finished product, admiring how polished it felt to the touch. The bonding earring was simple and yet elegant-looking. The silver was shaped in semi-spiral form so it appeared as it was a double earring. The black iron piece was engraved right at its end and underneath the Light Echo orbs; it looked every bit the onyx gem.

In that instance, Yuer proved to Ivak what could be done with black-iron as long it was within the right Echo-blessed hands. This was but a mere piece of jewelry but Yuer had to make Ivak imagine how black iron swords, daggers, shields and armor could turn out to be like if given the same treatment.

And as if to prove Yuer’s line of thought right, Ivak’s expression turned contemplative as he stared at the small black piece, now engraved into silver. His brows were seated slightly lower on his eyes and Yuer understood that Ivak’s mind must have been seriously considering something. Through their encounters so far, the Dasrari youth had learned that the black-haired Reznal typically did such a gesture when he was deeply thinking of something. Yuer smiled, pleased that his unspoken message got through. Now that he had planted the idea in Ivak’s mind, later on they can make it a reality together.

Yuer moved on with the ritual by taking the sliver needle and shifting closer to Ivak. Ivak shifted his focus back on him by leaning over. Yuer used the needle to quickly pierce a small hole in the other youth’s right ear. He glanced at the black-haired Reznal for an instance and found Ivak’s expression to be as undisturbed as it had been before. He didn’t even flinch at the feeling of the needle piercing his flesh. Such a small thing made Yuer realize that Ivak was a physical arts warrior in the truest of sense.

He must have reinforced his pain tolerance through brutal and endless training since he didn’t have any Divine Echo to reply upon. Cold and wilderness naturally bred strong warriors with steel-like mental fortitude. The Kersasi and the Mesrin had much more in common than they could have ever realized.

Yuer smiled absentmindedly. _If only he hadn’t been Reznali blood, he and Hasha could have been great friends. After the destruction of Mesra, she must be holding in a lot of resentment toward the Reznali. I hope she changes her mind about Ivak after she gets to know him. They could spar and I could use them as my test subjects for new armor and weaponry._

Yuer shook his head lightly, warding off unnecessary thoughts and finally completed the first part of the last ritual by putting the silver earring on Ivak’s right ear. He spoke the last words of the ritual, “Honor of my honor.”

Ivak smirked as he touched the earring, appearing both pleased and a touch uncomfortable. He probably needed time to get used to his ear being filled after it had been bare for the entire eighteen summers of his life.

The last female Kumatani, who had been standing by Ivak’s side since the beginning, stepped forward likely to perform Ivak’s part of the ritual in his stead, as he wasn’t blessed with Earth Echo, or any Echo for that matter. In a similar manner to the other woman, Yuer politely requested her to retreat with few respectful words.

Ivak’s silver eyes followed her retreating form and looked back at Yuer. The latter smiled softly at him and said, “I will do it for you.”

He then rose to his feet, despite the fact that bonded-to-be pairs typically weren’t allowed to stand up during their bonding ceremonies.

He took another small piece of black of iron and the remaining silver earring and conjured his Earth Echo, repeating what he had done before for Ivak’s earring. He then stopped closer to the seated Ivak and kneeled down. Ivak took the silver needle and as swiftly as Yuer had done it, pieced a small hole in the latter’s ear where the earring was meant to be placed. Yuer didn’t flinch either and Ivak appeared to have noted it.

He offered the younger youth a lopsided smirk and proceeded to put on the earring on his left ear as per custom. Ivak didn’t let go right away and instead touched his fingers to Yuer’s earring, brushing his fingers against its surface. His silver eyes grew a shade darker due a strong emotion Yuer couldn’t name. In a deep albeit husky voice, he spoke, “Honor of my honor.”

Then, he let go.

The two people’s gazes heatedly tangled as Yuer retreated back to his cushion.

The Tewekaga finalized the ceremony by saying, “May the bonded-to-be kowtow to each other.”

Simultaneously, Yuer and Ivak touched their heads to the marbled floor and kowtow to each other.

“Repeat after me. Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, honor of my honor, under the law of men and the law of the _Holy Mother_ , to you I freely give myself.”

In one voice, the Second Reznal of Sema and the _Alikana_ -marked of the Seventh Age promised themselves to each other, “Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, honor of my honor, under the law of men and the law of the _Holy Mother_ , to you I freely give myself.”

The Tewekaga clapped one last time and announced in a booming voice to the entire hall, “From this moment forward, let it be known to all who walk this land that Ivak of Kersa and Yuer Ayaseen are now bonded.” He shifted his green gaze to the two youths before him, pleasure visibly creased his aging features, “May their union be a long, blessed and happy.”

Yuer and Ivak finally rose to their feet and bowed to the elderly man together. Yuer started, “Many thanks to His Holiness.”

Ivak echoed, “I thank you for your well-meaning wishes, Your Holiness.”

The elderly man chuckled, “Congratulations.” He then playfully dismissed them with a flick of his long sleeve, “Now go and get drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will mostly be just Yuer and Ivak alone. It will be a somewhat emotional scene as the MC and ML start to open up to each other more and emotionally bond.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Three: Black Scales and Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about that emotional chapter I mentioned. I had to rearrange the order of certain scenes for the sake of the plot. So, that scene ended up being as the scheduled next chapter instead of this one. This one still takes place during the Bonding Ceremony and it will be the last chapter in this setting. It is long, over 5k words and it is mostly dialogue, a lot of dialogue. So, enjoy your read :)

The moment the Tewekaga declared their bonding to be set in stone, the entire hall, excluding Jarak, bowed to Ivak and Yuer and in one powerful voice they congratulated the newly bonded pair, “Congratulations to _Exalted One_ and His Second Highness! May your union be long, blessed and happy!”

Yuer acknowledged the audience’s congratulatory words with a graceful smile and a light nod. He then grabbed Ivak’s hand and walked with him down the grand altar and across the floor of the praying hall.

A pair of male Kumatani came up to him and Ivak and offered their well-meaning wishes personally which Yuer returned with a polite word or two. Then five more Kumatani joined them and their small group of seven became ten then twenty and later thirty. In their feverish enthusiasm to meet and exchange words with him, the thirty Kumatani or so began to talk over each other.

Soon enough, the Dasrari youth found himself surrounded by nearly half the hall. He pursed his lips slightly and glanced at Ivak, who was standing next to him. A glistening sheen of sweat could be seen over the black-haired Reznal’s hairline while his face began to pale at a visible rate.

A servant passed by with a tray full of wine cups and Ivak didn’t hesitate to snatch one. He chugged the wine down his throat in one gulp, almost like a thirsty man stumbling upon an oasis in the Na’bian desert. He aggressively wiped his mouth with his palm. His hand which held the empty cup tightened around it, the skin around his knuckles turned white with the force of his grip.

“Here, I will take it off your hand.” Yuer spoke softly to Ivak and the latter’s gaze snapped to him. The silver in his eyes had darkened to a turbulent gray.

_He looks like a caged tiger. I must get him away from here._

Yuer extended his hand toward him and the older youth passed him the cup. A tight smile broke across his uneasy face, a hint of apology in it, “Thank you.”

Yuer returned it with a knowing half-smile, “No need to thank me. How about you accompany me to speak to His Holiness?”

“Of course.”

Yuer linked his arm with Ivak’s and guided him away from the crowd to a more secluded area near the far right of the hall.

The moment they were no longer within earshot of the Kumatani, Ivak let out a breathy chuckle as he played with the cuffs of his tunic’s collar, “I understand this is my own bonding ceremony but crowds such as these had always been a personal nemesis of mine. For that I apologize.”

Yuer quirked a fine brown eyebrow, “Why would you apologize? It is what it is.” His gaze grew deeper as it tracked to the empty cup in his hand, “I guess I should have realized it then.”

Ivak titled his head, “Then?”

Yuer nodded, “I meant at the harem Selection. Back then when we were walking among the Dasrari, your back was stiff I feared it might break. I rationalized your discomfort as you being among potential enemies but now, even among potential allies, you still feel uneasy.”

Ivak was visibly taken aback by Yuer’s perceptiveness but perhaps feeling that there was no need for him to hold back his honest thoughts, he opened up, “Unlike my brothers, I didn’t grow up on this.” His gaze swept across the teeming hall as he continued, “I mean on social gatherings of such magnitudes, on social eloquence and diplomacy. I always feel out of my depths and overwhelmed in such settings. Breathing also gets a little harder. I had this issue since I was a child.”

Yuer probed in a gentle tone, “Was it before or after your uncle passed away?”

Ivak let out a deep breath, “Both but it got worse after he passed away. For the first two times I came to the Palace, he had always been by my side which made this issue not that noticeable. At twelve summers of age, I had to come to capital on my own for the very first time. It was during the Rezas’s birthday feast. The experience was…painful. Since then, whenever I am in a similarly crowded and enclosed place, the discomfort always comes back. ”

“Was it because you had to experience what it felt like to be ostracized openly by your own kin?”

Ivak let out a shaky chuckle, “Oh yes, the Rezas ignored me the entire banquet, not once did he call for me, not even to congratulate him. My brothers kept their distance, leashed to their mothers’ seats while the rest of the Reznali clan whispered and snickered among themselves. They made it seem as if their voices weren’t loud enough to reach my ears but I could hear every single word. They mocked my attire, my scars and of course, they had to remind me of the _shefrin_ blood I had in me; a Reznali that isn’t quite a Reznali. Black-scales, they called me. In their eyes, I was a disgrace to the dynasty, a mutt of filthy blood. They just couldn’t say it openly for fear of insulting the Rezas who begot me. Not that he would have care anyhow.”

Yuer snorted derisively as he tacked a hair behind his ear, “It is quite funny, a pack of filthy old hyenas ganging up on a mere child. Seeing the amount of fuss they made about it, one would think no Reznal has ever been born of a _shefrin_ womb before. Since the dawn of the Reznali dynasty, Rezases had a thing for sticking their dicks in whoever they pleased, consequences be damned. You aren’t the first nor the last Reznal to be born from a nameless mother. It doesn’t make you less of who you are. You will always have a legitimate claim to the Semani throne and no amount of childish slandering can change that fact.”

Ivak laughed low; the sound no longer as strained as before, “You seem to have forgotten another finer point, my sweetness. After all, I am deemed a demon child for not dying in the fire. They say the whole tower was burned down to the ground and all the corpses were charred black, except for me: A month-old babe crying atop ash and blackened rubble, unharmed save for a half-burnt face.”

Yuer turned to Ivak, stopping the latter in his tracks. He stretched his hand toward the collar of the Reznal’s tunic and began to fix the askew buttons in practiced and smooth motions. In a hushed voice that was loud enough for Ivak’s ear, Yuer expressed, “Had your birth mother been a Dasrari daughter or a princess from some other land, you would have been hailed a divine child protected by the _Holy Mother_ herself but because she was neither, you became a demon one. How fitting I must say. You were but a babe and the political gears had already started to turn in the Reznali court. If you ask me, Ariath Tarand must have had her hand in this matter. You have to understand, you were the Rezas’s second child and a son at that. She had every reason to feel threatened. Demonizing you, who could neither speak nor defend himself, was an easy thing to do.”

Ivak’s eyes swept across Yuer’s face, a look of something most akin to admiration flashed through their storm-colored depths. In an especially husky voice, he let out, “You are incredible. I have never met someone who could see the Reznali as clearly yet as negatively as you do. It is almost as if you have lived among them.”

 _But I did, for seven years at that._ Yuer squashed the thought and instead said, “Let’s just say I have a certain gift for reading people. It makes one especially good at board games.”

Ivak raised an eyebrow, “board games?”

“Yes, board games. That is essentially what Reznali politics are, my dear bonded.” Yuer said as he finished fixing the black-haired youth’s collar. He adjusted the fur ceremonial mantle over his bonded’s shoulders and retreated. Offhandedly he added, “And about those old Reznali hyenas, if one day you became Rezas, you could always have their necks cut down. I wouldn’t object to such policy.”

Ivak’s silver eyes slightly widened before they creased in what appeared to be genuine mirth, “Of course. I could always do that.”

Yuer watched him for a moment. _He thinks it a joke, the idea of becoming Rezas. It must seem like a joke to him right now but it won’t be so in the near future._

With a sharp smile, Yuer slightly tightened his grip around Ivak’s arm as they continued on in their path toward the Tewekaga.

Yuer and Ivak conversed for a short while with the elderly man before excusing themselves. Before leaving however, Yuer made it as if he was holding the Tewekaga’s hand and slipped a note into it which he hid in his ceremonial robes’ sleeve. The elderly man pinned him with a meaningful look and Yuer merely smiled in return, pretending nothing was going on. The elderly man must have understood his intentions because he didn’t openly comment on what happened and simply bid them farewell.

As Yuer and Ivak made it to the other side of the hall where the guests’ area was located, Ivak quietly spoke up, “What was it that you handed him?”

Yuer glanced at him, mentally congratulating his bonded on his sharp eyes. “So, you have noticed. Nothing much, just a note for him to lend me one of the Kumatani.”

“You mean for our stay in the capital?” asked Ivak.

“No, he will travel with us to Kersa.”

Ivak frowned, a hint of confusion leaked through his voice, “And what for?”

“For many, many reasons. Our journey to Kersa will be long. I will explain each and every one of them to you on the way.” A cold smile hung around Yuer’s mouth as he added, “Now let us go and play civil with some unpleasant faces. After that, we can be off on our way. What say you, bonded of mine?”

Ivak untangled his arm from Yuer’s hold and instead snaked it around his waist. His eyes brightened with a mischievous light as he said, “After you, my sweetness.”

* * *

Yuer and Ivak were exchanging pleasantries with Iselva when their conversation was interrupted by a certain bonded Dasrari pair.

As if genuinely pleased at seeing them, Yuer turned to the pair and greeted them in a warm voice that invoked the imagery of melted sugar, “my dear sire, my dear consort mother. Thank you for accompanying me so far.”

With a stiff smile that barely contained his discomfort, Naer played along, “It is our duty as your parents to see you off in this momentous day. After all, it’s not every day that I have to give away my youngest child in bonding.”

“Indeed.” quipped Ivak in an amicable tone that was about as sincere as Yuer’s, “For that, I must thank sire-in-law. I vow to take good care of Yuer and to cherish him for as long as I live. You needn’t worry any longer for his well-being.”

Akra, who was far more adept at playing the game of faces, lifted her rouged lips a in graceful smile that betrayed none of what she truly felt, “I guess no matter how much you love and care for them, children would always end up leaving their parents’ nest. I am both saddened and gladdened to see you spread your wings, my dear Yuer.”

Yuer’s smiling lips stretched a touch wider, “I owe it all to consort mother. You had raised me well and now, I can fearlessly spread my wings and embrace on a new journey in my life. Everything that you had taught me will be put to good use. Of that I promise you, dear mother.”

Akra’s eyebrows slightly trembled, “Of course. What are we mothers but temporary teachers of life for our beloved children? Don’t you think so Your Second Highness?”

Before Ivak could answer, Akra gasped and held a hand to her mouth, “How insensitive of me! You must forgive me Your Second Highness. It wasn’t my intention to remind you of your departed beloved mother.”

Whatever reaction she hoped to steer up in Ivak, Akra was sorely disappointed for she received none. Ivak, who appeared perfectly unbothered by her thinly veiled jab, merely said, “You needn’t apologize, dear consort mother-in-law. I’m sure my mother’s soul which is currently roaming the Nrai must be overjoyed for me. After all shouldn’t every mother be overjoyed for her child’s bonding?”

“Indeed. It’s the biggest joy of every mother to see her child grow up and start a family of their own. Isn’t it so, esteemed Ayaseen _Dasiri_?” A smooth male voice interjected from behind Akra.

Everyone’s gaze unconsciously tracked to the owner of that voice and the strained atmosphere between the different parties present grew even tenser.

Akra and Naer rushed to greet the newcomer, “Blessed greetings upon esteemed Malhada.”

Yuer merely nodded as a way of greeting while Ivak remained where he was, not bothering to offer any display of courtesy.

“You are now the in-laws of my dear younger brother which also makes you family. So please lift your heads. There is no need for such formalities between family.” The benign smile on Jarak’s face didn’t faltered once as he pinned his gaze upon Ivak, “Isn’t it so, beloved brother?”

Ivak’s expression was eerily impassive as he replied, “It is indeed so, beloved eldest brother.”

Jarak’s smile grew brighter. He changed the topic continuing to address Ivak in that sickly smooth and gentle tone of his, “Imperial sire sends his congratulations. He told me to relay his apology to you for not attending personally. The revolt wreaking havoc in the Mevadi principality is keeping Imperial sire very busy lately. I hope you understand.”

Ivak’s impassive expression was ultimately broken by a dry smile that failed to hide his derision, “Of course, I do understand. His Imperial Majesty has better things to do that attend the bonding of an unfavored son he never cared about. National affairs would naturally take precedence.”

Suddenly, an unnatural lull fell over the conversation. Iselva and Akra tactfully shifted their gazes away, feigning interest in the marbled flooring of the hall while Naer conveniently hid a smile behind his hand.

Jarak’s ice-colored eyes glinted with a hint of satisfaction. Yuer, who had been so far silently observing the charade of familiar affection between the two brothers, stepped up. “For esteemed Malhada to grace our bonding ceremony personally, it is the same as having the shadow of his Imperial Majesty be cast upon this blessed praying hall. His Second Highness and I are truly thankful for esteemed Malhada’s thoughtfulness. Please, relay our sincere gratitude to his Imperial Majesty.”

Jarak’s light blue eyes which were fixated on Ivak, shifted. His self-satisfied smirk dimmed slightly as he looked as Yuer, “It shall be received, _Exalted One_.” He paused for a moment before adding through a chuckle, “Where are my manners? How embarrassing. I forgot to congratulate you. Congratulations to you both, may your bonding be long, blessed and happy.”

Yuer smiled lightly as he tactfully said, “I thank you on behalf of myself and my bonded, esteemed Malhada.”

Jarak must have caught on quickly to Yuer’s well-maneuvered tactics at blocking him from aggravating Ivak. In a manner of retaliation, he requested something none of the four other people present expected, “ _Exalted One_ , may you walk with me for a moment?”

Instantly, Ivak’s grip around Yuer’s waist tightened protectively. Yuer glanced at his bonded, his eyes drawn to the bulging veins on his temple and the vicious lock of his jaw.

_He is furious._

Yuer didn’t hesitate. He stood on his tiptoes and placed a small kiss on the lower side of Ivak’s jawline. With a voice that had dropped to mere whisper, he said _, “_ Don’t worry. He won’t dare to hurt me, not on Temple ground and not under the eyes of the Tewekaga. He is not that stupid.”

With visible difficulty, Ivak snatched his blazing gaze away from Jarak’s smug-looking face and buried his face in the crook between Yuer’s shoulder and neck. In a gravelly low voice that brooked no argument, he whispered back, “You will remain within the hall and not leave my eyesight for moment.”

A small genuine smile blossomed across Yuer’s face as he stroke his fingers through Ivak’s black hair. “I won’t. I promise.”

Ivak nodded against Yuer’s neck and with a deep breath that shuddered through his big figure, he stepped back. His gaze still heatedly lingered on his bonded, as if refusing to let him go.

Yuer silently mouthed to him once more, “I promise.”

Ivak swallowed then nodded his head once more.

Jarak must have found the whole scene amusing because he laughed quietly as he looked at Yuer, “After you, _Exalted One_.”

Yuer flashed the blond Malhada a fleeting smile before walking forward. He didn’t need someone else to tell him but he could already feel Ivak’s intense gaze boring into his back. Instead of annoying him however, it gave him a surge of something, something warm and uplifting, something between confidence and reassurance.

* * *

Once they were far enough from the rest of the attendees, Jarak started with a tone that didn’t veil his sarcasm, “He is a weird one, my younger brother. Isn’t he? You have been bonded to him for less than a candle-hour and he is already possessive of you. It is funny yet pathetic to be that starved for affection. Did you say how he glared at me?” He chuckled, “I thought for a moment he would lose his composure and come at me. It would have been fun to see.”

“I believe it is better for one to be starved for affection than to be starved for other things.” Yuer smiled sharply, “like humanity and decency for example.”

Jarak halted a moment in his steps before bursting in laughter, “You know, I truly enjoy talking to you. You don’t sugarcoat things and you seem to be set on going for my jugular. It is different from the usual bootlicking, I love it.”

“I am glad to be of entertainment value to esteemed Malhada.”

“Entertaining.” mused Jarak, “Hmm, I would think you are more than just that. In fact, you and I could have been a great match. So, it truly pains me that you didn’t choose me. Truth to be told, for the past few nights, I have been racking my brain trying to understand why you would choose him over me and I still fail to find one single proper reason.”

Yuer quirked an eyebrow, a mysterious small smile painted across his lips, “Why? Couldn’t I have fallen for him? Isn’t that reason enough?”

Jarak deadpanned, the mirth snuffed out of his tone.“That’s not possible. You have never met him before.”

“Oh? And how do you know that for sure?”

Jarak didn’t speak and merely continued to stare ahead.

Yuer chuckled, “Ah, of course. Do the hounds of my dear parents also tell you what I eat and when I sleep too?”

Jarak threw him a sharp glance, “You are definitely smarter than I had previously given you credit for. And to answer your question, no, not to that extent but still, they do tell me enough.”

Yuer cocked his head to the side slightly, “Did they also tell you that your courting tactics are a touch outdated? Did you seriously think a couple of rare Firebirds, a box or two of useless trinkets and some dozen silk bolts every now and then were enough to make me wish to bond you? I am Dasrari born, Jarak. No matter how sheltered I am, you cannot possibly expect me to be that naive.”

Jarak admitted, “Indeed. It was my mistake. Now, I am wondering what more I should have done to win you over.”

“Nothing. Nothing you could have done would have made you ‘win’ me over.” declared Yuer in a hard tone that left no room for uncertainties.

Jarak couldn’t help but frown, sensing the deep-seated hostility in Yuer’s voice. “But why? You seem to dislike me so deeply and for the life of me, I cannot understand the reason behind such hostility. When have I ever wronged you, Yuer Ayaseen?”

_But you have, you have done something far worse than ‘wronging’ me and you did it for a lifetime._

Yuer laughed bitterly, “Oh no, you haven’t wronged me at all, esteemed Malhada. It is merely a matter of personal taste. Now that you have mentioned it, it must be the blond hair. I abhor blonds. So, I apologize I cannot spend the rest of my life with one.”

Jarak’s eyes instantly widened. They stared at Yuer unblinkingly as if not knowing where else to look. A moment later, a booming heartfelt laugh that seemed to come from the very depth of his chest tumbled out of Jarak’s mouth. His light blue eyes were so full of what appeared as genuine mirth that they resembled crescents.

Looking at his warm expression, Yuer could understand why some people get swept by Jarak’s good looks and fell for his stellar play at being human.

At last, the blond Malhada managed to suppress his delight and playfully carded a hand through his own sun-colored strands, “Should I dye it then? But I guess it is a bit too late for that now, isn’t it?”

“Yes indeed, it is too late for that.”

Almost as if it had all been a mere illusion, all traces of merriness evaporated from Jarak’s face in an instance. In a cold and dangerous voice, he repeated his earlier question, “Why him?”

The Dasrari youth wasn’t surprised in the least by the blond’s erratic mood swings. After all, this was Jarak who was a tragically apathetic and empty man and Yuer knew him very _very_ well. With his masterful perfecting of human emotions, Jarak could fool the whole world but he could never fool him.

Yuer calmly retorted, “And why are you fixed on such a thought? Shouldn’t you be dancing around and clapping that I didn’t bond Sinrad? Wouldn’t you have then ended up with a contender for the throne with the backing of both an allied kingdom and the Temple? And how about Mayir? He might not have much in the way of a future monarch but his maternal grandfather certainly does.”

“Sinrad and Mayir were never an issue.” Jarak’s voice was light, his tone carrying his certainty of the fact.

“And Ivak with an ailing fiefdom that has no backing out in the desolate far north is?”

The Malhada’s gaze fell upon Yuer and stayed there for a period. Then in a perfectly neutral tone, he said, “I suppose you find my guarding against him irrational and needlessly paranoid but I believe I never claimed to be the logical kind, have I?”

“You might have not but you are never the illogical sort. You don’t do things without a reason. It doesn’t matter what reason it is as long as it holds true in your eyes.”

A light smile danced across Jarak’s lips, contrasting the gravity of his gaze, “Oh my, don’t you know me quite well?”

The half-lie escaped Yuer’s mouth smoothly, without a hitch. “I guess you have to blame my consort mother for that. She gashes about you often, so often in fact that it made me believe I actually know you.”

The blond snorted, not bothering to hide the disdain he held for the Ayaseen clan, “How very kind of the Ayaseen _Dasiri_. I never realized she was that fond of me.”

“Oh yes but she is, quite so in fact. However both you and I know what is truly fond of.”

“Meaning?”

“You know, the position of Left Hand you promised her bonded once you ascended the throne?”

“I never promised such a thing.” clarified Jarak with a smile that might have and might have not existed.

Yuer let out a low, controlled laugh, “She seems to believe otherwise.”

“I care not what she believes.” The Malhada paused for a moment and like a hound with a bone, he asked for the third time. “So, why Ivak?”

Yuer didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer and merely countered, “And why not?”

A lull fell over their conversation, broken by an unexpected question from Jarak, “Do you believe in prophecies, _Exalted One_?”

“Prophecies? Made by whom? All Seers are dead, so who is left around to spread them? Unless, you are speaking of those charlatans in the Market District claiming to know the workings of the _Holy Mother_.”

Jarak answered, his eyes covered in a strange hint of haze. “No, it was a blindfolded elderly woman from the wandering tribes of the Na’bian desert. She came to the capital back when I was about ten summers of age. She prostrated herself before the entrance gates and she kept whining about not having anything to feed her dog. I was about to leave for the Market District when I found her there. The guards told me she had been sitting there for nearly a candle-hour begging for food for her animal. Her voice annoyed me so I threw her what snacks I had in my sash’s inner pocket.”

“And?” Yuer couldn’t wait to see where this was going.

“And she told me something interesting, something so interesting in fact I couldn’t forget to this day.”

“Which is?”

As if he was talking about the fate of an absolute stranger instead of that of himself, Jarak answered in an eerily flat tone, “She told me how I will die.”

Yuer couldn’t help the dry chuckle that escaped his lips. This whole conversation was getting funnier by the moment. “And let me guess, did she tell you will die by Ivak’s hands?”

“Indeed she did. She told me I will have my head severed by the black-scaled one the day the Dawaha swallows the sun.”

_And here it is; this sick bastard’s infamous self-obsession._

Yuer reasoned in a voice that didn’t mask his mockery, “You do realize that is just a spiteful nickname the Dasrari and the common-born gave Ivak due to his disfigured face, don’t you?”

“Yes, it might be or it might not be.” Jarak’s eyes snapped to Yuer, his flawless face was twisted in an expression so ugly no one would ever believe the gentle Malhada to be capable of putting on. “That is why I have told you at the harem Selection that you made your gravest mistake in choosing him. You can call me a disillusioned fool or even a mad one, but it won’t change the fact that I am never letting him go. I will not rest until I wipe him off the face of this land. You do understand my meaning, don’t you?”

“Perfectly.” returned Yuer with a sharp, edge-like smile. “It appears you and I aren’t meant to be friends in this lifetime. How tragic.”

Yuer however didn’t stop there. With a gaze as equally icy as his voice, he spoke up, “But there is something you have to keep in mind, esteemed Malhada. If you dare to harm Ivak, you won’t have to worry about the black-scaled one anymore because I will be the one who will gladly send you off to the Nrai.”

“Bold words.” chuckled Jarak.

“Bold words, indeed. Whether you choose to believe them or not, it is up to you.” Yuer turned to Jarak and offhandedly remarked, “I can’t say this was a pleasant conversation because it is difficult to find anything pleasant about you. However, it had been an informative one. Now, you have to excuse me, esteemed Malhada. I have to get back to my bonded. Time is a precious, priceless thing. It is better spent on people one actually likes. Don’t you think so?”

Yuer didn’t bother to linger about and see Jarak’s reaction. He simply span around and left. The tail of his gold-trimmed white robes dragged behind him like a wing, highlighting the natural dignity and graceful poise of his movement.

Jarak remained rooted to his spot as he watched that beautiful figure leave. His eyes followed its owner across the hall, like a famished beast eyeing a morsel of fresh meat.

 _You were supposed to be a timid, naive little songbird whose job is to sing when I tell it to and look good perched on my shoulder_. _Turns out I am the naive one for underestimating you. Now the sword has a sturdy sheath because of my oversight. But this is merely the first round._

_Y_ _uer Ayaseen, we shall see who will laugh last._

Jarak ticked his tongue and retreated behind one of the gigantic pillars of the praying hall, seeking cover underneath the archway’s shade. “What did you see?”

Dark purple mist seeped out of the shadows and a male black-clad figure materialized from within it, “Nothing, Your Highness.”

_As expected. Light Listeners are naturally resilient to Dark Echo but even for Ishul, a high-level Dark Listener not to be able to probe into Yuer’s mind. It seems someone has been lying about their Light Echo level._

_“_ It was…most peculiar, Your Highness.”

“What do you mean?” Jarak frowned as he noticed the sweat pooling over Ishul’s forehead. “And why do you look so pale?”

In a tight voice that failed to hide his pained state, Ishul elaborated, “The moment my Dark Echo reached out to _Exalted One_ , something within him reacted. Whatever it was, it felt as if it was trying to aggressively suck my Echo in. A sense of imminent threat engulfed my consciousness and I instinctively withdrew.”

Jarak pondered for a moment before saying, “Light Echo doesn’t behave in such a way.”

“No, it doesn’t. Not even high-level Light Echo, Your Highness.” confirmed Ishul with a pinched face.

Jarak leaned his back against the closest wall. A dangerous light glinted within his icy gaze, “Looks like someone is keeping more than on secret to themselves.” He called out to his subordinate, “Ishul.”

“Yes, esteemed Malhada.”

“Pay our associate at the Undercity a visit and tell him there had been a change of plans. He must speed things up. There is no more time to waste.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

The dark mist evaporated in an instant and the black-clad man disappeared as if he had never taken form in the first place. Jarak swept his gaze across the teeming hall one last time before striding his way toward the entrance doors.

It was time for him to leave for he had many things to ponder over and recalculate. Also, the itch was already coming back and he wondered what kind of game he would feel like playing with tonight’s prey. Lately, he had grown awfully bored of daggers, whips and chains. Maybe, he could go for something different tonight. He could call for a male young thing, one preferably with a slight build, brown hair and blue eyes. He could take his time, leisurely gouging his eyes out. Afterwards, he might even keep them as a souvenir of sorts. He wasn’t sure how long it would take him to get his hands on the real thing. But it didn’t matter, he will get it eventually like he usually did with all the things he wanted.

With such thoughts, Jarak left the Temple and melted into the dark of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any comments will be welcome. Your feedback is invaluable to me and gives me the boost I need to write more and improve the story. I don't know when I will post the next chapter exactly but it will definitely be this week.  
> My current schedule seems to be two long chapters a week which is good for the quality of the writing. I might do a third one if I feel specially productive. Daily updates are out of the question for me and I truly salute and envy those amazing folk who could write, edit and publish over 2k words chapters every day. Stay safe and until next time, my beloved readers <3


End file.
